Naruto, dobe, dropout, idiot, jinchuriki, hero
by doc6672
Summary: Naruto awakens a bloodline that no one has seen in years. With Hayate as his sensei and Ino, shino as his teamates, will he be able to save the people he loves or is he destined to lose everyone he cares about. This is the story of the Heavenly Wolf
1. heavenly body

**disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**this chapter has been edited by roughstallion thankd for the help. the other should be edited soon. anyway sorry for the long wait i promise the next chapter will be out tomorow. it's a good one. oh yea i started a new story the red fang read it it's good. also ill be updating my other story fire lightning and a white fox by monday or tuesday. so every story will be updated by wnedsday.**

**Naruto, dobe, dropout, idiot, jinchuriki, hero**

He climbed up to the top of the Hokage stone and walked over to sit down on the head of the most famous Hokage, the Yondaime also known as the yellow flash. Naruto always looked up to the yellow flash, the greatest shinobi ever in Konohagakure. The man that sacrificed himself to kill the demon fox Kyuubi. That was also the same day he was born.

As the young man sat there he couldn't stop asking why to himself. He sat there for hours asking why. Why did everyone hate him? Why did people call him a monster? Why did people think his life was such a disease to everyone? It doesn't matter how many time he asked himself these questions he never found a answer to any of them.

The next Day

In a giant classroom there stood 20 excited and nervous wannabe ninjas just waiting to take there final exam. After this exam they would be full fledge ninjas or have to go back to the academy. None of them were as excited then the energetic blond named Naruto.

"Yes Today I will come one step closer to be coming Hokage soon that old man will have to accept my greatness and step down." Naruto yelled while jumping up and down.

"Will you shut up Naruto you have to pass the exam first or are you just going to magically become Hokage after failing for a third time" a blond girl in purple screamed.

"Just let the dobe fail Ino" grunted the raven haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke the most talented ninja in the class, and the most stuck up.

" Oh Sasuke whatever you say' squeaked Ino as she jumped to hug him but he just took a step to the side avoiding her.

" Ino-pig stop trying to hug my Sasuke, he's to good to be rolling in the mud with a pig" a girl with bright pink hair named Sakura squeaked in the same tone as Ino just did moments ago.

The two girls went back and forth about who was better for Sasuke.

The whole time the two girls were bickering Naruto just gave Sasuke a bone chilling glare._ That Bastard thinks I'm going to fail, screw him ill pass this exam with ease as long as it not a Bunshin no jutsu exam. After I prove that high all mighty asshole wrong ill just kick his ass and that will be the end of the great Uchiha. Then Sakura-chan will fall in love with me._

After a little while the great Uchiha notice Naruto's glare and grunted" Hey dobe what the hell are you looking at"

" Just staring at the person who's ass I'm going to kick" the young blond shouted

"Ha ha ha like you Uzumaki Naruto the dead last at everything could ever stand a chance against me. You won't even be able to scratch my forehead protector." the young man pronounced while oozing confidence everywhere.

Right after Sasuke statement Naruto was hit by two textbooks that were thrown like kunai. They bounced of the back of his head. " ouch that…" he was cut of by the two angry girls.

" Don't you dare threaten my Sasuke again or you wont be seeing your 13th birthday" both girls shouted in unison before turning back to argue with them selves.

After that the blond could only think of one thing._ I don't care how much stronger Sasuke is then me right now. One day ill show him and everyone that I'm not a monster or just an idiot. Ill become the Hokage and get everyone to acknowledge me. I'll never quit because that's my nindo._

A man with a large scar on his face yelled "EVERY ONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET." Everyone ran to their seat and sat their quietly." Now that's better. Ok where going to start to final exam. This exam will test you on the Bunshin no jutsu. _I hope Naruto can pass Bunshin no jutsu it is his worst technique._

_SHIT Shit how am I going to do this that's my worst technique. I can do I can do this. I can't fail again. _Naruto told himself that constantly but was still scared shit-less.( I'm just gonna skip this part and go strait to the woods you know what happens after this anyway)

The man named Iruka was searching desperately to find Naruto and the scroll of secrets. He knew if anyone got to him first they would just kill him. He had to find him. After about 5 hours of searching he finally saw the orange jumpsuit wearing blond.

"NARUTO" Iruka said in a voice that Naruto knew he was in trouble.

" Hey Iruka-sensei I did it I learned a technique out of the scroll so that means I can pass now right, that's what Mizuki told me." Naruto screamed in a proud tone.

All Iruka could think of was oh shit as he pushed Naruto out of the way and was hit by ten kunai .

"Ha Ha Ha Naruto give me the scroll" Mizuki said in a sickly tone that would even but a evil snake bastard to shame.

"Naruto, Don't give him the scroll he was only using you, you have to get out of here and keep the scroll away from him." Iruka shouted desperately.

"Naruto he doesn't care about you he just doesn't want a demon to have that scroll. Once he gets the scroll back from you he's just going to kill the demon that killed his parents." the white haired chuunin snickered

"W..what are you talking about " Naruto stuttered not knowing if he really wanted to know.

"NO MIZUKI" Iruka shouted.

" You are the container of the nine tailed fox that almost destroyed Konohagakure and killed the forth, you killed your own sensei's parent and your hero." the white haired man snorted

"NOOOOOO" Naruto screamed. All of a sudden all the questions that he's been asking him self since he was 2 was answered the blond Jinchuuriki just snapped.

"Die" Mizuki shouted as he took off and threw his fuuma shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto saw the shuriken coming at him but couldn't move. All he could think of was how everyone would be happier with him dead. So he just closed his eyes and awaited the pain. But the pain never came, when he open his eyes all he saw was Iruka with a shuriken in his back.

Iruka saw the confusion on the blonds face and started to cry." I'm so sorry Naruto I should've of been there for you. I should of done more. I should of told you this a long time ago. I will never saw you as a demon fox. I only saw what you truly are, a boy a consider a son, a hero. And the future Hokage. Naruto I believe in you.

As Naruto herd this he tried not to cry but he just couldn't hold back the tears. He finally found someone that acknowledged Him. He finally found someone that truly accepted him.

Mizuki started to clap. " Oh how touching, to bad you have to d…"

Before he could finish Naruto kneed him in the face." Don't you dare touch Iruka-sansei." As Naruto said those words something inside him awoke. All of a sudden he felt stronger than he has ever felt in his life.

Iruka was speechless. The young blond boys body had white lighting surrounded him. If that wasn't enough of a surprise for him, the next thing that happened surely was.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" after that there were 200 Naruto's. They all screamed at Mizuki "IM going to kick your ass for hurting Iruka.

About 30 seconds later a big heap of pounded flesh that use to be Mizuki laid in front of Naruto.

Naruto gave Iruka the good guy pose and told him" I did it" that was the last thing he said before he passed out.

Iruka caught him. After that Iruka took off his headband and slid it onto Naruto's head and whispered to the exhausted blond" yes you did Naruto. You made me proud and you pass with flying colors. I'm completely positive you will become the greatest Hokage ever." Before Iruka picked up the young boy he noticed the boy was smiling the first real smile he has ever seen on the boy.

The next morning

Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen. Right when he woke up the memories of the night before rushed back to him. He still couldn't believe it. The demon fox was inside him. Finally all the question he's been asking himself were answered except one. Why him? After the smell of ramen reached his nose again all of his thoughts went away.

"Yea Ramen where's the ramen I need ramen" the blond Jinchuuriki screamed

"Oh Naruto your up. I made us some ramen for breakfast as a celebration of you graduating" Iruka announced

" Iruka I passed I'm a real ninja now." he told himself still not really believing it. "Yea yea yea I'm one step closer to being Hokage." Naruto screamed while jumping up and down and also flexing.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at the boys antics. He was truly glad to see the boy actually happy for once." Naruto stop jumping around an finish eating we have to go and talk to the Hokage before we go to the academy to see who's team you are on."

"Alright Iruka-nii-san, so do you know who my team is. Please tell me I'm not with Sasuke-teme"

Iruka smirked before replying to the blond "You'll Just have to wait and see. Now come on where going to see the Hokage now so get dressed."

"Hai" the blond shouted.

At the Hokage's office

The old man was just smoking his pipe thinking about his past and his past mistakes. He couldn't help but feel he failed the forth but most of all Naruto himself.

_Arashi you would be ashamed of this village. I know you wanted them to see Naruto as a hero but there ignorance is blocking their view. All they can see is the demon fox not a 12 year old boy. I'm also sorry I should've done more to help the boy but the council wouldn't let me do anything, those fools. But the funny thing Arashi, is that when I look at that boy I see more than just a 12 year old kid. I don't know exactly what it is but when ever I look at him I see a Hokage who will surpass us all even you. But that's not the only feeling I get from that young boy. I also get and overwhelming felling of pride, to see such a young boy go through so much pain but still never giving in to that pain. He's even willing to sacrifice himself for this village that has done nothing for him but cause him pain. Arashi I see what you wanted the village to see. Naruto truly is a hero and he is truly your son._

As the old Hokage's thoughts began to overwhelm him he saw two people walking though the door.

" _Hey _Sarutobi-Jiji wuzup" the blonde shouted,

Iruka slapped Naruto on the back of the head " Baka be more respectful to the Hokage"

"Ouch alright Iruka-sensei" Naruto blurted out.

The old man couldn't help but smile as he watched the two argue with each other._ It seem Naruto has finally found someone that cares about him beside me._ "Alright you two, I have something I wanted to tell the both of you" he paused for a couple of second for the dramatic affect. "First off good job on defeating Mizuki and getting the scroll back" he pull out and envelope full of money and gave it to Iruka. "That is for the both of you. But forget that for now there something else I wanted to ask you. Iruka in your report you said that before Naruto used kage Bunshin no jutsu that there was some sort of white lightning that was wrapped around his body, is that correct?"

" Yes, it was amazing I've never seen anything like it before. The most outstanding thing was that the lightning was protecting Naruto not hurting him at all." Iruka proclaimed in a surprised tone.

" Oh, I see and Naruto when all this happened what did it feel like?" the old man asked

"I Don't remember exactly what happened but I do remember seeing Iruka-sensei hurt and I wanted to protect him with all my might and then I felt like something inside awoke and I felt stronger than I ever did before. That the only way I can describe it Jiji" Naruto answered.

" I see well isn't that interesting" the old man was talking to himself but everyone else herd.

"What's interesting Jiji' Naruto asked.

" Well my teacher the first Hokage told me a story about a clan from the country of the whirlpool. He told me that they had this elite clan that had a bloodline limit called the heavenly bodies. Their bloodline was that their body could awaken 4 different elemental bodies. Their body would become that element. But my teacher told me that for the people in that clan had to do something to earn each body before they could use the bodies. And that there were very few who could even awaken more then one." the Hokage said in lecture mode.

"Wow" Iruka and Naruto both yelled at the same time

" That not all. You would think that you would of heard of such a powerful clan but they were wiped out. One of the clan members was able to awaken all 4 bodies but this man was pure evil and his bodies changed into demonic bodies. With his demonic bodies he wound up awakening a 5th body that combined all the bodies together and destroyed the country of the whirlpool and his clan fearing that someone from their might find a way to defeat him. After that his powers scared all the hidden villages so the had all of their Kages go out and face this man. It took all 5 Kages from each nation to finally kill him. My teacher told me of the fight and told me if they lost that battle that man would of destroyed everything." the old man continued

" Wow Hokage that was a amazing and a unbelievable story but how does that relate to Naruto?" Iruka asked.

" From what I herd from the two of you I believe that Naruto is an ancestor of this clan and that the white lightning you saw was in fact him awakening his first body." Sarutobi told him in a completely serious tone.

"What I have a bloodline? Jiji is there anyone else left with it besides me?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto you are the last of your clan." the Hokage said with sadness in his tone.

" It's alright Jiji thanks for telling me" Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

" Now there's something I want to give you Naruto and there is also something I want to ask of you Iruka." the Hokage told them while puffing on his pipe.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Iruka said proudly

" Here you go Naruto consider this a graduating present" Sarutobi said as he pulled out two scrolls and a pair of katanas.

"Thank JiJi you have no idea what it mean to me to actually get a gift from someone" Naruto shouted while crying. Then he took the two katanas and looked at them. One of the katanas was pure black with a inscription on it in red that said "The will" and the other katana that was pure red that had a inscription on it in black saying " Of Fire". He just stared at the sword for a couple minutes before looking back up at the Hokage.

"Naruto I give you these swords because I believe you are a person, no a ninja who represents everything that "the will of fire" means." Sarutobi pronounced

After hearing that Naruto ran up and tackled the Hokage into a hug. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the seen. After a long hug with the Hokage Naruto looked at the scrolls. One was a scroll containing the taijutsu style Gouken Ryuu (the Iron Fist) and other one containing the techniques Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado) and the Kenjutsu style Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)

" I gave you these to help you on your way to be Hokage and to be able to retire sooner" as the old man said this everyone broke out laughing. But right after that the Hokage became serious again." Now Iruka I can tell by just looking at you to that you both care for each other deeply and I was hoping you could become Naruto's legal guarding since he has been alone for a long time a it hurts me deeply to see him by himself" the Hokage asked with sincerity.

Iruka was shocked by this question but answered right away anyway " I would love to I already think Naruto as a son."

Naruto looked at both the Hokage and Iruka and asked both of them " Do you guy really mean it"

They both said " yes with all my heart."

After that everyone woke up in the village hearing some Shouting "YES."

As they got up and left the old man he whispered to himself "take care Uzumaki Naruto."

20 minutes later

"hey Naruto hurry up I'm buying you some new clothes before we go to the academy to find out your team" the chuunin exclaimed

"Hey what wrong with my cloths now" Naruto asked

"they look like shit I mean honestly why orange" Iruka said

" That's mean and orange is a great color it's also the color of ramen" the blond Jinchuuriki shouted.

" Oh Kami you and ramen ha ha, come on Naruto just shut up where getting new clothes" Iruka proclaimed.

30 minutes later

Naruto walked into the academy wearing black cargo pants and a red shirt with a black whirlpool on the back and black flames on the side.

Right when everyone saw Naruto walked in everyone was shocked. Not just shocked because he passed but also the way he looked and the two katana's on his back.

When Ino saw him she thought _wow is that really Naruto he actually looks kind of cute. Wait Naruto cute no way the only one who's cute is Sasuke._ But even as she said this to herself she still slightly blushed at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto saw all the people staring at him._ Damn I must look good. Definitely better then Sasuke._

As soon as he thought this Iruka walked in and yelled" Now ill be telling you guys your teams and sensei's First team 1(yea just gonna skip don't feel like making up fake names) team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura with sensei Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura yelled " yes I'm with Sasuke, true love conquers all"

Kiba growled " Oh Kami why do I have to be with the greatest emo of all and a emo pants obsessed fan girl."

All the guys laughed at that except emo pants and all the girls just glared at him."

Then Ino yelled " why Sakura on his team this is so not fair"

After every one quieted down Iruka went on until he reached team 10 "Alright team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto with Gekkou Hayate as there sensei."

Everyone herd Ino scream "NOOOOOO" she just couldn't believe her luck that Sakura was on Sasuke's team and she got him. The dobe, the dead last, she got Uzumaki Naruto.

After waiting for ten minutes their sensei arrived. "Yamanaka Ino,(cough) Aburame Shino, and(cough) Uzumaki Naruto meet me up at the roof.

On the roof

"So you guy are my team." _Hmm these kid look like and interesting bunch._ " I think it's best to introduce are selves and also tell each other are likes dislikes and dreams. I'll go first my name is Gekkou Hayate I like swords, I dislike medical shots, Iwa nins, and germs, my dream is to become recognized as a swordsman better then the 7 swordsman of the hidden mist and to find a doctor that can keep me from getting sick(cough) Now how about the lady go first."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino I like flowers and Sasuke-kun, I dislike Mrs. forehead Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, my Dreams are to be come a Kunoichi greater then Tsunade."

Hayate just shook his head_ seems like she's more interested in boys then being a ninja._ "Alright next up the quiet one"

"My name is Aburame Shino, I like learning my clans jutsu, I dislike bug spray, my dream is to make my clan known throughout the world" Shino said without even making any facial expression.

_Hmm seems like this one only wants to make a name for his clan._ " alright last up you blond." _Oh isn't that the Jinchuuriki boy and he also got some nice swords on his back. Hmm I think I think I'm going to have fun with this one._

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen Iruka-sensei and ramen, I dislike saskue-teme people who hate other for something they can't control and the 3 minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and have everyone acknowledge me."

_It seems he grew up in a interesting way. _" alright everyone meet me at training ground 10 at 6 am tomorrow for your genin test."

Ino asked "but sensei didn't we already take the genin test".

Hayate just shook his head" no that was just to teat if you were actually ready for this test. And just to tell you this test has a 66.7 chance of you failing. Alright see you guys tomorrow."

The three genin just looked at each other before screaming "OH SHIT"


	2. The great protector

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

authors note: just been edited so reread it, alight see you guys later

Right after Hayate left, Naruto ran home a fast as he could. He grabbed the scrolls Sarutobi gave him and a couple of instant ramen packages.( a couple for Naruto is like 30)Before rushing out of his apartment.

The whole time Naruto was getting his stuff Iruka just looked on in amazement with how fast the blond could get ready. But he shook his shock off and asked Naruto " Hey you idiot where you going"

Naruto shouted back " Going training, my sensei giving my team another genin test and I don't want to be the reason my team fails."

" Don't worry about it, your a lot stronger then you think." Iruka said in a fatherly tone

"Thanks Iruka-Niisan" the 12 year old genin replied

"oh yea one more thing before you go" the chuunin went into his closet and brought out 2 pairs of chakra weights." Here you go, these should help with your training."

"What are these Iruka-Sensei" Naruto asked

"Those are chakra weights. If you Put some chakra in them they will gain weight, but you also can get rid of the chakra in a instant so pretty much you can get ride of the weight real quick." Iruka went on in his lecture mode that he usually spoke to a class with." I suggest you start out with 50 pounds on your arms and 75 pound on each legs. Also where them around all the time and add 10 pounds to them each week. Don't take them off unless your in a fight with a enemy ninja."

" Alight Iruka can I go now." Naruto said in a mock annoyance

" Yea Yea Get out of here you smart ass" the young chuunin yelled

" Oh yea there is one last thing I got to do before I go. Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto turned into a beautiful blond hair babe. As Naruto did this all Iruka could do is fly back with a major nose bleed." ha ha works every time. Alright see you later' Naruto laughed the whole time until he slammed the door behind him.

"Narutoooooo" Iruka Screamed

At training ground 10

_Ha ha ha I cant believe that gets him every time. Oh shit I'm here already. Alright lets see what I should do first. Oh yeah I got to put the chakra weights on._ He puts the weight on and immediately feels the strain on his body. _Damn this shit is heavy. Alright Before I start learning any techniques I got to get us to these weights. Hmm I want to get at least a lil stronger by tomorrow. I guess I better go hard core with training tonight. Lets see ill run 5 laps around Konoha, ill do 500 push ups and sit ups. Then ill punch and kick the training post 500 time each arm and leg, then I'll finish with 1,000 up wards and down wards swing with my swords before I start learning these Jutsu. _About 3 hours and 3 destroyed training dummies later Naruto finished his warm up._ Damn that was a lot harder with these weights on. Alright come on this is nothing, it's time to try and learn those techniques old man-jiji gave me._ Naruto reached into his bag and looked at the three scrolls. He wanted to try and get the basic down on all three but he knew he could probably only get one done by tomorrow until he thought of something that might make his training go faster. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto shouted and 2 more Naruto's popped out. " alright you take the scroll that has Gouken Ryuu (the Iron Fist)" pointing to the clone on the right. " and you take Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)" pointing to the clone on the left. " While I take Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)."

The first clone

He slowly opened the scroll with the Gouken Ryuu style in it. The clone read _Gouken Ryuu is a style made up of pure speed and brute strength. It is a style that deals major external damage on you opponent unlike the Juuken Ryuu (Gentle Fist Style) that does internal damage. That style is mainly used by the Hyuuga clan. You could say the_ _Gouken Ryuu style is like the Juuken Ryuu big brother. Now to master the_ _Gouken Ryuu you first need to learn the basic techniques Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind). To perform this technique you need too build up speed then jump up and do a roundhouse kick but you must also spin with enough velocity to make the a whirlwind that also hits your opponent. The next basic technique is Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind) you move low to the ground and do a sweep kick to knock your opponent of their feet. Now the last basic technique is the Konoha Raiken (Leaf Thunder Fist) now this will be more difficult then the other two. You need to spin yourself to gain momentum and lay a powerful strike to whoever faces you._

Once the clone was finish reading the basics of the Gouken Ryuu he put the scroll away in his bag and began practicing the techniques. The clone trained for 7 hours before finally learning all 3 techniques. But before the clone could celebrate he poofed out of existence due to using all of its chakra

The second clone

The second clone put down his swords next to the scroll and began to read. _The Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon) is a sword style in Konoha. It is one of the few sword styles that can match any of the 7 swordsman of the hidden mist. As the ninja charges at his opponent, he creates multiple shadow copies to confuse his opponent. Using the confusion, the real ninja will attack from the opponents blindside. This next technique is a begins with the first par of the Mikadzuki no Mai but instead attacking close up you push chakra into your sword and stab it into the ground causing the ground to explode where your opponent is. This technique is called "Dance of the Crashing Dragon."_

After reading the first section or the scroll the clone Naruto picked up his twin blades and went to work. He practiced both techniques for 7 hours before poofing away from lack of chakra. Naruto didn't master these techniques, hell he didn't even come close but he new it would take more then one night to get the techniques down. But he could do a basic version of each technique and that was good enough for the test tomorrow.

The real Naruto

Naruto watched his clones run off in different directions before he grabbed his scroll and started to train. He opened it and saw Jiji writing.

_Hey Naruto I gave you this technique also because of your first elemental body is lightning. This Jutsu should be a perfect match for your body. But be careful this is an A rank jutsu. Good luck._

Naruto whispered to himself "Thanks old man."

Naruto looked down a little farther and found the jutsu. _The Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado) is a very powerful lightning jutsu that creates a large dragon made up of lightning that is swirling around like a tornado witch gives the attack more power and speed. This technique will take a good amount of chakra to work._

Naruto put the scroll away and began training like their was no tomorrow. After about 7 hours he stopped feeling that his clones disappeared. He was able to make a miniature dragon that was about 6 feet tall. It was a good start. After his last attempt of the Rairyuu no Tatsumaki he decide to go home. As he started to leave something hit him. He hasn't practiced activating his bloodline. After remembering that he got a new feeling of determination. He went back a trained for another two hours before he was finally able to awaken his bloodline again. But when he finally activated it was different then the time with Iruka. It was stronger. The first time he used it the white lightning only wrapped around his body but this time his whole body was made up of white lightning. It was amazing.

"That was so co…" before Naruto could finish he passed out.

Little did Naruto know that there was someone watching him train this whole time.

Earlier that day

There was jounin in green spandex walking around Konoha talking to himself. " Aw what a youthful day in the village of Konohagakure. Hmm what should I do on such a youthful day. Oh I know I'll do some training.

The jounin known as Maito Gai walked into training ground preparing to train but when he got there he saw a young blond genin training. _Hmm looks like there's a young shinobi training. I guess I'll just come back in a couple of hours._

Gai Came back 5 hours later and to his surprise the blond genin was still there._ he's still here, this boy is something. Well he can't be here to much longer so I guess I'll just wait and see what he's trying to learn._ As Gai watched the boy train he realized that there was three of him._ Oh this boy know kage Bunshin no jutsu at such a age. Man the fire of youth sure does burn brightly in this one. _He just sat there and watched for a little while before he noticed what one of the Naruto was practicing. _Holy Shit that's my style the Gouken Ryuu. I can tell by looking at him he just started learning today but this boys determination is making him learn it at a ridiculous rate. This boy is just like lee he may not be a protégé but he is a genius at hard work. _Gai continued to watch Naruto in awe as the hours went by. He was finally about to leave until Naruto activated his bloodline. _What is that, his body just turned into white lightning. I must find out who this boy is._ Gai walked over to the sleeping boy and took out a blanket and laid it over the tired blond. _I got to talk to the Hokage. Hopefully he'll let me train him._

Hokage's office

Gai came bursting through the door running on his hands " Hello my youthful Hokage"

The old man responded in an aggravated tone " Will you just shut up and tell me what you want" _Oh Kami just what I need this late in the morning._

"of course Hokage-sama' Gai responded. " well when I went training I saw this amazing blond shinobi and I was wondering if"

He was cut off by the Hokage " did you say a blond ninja"_ A blond ninja. He couldn't mean._

The Hokage was flung out of his thoughts by the man with huge eyebrows. " yes I observed a blond genin training, and it was truly amazing.

"Amazing you say. How so" Sarutobi asked

" well sir let me put it this way after he trains twice as hard as I do." Gai said with shock in his voice.

After hearing this Hokage almost fell off his chair. " Are you serious I watched one of your training session and it was ridiculous."

" I know sir but it's the truth, and the boy is also learning my style to." Gai answer

"Hmm I see so this boy has blond hair, learning your style, and has a determination that surpasses my own." the Hokage said to himself but Gai herd.

" yes sir but that's not it at the end of his training session the boys body became a body of white lightning. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." the green spandex wearing man said while replaying the image In his mind.

"The boys name is Uzumaki Naruto" the old man said with pride in his voice.

"That's the boy with the nine tails sealed inside him isn't it" Gai asked

"yes"

" Wow that boy just keeps on amazing me" Gai smiled

The Hokage smiled back " yea he has that affect on people. He truly is amazing. This village has treated that young boy horribly, but instead of hating this village or wanting to destroy it, he wants to protect it. His dream is to become the Hokage so that he can protect his village and prove to them that he is not a monster but a leaf shinobi. That boy is stronger than I ever could be."

"Wow, Hokage-sama please let me help train this boy. After hearing what this boys gone through I want to help him achieve his dream." Gai asked filled with hope in his voice

" well he already has a team and a sensei but I believe Naruto will flourish if someone like you helped him train. So ill assign you to train him on the weekend and the days his team are off." Hokage said with joy in his voice.

Gai screamed " yes now I have another youthful student. Lee will be overjoyed to hear this."

The Hokage could just laugh at jounin with the humongous eyebrows antics.

the next morning at the Yamanaka house

Ring ring the alarm clock kept ringing until a young girl shut it off.

_Damn I'll never get used to waking up early. Plus I got to go and take some hard as test with my new team. Oh god my new team how'd I get stuck with loud obnoxious Naruto and Sakura gets the beautiful Sasuke it's just not fair._ After her little tantrum in her head Ino went down stairs really annoyed.

When Ino sat down for breakfast her mother could tell there's something's wrong.

Ino moms asked in a motherly tone " what's wrong honey"

"its just not fair mom" Ino complained

"what's not fair honey" Ino's mom asked

" Sakura got Sasuke on her team and I got nar….Naruto" Ino whined

"Oh thank god" Ino's mom whispered

"What was that mom" Ino asked

"nothing dear, hurry up and get ready or you'll be late" Ino mom sternly suggested

" yes mom" Ino kissed her mom before running in the shower.

_Oh thank god she didn't get Sasuke. God I hate that arrogant brat. Knowing he's not on her team will make me sleep easier. I can't wait till Ino see what he really is. Uchiha either become great protectors or dark murderers and Sasuke is already sliding to the darker side. But knowing Naruto's on her team makes me feel even safer. He'll protect her no matter what just like before._

flash back

_There was a young girl getting beaten up because of her blond hair. " Hey Blondie why don't you try and find a flower in this." the boy through a rock at her and when it was just about to hit her someone caught the rock in his hand. All Ino could do was say thank you before passing out._

_There was a young kid with blond hair and blue eyes staring down on the three boys. " if you want to through rock at someone through them at me but not her._

_All the boys shouted " ok" and started winging rock at the young boy no older then 7._

_The blue eyed boy didn't move he just stood in front of Ino blocking her from getting hit. That lasted a couple of minutes before Mrs. Yamanaka showed up and chased the kids alright. Once the kids were gone Naruto fell over in pain._

" _thank you so much for sticking up for my daughter. Are you her friend?" Ino's mom asked._

"_No just met her right now." Naruto smiled but Mrs. Yamanaka could tell it was just a mask for her benefit._

" _Then why did you take such a beating for someone you don't even no." Ino mom asked_

" _Because I can't stand people getting hurt or crying. I'm use to getting beaten up so I decided ill take on all the bullies and let them all beat me up so everyone else can be happy. No one deserves to be picked on or beaten up." Naruto said while making a smiling and showing all his teeth_

"_But what about you. You don't deserve it either." Ino's mom pleaded with a boy who was way to mature for his age._

" _It's alright ma'am my dream is to become a Hokage greater then the forth. I want to protect everyone. I want to make sure no one ever has to go through what I have to. I will gladly risk my life for anyone who lives in Konoha. I don't care what happens to me. I also believe im not that important but what is important is this village and everyone in it. So no matter what ill protect Konoha with my life." Naruto shouted the last part._

_Ino's mom's just looked at him before walking away from him so he couldn't see her crying. She picked up Ino and started walking home. But before she left she turned around and looked at Naruto" good luck and become a Hokage like no ones ever seen"_

_Naruto just smiled and walked away._

_The whole way home I couldn't stop thinking. The boy everyone thinks of as a demon is actually a hero trying to protect everyone. What a kid._

End of flashback

After remembering that Mrs. Yamanaka started crying. She couldn't believe a boy could suffer so much and persevere. _Now that the kind of person I wished my Ino liked."_

Ino was about to leave until he saw her mom crying. " are you ok mom."

She replied " yea I'm fine. Um Ino I just wanted to tell you that you might be upset that Naruto's on your team but he will protect you no matter what."

Ino was confused" mom what are you talking about"

" oh never mind just go or your going to be late." she said

"ok" Ino ran out the door very confused about what just happened.

_Naruto please protect my little girl. I know you will. I believe in you._ that was the last thought the went through Mrs. Yamanaka head before she went to her bedroom and fell asleep.

_I BELIEVE IN YOU NARUTO, PROTECT HER_


	3. Who is Uzumaki Naruto

disclaimer: i don't own naruto but i do own this story.

Authors note: Chapter been edited hope you like. read and review. thanks to rouge stallion for betaing this for me. the next chapters will be edited soon. oh yea i'm thinking about having a survey to chose who naruto will end up with.

Hayate was just waking up._ Look likes today is the day I become a sensei. Yea that's going to take a while to get use to . I just hope these kids empress me I don't want to be teaching some crappy ass ninjas. Hmm I guess I'll just have to wait and see._ he got up took a shower sharpened his blade and then left to meet his team. He looked down on his watch _Hmm 5: 30 I guess I'm a little early._ Hayate decided to take a walk through the more isolated part of training ground 10. The farther he walked back he started to see more and more destruction._ looks like someone was doing serious damage._ He walked by a training post and saw that the training dummy was messed up. It had fist imprints and blood all over it. _Damn who ever did this must have the determination of a demon. _He kept walking until he stopped by two more training posts one had so many different slashes in it. Then he looked over to other post with was singed over and over and it still had shock of electricity going through it. _Damn looks like their was a Kenjutsu user, a taijutsu user, and someone who could manipulate lightning. Damn whoever those three were that trained here sure went all out._ He was about to go back to where he was going to meet with his team until something caught his eye. There was a blond boy sleeping in a middle of scorched earth. There was still electricity sparking around him.( Just like the other training post ) _There's no way that it was just this boy that did all this _he was thinking as he approached the genin. When Hayate saw who was his mouth dropped to the ground. _Uzumaki Naruto I thought he was the dead last in his class. I guess the Hokage was right he is the most hyperactive surprising ninja you'll ever meet. I guess I don't have to worry about if my teams going to be interesting. Damn I knew I was going to like this boy._ Hayate was snapped out of his thoughts when he herd his watch ring. _Shit it's 5: 45 I better wake him up and go. _Hayate shook him for a while before he finally got the blond to wake up.

" UMM ramen god come to me" Naruto said while still wiping the crust out of his eyes.

The sick jounin just shook his head " Come on Naruto wake up or your going to miss your genin test."_ Man this kid loves ramen he even dreams about it._

After hearing Hayate voice the blue eyed genin popped right up. " Oh sensei Wuzup. Umm What time is it."

" It's 5:45. Um Naruto do you mind me asking why are you sleeping here." Hayate asked

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and gave his sensei on of his fake smiles " Oh yea I was training to get ready for today's test and I guess I went a Little overboard and passed out."

" OH well lets get going I don't want to be late." _Are you shitting me a little overboard. This kid is ridiculous. Damn this is going to be fun._

10 minutes later

Naruto and Hayate walked out of the woods to see that Ino and Shino are already there.

"Yes sensei You're here." Ino looks at Hayate then Naruto " Oh you're here to Naruto"

" Yea Yea I'm here." Naruto said trying to get Ino off his back.

" Whatever" She replied

" You guys wait here while I set something up." Hayate said while he was walking away.

All three of the genin were just sitting there thinking about there upcoming test except ino. She was just staring at Naruto.

Flashback

_Ino was about to leave until he saw her mom crying. " are you OK mom."_

_She replied " yea I'm fine. Um Ino I just wanted to tell you that you might be upset2 0that Naruto's on your team but he will protect you no matter what."_

_Ino was confused" mom what are you talking about"_

" _oh never mind just go or your going to be late." she said _

"_OK" Ino ran out the door very confused about what just happened_

End flash back

_That was so weird. Why did my mom say that Naruto will protect me no matter what. As if Naruto could ever protect me I'll probably wind up protecting him. But my mom said it in her tone witch means that she completely believes in what she's saying. Aww it's so confusing._

As Ino was having a fight in her mind Naruto saw her confused state and got worried. " Hey Ino you alright, you don't look to good."

" Yea I'm Fine' she said. _How could he tell there was something up with me. Shino the most observant person in are class couldn't even tell. Hmph he probably just got lucky and noticed it by chance._

Ino was thrown out of her thought when Hayate came back. " alright where about to take your official genin test."

"What do we have to do sensei" the blond boy asked

" well I'm glad you asked that. You guys well each have to fight me and if you can at least impress me a little you pass. But if any of your teammates fail the whole team fail." Hayate explained

" Naruto you better not mess up or I'm going to kill you." Ino yelled in a dangerous tone that told Naruto If he messed up she would actually kill him.

Naruto started to sweat after receiving a glare from Ino " umm don't worry Ino I'm going to be Hokage someday so this wont stop me"

" Just shut up" Ino shouted _why me I'm on Naruto's team so of course where going to fail and I have to go back to the academy to never see my Sasuke-kun again._

Hayate just shook his head _how little does this girl know if she saw what happened to the area Naruto was training in I think she would stop worrying about him passing and start worrying about herself. _" alright Shino your up first show me what you got."

Shino walked out on to the training area and got him self into a fighting stance

_Alright lets see how good his tracking skills are. "_Aright Shino come and get me" After saying that Hayate just vanished.

" Holy Shit Ino did you even see him move." Naruto asked while his eyes were popping out of his head trying to find his sensei.

" No Holy shit none of us stand a chance against him." she said while rubbing her eyes not really believing what she just saw.

Naruto saw the concern in her voice and decided to encourage her a bit " Of course you have a chance. You were the strongest Kunoichi in our class anyway if you fail here you will lose that Sasuke bastard to Sakura forever. I know you don't want that so just believe in your self."

_Damn strait I'm not losing Sasuke to Sakura. I'm gonna kick this sick sensei's ass and become a genin. Damn Naruto may be an idiot but he does know how to make people feel better sometimes. Wait a minute this is Naruto I'm talking about. Damn I must be going crazy today._** " **Thanks Naruto."

"No Problem" Naruto smiled at the blond girl.

Hayate heard the whole conversation from where he was hiding and couldn't help but smile._ he worries about other before himself. He also gave Ino more confidence in herself. Looks like this kid is just going to keep surprising me. _Soon after Hayate was thrown out of his thoughts when he herd Shino scream.

"Mushi Yose no Jutsu (Insect Gathering Technique)" Bugs started to come out of Shino's hands and where attached by chakra strings so once one of the bugs found Hayate, Shino would know right away.

" Ahhhhhhh" Ino screamed and jumped on Naruto.

Naruto blushed having Ino on him. _Damn I didn't realize before but she's really hot. Even hotter than Sakura._

After a little while Ino realized she was hanging on Naruto. She looked strait into his blue eyes and blushed. But before Naruto saw the blush she punched him on the top of the head and screamed " PERVERT" _Holy shit I was blushing why was I blushing it was Naruto._

Naruto snapped out of his daze from being hit " What the hell was that for you jumped on me.'

" Naruto just shut up you ero-baka" Ino proclaimed

" If I was a pervert why would I look at you. I thought perverts liked girls with big chests. And it seems to me your still a little underdeveloped." the blond genin smirked while saying this.

" Naruto I'm going to kill you." Ino launched herself at Naruto.

"Oh shit " he screamed while running away from a very pissed Kunoichi.

Five minutes later and one pummeled Naruto, Shino's bugs found Hayate. Right after the bugs found him Shino threw a kunai with an exploding tag where there sensei was hiding. After the tree explode the sick jounin popped out in front of Shino.

" Nice job finding me. Lets see how good you are at combat" the sick man shouted while charging at Shino with great speed. As Hayate was about to bring his sword down on Shino, Shino took out a kunai and barely blocked the sword. After that they both jumped back and gained distance from one another.

_Hmm this kids pretty good to be able to find me and block my sword let see what else he can do. _the sick sensei started to do hand seals and shouted Endan (Fireball) a fire ball shot of his mouth. It came way to fast at Shino so he couldn't dodge. The fireball then engulfed Shino. Once the fireball was gone Hayate realized Shino wasn't there it was just burnt insects. _I see so that was the Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Insect Clone Technique) very clever. I wonder where he's going to attack m..._ He was thrown out of his thoughts when he was hit by 3 kunai in the back.

Shino was thinking._ That was to easy to be true._ right on cue Hayate turned in to a log. _shit he used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique) where is he._ Right when Shino thought that Hayate was above him getting ready to slice down on Shino with his sword. But right before it could hit him Shino did Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Insect Wall Technique) a vortex of bugs surrounded Shino blocking Hayate sword.

When Hayate came back down to the ground he told Shino " you pass" _this kids good but he relies on his clans techniques to much. Ill have to teach him some techniques that don't use bugs._

Shino just walked back to where Naruto and Ino were sitting. He didn't even show any emotions from passing.

Right when Shino got back Naruto yelled " good job Shino I always knew you were strong.0

After hearing Naruto say that Shino couldn't help but smile." thanks Naruto"

" No Problem" Naruto replied

Right after that Hayate walked in front of them and said " OK Ino it's your turn come on lets go"

As Ino started to walk away Naruto shouted " good luck Ino I know you can do this"

In truth Ino was feeling really nervous about it being her turn but once she herd Naruto say that all of her tension went away. She whispered " Thanks Naruto" but he heard her and just smiled

Once they were a good distance Ino got into a battle stance right away

Her sensei though_ look like this one is anxious to kick my ass_

After seeing her sensei in thought Ino shouted Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Clone Technique). Ino threw 4 shuriken but it looked like she threw a lot more.

Hayate was impressed but he could tell which ones were the real ones and he just blocked him with his sword._ This girl has great chakra control._

Hayate thought that was the end of Ino's technique. Oh was he wrong. Ino shouted "Soushuuha (Manipulate Advancing Blades)" the shuriken Hayate blocked were coming at him again.

This surprised the sick jounin but he was able to weave out of the way. After dodging all the blades he cut the chakra ropes connecting to the shuriken._ Damn that was close she almost caught me off guard. _he then looked over to Ino and saw that she was sweating and breathing heavily. _I see she might have great chakra control but she has a low chakra capacity. I'll have to build it up. _" Ino good job you pass."

_Damn I'm tired I hope that was enough to pass._ right after thinking that she heard what her sensei said and passed out.

Hayate picked her up and brought her back to where everyone else was.

When Hayate was coming back Naruto saw Ino passed out and being carried by him. He got really worried and ran over to his sensei. " Is she okay" Naruto asked.

Hayate herd the worry in his voice and answered quickly " she's alright just exhausted so let her sleep."

Once Naruto herd that he felt relieved " Hai Sensei" Naruto began to smile again but Hayate could tell it was just a mask hiding his true feeling

_It seems he hides the pain in his heart so others won't worry themselves. He carries such a great burden all alone. Naruto from this day on I promise I will help you carry that burden. _soon Hayate realized it was time for Naruto to take the exam. " OK Naruto its up to you if you pass your team passes if you fail they fail"_ Show me what you got Uzumaki_

" Hai sensei " Naruto s aid this while he got into his fighting stance

_From what I saw in the training area he was practicing taijutsu, Kenjutsu and some sort of lightning attack. Lets see If I can get him to use all three. _" alright Naruto let start this off with just taijutsu"

" Hai" was all he said before he ran up to Hayate with speed that surprised Hayate and Shino. Naruto first went for the Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind) and tried to sweep his sensei off his feet but Hayate saw this and jumped into the air. But as soon as he did this Naruto went into his second taijutsu technique rich away. He used the Konoha Raiken (Leaf Thunder Fist) and tried to hit Hayate in the chest but he blocked it with his forearms. But before Hayate could do anything else Naruto hit him with the Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind) right in the face. Well what the blond genin thought was his face but it was actually just a log. _Damn he must of used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique) right before I hit him. Damn I was close._

Hayate was standing on the ground looking up at Naruto. _Damn that was close. I was going easy on him but that was still amazing for a genin only a day out of the academy. I knew he was stronger than what his grades showed me but I didn't think he be this strong. From what he just showed me I should pass him right now but I have to see what else he can do. _someone else was having the same thoughts as well.

Shino just saw Naruto do stuff the he would have never guessed Naruto could do._ holy shit is that really Naruto the person who was suppose to be the dead last in are class. He's at least as strong as I am. And I had some of the top scores in the class. If Ino was up I think she die of shock. Naruto is actually a lot stronger than any of us thought. And that was only taijutsu I got to see what else he can do._

" alright Naruto that was enough taijutsu, now let me see what you can do with those red and black swords of yours." The always sick jounin yelled as he charged at Naruto while trying to slice our hero in half.

Naruto was barley able to pull out his sword in time and block Hayate's attack. Hayate struck with such force it drove Naruto a good 20 feet back. After a little bit more of Hayate attacking and Naruto barley blocking. Naruto smirked and decided to start attacking himself . The blue eyed boy shouted " Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)" Naruto was only able to create one after image but he didn't care he just charged at his sensei.

_Holy shit that's my style. Well a basic version of my style but still impressive. Hell yea I'm so glad I decided to become a Jounin sensei._ Hayate then decided to charge at Naruto with the same technique. The sick jounin shouted "Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)"

A couple of seconds later the two collided with each other. After the attack you could see that Naruto had cuts all over his body while Hayate only ha a little nick on his face.

_Wow I'm surprised he actually able to cut me at all. Man this boy keeps surprising me. Alright I can't wait anymore I have to see that Lightning jutsu he was Practicing. _" Alright Naruto here's the last part of your test. Try and hit me with you best ninjutsu.'

Naruto just shook his head up and down in understanding " Ok sensei I Haven't mastered jutsu yet but it is the strongest one I got." Naruto started doing hand seals then shouted Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado). A six foot lightning tornado that was shaped like a dragon came at Hayate. Hayate had no chance to dodge so he just pushed all of his chakra to his feet and his arms so that he could stick to the ground and have enough strength in his arm to block the jutsu. The sick jounin was able to block it but it took a shit load out of him.

_Damn that was a strong attack and that probably wasn't even one forth of the power it was suppose to be. Damn this kids going to grow and become a great ninja. _Hayate looked at Naruto with pride in his eyes before he shouted " Great job Naruto you pass"

" Yea Yea Yea" Naruto shouted as he ran around the training field and flexed at the same time.

Hayate just shook his head and whispered to Shino. " Dam that kid has a ridiculous amount of energy."

Shino shook his head along with Hayate before replying " I know he has a enormous amount of energy" _And strength. _

After hearing Naruto's out burst Ino woke up from all the noise. " Damn what with all the shouting." she was asking herself more than someone else.

But Shino answered anyway " Naruto passed the test so were all officially genin."

Ino was surprised she really didn't think that Naruto was going to be able to pass. " so that idiot actually passed I can't believe the dead last managed."

" I'm sorry Ino but your wrong it seems that Naruto is a lot stronger then any off us believed him to be." Shino said

" Are you serious?" Ino asked not really believing what Shino was saying.

" Yes I'm completely serious, it seem that Naruto hides things from people. I don't think the loud obnoxious care free Naruto is the real Naruto." the Genin with the shades pronounced

"what do you Mean Shino." She said this while looking at Naruto like she was trying to figure out a Great mystery.

" I mean that The Naruto we see everyday is not who20he is. He seems to be this happy carefree idiot but when I look into his eyes I can tell he is in great pain but he hides it from people so they don't worry about him. I can tell he's had a hard life but he doesn't wallow in pity he tries to change it for the better." Shino answered

After hearing Shino's words and remembering what her mom said she couldn't help but think about the blond hair idiot. She just looked at the blond before whispering to herself " Who Are You Uzumaki Naruto."


	4. Training and a new mission

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto kishimoto however does. if i did own it jirayia woudn't have died but thats just me.

The day after the exam

" So Hayate this is team 10, very nice to meet you." the old Hokage greeted the three teens.

" Yes sir, I think this team will one day be of great use for Konoha" Hayate answered his superior

" I see" the old man then looked at Naruto " I see you passed your sensei's test, so how did you do."

" I did amazing I kicked sick sensei's ass, Damn I'm just awesome. " The blond idiot shouted

Right when Naruto closed his mouth Ino gave Naruto a vicious uppercut sending Naruto into the wall. " Will You please be more respectful."

Naruto slowly got up and was about to say something to Ino but before he could open his mouth Shino placed his hand over it. " If you say what I think your going to say she'll make sure you'll never be a real man ever again."

Naruto imaged Ino castrating him and decided to shut up for a little while.

Hayate and Sarutobi both sweat dropped at the scene. It was a few More seconds before the Hokage finally spoke up " alright here is team 10 first mission. You guys have to clean the Inuzuka clans suck."

"Aw this sucks we got to wash some stinky dogs all day" all three said simultaneously. Team 10 was just about to walk out the door before the old man spoke up again.

" Naruto Hayate theirs something I would like to talk about with you two" He then look at Shino and Ino " you two are dismissed"

Ino whispered into Shino's ear as they walked out " what do your think the Hokage wants with our blond idiot."

Shino answered " I have no idea"

Back in the room Once the Hokage was sure that Ino and Shino were gone he started talking " Naruto do you remember the taijutsu scroll I gave you."

" Of course I just started learning it the other day." Naruto answered

"I see very good. Naruto there is an expert in the Gouken Ryuu style (the Iron Fist) who saw you training the other day and saw potential." Right when the old man said this Naruto got really curious

" Who is he." Naruto asked

Before the Hokage could reply Hayate spoke " Hokage-sama please tell me it isn't who I think it is" The old man simply nodded telling Naruto it was who he thought it was. " Oh Kami. So what does he want with Naruto?"

" Well he wanted to know If he could help train Naruto. He would train him on the weekends while you train the idiot on the weekdays with your team." He than looked over at Naruto. "if that alright with you Naruto"

" Hell Yeah If he can help me get stronger so I'll be able to protect my precious people. Yes I would love to be trained by him." The blond genin practically shouted."

Sarutobi just laughed at the blonds outburst" Ha I thought you say that." He than looked over at the door and said " You can come in now"

A green spandex wearing jounin walked in the door and shouted " Oh Hokage-sama you look as youthful as ever."

" Thanks Gai" Sarutobi replied

Naruto just looked at the man. Well he was looking at the mans eyebrows more than the man himself. _Damn those thing are massive. _" Jiji who's fuzzy brows over there."

Hayate and the Hokage both laughed at the nickname he gave Gai. Once the Hokage was able to catch his breath from laughing so hard he answered Naruto " that is the taijutsu expert that will be helping you with your training."

Naruto just stared at the old man not really believing that guy was a strong ninja but he quickly dismissed any theory about gut not being strong when he saw the scars all over his fist from training. " So you're my new sensei well I'm truly glad I someone like you could be teaching me."

Hayate was shocked to see Naruto showing anyone respect but he just did to a green spandex wearing ninja. " Holy shit Naruto actually showed Gai some respect." The shocked sensei whispered into the Hokage's ear.

" It might surprise you but Naruto can tell Gai is some what like him." Sarutobi whispered back.

" Wait how are they alike besides being loud as hell" Hayate asked

" They both train harder than anyone ever should. There reason are the same to prove people wrong who thought they were worthless ninjas and to protect everyone they care about." The Hokage sighed

Hayate took a second to look at both of the ninjas standing in front of him before saying anything " I see what you mean Hokage-sama."

After letting Gai and Naruto talk a little the Hokage spoke up. " Alright Naruto I want you to meet up with Gai at training area 10 when your finished with your mission."

"Hai" was all Naruto said before he started walking to the door.

Before Naruto left Hokage through a scroll at Naruto " take this Naruto. Gai going to help you with your taijutsu, Hayate going to be working with you on Kenjutsu and this should help you with ninjutsu."

" Thanks Jiji" Naruto shouted before he left. Right when he got out of the Hokage's office he opened the scroll. It had the old man handwriting on it.

_Hey wuzup you little brat. I gave you these jutsu because I believe they'll help you master the Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado). There Pretty strong lightning jutsu themselves but once you master both you'll be able to do the Rairyuu no Tatsumaki with ease. Alright brat the first one is the Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Saber ) this is a great technique for you to use with your swords. This jutsu will cover your swords with lightning. So even if your enemy is able to black your sword they'll still feel the electricity shock the shit out of them. Your next technique is the Toruneedo Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning) this jutsu creates a tornado of lightning that you send at your enemy. It's quite destructive but easy to dodge._

Naruto screamed " thanks Jiji" the Hokage herd this from his office and just smiled

2 hours later at training area 10

Naruto sat down Indian style waiting to hear what type of trainings he was going to have to do for Gai " alright Naruto I saw that you where chakra weights. How much do they weigh right now.

Naruto answered " 50 pound on each arm and 75 pound on each leg."

Gai nodded to himself before speaking to Naruto again " that good but I want you to double both pairs."

_HOLY Shit this is going to blow almost s much a Sasuke does"_ Naruto laughed to himself before upping the weights.

Once Naruto finished with adding the weight Gai spoke again. " alright now I want you to run 10 laps around Konoha than do a 1000 push ups and sit-ups, then punch and kick the training post another 1000 times, and after all that I will teach you a couple of more techniques. If you can manage both of those techniques today ill teach you another one. But if you do manage to learn the last one a Kinjutsu. I'll talk to you more about once you get there. Now get going." _I wonder if he'll be able to manage to do this training session. This is what I did when I was a chuunin, but from how much Naruto has already surprised me maybe he can do it again._

3 and a half hours later

Naruto finally finished his workout and was now waiting for Gai to teach him the new techniques.

Gai just looked at the boy in utter shock. _how the hell did he do that. That quicker than lee does it and lee been doing the same thing for a year. This boy stamina is ridiculous. _than lee took a closer look Naruto was shaking from exhaustion he looked like he could pass out anytime. _Holy shit this boy has great stamina but he passed the limits of his body a long time ago. He willed his way through that whole work out. It looks like this kids flame of youth burns brighter than my own. _" Alright Naruto since you finished the work out I'm going to show you two more techniques. If you can get these two down in 2 hours ill teach you one more alright."

"Hai" the blond Jinchuuriki shouted

Gai just smirked " Alright the first technique is the Dainamikku Entorii (Dynamic Entry)

You throw a kunai to distract your enemy than you blindside him with a flying kick. Now the second technique is the Dainamikku Akushon (Dynamic Action) you will launch yourself at your opponent catching him off guard then you will release a flurry of strikes. Now get going and practice."

2 hours later

_DAMN this kid did it again he learned both techniques but does he have enough left to learn this last one. "_Alright Naruto here's the last technique it's called the Omoto Renge (Front Lotus) this Taijutsu technique which was forbidden due to the strain it puts on a ninja's body. By opening the first of the Celestial Gates, the Initial Gate, the ninja is able to release the restraints in the brain and push the body farther. You first loosen the bandages around your arm. With a quick dash you are suddenly below you target and a quick upward kick sends your opponent skyward. you then jump into the air to place your chest to the back of your opponent. You then wrap your arms and the bandages around your opponent to prevent escape. As the pair begin their fall back to earth, you begin to spin down wards at a high rate of speed, driving your opponent head first into the ground. At the last moment you release the bandages and jump to the clear. Though this technique injures your opponent, it also takes its toll on your body as well. Do you understand.

" Hai Sensei " Naruto shook his head up and down showing Gai he understood

" Naruto I only want you to use this attack if two things happened " Gai said in a dead serious tone

" What Two things fuzzy brows." Naruto asked

" hey shut up my eyebrows express the amount of youth I have." Gai retorted to the fuzzy brows remark.

"SURE, Just tell me what two things" Naruto asked again

" The first reason to use this technique is that you have to protect someone precious and the second reason to use Omoto Renge is to protect your way of the ninja" Gai said

" so I can use that move to keep a promise to someone and to prove everyone that I'm not a demon." Naruto said not sure if that was the right thing to say.

" Yes Naruto but don't forget their one more thing in your way of the ninja" the man with huge eyebrows said

" what did I forget" Naruto asked clearly confused by what Gai said."

" The thing that makes you so determine the thing that won't let you give up no matter what." Gai paused for a couple second before blurting it out " Your dream to become Hokage."

"Hai" Naruto only smirked at what his sensei just told him.

2 hours later

Naruto was finally getting the basics of Omoto Renge down when Gai called out to him.

" Alright Naruto trainings done for today come on lets get some ramen." Gai pronounced

" Yea yea ramen ramen ramen. As you would say Gai ramen flames of youth burns brightly." Naruto shouted with joy

Gai jus chuckled at the blonds outburst but it was short lived when Naruto passed out from exhaustion. Gai immediately ran over and checked on him. _oh thank Kami he's alright. _he than looked at Naruto. _I don't know how you do it but you keep surprising me._ after that though Gai took Naruto home for much needed rest,

One month later

In that one month Naruto has grown stronger. He mastered Omoto Renge he was much faster and now he wore 200 pounds on each arm and 300 on each leg. He's not even close to mastering the Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon) but he was steadily improving. He also mastered the Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Saber ) and the Toruneedo Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning) he almost perfected the Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado). He could make a 30 foot dragon but it just couldn't get it to stay stable. Also Naruto and his team have been doing a bunch of different gay d rank missions and he was getting sick of it.

Hokage's office

" So you guys finally caught tora, she's a feisty cat. " the old man with the pipe stated /div

' That bitch cat almost killed me, I think we should roast it." Naruto said while rubbing his hand in a evil kind a way. Soon after Naruto said that he was drop kicked in the face by Ino.

" Naruto you baka how the hell could you say that a bout a cute innocent cat." as she said this the cat just had a evil smirk on his face. Ino than grabbed the cat and started petting it. "how could anyone think of doing such a thing to such a cute cat." as Ino said this the cat stuck it's tong out at Naruto.

Naruto then pointed to the cat " did you see that. That thing is evil pure evil."

" Will You Shut Up Naruto this cat is to cute to be evil" Ino proclaimed.

" Your being tricked Ino I must save you" Naruto than dove after the cat but instead of grabbing the cat, he caught Ino's foot to his face " owww"

"Serves you right" Ino said while admiring the footmark she made in the blond genin head.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh to himself._ It seems Naruto really likes this girl he just hasn't realized it yet. Wait a sec I think I'm forgetting to do something. Oh shit their mission. "_ Shut up for a second " Iruka said with a booming voice. As soon as he said that Ino and Naruto both closed there mouths right away. " Alright good your next mission is a c class mission you have to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to the country of the wave and then protect him till he finished the bridge. Please come in Tazuna"

An elderly man chugging a bottle of sake walked in " So I'm going to be protected by three little brat. I mean the shortest one doesn't even look like he's capable to be a ninja at all."

After hearing this comment Naruto went berserk and charged at Tazuna but he was held back by Hayate. " Come on sensei let me kill him."

" NO Naruto you can't kill the person your suppose to protect any way if you kill him now you wont be able to prove him wrong." He said to Naruto before turning his attention to Tazuna. " Tazuna I assure you there all capable ninjas and I'm a jounin so you don't need to worry." Tazuna was about to sigh in relief but Hayate spoke up again. " I wouldn't underestimate that one" He pointed to Naruto " he might act like an idiot now but when he get into a fight he'll show you his real self."

Naruto didn't hear what Hayate said but Ino and Shino did. " Shino what did Hayate mean by showing Naruto real self." Ino asked

Shino replied " I told you before that the happy go lucky Naruto isn't the real Naruto. Once you see him fight someone strong you'll see. You won't believe what you see at first but it's the real Naruto." Shino paused for a second to think before he spoke up again. " I think Naruto only lets his mask down when he's fighting. It's the only time he doesn't hide his felling to protect people."

"What do you mean by that Shino." Ino asked while staring at Naruto

" He might not tell you or anyone else he cares about them to protect himself from being hurt. But when a fight begins he'll protect you no matter what because he rather die then see anyone he cares about die." the bug user answered

" My mom said the same thing that hell protect me no matter what but I don't understand why Naruto would do that. I've only been mean to Naruto. I've been mean to him since I was 8 so why would he protect me " Ino was trying to reason with her self.

Shino simply stated before leaving to get ready for the mission " Because he's Naruto "

Ino ran out after him to get ready her self. As she was leaving she whispered to herself. " Because he's Naruto."


	5. A battle against a Demon

Team 10 stood out in front of the Konoha gates waiting for their loud blond teammate. About 10 minutes later they heard a all to familiar voice scream " I'm coming don't leave without me."

A slightly pissed Ino yelled at him " Were not going to leave you. YOU BAKA." she said the last part with emphasis.

Hayate saw Ino yell at Naruto again so he decided to speak up before Naruto got his ass kicked again." Come on guys the sooner we get Tazuna to the wave the sooner we'll get home." He paused for a second and then looked at Naruto " the sooner you'll be able to eat Ichiraku ramen."

Naruto of course ran ahead of everyone trying to get them to hurry after hearing Hayate say that " Come on lets go "

"Will you shut up your the one that was late and now your telling us to hurry up " Ino yelled

" What did you say Ino. I Don't speak dumb blond " he said while giving Ino a evil glare.

" Naruto your dead." lets just say when Ino gets made fun of because of her hair she loses it. About 5 minutes later Hayate was dragging a beaten Naruto behind him.

Hayate just smirked at the two blonds. _I guess that idiot will never learn. _He then thought about the way Ino's been acting around Naruto. _Ino's been acting a little different around Naruto lately. She acts like she's trying to figure him out like he is a puzzle._

3 hours later

The whole group was walking to the wave without a real care in the world. Well except for Naruto who always seems like that but really he has more on his mind than the Hokage sometimes. As they walked Hayate noticed a puddle with two chakra sources in it. _Why are enemy ninjas attacking us. Tazuna must have lied on his mission request. I have to make sure though that he's there real target. I just hope nobody on my team get's hurt. _Right when that crossed his mind two pairs of chains wrapped around him. Before they ripped him into two he was able to say " Protect them Naruto."

Right when this happened everyone was shocked and scared about what just occurred except Naruto. When Naruto saw what the two ninjas did to his sensei he didn't feel scared. No he felt angry but not at the ninjas who killed his sensei. He felt angry at himself for not being able to protect him. He almost lost himself two his anger until he realized that he couldn't fail his other friends to.

One of the mist nins were charging at Ino who was protecting Tazuna. _Oh shit I'm going to die. I'll never get to see Sasuke's face again._ she was trying to picture Sasuke coming to her rescue but she couldn't. right after that ino closed her eyes expecting to die but death never came to her. When she opened her eyes she first thought that somehow Sasuke has come and saved her. But when her eyes fully opened she realized it wasn't Sasuke who saved her but her blond teammate Naruto.

30 seconds earlier

Naruto realized that Ino was going to die if he didn't do anything. So he released his chakra weights and sprinted over to her.

The mist chuunin didn't even know Naruto was anywhere near him until he heard the blond Gennin yell "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)" Right after hearing that the mist chuunin got roundhouse kicked in the face. It took him a couple of second before he was able to stand up again and look for who kicked him. When he saw that it was Naruto he threw his chain at Naruto. Naruto was able to block it with one of his swords but the chain wound up wrapping around the sword.

" You idiot now I'm going to break your little sword then I'm going to kill your girlfri…" the chuunin never got to finish his sentence before Naruto cut him off.

"Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Saber )" Naruto sword was engulfed with lightning before he send the lightning through the chain.

"Oh Shi…" was all the chuunin got to say before Naruto light him up like a Christmas tree.

The other mist chuunin saw what happened to his partner and started charging at ino and Tazuna. Naruto saw the mist nin coming after them but he didn't have enough chakra to stop him. But before the mist nin could get there he was hit in the back of the head by the blunt side of a sword. It was Hayate.

"sorry for being late" Hayate said

" I thought you died " Ino shouted while tears came down her face.

" no I used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique)" he paused for a second before he spoke again. " I'm sorry I should've helped sooner but I had to see who they were after. Anyway you guys did great for you first actual fight with other ninjas." he than looked over at Naruto and saw he had a gash on his hand. " Oh shit Naruto you got cut by one of their claws we got to get you to a hospital soon."

"Why its just a scratch" Naruto asked.

"Their claws had poison on them if we don't get rid of the poisoned blood you could die." he took a second to catch his breath. " Tazuna you lied on your mission application and one of my ninjas are hurt. I'm sorry but we have to abandon this mission and go back to Konoha."

" No" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto what are you talking about you could die if you don't get treatment " Ino shouted while tears started coming down more fiercely then ever

" Its Alright Ino" Naruto said before taking his kunai and stabbing it into his hand so that all the poison would bleed out. " I swear on the pain in my hand that I wont need anyone's help that ill become strong enough to protect the people I care about. I swear on this pain that ill never give up that ill never run away. That'll be my ninja way. I will not be a burden. Let's finish the mission."

Tazuna just looked at the boy he thought was the weakest ninja ever. _Holy shit Does that boy have no fear."_

Shino just stared at someone he use to think was just a happy idiot. _I don't know what drives you to push yourself so hard Naruto. I might not know what drives you but I do know you are one amazing bastard."_

Ino just stared at the boy she use to think was a loser and a dropout._ why do you keep protecting everyone. Why are you always getting hurt for others. Why do you spill your blood for me._

All three of them were thrown out of their thoughts when Hayate spoke again. " alright Naruto but wrap up your hand before you die of blood loss."

"Hai sensei" Naruto shouted

" Alright guys we better get moving but before we go I need to ask you something." He said while looking at Tazuna."

"Yes Hayate" Tazuna said nervously

" Why are Ninjas after you I thought you only needed protection from bandits." Hayate demanded an answer. ( I'm gonna skip the whole explanation why Tazuna is being chased by Gatoh)

the next day right outside of the wave country

Everyone was on edge since the demon brothers attacked them. So when Naruto through a kunai at something every one got startled.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot" Ino shouted

" I thought I herd something" He answered

When Ino saw that it was a bunny she immediately started pummeling Naruto " What the hell are you doing it was just a rabbit. Stop trying to act cool."

Hayate laughed at seeing Naruto get his ass kicked by Ino until he saw that it was a white bunny. _Shit this is a snow rabbit but its spring so that mean this creature was held captured and used for body switching. There's a powerful20ninja lurking nearby. _right then a huge ass sword came flinging at him." everyone duck" everyone fell to the ground right away and the huge sword missed them and was implanted in a tree.

" He he he I see that Hayate of the crescent moon is the one guarding Tazuna. Now I see why the demon brothers were no match for you." The man standing on the huge sword smirked.

" Oh If it isn't One of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist Momochi Zabuza. I Always wanted to show the world that I'm a better swords man than them." Hayate replied in a dark threatening tone while he pulled his sword out of his sheath.

Naruto wasn't going to let his sensei fight by himself so he charged right at Zabuza preparing to attack him but stopped when Hayate put his sword in his way to block him. " Sensei."

" I'm sorry Naruto you are no where near ready to handle someone of this level. Stay back and don't worry about your sensei" Hayate smiled at Naruto.

" YO SICKEY are you done babysitting or should I just leave and come back" The nuke nin said sarcastically

Hayate quickly jumped up in the air and did a jackknife movement in the air before slashing down on Zabuza. Zabuza was able to block it pretty easily but was still surprised by Hayate. " Alright I'm ready now. Let start you massive eyebrow freak." Hayate screamed

" HOLY SHIT those things are bigger then Gai sensei's. I didn't think anyone could have bigger eyebrows than him" The blond idiot said while pointing at Zabuza eyebrows.

Zabuza quickly turned around to the noisy leaf nin " Shut the hell up you little bastard before I impale yo………"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because the sickly jounin manage to hit the nuke nin in the face with his sword hilt. " Maybe you should fight me instead of talking to one of my students."

"Alright Hayate lets start Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)" Zabuza shouted

Mist started to cover the whole area. No one could see in front of their faces. Hayate knew that Zabuza was a master of the silent kill. The sickly jounin let out a burst of chakra to blow away some of the mist so he could see his team. " Listen protect Tazuna no matter what and don't make to much noise. Zabuza is a master of the silent kill."

" It looks like you've read my profile in the bingo book I'm very impressed" the crazy mist nin said while standing directly in front of Tazuna. He began to swing his sword to cut Tazuna in half with his Kubikiri Houcho (Head Cleaving Sword).

Once Hayate saw what was going on he sprinted full force at Zabuza with speed that no one knew Hayate possessed. He caught Zabuza of guard and stabbed him in the gut.

" THAT was quite amazing but I'm not that easily defeated" as he said this the Zabuza that Hayate stabbed turned into water.

" Oh Shit it was just a Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)" Hayate cursed at himself for not seeing it before.

Zabuza then reappeared above Hayate preparing to slice the leaf jounin in half. But before he could connect with his sword Hayate jumped out of the way and landed into a lake.

_Shit why cant I get out of the water it so god damn heavy. I thought I could use the water as cover but looks like I was wrong. Fuck why was I so careless. _Hayate cursed at himself again

" Ha ha you idiot you just lost. Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)" a prison of water surrounded Hayate.

_Shit I didn't expect him to be this good_ " RUN get Tazuna away from here his Mizu Bunshins cant go far away from his body. Just run away ill be fine." Hayate shouted at his team.

Team 10 was shocked at what just occurred. But they listened to their sensei and were about to run away with Tazuna until they heard Naruto shout. " NO I CANT DO THAT."

Ino screamed at him " Naruto what the hell are you thinking he's a jounin we don't stand a chance against him. Even Sasuke who is the best genin in the leaf couldn't win against him." Naruto turned around and looked Ino directly in the eyes. Ino for the first time saw him with his mask pulled off. She finally saw what his blue eyes really looked like. She could see the pain in them but she also saw the fire in them too. The fire that would never let him run away. _Holy shit that was the real Naruto. Why was there such pain in his eyes._

Naruto saw Ino's reaction to him and quickly put his mask on again. " Don't worry Ino ill be fine I'm much stronger then Sasuke-teme anyway" Naruto smiled before turning his attention back to the nuke nin. " YO fagot I'm going to show you how to slay a demon. Heavenly Body Raiton ( Lightning)." Naruto quickly turned into a body of white lightning to the amazement of everyone there.

Shino looked on at Naruto in amazement. _WOW Naruto I always knew there was something special about you._

Zabuza smirked at what he saw. _looks like this one is a bit different from the others._

Ino's mouth dropped at the sight of Naruto. _What is this. There is no way that the dumb, dead last, idiot Naruto I know could ever be this strong. Is this really Naruto. _

"Yo sensei I can't control this technique perfectly yet so brace yourself for a bit of a shock. Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado). " Naruto shouted while a 30 foot dragon of lightning shot out at Zabuza. The dragon went right through the Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza. It didn't stop there though. It kept going to the real Zabuza that held Hayate captured.

_Shit I cant dodge I'm going to have to break my jutsu. Fuck I'm gonna kill that kid. _Zabuza Jumped out of the way releasing the jutsu that held Hayate.

" Kid your fucking dead " Zabuza charged at Naruto preparing to make his sword live up to is name of Kubikiri Houcho (Head Cleaving Sword). But before he could reach Naruto Hayate kicked him in that back of the head.

" Your opponent is me you dumb shit." Hayate cursed at the mist nin. " Its your turn to die Dai Endan (Great Fireball). " A giant fireball shot out of Hayate mouth. It came at Zabuza so fast he couldn't dodge all he good do was put his sword in front of him hoping it would take enough of the impact of getting hit by a fire ball away so he could survive. He did survive but barley as he was thrown against a tree trunk. " Prepare to die Zabuza" Hayate prepared to deliver the final blow with his sword. But before he could deal the blow to Zabuza he got hit by 3 senbon right in the neck.

" Thank you for fighting him you saved me a bunch of trouble." A hunter nin from the hidden mist said. " I Must thank you also. You saved us a lot of grief." Another hunter nin th at was behind the first one said."

Hayate checked Zabuza pulse to make sure he died. _He's dead alright. _" No problem" The hunter nins took Zabuza body away and left team 10 to talk about what happened.

" Naruto what happened to you. Why did your body turn into white lightning." Ino asked.

" Yes Naruto what happened I'm also curious." Shino also asked.

" Well……" he didn't get a chance to explain because Hayate passed out from exhaustion. " Shit we got to get him to Tazuna house. Ill explain what happened once we get there" Naruto picked up his sensei.

" You better Naruto" Ino threatened

" I will I will just don't kill men" Naruto said while shaking at the thought of what Ino would do to him if he didn't tell her.

Tazuna just looked at Naruto with amazement. _What the hell is this kid he stood up to Zabuza by himself . He didn't even show any fear at all. I was wrong about this crazy blond idiot. He is an amazing ninja. _Tazuna was shaken out of his thoughts when Naruto asked him where his house was. " Yo old man where's your house." Tazuna just shook his head to think strait again." Oh yea just follow me."

As they made there way to Tazuna's house Ino just stared at Naruto. _I'm finally going to find out a little bit about who you are._

" Ino Did you see his eyes today" Shino asked shaking Ino out of her thoughts.

" Yea they were so different." Ino exclaimed

" I know. It was like we got a glimpse at what makes him tick." Shino said

" Makes him tick. What do you mean" Ino asked

" When I looked into his eyes I saw that he was battling something inside himself. But I also saw that he was Hurting a lot because of it but he never gave up. By looking into his eyes I think I found out what makes him want to protect everyone so fiercely. " Shino paused for a second to catch his breath. " He wants to make sure whatever happened to him never happens to anyone else. I also fear that he think it's his responsibility to deal with so much pain so that no one else has to."

Ino started to cry hoping that Shino was wrong and he was just over thinking it. She didn't know why but she didn't want to see Naruto hurt at all. _Why do I care about who the real Naruto is. Why do I care. Why do I care so much if he gets hurt. Its not like where really friends. I use to hate him. Then why do I care about him . Why is it when he smiles I smile. What Is it about Uzumaki Naruto that makes me feel like this._


	6. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto

Authors note: Hope you guy's like this chapter. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so their won't be another chapter for about a week or two. I'll try and get another chapter out right when I get back.

[ the next day at tazuna house 

Everyone was sitting at the table still on edge because of what happened the day before. Hayate just woke up 10 minutes before and wanted to talk to his team. But before he could open his mouth Ino asked a question that was on everyones mind.

" Naruto I Think its time you told us what happened to you yesterday. I mean your body turned into lightning I think we deserve an explanation." Ino demanded more than asked naruto for an answer.

" Yes I agree with her I'm your sensei Naruto and I have no idea what you did. I honestly never seen anything like it." Hayate spoke up

" Shino do you wish to know to" Naruto asked his silent friend

" Yes naruto I would like to know to." shino replied.

" Ok well the day I graduated from the academy I awoke my bloodline limit." Naruto started saying but was cut of by his teammates scream.

" You have a bloodline limit." All three screamed in surprise even the quiet shino screamed.

" Yea I know what a shock it shocked me to at first ." Naruto waited a couple of seconds to let his team shake themselves out of their stupor before he continued. " The hokage told me that I have the bloodline limit that's called the heavenly bodies. He said I must be a relative of a clan from the country of the whirlpool that has supposedly been extinct for 50 years."

"Wow" was all Ino could say.

" Naruto exactly what does your bloodline do." Hayate asked his student.

" Well all I know is that I can form up to 4 elemental bodies if I prove myself." Naruto answered his sick sensei

" What do you mean you have to prove yourself to use your bloodline." It was shino this time that asked the question.

" From what oldman-jiji told me is that I have to earn each body. He said that each body has a mind of it's own and that it only lets those who prove themselves worthy of it to use it." Naruto said while trying to remembering everything the old man told him about his bloodline.

" So you proved yourself to one of those bodies so far." Hayate asked his blond haired companion.

" Yes" the blond haired blue eyed genin answered

" how did you prove yourself worthy," Ino managed to ask after finally waking up from her stupor of finding out naruto had a bloodline.

" I wanted to protect someone that is important to me with all my being and then all of a sudden my body turned into lightning and gave me the power to protect him." the blond haired idiot told his team.

" Naruto do you know what elements your bodies will be made up of." the sickly jounin asked

" No the only thing I know is what I just told you." The young jinchuriki answered

" I see" hayate replied

" Naruto why did you have to protect someone. Because as far as I know this is the first time any of us has actually had to fight another ninja beside hayate." the stoic shino asked

" I Don't want to talk about it.' naruto said this while thinking of that fateful night when he found out he was the container of the demon fox Kyubi.

" Naruto why don't you want to talk abo…." Ino was cut off by hayate. " Ino don't. Ino im sure naruto will tell you guys when hes ready. Its just a difficult thing for him to talk about."

" Alright sensei." ino replied. She didn't show it but she was worried about the blond haired idiot.

" Alright naruto if your done explaining there's something I need to talk to you guys about." the sick jounin said trying to change subjects.

" Yea I'm done" Naruo fake smiled. No one caught it but shino.

_Why does he always do that. I can tell that smile was fake. He always smiles like that. Why does a kid who always acts happy have a sad smile like that._ shino was taken out of his thoughts when hayate started to talk again. " Alright guys I think we need to get some training done before zabuza comes back."

" What do you mean before zabuza comes back. Didn't those mist hunter nins kill him." the female blond genin asked.

" No, hunter nins are suppose to dispose the bodies right on sight not take them away and the weapon that mist nin used could easily put someone in a near death state." hayate explained.

" Shit what are we going to do the could attack anytime and you haven't fully recovered yet" Ino started to panic

" Calm down ino it's alright. Zabuza wont be healthy again for about a week. I should be fully healed by then."

" Im sorry but zabuza a jounin. Hows training for a week going to help us be a match against him." Naruto asked

" I don't expect you to fight Zabuza leave that up to me, but I will need you to help me out with those two fake hunter-nins." The sick jounin reasoned with his team.

" Alright so what are we doing for training." The unusually calm Naruto asked

" Well I'm glad you asked." Hayate had an evil smile on when he said this.

[ 15 minutes later

" Your training is climbing up a tree with no hands" He demonstrated by walking up a tree " you have to make sure you put a certain amount of chakra into your feet to make you stick." he then threw 3 kunais at them. " Use those to mark your progress."

All three started running up the tree. Naruto got about five steps up the tree before eating it. Shino got about one forth up the tree. Ino did the best and got half way up the tree.

" Ha ha you idiot looks like I'm better than you and if I'm better than you that means saskue is way stronger then you." Ino laughed at naruto

" Shut ino im way better than emo god saskue." Naruto shouted back at his blond haired teammate

Ino took an acorn of the tree a nailed naruto right in the face " Shut up you dumb ass. don't make fun of my saskue."

" Um your saskue, I don't think saskues a possession." Shino jumped into the conversation.

" Shut up shino" ino glared at the bug user before jumping off the tree.

Naruto moved closer to shino so he could whisper something into his ear. " Damn say anything bad about Saskue and she becomes terminator Ino." Shino couldn't help but laugh at what naruto said.

Ino herd them laughing and gave both of the a glare that would put a certain snake bastard to shame.

" Shut up you guys and start training" hayate yelled at his team

"Hai sensei" they all quickly answered

_I knew it. Ino has the best charkra control out of them all. But I need to work on her chakra capacity. Shino pretty balanced, he has good chakra control and a good amount of chakra. Now naruto his chakra control is just plain horrible but he has more chakra than I do. If I can just get his chakra control decent he could become a chunnin level ninja in no time. But I still need to do a shit load of chakra control before that._ Hayate contemplated about his students performance so far.

[ nightfall 4 hours later

Ino finished the tree climbing exercise about an hour before. Shino had just finished it and naruto was about half way up.

" all right guys that's enough training for today. Tomorrow Ill be teaching shino and ino new technique each. Naruto I have a technique for you two but you have to finish the tree climbing tomorrow first before I teach it to you."

"Ok" was all naruto could say

Hayate, ino, and Shino started walking to tazuna's house before they realized that they were short one hyperactive blond.

Hayate turned around and saw naruto still training " Hey naruto where done for today. You can stop training."

" Hayate I'm going to train for a little longer Ill be done in a little bit." Naruto shouted so hayate could hear him

" Alright But don't train for to much longer." Hayate allowed

" Sensei why are you letting naruto train more he could seriously hurt himself." Ino was worried about naruto but she would never admit it. Not even to her self

" Because there's no stopping him anyways" hayate gave ino a simple answer

Ino just shook her head before turning around and looking at her blond haired blue eyes teamate. _why are you pushing yourself so hard._

[ 2 hours later

Naruto finally came back just before dinner was ready. Lets just say this pissed of ino. " You idiot you said you were only going to train for a little bit more. That was two hours ago."

" Sorry" naruto breathed heavily because of the training

After ino yelled at naruto for a little bit more everyone sat down at the table. After a little while naruto saw a picture of tazunas grandson and someone else but that side of the picture was ripped off. " Who's this with inari"

Tazuna replied " well ( I'm skipping the story about inaris dad you guys knows what happens anyways)

[ 15 minutes later at dinner

Everyone was still sad about inaris dad story. So everyone eat in silence. Naruto just put his head down from being so tired from training.

Inari saw how tired naruto looked from training so hard decided to let his felling outs. " You idiot your going to die. Theres no way you can beat Gatoh no matter how hard you try." Inari started to cry in the middle of his outburst.

" Im not like you. So I wont die." naruto said but didn't lift his head up

Inari started crying even more fiercely. " Of course your not like me. I see you smile and laughing all the time. You have no idea how tough and sad life can be."

After hearing that naruto lost it and punched the table " Shut up I definitely know how tough and sad life can be better then you'll ever know. But I'm not like you I'm not going to sit around crying all day. I'm going to get up and fight for a better life crybaby."

" Naruto stop" Ino screamed at her teammate

" I'm going out" Naruto walked out of the house.

Once the door closed shino asked hayate a question nobody was expecting " sensei what did naruto mean he knows how sad life can be"

Hearing shino say that got everyones attention especially ino's.

Hayate sighed " well narutos had to deal with a lot of crap in his life. Put I really don't think its my place to tell you guys this stuff."

" Sensei he's are friend we deserve to know" Shino said

" I wont tell you everything that narutos gone through but I will tell you that he's never had a family" hayate said while having a sad look in his eyes.

" I know he was an orphan didn't anyone adopt him." Ino asked not really knowing if she wanted her sensei to answer it or not

" No no one ever adopted him. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5 and had to live on his own and take care of himself since then. He's didn't have anyone who cared about him until recently. The worst part is that isn't anywhere near the worst things that has happened to that young man" hayate answered ino

" That Can't be. That horrible" Ino started crying

After comforting ino for a little bit hayate turned his attention to inari " Now inari I'm sorry for what naruto said but that's probably what he's told himself countless times. For as long as i've known naruto I've never seen him wallow in self pity. He always fighting for peoples acceptance of him never giving up."

After hearing everything about naruto inari started looking at his life differently. " how could he have had it so rough. I mean he always seems so happy all the time."

" Its just a mask he puts on to hide his true feelings. He does it so that we don't worry about him." It was a crying ino who answered inari

After ino said that inari ran up stairs to think about everything he heard about the blond leaf nin.

Shortly after inari went up stairs shino decided to go look for naruto. But before he could go after him hayate stopped him. " Hayate why are you stoping me."

" Because he needs to be alone right now. He just needs some time to himself. Also I don't want you telling naruto about this conversation." hayate coolie explained

" why sensei " The bug user asked.

" Naruto doesn't let people know his feelings or what going on with him for a reason. He does this partly because he doesn't want his friends and the people he cares about worry about him. The other reason he hides his emotion's is that he feels if he does let his true emotions out someone might get hurt because of it." the sick jounin explained

" Sensei what is it your not telling us about naruto" Ino managed to stop crying to ask her sensei this question.

" Nothing Ino" Hayate lied

" Goddamn it naruto why are you always hiding things from us" Ino yelled to herself

" Because he's scared you'll leave him" hayate whispered to himself

" What was that sensei" shino asked thing hr heard him say something

" Nothing" Hayate replied

[ 8 hours later in the forest

Naruto decided to train some more after getting into a fight with inari. He was finally able to finish tree climbing a few hours before. He wound up passing out from exhaustion before he could make it back to tazuna's house.

A girl about a year older than naruto picking herbs saw him passed out and decided to check to make shore he was ok.

Naruto's head popped up right when the girl touched him. Scaring her. " Oh im sorry my names naruto whats yours."

The cute girl answered " My names haku"

" That's a nice name. so what you doing in the woods." Naruto smiled

Haku smiled " I was picking herbs" she then saw his headband and asked " so are you a ninja"

"Yep" the blond haired genin simply replied

" wow your incredible. So why are you training out here." haku asked

" Because I want to be stronger" naruto smiled again

" hmm so do you have someone important to you" the girl asked

" huh What do you mean" naruto got confused by what the girl said.

" well when someone has something important to protect that is when they can become truly strong." haku explained

Naruto took a second to think about everyone he cared about before answering " I know what you mean pretty well." he then changed topics " You know your really pretty" ( hakus actually a girl in this story)

She blushed slightly before getting up and leaving " Thanks" she paused for a second and looked directly into naruto's eyes before saying " You will become strong hopefully we can meet again."

"hopefully" naruto told himself before passing out again

[3 hours later

Ino, hayate, and shino went to the area they trained before to learn some new techniques when the found naruto sleeping next to a tree with a shit load of kunai marks that went all the way up to the top.

" Holy shit he got to the top" Ino shouted in surprise

Ino shouting wound up waking naruto up " hey guys wuzup"

As soon as he closed his mouth ino punched him in the back of the " Baka we were worried about you why didn't you come back to tazuna's last night"

" Oww I'm sorry I kind of just got caught up in training and wound up passing out" naruto rubbed the back of his head

" Baka" ino shouted at him

_Whys she so upset _" So sensei what new techniques you going to teach us. "naruto asked his sick sensei

_He's doesn't understand girls at all. Well I guess that's just naruto being naruto_ " well actually im teaching you each a different jutsu." Hayate explained to his student

"Kool" Naruto shouted

Ino wound up punching him again " stop shouting you baka"

_Wow ino managed to call naruto a baka 3 times in one minute. that's got to be a record._ The quiet bug user thought.

Hayate just shook his head at the antics of the two blond gennin before he started speaking again " alright ino I'm going to show yours first." hayate started doing hand seals and flower petals surrounded ino and hayate looked like he was flowing in the portal of flowers confusing ino" this jutsu is a genjutsu called Hyakkaryouran (Many Flowers in Bloom) you can use this to confuse your enemy and attack from different angles. It should be a very useful jutsu for you" After showing ino the necisary hand seals he went on to shino. After moving away from ino hayate started doing hand seals " This technique allows the ninja to control nearby stone and rock. When the ninja forms the needed handseals and slams their palm to the ground, surrounding rock will begin to churn and twist up crushing all those trapped within it. It called Retsudo Tenshou (Revolving Split Earth Palm)."

Shino moved to a different area and began training to learn Retsudo Tenshou (Revolving Split Earth Palm).

After he made sure shino was squared away he turned his attention to naruto. He then threw a scroll at naruto. " Gai told me to give you this if you had time to train on this mission. I cant really help you with those techniques so your on your own. Sorry."

" Don't worry about it" Naruto opened the scroll. It had the technique Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind) this technique is like a normal senpuu it just that you need to create more force when you do the roundhouse kick. Konoha Kage Buyou - Leaf Shadow Dance is a Taijutsu technique that is used to position a ninja's opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. The ninja will first quickly appear below their opponent, then with a switch upper kick they will launch their target into the air. The ninja will then jump into the air to "shadow" the target with the target's back to their chest. After finishing reading the scroll naruto formed two kage bushins and went to work.

[ 6 days later

The whole team pretty much trained their asses off preparing for zabuza return. Today zabuza would attack our young hero's but they had no idea that he was already healthy.

Hayate woke up early that morning and opened the window. _Man it sure is a beautiful day today._ hayate didn't realize it was just the calm before the storm.


	7. A Demon Returns

authors note: I'm back from vacation. This is my longest chapter yet i hope you guys like it. Theres alot of fight scenes in this chapter. I'm going to try and get another chapter done by tuesday.

[ early that day

Hayate woke ino and shino up at the crack of dawn because they had to guard tazuna today. Your probably wondering why hayate only woke up shino and ino and not our favorite blond naruto. Well hayate tried to wake him up but naruto was out cold. He was exhausted from over training.

While they were leaving hayate looked at tsunami and waved " see yea later".

Tsunami saw that they were one blond short and asked " what about naruto"

The sick jounin just shrugged and replied " he's been training himself to hard lately so he needs his sleep. He should be out most of the day."

The woman answered " OK"

[ 20 minutes later at the bridge

As tazuna and team 10 made their way on to the bridge they all got a tingle down the back of their necks telling them somethings not right. Once the reached the center of the bridge they saw on of tazuna workers badly beaten. They all rushed to him. Ino took the mans head and placed it on her lap.

When the worker saw tazuna he used all the strength in his body to say " he's a demon. He's a monster swordsman."

Right when the worker said this everyone thought the same thing but ino was the only one to say it " Oh shit Zabuza"

" Come on you don't have to say my name with such venom in your voice" zabuza appeared in front of them. He wasn't alone either he brought the two phony mist hunter nins with him two. Zabuza then glared strait at hayate " these two are here to keep your friends out of our fight." the mist nin then realized that the blond who annoyed the shit out of him wasn't here. _Damn I really wanted to kill that brat_

Hayate just stared into the swordsman eyes before speaking up. "I think you should be a little more worried."

Zabuza sneered at that remark " why should I be worried when I have my to pals over there to help me."

The sick jounin chuckled " I think your underestimating my team. Ino over there has the potential to surpass Yuuhi Kurenai the genjutsu mistress of konoha" he then looked over at his sunglass wearing student. " Shino is a genius who will be able to surpass everyone in his clan" he paused for a second and thought about naruto. " and then there's naruto the show off, hyperactive,#1 loudest ninja ever and the most surprising."

The mist swordsman just shrugged " yea sure whatever." he then looked over to his comrades " Shinji yo take the boy in the glasses haku you take the girl with the blond hair"

They both answered there master right away " Hai Zabuza-sensei" then they all Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) in front of their enemies.

Zabuza smirked before drawing his sword out " Lets begin Hayate"

Hayate then unsheathed his sword " Lets"

[ Back at tazuna's house

( I'm skipping the samurai seen with inari) Naruto woke up from his sleep finding that no one was there._ Damn it I got left behind. I'm so gonna get hayate-sensei back for this._ while naruto was thinking of ideas for his revenge against hayate he looked outside his window and saw inari charging to samurai that had his mom._ oh shit._

Inari was just about to get sliced and diced by the samurai. He saw it coming and closed his eyes preparing for pain. But it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw naruto with his black and red sword blocking the two samurai's swords. Naruto looked down at inari "Hey inari nice going but I got it from here."

The two samurai backed up and prepared to charge. " don't take us lightl……." he never finish his sentence because two kage bushins of naruto appeared behind the samurai and gave both of the a roundhouse kick strait to the face.

After tyeing the samurai up naruto walked over to inari " Nice job inari"

Inari looked up at the blond haired genin holding back his tears " I was so scared they were going to hurt your mom."

Naruto looked directly into his little friends eyes " I know and I'm proud of you"

Inari looked shocked " Your proud of me"

Naruto gave him a real smile " yea I'm proud of you. You were scared but that didn't stop you from trying to rescue your mom." He paused a second the started talking again " inari your dad would be proud also. You are one strong kid."

Inari started crying " crap I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said " it alright to cry when your happy " he then realized he had to get to the bridge where the rest of his team was. " I got to go I'll see you when I get back."

Inari just smiled " alright naruto." the little boy then looked up to the sky._ Dad your not the only hero I know, anymore_

[back at the bridge Shinji vs. shino

"OK little leaf nin lets begin" Shinji got into a battle stance.( If you guys are wondering shinji looks like a miniature zabuza without the huge ass sword. He also has red hair)

Shino just nodded and got into his stance. The bug user was eying up shinji trying to figure out how strong he was.

Shinji saw shino sizing him up and decided to attack trying to catch shino off guard. "Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)" a strong jet of water shot out of shinji mouth at shino.

Shino saw the jutsu coming at him and knew he couldn't dodge so he started doing hand seals as quickly as he could. Just before the jet of water hit him he called out " Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Insect Wall Technique)" Insects shot out of shino hand creating a vortex that blocked the water.

Shinji saw his justsu blocked. As the bugs went back into shinos arm shinji chuckled slightly. _he's an insect user this is going to be interesting._

Shino just stared at his opponent._ this guys good and he's a water jutsu user. This is not going to be fun._ Shino was shaken out of his thoughts when shinji started to hand seals again.

Shinji shouted " Taihoudan (Large Projectile)" a large ball of water shot out at shino. This time shino didn't have time to do anything. Shino was engulfed by the ball of water. The Zabuza look a like was surprised when he saw nothing but a bunch of bugs shaped like a body falling apart when the jutsu died down. _Shit that must have been a Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Insect Clone Technique)._

Shino then appeared behind shinji and tried to stab him in the neck with a kunai. He was a bit to slow though an shinji was able to duck under the kunai and kick shino in the gut.

" Nice try bug boy." Shinji laughed evilly while staring at the bug user. All of a sudden shino turned into a pile of bugs. Shinji eyes showed his fear

" I didn't try." shino said behind shinji. The sun glass wearing leaf nin started doing hand seals. "Retsudo Tenshou (Revolving Split Earth Palm)." shino slammed his palm to the ground and the rock near shinji broke apart and caught shinji in the earth. Then all fo a sudden the rock clamped down on shinji crushing him to death. Shino was about to go help ino with her fight but before he could get to her he felt an awful chakra presence._ Holy shit what is this chakra and who does it belong to._

[ 20 minutes earlier Ino vs. Haku

Haku appeared in front of ino and got strait into her battle stance. Ino did the same. Haku decide to be the agressor and charged at ino. Haku tried to punch ino in the face but the blond genin was able to move her head out of the way just in time. But haku was much faster then ino and caught her off guard with a roundhouse kick to the face. Ino flew back a good couple of feet.

Ino rubbed her cheek where she got kicked " Damn that hurt" the blond leaf nin got up and started doing hand seals "Hyakkaryouran (Many Flowers in Bloom)" flower petals started swirling around haku. Ino was about to sneak up behind haku and stab her but before she got the chance haku started doing hand seals.

Haku shouted " Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)" a thousand water needles shot out in all directions. Haku got lucky and one of the needles hit ino's leg causing her to dispel the genjutsu. Before ino could regroup herself haku started doing hand seals again " Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)" a bunch of ice mirrors surrounded ino.

All ino could think of was _OH SHIT._

[ Hayate vs. zabuza

Hayate glance over to where shino was fighting and saw that he was winning. He then glanced over at ino and saw hakus ice mirrors. " Shit that girl has a bloodline limit doesn't she Zabuza." Hayate shouted at zabuza with venom in his voice.

" ha ha yes hakus a special little weapon. She has the bloodline limit to control ice." Zabuza disappeared after saying that. " But I think you should focus on our fight not there's" zabuza reaperd behind hayate.

Hayate quickly turned around and slashed zabuza in half. It wasn't zabuza though. I turned out to be a mizu bushin (water clone). The real zabuza was a few feet in front of hayate.

Zabuza started doing hand seals and shouted " Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)" a large water dragon shot out at hayate. Hayate couldn't dodge and it looked like he was swallowed by the water dragon. Zabuza thought he killed hayate but the was mistaken. He heard a poof and realized it was just a kage bushin.

Hayate reappeared behind Zabuza and started doing hand seals of his own. " Endan (Fireball) and Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique). Hayate first shot out a fireball at zabuza and the he breathed out a steam of fire witch was shaped like another fireball.

Zabuza was able to dodge the Endan ( Fireball) but he wasn't able to fully dodge the Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique). He got his leg caught in the stream of fire.

With a hobbled zabuza hayate started forming hand seals again. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." One Kage bushin of hayate popped out. The kage bushin grabbed the injured zabuza from behind a held him so the he couldn't escape. Hayate was preparing to deliver Zabuza the final blow. All of a sudden though both zabuza and hayate felt an awful chakra presence. They both thought the same thing _Oh shit who's chakra is that._

[ 10 minutes earlier Ino vs. Haku

" I'm sorry I don't want to kill you but I have to do this for Zabuza-sama." Haku was in on of the ice mirrors and lifted her head out so that she could throw a senbon needle at the blond kunochi. Before she could throw the needle at ino she was hit in the face with a shuriken. She fell out of the mirror and cracked her mask.

Ino didn't know what happened until she felt someone touch her shoulder. When she turned around she realized that it was naruto. Ino told naruto " Be careful shes strong"

Naruto looked at ino and smiled. " don't worry Ino the great Uzumaki Naruto has arrived"

Ino just shook her head at her blond teammate. _Damn he's acting like an idiot in a situation like this. I hope his stupidity doesn't get him hurt._ Ino didn't realize it but she was more worried about naruto then herself.

Haku got back up into one of her mirrors and looked at naruto. If she didn't have her mask on you could of seen her smiling. _Now naruto show me how strong you are when your protecting someone precious to you._

Naruto got into his battle stance and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." 20 naruto's popped out. They all charge at I different mirror each and shouted " Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)." he hadn't mastered the Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind) so he had to rely on it baby brother. All 20 naruto hit the mirrors with a strong roundhouse kick but id didn't't even crack the mirrors.

Haku then threw a senbon needle at each clone dispersing them. Haku then shouted at naruto " that's not good enough to destroy my mirrors."

Naruto shouted back " alright lets try this Heavanly Body Raiton ( Lightning)." Naruto body turned into white lightning again. He then started doing hand seals " Toruneedo Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning)" a large tornado made of lightning shot out at the ice mirrors. It hit the mirrors full force but still didn' do anything.

Haku threw a senbon needle that hit naruto right in the leg. " that was good but still not good enough."

Naruto stumbled a little bit._Shit I have to protect ino. Let's think all I have been doing is attacking the mirrors. Lets see what happens if I attack the one hakus in. _Naruto then pulled out both of his blades and shouted " Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Saber )" His swords became engulfed with lightning. He then charged at the mirror with haku in it but right when he slashed down on the mirror haku jumped to another mirror with speed that would match Hayate. After realizing he missed he jumped backward to gain some distance between him and haku.

Haku shook her head at naruto " Is this all the strength you have naruto. If so I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to end this"

Nauto pointed his finger at her an shouted " I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else. I still have a few tricks left up my sleeves that can kick your ass." he started doing hand seals " Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)." A large lightning dragon tornado shot out at the mirrors. The jutsu was so strong that it cracked most of the mirrors.

Haku was surprised by the force of the jutsu. _Shit he damaged my mirrors. I don't have much chakra left. I got to end this quick. _" I'm sorry naruto but I have to end this now. I also have someone precious to me to protect. Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)" a thousand water needles shot out at ino not naruto.

Naruto realized what was happening and ran to try and protect ino. He got in front of ino just in time and prepared to take the full force of hakus jutsu. Just before the needles reached him he felt something inside of him awake. _Shit whats this feeling. It's the same feeling I got before I awoke my bloodline. But this feeling a little different._ When the needles hit him it didn't hurt at all. He opened his eyes and realized that his body was made of black ice.

Haku looked at naruto with utter shock.

After that naruto looked behind him to make sure Ino was ok. What he saw was something Thar tore at his heart. He didn't block all the needles a couple of the wound up stabbing into inos legs and side. Ino was alright but she passed from the pain. Naruto knew she was still breathing but seeing ino hurt like that made naruto pissed. His rage consumed him. The black ice broke off his body and replacing it was a red demonic chakra. The angry leaf nin turned his head around a glared at haku. " You bastard I'll kill you." Naruto shot out at haku that would of impressed gai. He punched a ice mirror shattering it. Haku tried to jump into another mirror but naruto caught her foot and threw her a good 20 feet.

Haku slowly stood up. _holy shit where did all this strength come from. _The rouge mist nin saw naruto charging at her again. She knew she couldn't dodge so she accepted her fate and just stood there. _I'm sorry zabuza this boy is stronger than me. I'm sorry I can't be your weapon anymore. _

Naruto was about to kill haku until her mask broke apart and fell of revealing her face. Naruto stopped inches away from her face.

Haku was shocked " why did you stop I hurt one of your precious people"

Naruto was also shocked " Your that nice girl that was grabbing herbs" he shook his head trying to understand " Why is a nice person like you a weapon for Zabuza. I know you don't like to kill but you do it anyway just for a man like zabuza wishes it. Why?"

Haku looked at naruto with great sadness in her eyes " Because ( I'm skipping Hakus past you guys already know it anyways). She let a tear escape " you see Zabuza was the only person who ever care about me. I wanted to help him achieve his dreams. That was my dream. It looks like my dreams are dead though. I can't help zabuza anymore so I ask that you kill me."

Naruto shook his head " I can't kill you. You're not a bad person."

Haku looked directly into naruto eyes " I can tell by the look in your eyes that you've had a pass like mine. I know you understand my feelings. You know what you must do"

Naruto spoke with deep sadness in his voice " Yes I know." He then charged at Haku with the intent to kill her.

Haku accepted her death a waited for the final blow to come. But in the corner of her eye she saw that Zabuza was in trouble " I'm sorry naruto theres one last thing I must do." Haku then disapered right before naruto could hit her.

[ 2 minutes earlier Hayate vs. Zabuza

Hayte got worried when he realized who the chakra was coming from. _Shit Ive felt this chakra before. it's the nine tails fox chakra. Shit the seal must of broken. _the sic jounin was about to run over to where naruto was until he felt the awful chakra die down._ oh thank god the seal didn't break. It must have weakened a little bit._ He then turned his attention back to zabuza. " I can't let you live any longer. Your dream is to big and has harmed innocent people. I'm sorry but you must die. I'll kill you with one of my strongest jutsu to Honor your strength." hayate the began to form hand seals again " Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)." A huge fire dragon shot out of hayate mouth. The dragon was about to engulf zabuza but before it could someone jumped in front of it saving the mist swordsmen. When the jutsu died down you could see who jumped in the way. All you could see was a burnt lifeless haku.

Zabuza smiled " Thanks haku that was a good way for a weapon to die."

Naruto ran over to where zabuza was and punched him square in the face. " Haku cared about you so much and all you think of her was that she was a good weapon. She hated killing but she did it anyway for your sake. For your dreams. Did you even care about her at all."

After hearing naruto heart felt plea something in zabuza changed. Zabuza started to cry " you don't need to say anything else. I do care about haku. I see now how much pain I caused her." He then looked up at the sky " I'm truly sorry haku."

All of a sudden someone started clapping. It was Gatoh with a 100 bandits behind him. " that was truly touching. It looks like all you guys are worn out. It looks like I can kill all of you now and save the money I was going to pay you zabuza."

Zabuza turned back into the demon of the hidden mist after hearing this " Hayate let me go I'm not your enemy anymore. Please let me go so I can kill that man.

Hayate nodded and made his kage bushin disappeared.

When zabuza was let go he became a mad man and charged strait into the group of bandits. When zabuza was finally taken down he had killed 50 bandits and gatoh. The rest of the bandits were about to attack team 10 until a whole army of people from the wave led by inari came. When the bandits saw the towns people they all ran for it.

Hayate grabbed zabuza body and placed him right next to haku. Zabuza then looked up at naruto " thank you boy. Now I can die and meet haku once again in a better place." With that said the demon of the hidden mist died.

[ a week later

Team 10 injuries has all healed and tazuna finally finished building the bridge. With their mission don team 10 was saying goodbye before they left to go home.

Tazuna spoke in a proud voice to all of team 10 " I'm very proud that I got to meet you guys. You guys saved this town and taught me to never underestimate a ninja from konoha ever again. I am forever great ful to you four.

Naruto scratched the back of his head " Thanks It was great to meet all of you. Especially you inari."

Inari was trying to hold back his tears " I'm not going to cry."

Naruto looked at his little friend " its alright to cry sometimes."

Inari then looked at the boy he considered a hero " You can cry to naruto."

Naruto turned around real quick so that no one could see him cry. " Goodbye everyone."

Ino just shook her head at the blond Gennin. _He's such an idiot. _Ino then herd something that made her pissed.

Naruto shouted " come on lets hurry up home so I can kick Saskue-teme ass."

Ino grabbed naruto and through him off the bridge " don't you even dare touch my saskue.

The group back at wave just laughed at the to blonds until Inari asked " so grandpa what are you going to name the bridge."

Tazuna thought for a second before answering. " Let's name it the Great Naruto Bridge. In hope that this bridge may never cumble just like that young boys will. Maybe one day it will be named after the hokage of konoha."

Tsunami chuckled " yea I think that's a good name"

Tazuna just stared at team 10 as they started to disappear from sight._ Naruto you are on amazing kid. I hope you achieve your dreams. Become a Hokage like none before Uzumaki Naruto_


	8. The Chunin exams and Gaara of the Desert

Disclaime: I don't own naruto that belong to kishimoto

Authors not: This chapter's a bit short. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out aroun wendsday or thursday.

[ Hokages office 2 days after team 10 left the wave country.

A tired team 10 walked into the hokages office to talk about their mission report. The old man read the report and was surprised with everything that happened. He looked at hayate and asked hayate in a serious tone " So a c rank mission wound up becoming an a rank and you guys actually completed it." Sarutobi placed his hand on his chin " It seems to me that you guys deserve a reward for your achievement."

Naruto looked at the hokage with bug eyes " What the reward going to be are you going to give us coupons for free meals at Ichiraku Ramen. Now that would be a great reward."

Ino gagged " eww who would want coupons for ramen. A real reward would be a date with saskue." It was naruto's turn to gag this time. When ino herd naruto gag she got really pissed and punched him on the back of his head. " Shut up saskue is amazing and you're just a baka."

The old hokage smiled. He was glad to see that naruto liked his team. He then got back to his original train of thought. " No it's not ramen or a date with saskue." Ino and naruto both grunted. The old man couldn't help but laugh. Once Sarutobi was done laughing he got serious again. " I've decided to give you guys two jutsus each. The justu's will be different from one another's."

All three went into a state of shock. They managed to ask the same thing at the same time " Really"

Sarutobi just smiled again " Yes really" He then reached for a scroll and pointed at shino to come forward. " In hayate's mission report it stated that he taught you a doton jutsu (earth) is that correct. The bug user just shook his head up and down. " alright good" The hokage then threw the scroll he brought out at shino. " This scroll contains Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall) a jutsu which creates a strong defensive wall of rock to protect you it can withstand some strong ninjutsu. This scroll also contains Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) this jutsu allows you to travel underground and sneak up on your enemy and pull them down into the mud with only there head hanging out."

Shino looked at his scoll with awe " Thank you so much hokage-sama"

The old man just nodded and then pointed at Ino to come towards him. " Hayate told me you are gifted at genjutsu and have excellent chakra controle." the old man reached under his desk and pulled out another scroll. He then tossed it at her. " In this scroll is a genjutsu called Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu (Mist Servant Technique) that creates false attackers to delay and confuse the enemy. Though these servants are not real, the actual ninja is able to remain hidden and throw kunai and shuriken matching the movements of the servants. This makes it appear the false servants are capable of attacking. When the enemy attempts to attack the servant, they will merely disrupt the servants illusion body but not destroy it." he took a second to catch his breath. " I also believe with your great chakra control you will be a perfect suiton (water) jutsu user. So I am also giving you the Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique). It is a justsu it will form a column of water that will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as is pulls them away."

Ino shouted in joy " Hell yeah watch out Sakura, saskue's mine"

Hayate just shook his head at his student. _She's to obsessed with saskue to even realize she likes someone else._

Naruto shook his head also. _Why does everyone love that stuck up brat saskue but they hate me. I just don't get it._

Sarutobi knew what naruto was thinking and decided to cheer him up by giving him his reward. " Naruto it's your turn now."

Naruto quickly put his mask back on and ran up to the old man " So Jiji what jutsu am I going to get."

The old man slightly chuckled seeing naruto get so exited. " From what Hayate told me it seems you awoken your second elemental body. What did your body turn into this time?"

Naruto took a second to think before he answered " My body turned into black ice"

Sarutobi placed his hand on his chin " Hmm interesting. That mean you should be able to use Hyouton (ice) Jutsu then." the hokage quickly got up and disappeared for a few minutes. When he return he was carrying a very old scroll. He then gave it to naruto. " I had to dig a little bit to find some Hyouton (ice) jutsu's. In this scroll naruto there are two techniques. The first one is Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger) creates an ice tiger that will rise from the ice to strike out against its target. Its cold nature can freeze any nearby water, and its large mass can cause a large amount of damage when it impacts."

Naruto just stared at the hokage dumbfounded " Damn that sounds strong"

The hokage started talking again " It is naruto but it is very difficult to learn. The next technique will be even harder to learn. The second jutsu is the Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard) you will thrust your arm to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike your opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn, when it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air and then come down on your opponent smacking them into the ground."

All naruto could say was " Wow"

Hayate then addressed his team. " Alright that all the hokage wanted to talk with you guys about, today. I Have a meeting today so you guys can have the day off. I'll see you later. We have a team meeting at 8 am tomorrow.."

All three gennin screamed with joy to finally get a must needed day off " hai sensei"

[ later that day at the Chunin and jounin meeting

The hokage was addressing the higher ranking nins about missions and other political stuff. It was the end of the meeting and the hokage only had one more thing to discuss

"alright now that all the boring stuff is out of the way lets get to the chunin exam. This year where holding them. Now first off are there any rookie teams that their jounin-sensei would like to nominate."

A tough looking man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth named Asuma was the first one to step up. "I nominate team 8 consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru. Amkichi Choji"

Everyone clapped because not many jounin-sensei nominate a rookie team. No one clapped as loud as Yuuhi Kurenai the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. She was dating Asuma.

Next to step up was a man in black with a mask covering up one side of his face. The masked nin started talking " I Hatake Kakashi nominate team 7 consisting of Inzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Saskue."

Every one clapped even louder then they did for asuma because the uchiha was on that team. Everyone thought that was it but then Hayate seped up.

The sick jounin was the last to step up " I Gekkou Hayate nominate team 10 consisting of Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone was stunned. 9 rookies were partaking in the chunnin exam including a uchiha and a jinchuriki.

Kakashi spoke up to his friend hayate " Are you sure your teams ready. I mean I read their academy grades. I mean Naruto's had the lowest grades in the class."

Hayate was about to speak but was cut of by a green spandex wearing nin " Kakashi my internal rival I think you are underestimating Naruto."

" Gai how can someone with those grades ever complete a chunnin exam" kakashi asked

" Just trust me on this when you see naruto fight you'll know exactly why hayate nominated this team." the man with huge eyebrows told his rival.

It was hayate's turn to speak this time " Kakashi I know my team better then anyone. Trust me there ready especially naruto."

The hokage spoke up right after that " Now that the rookies team have been nominated I' listen to all non rookie nominations now."

[ The next day at training ground 10

Ino and naruto got to the team meeting early and were just chilling until a squared shape rock tried to sneak up on naruto.

Naruto just shook his head " Come on when has a rock ever been a perfect square."

All of a sudden three 10 year old kids popped put of the toy rock. There was a lot a smoke. The sickly looking one coughed " Damn konohamaru I think we used to much smoke. Oh I'm Udon the genius tactician.

Then a girl a popped out " I'm Mogei the most buetiful kunochi in konoha."

Finally konohamaru jumped out in front of them doing a pose. " I'm konohamaru leader of the secret konoharmaru corps.

Ino and naruto both thought the same thing _how can it be secret if you just told us_

Konohamaru jumped on to naruto's back " He naruto-ni-san you promised us you'd play ninja with us when you get back from your mission."

The blond leaf nin scratched the back of his head " Hmm I guess I did didn't I"

Ino just laughed at naruto " I can't believe a ninja is going to play ninja."

Konohamaru looked at the blond girl the looked at Naruto " Is she your girlfriend"

Ino and naruto both screamed "No"

Konohamaru smiled " Good she kind of bitchy and you should have a girlfriend with much bigger boobs anyway"

Naruto knew what was bout to happened and tried to save his little friend " Run. Run away as fast as you can"

Ino scream in anger " NARUTO you and your little friend are going to die"

Naruto got real scared " Oh god konohamaru run for your life"

They both were sprinting away from one very pissed of ino until Konohamaru acidentaly ran into a man with face paint on.

The man with face paint picked up the little kid and started to shake him " you little brat you should watch where your going."

Naruto got pissed off seeing his little friend being handled like that " You douche put him down"

All of a sudden the girl that was with face paint boy spoke up " come on Kankurou let the kid go what do you think he'll do if he catches you messing around with little kids."

" Shut up temari I do what I want" Kankurou took something big that was wrapped in bandages off his back.

He was about to unwrap the object until he was hit with a rock by uchiha saskue " I think you should put the kid sown sand nin" The sand nin dropped Konohamaru

Naruto was happy that Konohamaru was let go but he was mad that saskue showed up _damn it he always got to act so cool when he does anything._

Ino just smiled _oh yes saskue comes to save the day again_

" Yes I agree with the leaf nin you should stop fooling around brother before I kill you." a scary sand nin appeared right next to saskue.

Kankurou seemed to get real scarred " I'm sorry Gaara"

Gaara had a sick smile on his face " You better not do it again or I'll kill you" gaara then turned his attention to the leaf nins " I'm sorry for my brother"

Saskue then leaped down of the tree and asked " I would like to know your name"

Gaara replied " Gaara of the dessert I would also like to know your" _to be able to hit Kankurou_ _with a stone like that is impressive he must be skilled._

" Uchiha Saskue" Saskue said with confidence

Gaara turned and looked strait at naruto_ I don't know what it is but I can feel that this one is hiding his true strength._ " I would also like to know yours"

" Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto smiled

Saskue was surprised why Gaara would want to know the dobe's name " Hey gaara why do you want to know the dobes name he's nothing special."

Garra had another twisted evil smile " I'm afraid your mistaken. I can tell he's strong he's just hiding it."

Saskue got real confused. He couldn't believe that naruto could actually be strong.

The three sand nins were about to leave untill ino finally spoke up " I know where allies with the sand but you guy can't just come here freely. So then why are you her."

Temari answered the blond kunochi " Man you konoha nin's are slow. You guys are holding this years chunnin exam and where here to participate in it."

Ino was surprised " shit it that time of the year already."

Temari answered " Yes" the sand nin's left soon after that. Both naruto and ino headed back to meet with their sensei."

When they got there shino was already sitting down. But before naruto could even say hie hayate showed up. " Im sorry but I don't have much time I have a mission of my own to get to. I have nominated you guys to partake into the chunnin exam." He then handed them a piece of papper. " give this to a guy in room 301 at the ninja academy in exactly a week. that's all. I got to go sorry" hayate then proofed away

Naruto was the first to speak after hayate left. " Few he left quickly"

Shino spoke this time " Yea he did."

Naruto then held up the piece of paper hayate gave to him. _The chunnin exams here I come. Soon I'll prove to everyone I'm not a monster. I'll show them that I'm Uzumaki Naruto_


	9. The strength of Naruto

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

Authors note: Sorry guys i didnt update on Wednesday like a planned. i had midterms and they kicked my ass. anyway hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit short but the next one will be my longest chapter yet

[ A week later at Naruto's house

Iruka had already left to go teach at the ninja academy. Naruto just awoke rubbing the crust out of his eyes. _Damn a week went by fast I cant believe it's time for the chunnin exams already._ then he thought about all the ridiculous training he put himself through. _God damn it I killed my self all week and I hav'nt even com close to figuring out how to do the Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger) or the Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard)._ Naruto then slapped himself in the face. _I cant be thinking like that I'll defiantly get it right soon and when I do I'm going to take a picture of saskues face when he realize just how powerful I am._ The leaf nin then took a shower got changed, sharpened his swords, and put on his chakra weights. The weights still weighed 200 ponds on each arm and 300 pounds on each leg. Gai told him that was enough weight for now. After all that our hero left to become a chunnin.

[ same day Ino's house

Ino had gotten had already showered and gotten ready for her day. Mow she was just eating breakfast with her mom. Ino should've been thinking about what the exams would be like. But she wasn't. She was thinking of our favorite blond gennin._ Since the mission in the country of wave I haven't really seen naruto. I guess he was training. I just don't get it. I never really thought naruto was strong at all. He acts like and idiot all the time but when anyone he knows about is in danger he become a different person. I just don't get it he's always getting hurt trying to protect people who use to make fun of him. I just don't get it. That's not the worst of it. When ever he gets like that and I see his eyes they become different to. His eyes look very sad. He's always smiling and acts like he doesn't have a care in the world but his eyes tells a different story. Why._

Ino's mom saw the look on her daughters face and decided to find out what was wrong with her " Honey what's the matter you look like something's troubling you."

Ino was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of her moms voice " Mom have you ever had a friend who hides his feelings from everyone around him."

_I see she must be talking about naruto. Hmm maybe she's starting to like him instead of that uchiha. _" What do you mean honey"

Ino told her mother " I have a friend who's always acting happy and smiling but when you look in his eyes you can tell he carries great sadness in them."

In her motherly tone ino's mom answered. " Ino I would have to say you friend is trying to protect something by hiding his true feelings. This person could be protecting you a Freind or himself by hiding thing. I believe if you give the person time he'll tell you one day honey."

Ino replied " yes mom." she then left her house to go to th ninja academy.

Once ino left mrs. Yamanka started thinking about the blond idot also _from what my daughter said it seems that naruto is in more pain then I thought. But maybe just maybe my daughter can rescue him from it._

[The ninja academy

Our three hero's start making there way up to the third floor. They get stopped however when they see a fight happening right outside door 301

Two gennin are beating up a kid that looks unusually similar to gai. The two blocking the door start yelling " how can I let you take the chunin exams if your so weak. You should consider this a favor." the kid hit the green spandex wearing kid one more time.

Naruto looked at the kid and thought of his crazy teacher. _He looks exactly like gai and he even has the ridiculous eyebrows like him two. He must be Rock lee his prize pupil that he never shuts up about. He's defiantly not that weak. He must be hiding his true strength._

Naruto was about to go help gai until saskue showed up and started a fight. He tried to push the two genin's out of the way " Get the hell out of my way I'm looking for room 301 not 201." He then started to chuckle " To think people could be fooled by this lame ass genjutsu."

Ino had heart flying around her head._ Damn he's so amazing and cute._

One of the genin guarding the door got pissed and charged at saskue, saskue does the same. But before they can connect a flash of green step in between them. It was rock lee.

Lee released there arms and went back to his team. The one with white eyes started yelling at him " lee what the hell was that for I thought we were suppose to hide our strength."

Lee just put his head down. A cute girl in their group finally spoke " Come on neji he did what he thought was right."

The boy named neji shouted " Shut up Ten-Ten you don't always have to stick up for him."

Our blond haired hero just looked at the three ninjas. _I see so that's gai's team. We better be careful with them. Any team taught by gai must be strong. _Naruto was going to go over and talk to them but he was beaten to the punch by a fuming saskue " Why the hell did you stop me from kicking that kids ass"

Lee just looked strait at him and said " That fight had no point."

" I'll show you no point" Saskue reaches back and was about to slug lee until someone caught his hand.

" Saskue calm down he didn't do anything wrong." It was naruto's hand that grabbed him.

" Dobe get the hell of of me and I'll do what I want I don't have to listen to a drop out loser like you." Saskue yelled and stormed off

Ino for the first time got kind of mad at saskue _why the hell did he say that naruto didn't do anything bad to him. Wait a second it's not just saskue who acts that way around him almost everyone does. He only tries to help but gets stomped on for it. But why._

Naruto just scratched his head at saskue's remark and started talking to gai's team " well I guess you guys just meet the king of all douches. The Great Uchiha Saskue."

Ten-ten and lee started cracking up but the stoic neji reacted a little differently. " Shut up I can tell just by looking at you that you are weak. Your just a loser like the uchiha said and the Hyugas don't talk to losers."

Rock lee shouted at his teammate " Hey what the hell was that for."

Just like saskue hyuga shouted " A hyuga doesn't have to answer to you" then the hyuga stormed off.

Ten-ten tried to apologize " Im so sorry he just acts like a jerk to everyone so don't take it personal."

The blue eyes genin just waved his hand " It's alright I'm use to it"

Both Ino and ten-ten thought the same thing _Why would he be use to getting treated like that._

Naruto then started talking to lee " Hay lee how's gai been haven't seen him in a couple of days."

" He's doing good just training us to get ready for this exam" Then lee realized that naruto knew gai. " Wait you know Gai-sensei"

Before naruto could answer ino spoke up " Um who's Gai naruto."

" Oh ino he's a friend of mine who helps me with my taijutsu from time to time." Naruto answered

Both lee and ten-ten said in surprise " Are you serious Gai-sensei teaches you."

Naruto kind of chuckled " Yea old fuzzy brows is great guy. He only teaches me sometime's when ever he has a chance and isn't helping you guys. You know he thinks very highly of you lee."

Lee got in his good guy pose " That because we both have the flame of youth."

Naruto slapped his forehead " Oh kami not only do you look like gai but you act like him to.

"Yea that was my reaction too when I meet him" Te-ten said jokingly

In Ino's mind _damn this gai sound like and interesting character I hope I can meet him._

Ino's wish was granted as gain came running down the hall on his hand " Lee what are you doing the first exam is starting soon" He then looked over at naruto " Oh my other youthful student naruto. You must go to you don't want to miss the exam."

"Hai gai" Naruto screamed and ran down the hall to the exam room while ino and shino trailed behind him.

Ten-ten then spoke to her sensei " So what can you tell us about naruto. We might have to fight him to get pass this exam."

Gai turned and looked right at her. " All I can tell you guys is to be careful of him"

Ten-ten was surprised gai would never say anything like that unless he truly meant it " Gai I know he's a nice guy but I herd he was the weakest of the rookies."

It was lee that answered not gai " Sorry ten-ten but you wrong about him. I could feel it naruto was hiding his strength."

Gai smiled " Yes that is true lee. I'll tell you something else he earned his power."

Lee was confused by that " Gai-sensi what do you mean."

" Lee this might surprise you but naruto trains harder then even you." gai answered his youthful student.

Ten-Ten was shocked " Is that even possible I've seen lee train there's no way anyone could train harder then him."

Lee was shocked as well but he knew the answer to ten-tens question " Theres only one way a person could push themselves that hard. Only if someone has lived a life where everyone hated them for no reason and thought they were weak. A person who trains to prove everyone wrong about him. I know because I'm like that. But for naruto to train harder then me the must mean he has to prove himself to a lot more people."

Gai just shook his head up and down to show that Lee was correct. Ten-Ten couldn't believe it. _He seemed so happy. He must have been hiding himself. If the happy naruto isn't the real him then who is. Who is the real Naruto._

[Back to team 10

Our three hero's had just walked through the door of 301 and met the other rookies. They also meet another older leaf genin named kabuta. Kabuta told the rookie nine he had information on anyone taking the chunin exams. Uchiha took and opportunity to find out more about Garra and Lee. " Hay kabuta do you think you can check out a sand nin by the name of Gaara of the desert and Rock lee of konoha."

The man with glassed gladly replied " Sure no problem" he took out a stack of cards and applied chakra to it. Two card pooped out " Ok let see Rock lee is a student of Maito Gai. He seem to excel in taijutsu but sucks in ninjutsu and genjutsu." He then looked at Gaara card " Holy shit you guys better watch out for this one. It sat he excels in ninjutsu and has come back from every mission he's done even unharmed." This shocked everyone. " Well is there anyone else you'd like to see."

Saskue then thought of a way to embarrass naruto. " Yea I want to see Uzumaki Naruto's of the leaf. Man this should be funny."

The normally quiet shino stared to laugh " Ha ha you guys are in for a surprise."

Even ino slightly chuckled witch caused Haruno sakura to get interested " What do you guys mean where in for a surprise."

Shino stopped laughing and became his serious self again " You'll see."

Kabuto then looked at the card with surprise " Holy crap this card says that Uzumaki naruto use to have the worst grades in your class but has gotten much stronger since then."

Saskue smirked " you got to be kidding me where talking about the dobe hear. There no way that drop out is strong."

Kabuto just shook his head " Im not kidding it say hear he excels in ninjutsu is above average in kenjutsu and taijutsu. It also say that he awoke some sort of bloodline. The card compares him to the others in your class and it show that with naruto strength that it is now. He close to being a strong as you uchiha."

Everyone was in a state of shock except for ino and shino. Uchiha started laughing though " ha Ha Ha that's funny your little card say naruto is almost as strong as me that's ridiculous."

Naruto started to get angry at saskue " Why can't I be strong is that so hard to fathom that the idiot naruto might actually be strong." Naruto was so angry he was about to unleash his heavenly body's and fight saskue before the exam even starts.

Ino saw naruto reaction and couldn't help but feel mad at what saskue said also _saskue has no right to make fun of naruto. Naruto is strong and hell prove it to everyone._ She then realized that naruto was about to star a fight with saskue/ she didn't even thin she just wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Calm down naruto. I Know your strong. Just calm down and prove it to him by becoming a chunin.

Naruto was able to calm down when he heard ino say I know your strong. Once he calmed down he kept replaying those words over and over in his head I know your strong. _She actually cares about me and thinks I'm strong. Ill show sakuke I am strong. I'll also prove to everyone that ino is right about me._

Naruto was shaken out of his thought when a tall man wearing a black bandanna appeared out of no where " Hello I'm morino ibiki and I'm her to give you your first torture. Oh I'm sorry I mean first test."

After hearing that everyone in the room thought the same thing _OH SHIT._

_Preview of next chapter: Morino Ibiki and the Forest of death ( This chapter will have the first apearance of a certain snake bastard)_


	10. Morino Ibiki and the forest of death

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my longest chapter yet. hope you like it. I'll try and get the next chapter out by friday or saturday.

[Beginning of the first exam

The man named ibiki spoke in front of hundreds want a be chunins " alright guys this test will be a written test."

Naruto started to sweat. He sucked at taking written test. Naruto getting a good grade on a test would be like a certain white haired sanin seeing a beautiful girl and not go peep on her. It's just not going to happen. The only thing that ran through our hero's mind was _I am so screwed._

Ibiki started talking again " This test will have some rules. The test is composed of ten questions ten points. If one of your team mates scores a zero on the exam the whole team fails. Also their will be a 2 point deduction for every time we catch one of you guys cheating. If your caught cheating 5 times you and your team fails. Lastly the tenth and final question will be given to you once 45 minutes have passed. Alright guys begin."

Everyone was nervous at what ibiki said. Especially naruto. _Shit I cant fail or ill let shino and ino down. I guess ill just skip the hard ones and try to do the easy ones._ He quickly scanned the paper to see witch ones were easy. Naruto started sweating even more when he realized that there were no easy ones _Crap I'm so screwed. I have to cheat. _right then the girl next to him spoke up

It was the shy Hinata " Hey naruto you alright" She blushed the whole time saying it.

Naruto just looked at the hyuga and smiled " Na I'll be ok I hope." _damn I didn't even realize she was there. She's nice though nothing like neji. Maybe not all hyugas are so stuck up._

Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red when naruto smiled at her " Umm naruto you can look off my paper if you want."

Naruto started to thank kami for giving him this opportunity to cheat. But right before he looked over a kunai whizzed by his head.

A chunin proctor called out " Team 98 fails"

Naruto realizing that he can't get caught quickly decide to denie the shy hyuga's offer " I'm sorry hinata but I can't do that. I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I had to resort to cheating."

Hinata just smile " Sorry naruto I guess your right." _He's so amazing_

Naruto didn't think he was amazing though._ god damn it. That was probably my only chance to get answers. And now that I let my pride get in the way im so screwed. I guess there's only one thing left to do is bet everything on the 10__th__ question._

Ino was also worried about our hyperactive blond. _shit we have naruto on our team. He couldn't pass a test if his life depended on it. Knowing him though he sure as hell would try. If not for himself then for me and shino. Oh it looks like big brain sakura's done. I guess it time for me to get some answers. _Ino quietly said "Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Change Technique). Ino wound up transferring her subconscious into sakura. _Alright I got to memorize these questions quick. It looks like the 45 minutes are almost up._

Right when ino released the jutsu and finished copying down answers the 45 minutes were up. The man known As Morino Ibiki spoke up " Alright 45 minutes is up. It time for me to give you the 10th question. But before I can do that I must tell you that the 10th question has some very special rules."

Temari asked " What rules"

The special Jounin gladly answered " You have the choice of taking the question or not. If you don't take it your score will be reduced to 0 and your whole team would fail."

A gennin in the back screamed " Of course will take why wouldn't we?"

The jounin started to laugh evilly " Because if you get the tenth question wrong you can never take the chunin exam again."

Right when he said that everyone in the classroom thought the same thing _Oh fuck._

Slowly more and more people started to raise there hand and quit.

Ino saw the people quitting and though naruto should do the same thing. _God damn naruto don't be stubborn quit. don't worry about me or shino. Worry about yourself for once. If you fail now your dreams will be shattered. _Ino then thought back to all the times naruto said he was going to become hokage._ I use to think you were an idiot with a dream that could never come true. But the more time I spent with you I started to realize that you one day might actually become hokage. I know you'll probably hat me for this but I cant let you lose your dream._ Ino started to slowly raise her hand until she saw that naruto had already raised his.

All of the rookie nine were completely shocked about this. They would have never believed that naruto actually gave up.

[ at the jounin lounge

Asuma, Kureani, kakashi, and hayate were all sitting around wondering how there teams were doing. None more than Hayate.

Asuma saw hayate beginning to get impatient " You can calm down Hayate our teams will be back with us soon."

Hayate was confused by what asuma said " What do you mean."

The nicotine addicted jounin answered " The person giving the first exam id Morino Ibiki."

Kurenai never heard that name before and decided to ask " Who's he"

kakashi answered " He's a special jounin who specializes in torture and information gathering, he can find a weakness in anybody and bring it out."

Hayate started to laugh which stunned everybody. kakashi was confused and decided to ask what was up with our favorite sickly jounin " Did your cold go to your head. Why are you laughing."

The sick jounin quickly became serious " It looks like I'm not going to be busy for a while."

Asuma asked " What do you mean"

Hayate spoke with pride in my voice " My team will be fine against Ibiki's methods. Especially naruto. Naruto would never give up it could hurt someone else. He's a kid that can endure any kind of pain life throws at him."

kakashi smirked under his mask. No one knew this but kekashi had always liked naruto. He believed the same thing that the hokage believed. That Naruto was a hero. " Your probably right Hayate."

[ Back at the ninja academy

Every one was still in shock at seeing naruto's hand up. Ibiki was about to call teams 10 name, but didn't get the chance.

Naruto slammed his fist down. When he did this he let a little bit of his lighting element out creating sparks when his hand hit the ground. " I don't give a shit what you do to me, Im taking this question. Even if I fail and never become a chunin it doesn't matter because I'll become hokage anyway. I can't give up and I never will that is my way of the ninja."

Ino couldn't believe it. _god he's such an idiot. I cant believe he worried me like that. I should've of known. Uzumaki Naruto will never back down from anyone or anything that stand in the way of his dream._

Ibiki was slightly stunned. He looked at a classroom of students that were once tense and scared but now are completely confident. _I cant believe it he made everyone more confident. Man this Uzumaki Naruto is an interesting guy. _" Alright this is the last time I'm going to ask is there anyone that would like to quit" No one raised there hand. I guess it's useless to wait any longer. " Alright everyone here PASSES"

The whole room fell off their seats and screamed " WHAT."

" you could say that the last question was a 2 choice question. In the world of a ninja you can't give up just because the outcome might become bad. A true ninja has the guts to face any outcome of a mission."_ Hmm looks like 26 teams pass, More then I expected._ Ibiki then turned his head to the window. A kunai flew through the window and a lady wearing fishnet stocking came flying in right behind it.

The lady looked back at Morino Ibiki while twirling a kunai around her finger. " You let 26 teams pass ibiki, you must be slipping."

The torture expert replied " Or it could be that this group is rather exceptional"

The crazy lady started laughing " Hello guys my name is Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your 2nd exam instructor." She then licked her lips " Just to warn you In my exam More than half of you will fail."

Everyone was scared shitless by the crazy women named anko. Shino and Ino were scared shitless for other reasons._ Holy shit she has the same personality as naruto. When those two meet face to face all hell is going to break lose._

Before anko left she said one las thing " The exam starts tomorrow at 9 am. Your jouni-sensei's will tell you where to go. Well ok bye bye." Anko leaped out the window.

All Naruto could think of while watching anko was _This isn't going to be a fun exam tomorrow. _5 minutes later everyone left to go meet ther jounin-sensei's.

[ Ninja Academy 1 hour later.

The room that had once held so many gennin earlier was now empty. The only one left was a man named Morino Ibiki. He was picking up all the tests. But he stopped when he came across one test that had the name Uzumaki Naruto on it. _This was the boy who changed everybody minds test. I wonder how he did. _He quickly scanned over the sheet to find that there was nothing but a name on it. _Ha ha ha what an interesting kid. He stood up to me and bet it all when he didn't even know any of the answers. I wonder how much farther you will get Naruto._

[ The next day at the forest of death

Mitarashi anko stood in front of 78 genin and started to explain the 2nd exam " Alright you little shit's, it's time for the 2nd exam. We will give each team a scroll. There are two scrolls. The scroll of earth and the scroll of heaven. To pass this exam you must defeat another team and take there scroll. If you do not have one of each scroll you fail. Once you get both scrolls you have to get to the tower in the center of the forest of death. You have a time limit of five days. Alright guys this is a survival test. I expect that at least one of you will probably die. With that said come get your scrolls."

Out of the 78 Gennin participating in this exam only one wasn't freaking out. " Hay crazy lady you don't scare me. I kick ass in this exam." Our favorite blond screamed

" Oh really" Anko through a kunai witch flew by his head scratching his cheek. She then reappeared behind him and licked his cut " Umm"

This freaked out naruto beyond belief. But what was more interesting was how ino felt about it. At first she thought it was funny but when anko licked naruto something inside twinged with anger _Get the hell off of him._ ino didn't know why she felt so angry about what happened. _Why do I care it's just naruto. It's just naru….. _Ino's thoughts were interrupted when a very feminit looking grass nin snuck up on anko.

The weird guy gave anko her kunai back but not before anko threaten to kill him a good 5 to 6 times. Once anko got through threatening everyone she gave out the scrolls.

[ 10 minutes later

Team 10 had received the heaven scroll and had just entered the forest of death. Within the first 5 minutes of being in there they herd someone scream. In got a little freaked out and jumped on to naruto. Lets just say when that happened naruto became red as a tomato from blushing.

When ino figured out that she was hanging onto naruto. She turned to look at him. She was planning to yell at him even knowing it wasn't his fault. Before she could open her mouth to yell she looked directly into his blue eyes. Ino blushed worse the hinata usually does. She didn't know what came over her but she started to slowly move her face closer to his. She was about an inch away when shino spoke up.

" Uhmm I hope Im not interrupting anything but im going to use my bugs and try and find a team nearby. Mushi Yose no Jutsu (Insect Gathering Technique)." The bug user interrupted our two blonds.

Shino's voice and bugs was enough to shock ino out of what she was doing. She quicky jumped of naruto and drop kicked him in the back of the head. Lets just say naruto went up up and away. " Pervert. Your such an ero baka" _Holy crap I almost kissed him but why. Im in love with Saskue-kun._

When naruto finally got back up from the dropkick he was kind of confused " You jump on me and it's my fault." _Did she almost kiss me. I don't know what it is about her but when ever I get close to her my heart starts pounding._

Before naruto could figure anything out, shino's bugs found some one. Some one familiar. " Shit guys I found Team 7 but it seem that the weird grass nin is attacking them. He's not going after the scroll he's trying to kill them."

Right when shino finished talking they all herd a female scream. Ino knew that scream. She had to go help. " Shit that was sakura. Naruto we need to help them."

Naruto took one deep breath before agreeing " Alright ino lets go help. I just hope we get there in time."

Our 3 hero's started jumping from tree to tree. They were still a little while away when ino herd sakura scream again. This freaked her out. She started to shake in worry. " I don't know what I'll do If sakura gets hurt. I know we fight all the time but she's one of the few really good friends i have."

Naruto reached over to ino and tried to comfort her. " it's alright ino. I wont let her get hurt I promise An you know me with my promises. I always keep them because that's my way of the ninja." He then gave the worried girl one of his real smiles.

Ino just smiled " Thanks Naruto"

Our hero just smiled back. " No problem"

Naruto started to pick up speed. They were really close to where sakura's scream came from. Right before they got there ino just stared at her blond haired blue eyes teammate. _I don't know what it is but whenever naruto smiles like that it seems to calm me._

Ino wasn't calm for much longer. Team 10 arrived on the scene right when the grass nin bit Saskue on the neck and gave him something called the curse seal. Before jumping down to help, naruto quickly looked around to see if he could find sakura and kiba. He found them bloodied and beaten a couple feet from where saskue was. But right when naruto saw them the grass nin was charging at them ready to kill. The blond genin throw a couple of shuriken. The shuriken flew right in front of the grass nin, stopping him in his tracks.

The grass nin looked up at team ten and licked his lips " I see some fresh meat wants to join the party."

Team 10 quickly jumped down in front of sakura and kiba. Ino then went over to check on team 7 while naruto and shino made sure the grass nin didn't attack. Ino took out a first aid kit and started treating sakura's wound.

Sakura woke up right when ino started treating her wound " Omg it you ino. Are we safe is that monstor gone." She then looked over and saw saskue on the grown and the grass nin not to far away. " Oh god he managed to beat saskue where dead for sure."

Ino tried to calm down the hysterical girl. " Calm down. Don't worry where here to help. Naruto and shino will take care of him."

Sakura was still a wreck " How can naruto and shino beat him. Saskue loss and he was the strongest gennin in the leaf."

Ino grabbed her into a hug. " You'll be fine. Naruto promised me. So you don't have to worry. The one thing that you know about is that he never breaks a promise."

Sakura knew that was true and calmed down a little. She just held onto ino as tight as she could, tears flowing from her eyes. " I know I know but im so scared."

Ino turned away from a crying sakura and looked a naruto. _Please naruto find a way to beat him._

( Now let the action begin) The grass nin had and evil smirk on and stared at naruto and shino " Alright boys lets have some fun. Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Viewing Technique) (Killing Intent)."

Naruto and shino saw images of their own death in painful ways. Shino was frozen stiff and terrified. Naruto was alright though._ He hasn't figure out that jutsu doesn't work with me. I'll just play along and maybe I can catch him off guard._

The grass nin was laughing evilly " Ha Ha that was to easy." He pulled out two kunai and threw them at shino and naruto.

Ino saw what happened but sakura was still holding her so she could help them " Guys what are you doing. Move goddamn I"

Naruto waited till the kunai were inches away from them before he dodged. He took shino and jumped out of the way. He then took shino over to ino " That asshole over there messed with his mind. Try and snap him out of it I'm going to need help." He then turned around and stared at the grass nin with hatred in his eyes.

The grass nin was a little surprised that a genin could break away from his jutsu so easily " How did you break my jutsu. I Gave you both a jutsu that simulated a painful death. Your friend over there is still messed up but your fine. How?"

Naruto pulled out his twin blades and replied with hatred in his voice " A jutsu like that won't work on me. My life has been far more painful then that jutsu."

That answer surprised everyone especially sakura and ino. The both looked at each other with worry in their eyes " What did he mean by that." They both asked each other.

The grass nin was surprised also " Interesting. Well let's begin. Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" A huge gust of wind blew naruto into a tree. The impact caused the blond genin to coughed up blood.

The blue eyed ninja wiped the blood of his mouth and stood back up. " Let's get wild. Heavenly body Raiton (lightning)." naruto's body turned into white lightning.

The grass nin was utterly shocked " What the hell type of bloodline is that."

Naruto screamed " well why don't I show you. Toruneedo Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning)." a tornado made up of lightning shot out at the grass nin.

The grass nin saw the tornado coming and bit his thumb " Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique." a 15 foot snake took the blast head on and protected the mysterious nin. The blast hit the snake dead on but it didn't do to much damage. " Ha ha lets see you play with my snake for a little bit." The huge snake came charging at Ino ans everyone else not naruto.

Naruto saw what the snake was after and got scarred. He released his chakra weights and sprinted in front of the snake.

Sakura and ino were scared to death they each closed their preparing for death. When the snake was a couple feet from them ino opened her eyes. She didn't see a snake all she saw was naruto, Standing between them and a 15 foot snake.

" Don't worry Ino I won't let anything happen to you. Heavenly body Hyouton (Ice)." He then started to do hand seals. _Please kami let this work. _"Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger)" Kami answered naruto's plea for help. A 25 foot ice tiger came flying out at the snake.

The grass nin was standing on top pf the snakes head and saw the icy beast coming right at him. " Oh crap he can use Hyouton jutsu's." right before the ice tiger hit the snake the grass nin jumped out of the way avoiding danger. Well the snakes wasn't so lucky the ice tiger made a whole strait through the giant snake.

Ino and sakura were shocked. Naruto actually managed to stop the giant snake. Naruto wasn't done yet. " Yo freak let me introduce you to a technique I created myself. Hyouton Saaburu (Ice Saber )" ice covered naruto blades making them 2 times harder and sharper. " Let go you little snake freak Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)"

Naruto made three shadow copies of himself and charged at the grass nin. Right before he reached the grass nin naruto jumped up in the air.

The grass nin seem to know wich on was the real naruto " I'm sorry little leaf nin but you made your final fatal mistake. Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)." A couple of snakes shot out of the grass nins arm. Naruto was able to dodge by doing a corkscrew in the air.

When naruto was inches away from coming down and slicing the grass nin in half. I mean mere seconds before narutos blades touched the grass nin, a sword came flinging out of his mouth. I stabbed strait threw naruto. He then pinned naruto up against a tree. " Ha Ha so how do you like my Kusangi(Grasscutter)."

Ino watched in horror as naruto spat up blood. _no it cant be. He cant die, he hasn't become hokage yet._ Ino burst into tears. Sakura joined her. Ino just let tears fly freely_ why did I make him promise to save us. He fought so hard to protect us. Why does he always do that. He always gets hurt so other's won't have to. Naruto please don't die. _Ino screamed " Naruto"

The grass nin smirked " You seem to have an interesting bloodline. Maybe ill make you my back up plan." he then tried to bight naruto on the neck like he did saskue.

Even if he was impaled with a sword, Naruto wasn't going to let the crazy snake nin bite him. " Get the hell away from me you freaky bastard. Heavenly Body Raiton ( Lightning)." He turned his body into lightning. When the grass nin tried to bite him he got a little shock.

The shock of lightning that hit the grass nins face seemed to singe off his face. The grass nin had a different face. His true face showed a much older pale skin ninja. " Feisty aren't we. It doesn't matter the uchiha was stronger so I really don't need you."

Ino couldn't just sit there and watch anymore. She pulled sakura off of her and pulled out a couple kunai's. she was about go until someone grabed her arm.

It was shino. He seemed to finally snap out of the jutsu the pale skin nin placed on him. " Wait up I' ll help. Naruto's one of my few good friend I cant just sit here and let him die."

Ino just nodded. They both started to run at the grass nin. But before they could even get close Naruto yelled at them. " Don't even think about fighting this guy. He'll just kill you."

Ino pleaded with her blond hair teammate. " But if we work together we might be able to save me."

Naruto coughed up some more blood " No, just leave me. Take saskue, kiba, and sakura and get the hell out of here."

Ino started to cry again. She couldn't stand seeing naruto hurt like that. " Naruto I can't just leave you here to die. Please naruto let us help."

Shino started to tear also " Naruto I can't leave you either. Your on of the few people who accepted me right away even knowing I was a little different."

A single tear trickled out of naruto eyes. " Thanks, but I rather die then see you guys get hurt. I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to finish this exam without me." He then pulled the sword out of his stomach and threw it to the ground. " I'll hold him off for a little while but you guys got to go. NOW!"

Ino started to cry even harder " No naruto I cant do tha….." She was cut off when shino grabbed her arm and started to pull her away." Shino what the hell are you doing he's going to die."

Shino pulled down his sunglasses and showed ino his eyes for the first time. There were great saddens in them " It is his last wish that we survive and I plan to honor it." Ino understood.

Naruto picked up his blades again and looked at his teammates. " Thanks shino and make sure you protect Ino."

Shino picked up saskue and kiba before turning back to look at naruto " I'll protect her no matter what." he took a second to wipe the tears out of his eyes before he started to run.

Ino looked back at the boy she use to think was a loser. " Naruto you truly are strong." She then grabbed sakura and tried to catch up to shino.

" Oh how touching But I think it time you died." The pale skinned ninja threatened

Naruto just glared at the older nin " I don't think so." Naruto tightened his grip on his swords and with his last bit of strength charged at the grass nin.

The pale skinned nin started to Laugh evilly " Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Body Paralysis Technique)." This jutsu stopped naruto In his tracks " Can't move can you. Well that's to bad." The grass nin proceeded to take naruto swords out of his hands " Nice swords." He then looked at the engravings on both swords " Hmm the will of fire, what a sack of shit." he then started to laugh again " Ha ha I guess I should tell you the name of your killer it's Orochiramaru former Konoha Nin" He then stabbed naruto in the stomach with his own swords.

As naruto's world started to fade into blackness all he could think of was. _At least shino and ino are safe. It doesn't matter if I die as long as their safe_


	11. The Sound and the Rain

Discalimer: I dont own naruto.

Authors note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Oh yea when i update the next chap tee ill also be releasing the first chapter of a new story called Futsu-Nushi God of Fire and Lightning. It will be a NarutoxTemari fic. Alright see yea

As naruto's world started to fade into blackness all he could think of was. _At least shino and ino are safe. It doesn't matter if I die as long as their safe. _

[ Back at the woods

Ino and shino kept running until they were sure they got far enough away. They both exhausted from carrying everybody. They placed saskue and kiba underneath I tall tree. While Shino. Ino, and sakura leaned up against a huge boulder.

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes before ino just started crying " How could we just leave him there to die. Why does he always put himself in so much danger just to save me. Someone who use to make fun of him." This time Sakura was the one comforting Ino.

Shino let a single tear drop from his eye " Because you are precious to him. He would put his life on the line to help anyone. But he was willing to die for us. His friends. He truly is a Hero."

Ino just latched onto sakura and poured her eyes out " I'm so scared, ever since we became a team I felt like we were a family and now it seem like it's going to be destroyed."

Shino walked over to the his blond haired friend and placed his hand on her shoulder " It won't be destroyed, Naruto would never let that happened."

Ino shouted " How can naruto do that if he dies. If naruto dies I Don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

Shino stood up and looked up at the sky. " You wont have to. Naruto will survive. You know him just as well as I do. That guy will never die until he achieves his dream."

Hearing that ino stopped crying and actually smiled " Your right shino. Naruto will come back alive."

Shino smiled back at his teammate. " Alright I guess that's enough rest let's go."

They were about to leave until a team from the hidden rain pooped out of no where. They all had scuba like mask on. The one wit bandages around his eyes spoke up. " Oh it looks like two teams are hear. Well you guys look pretty beaten up why don't you just give up your scrolls before we kill."

All of a sudden a sound team came flying out of nowhere. The kid with bandages wrapping around his face except his eye spoke in a dark tone " I don't give a shit if you kill them, but the one named saskue is ours to kill."

The rain team looked at each other before the one named Kagari " That's fine with us. There's two teams here so that means a scroll for each of us."

Shino, sakura and ino all looked at each other then at the two team before all shouting in unison " Shit"

[ Back to naruto

Orochiramaru walked up to the young genin and licked his face " Hmm you are quite and interesting boy. It seems to me that you are also the container for the demon fox kyubi. It's such a pity if you didn't have that thing inside of you I would use you as my back up body." He then grabbed naruto's head and raised it so he could get a better look at the boy. " Truly such a waste, ah whatever I have the Uchiha to look forward to." With that said the snake nin left are hero.

[ 10 minutes later

Naruto was inches from death. All around him was darkness. He wasn't scared he was actually kind of glad. _I guess a lot of people will be happy with me dead. Maybe my death will do some good._ Naruto was about to give up for the first time in his life. He was about to let himself fall into the darkness.

All of a sudden a scream echoed throughout the forest " Shit"

Naruto knew those voices, it was ino, shino and sakura. His determination started to return to him._ Shit that was my friends. They must be in trouble. _Red chakra slowly started to poor put of the gennins body. _Shit I can't die. I have to help them. I must survive and keep fighting. Not for myself but for everyone I care about._ Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed the hilts of his swords and riped them out. He feel onto his knees. As he started to rise more red chakra started to come out. When he finally got to his feet he let out a primal howl. _I'll never give up because that's my way of the ninja. _Our hero started to jump from tree to tree trying to find his friends.

[ Deeper in the forest

The rain nins and sound nins threatened team 10 and team 7 " If you don't hand us saskue and your scrolls you will die."

Ino and shino both pulled out kunai's. Ino then looked at sakura " protect saskue and kiba. Me and shino will handle these guys"

The sound nin named Dosu pulled up his sleeve revealing a weird shape weapon on his arm and chuckled. " I was kind of hoping that was going to be your answer." he was about to charge at the leaf nins but a rain nin stopped them. " What are you doing"

Kagari stated " Let us fight them "

A sound nin named Zaku spoke up " Dosu let them fight them. The only one that I, no I mean we want to kill is saskue. Once their done with them will finish our job."

Dosu slowly walked back to his team " Do what you want."

The rain nin were preparing to fight until they herd some sort of howl " Shit we better do this fast, we don't want the animal that made that noise finding us."

Shino and ino were both startled by the howl. Ino looked at her Bug user friend " For some odd reason that howl sounded familiar."

Shino nodded his head " Yes it did, but we can't think about it now. We got to fight these rain nins."

Ino nodded in agreement. She then started to do hand seals " Hyakkaryouran (Many Flowers in Bloom)." A whirlwind of flowers surrounded the rain team. Ino started to flow through the flowers and through a couple of kunai at the rain nins.

The rain nins were able to block the kunais. They then started laughing. " Ha Ha where genjutsu specialist, this cant hurt us. Kai( release).

Ino jutsu completely disappeared, but before the rain nin could attack shino spoke." This might though Retsudo Tenshou (Revolving Split Earth Palm)." The earth split apart right where the rain nins were standing. The first two were able to jump out of the way but one of the rain nins weren't so lucky. He fell in and the earth started to come back together crushing the rain nin.

The two rain nin screamed " You bastard killed our brother. Now you die." The both threw five shurikens at shino.

Shino saw them coming and quickly did hand seals " Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall)" A wall of earth came out of the ground a blocked the shuriken.

Kagari shouted " I'm not done with you yet. Kokuun no Jutsu (Black Clouds Technique)." A black cloud formed over ino and shino's head. Oil started to come down like rain from the cloud. The other rain nin then threw a kunai with and exploding note onto the black oil. When it exploded the oil set on fire.

The fire was spreading twoards ino and shino. When the fire was getting to close for comfort ino screamed " Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique) a column of water shot out in front of them. The water completely engulfed the fire. Immediately putting it out.

The rain nin were about to attack until they realized that shino disappeared. " where the hell the one with the sunglasses go."

The rain nin got his answer a second later when he heard the young bug user scream " Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)." The rain nin got pulled down into the ground. Only his head was above ground. Shino then quickly pooped out of the ground and stabbed a kunai right in the rain nins eye. Killing him instantly.

Kagari saw his partner die and knew he was in trouble. " Oh Shit I better get out of hear." He started to run away. But he didn't get to far.

Zaku screamed " Zankuuha (Decapitating Air Waves)" A powerful sound wave blast shot out of zakus hand and completely obliterated the rain nin. " Pathetic weakling."

Dosu started to laugh " Ha ha nice job zaku but ti wanted to kill them." The female nin in there group called Kin also had a sick smirk on to.

Ino looked at shino and said " These guys are crazy."

Shino answered " Yea I know but be ready you'll never know what a crazy person might do."

Zaku Laughed " Ha so true. Zankuuha (Decapitating Air Waves)" he shot out his sound wave blast again.

Shino grabbed ino and did hand seals as quickly as he could " Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Insect Wall Technique)." A vortex of bugs surrounded ino and shino. Protecting both of them from the zakus Jutsu.

As soon as shino vortex of bugs disappeared dosu appeared next to him out of nowhere. ' Your pretty good but not good enough. Kyoumeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill)." He then punched shino in the face. At first shino was alright but then he fell over and started to puke. Dosu started to laugh " With this sound amplifier on my arm I can use sound waves to disrupt your balance and weaken you. Now zaku if you may kill them."

Ino screamed " shino. You got to be ok, first naruto now you. Please get up."

Zaku sneered at her " Shut up women at least die quietly" Zaku was preparing to deliver the final blow until he felt a powerful and sinister chakra source.

" I Think you should die screaming though." It was saskue he had some weird black marks on him.

Dosu lost his kool " shit orochiramaru gave him a curse seal. Yo zaku we better get out of here it's getting to dangerous."

Zaku started to laugh evilly " Im not leaving yet till I kill this bastard. Zankyokukuuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)." A huge sound wave blast shot out of his hands at saskue. When the attack was done there was a huge ass crater in the earth. " Looks like that bastard got obliterated."

" Ha ha I am way to powerful for a weakling like you to kill me" saskue said behind me. He the grabbed both of zaku's arm " You cherish your arms don't you. Well lets see how much you cherish them when I rip them off." Saskue started to pull on zaku's arm. The bones broke almost instently.

Saskue would of rip them off if ino hadn't screamed " Stop it saskue." _This cant really be my saskue. Saskue suppose to be my hero not a crazy killer._

Hearing ino call out to him made saskue let go of zaku and start walking over to her. " Oh ino you sure are beautiful. I think it's time to make you mine." He was about to grab ino until sakura grabbed his hand.

Sakura pleaded with the person she loved " Please saskue stop this isn't you."

Saskue through her hand of him and slapped her. He slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. He then looked at her with venom in his eyes " Oh but it is me you stupid women." he then made his way twoards ino and grabbed her by the hair and started to pull her twoards him. He started to make her face move closer to his own.

As in looked into the eyes of the person she thought she loved. _I always wanted him to make me his, but not like this. This is just wrong. I always imagined saskue as a hero in my dreams. But it's turning out to be that he's the villain. First I lose naruto now saskue I cant take this anymore._

Ino was about to stop struggling and give up until she herd a familiar voice. " Put her down you emo freak." saskue and ino both turned and looked to see who it was.

When ino got a glimpse of who it was she started to tear up. " Naruto." It was naruto barley able to stand with blood all over him. _He's alive. Oh thank kami._

Saskue also realized that it was naruto and got pissed off, " so the dobe has come and pretend to be the hero. Ha ha it's so sad." he was about charge at our hero but was stopped when sakura sneaked up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a rock, knocking him unconscious.

Before anyone could relax dosu spoke up. " It seems my mission has changed. I'm going to be leaving now. But before I go her are my teams and the rain teams scrolls. Don't think I'm being kind its just I want to make sure I fight you guys again in these chunin exams." With that said dosu grabbed zaku and left.

Naruto just smiled " I wonder who stuck a stick up the mummy dudes ass."

Ino just stared at the bloody naruto and started to cry. " Naruto you idiot why you scare me like that. I thought you died." She then ran up and grabbed naruto in a bear hug.

Naruto squealed in pain " Ouch ino that hurts. Your kind of squeezing me where I got stabbed with a sword."

Ino quickly loosened up her grip but never broke it. She then looked up into naruto blue eyes. " Naruto please promise me you'll never do that to me again."

Naruto looked into the blond haired gennin eyes " I promise I'll never die until I'm sure your safe."

Ino heart started beating faster. She was unreliably happy to see naruto safe. " I'm so happy your bac…." Before ino could finish her sentence naruto passed out. " Naruto" she started to shake him. She got so scared that she lost him. She would of kept shaking him if sakura hadn't stopped her.

Sakura smiled " He's ok ino. He's just sleeping. I don't know how he's alive though. I was definitely wrong about bout narrator he sure is strong."

Ino took naruto's head and placed it on her lap. She looked upon the person she used to think was a weak loser. " We were all wrong sakura. We were all wrong."


	12. A Wounded Shinobi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors note: I hope you guys like the new chapter. Oh yea son't forget to check out my new story Futsu Nushi God of fire and lightning. That story will be updated by tomorow or tuesday. i should have a new chapter for this story by friday or saturday, alright see you guys later

[ 2 days later

Kiba and saskue awoke a day before. Saskue apologized for his actions. He said that he couldn't remember anything that happened though. Sakura and ino both believed him but naruto wasn't shore if he was telling the truth or not but accepted his apology anyway. Ino gave team seven the heaven scroll they got from the rain nins because they already had a heaven scroll.

A little bit later team seven left but not before ino and sakura gave each other hugs. Right after though they got into a fight over who saskue liked more. When kiba and naruto were finally able to pull them off each other, team seven left for the tower.

Team 10 had the earth scroll that they needed but the had to wait an extra day before leaving. Shino was still unconscious and naruto wounds were still really bad. ( Naruto heals fast but getting stabbed three times through the stomach takes more then a couple hours to heal.

Shino woke up exactly two days after taking a punch from the mummy sound nin. Naruto was healthy enough to move but still had to be careful not to reopen his wounds. So as soon as they packed up camp they also left for the tower.

[ Hour later.

Our hero's finally managed to arrive at the tower. The three leaf nins pushed open the doors and waited to find out what was going to happen next. They waited around for about 20 minutes inside until they came to the conclusion they had to open the scrolls.

When team 10 unwrapped the scroll, none other then Iruka popped out. " Man you guys just made it by the skin on your teeth. You still made it though so I'm happy to say you all pass."

All three of them fell over in relief. Ino was probably the happiest. " Thank god it's over. Now I can finally take a bath."

Naruto pinched his nose. " Yea thank god because you sure as hell need one."

Shino shook his head. " Naruto I'll put flowers on your grave."

Naruto looked at his sunglasses wearing friend. " What are you talking about shin….." Ino punched him in the stomach with all of her strength.

Ino just glared at the hunched over naruto. " You baka you should learn how to speak to a beautiful lady such as my self." Ino waited for naruto to react but he never did. He stayed hunched over. Ino walked over and placed her hand on his back. " Naruto are you alright." He wasn't alright though. The blond haired genin coughed up blood and fell over. Ino screamed " Naruto"

Shino and iruka sprinted over right away. Shino looked at his friend and got scared " Shit ino you forgot about his wounds."

Iruka was even more worried then shino or ino. He stared at the blond haired ninja that he thought of as a son before asking " Naruto heals faster then anyone I have ever known. For him to be this hurt something really bad must of happened. What happened."

Shino took of his sunglasses and stated " He fought a man by the name of orochiramaru. This guy was clearly no gennin but naruto fought him anyway to protect us."

Iruka fell over from hearing that name. " alright shino I need you to tell me the whole story."

[ 20 minutes later.

Iruka couldn't believe it that the snake sannin has returned. What was even more unbelievable to him was that naruto fought him and survived. Iruka was about to say something else but was cut short when naruto started to slowly get up.

Ino yelled at her idiot teammate. " What are you doing naruto. You should be resting."

Naruto just stood up and smiled. " Don't worry about me I made it look worst then it really is."

Ino slightly blushed. _Damn it I cant yell at him when he smiles at me like that. _

No one else notice ino blush except shino. He couldn't help but smile. Iruka then spoke up. " Well I'm glad to see that your alright naruto. Im sorry but I have to go and report something. You guys should go to the arena now. They'll tell you about the third exam there." He took a second and then looked at Naruto. " Good luck and don't do anything stupid."

Naruto just gave him the good guy pose. " Don't worry I'll make you proud of me."

Iruka turned around and whispers to himself " I already am Naruto". Then he poof ed away and team 10 made there way to the arena

[ At the arena

When team 10 found the arena the found out that 6 other teams had passed the second exams with them. The 6 teams consisted of team 7, Asuma's team, Gai's team, the sound team, Kabuto's team, and the powerful sand team.

They all stood around quietly until the hokage finally addressed them. " congratulations on passing the second exam. This year seems to have so many promising shinobi's. It seems to me that their to many that passed this year. Were going to have a preliminary exam to lessen the numbers."

Temari screamed " What the hell do we have to do to pass this preliminary exam."

The old hokage just light up his pipe. " I'm glad you asked. I'll explain…" The hokage was cut short when a familiar Shinobi jumped in front of him.

It happened to be Team 10's Gekkou Hayate. ' Im sorry for interrupting you but maybe I should explain."

The hokage just continued to smoke his pipe " Of course Hayate."

The Sickly jounin then started to explain " My name is Hayate and I will be the proctor for this exam. The preliminary rounds will be hold as a tournament. You will face another ninja in a match and whoever wins will pass and who ever loses will fail. The rules for the match are simple. You can lose three ways. You give up, Knocked unconscious, or killed. However if I feel that the match is over before one of those things happen I will stop the match and announce a winner."

Naruto shouted " Yo Hayate-sensei when do I get to kick some ass."

Shino just shook his head. _He's really hurt but he doesn't care. All he cares about is proving himself._

Hayate smiled at his student " You'll find out soon enough naruto. Now everyone look up at the board. It will announce who you will be fighting when the time comes. Now for the first match."

Before the board could pick the names kabuto put his hand up and said " I'm sorry but I'm out of chakra and can't compete in a match so I'm going to have to give up."

Everyone was surprised but hayate spoke up " Alright you may leave." Kabuto walked away. Hayate the looked up at the board. " Hmm so the first match seems to be Uchiha Saskue and Akado Yoroi. Cant the two combatants report to the arena and can the other ninjas move up to the second floor to watch."

Everyone did as hayate told them to. Soon enough both Sasuke and Yoroi were standing infron of each other. Hayate signaled for the match to begin. Sasuke charged at yoroi and tried to punch him put the Yoroi dodge and grabbed the emo kings face. He then yelled " Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu (Chakra Absorption Technique)." He then started to laugh " Ha ha soon enough I will have drained all your chakra and you'll be a dead little nin."

All of a sudden sasuke grabbed his hand and broke his wrist. The sharigan user then punched the leaf nin in that face sending him back into the wall, before the yoroi could get up sasuke launched another attack "Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)" a fireball then engulfed yoroi. When the flame died down all you could see was a burnt and unconscious ninja. Sasuke just smirked " to easy for an Uchiha" Every in the room except for the girls thought the same thing _What a cocky bastard._

Hayate raised his right hand " Uchiha saskuke is the winner"

The medics carried yoroi out on a stretcher while saskue gloated. The girls would have gone over to congratulate him but before they could his sensei Hatake Kakashi took him away. No one had time to think about where sasuke was going because hayate announced the second match. " The second match will be between Aburame shino and Zaku Abumi."

Naruto patted his teammate on the back " Good luck."

Shino really didn't need it since zaku had both his arms broken by saskue. Shino finished it right away with a Retsudo Tenshou (Revolving Split Earth Palm). He could have killed him but made sure the jutsu just left him unconscious."

Naruto couldn't believe it " Holy shit Shino kicked his as in seconds. If I blinked I would of missed the whole fight."

Dosu screamed at his unconscious teammate " You stupid idiot how could you get beaten that easily."

Hayate called the match " winner Aburame Shino." _Great job shino your becoming stronger and stronger everyday._

Rock lee walked over to talk to naruto. " Wow your teamate sure is strong"

Naruto turned his head to look at the gai look a like. " He sure is. I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back."

Lee smiled " I see. Naruto I wanted to ask you since you've also trained with gai-sensei. Do you think a ninja can become strong with hard work alone."

Naruto smiled at lee " Yes I do because I would be one sucky ass ninja if a relied just on natural talent. If you ask me I would always want someone who works hard then a genius anytime."

Rock lee gave naruto a huge smile." Thank you Naruto. You truly are youthful."

Naruto replied " Thanks I guess."

TenTen saw her teammate talking to our blond haired hero and decide to join the conversation. She walked over and waved to both of them " Hay what's up guys."

Naruto answered " Nothing much just waiting for the next match how bout you "

TenTen smiled " Pretty much the same. So how you like the forest of death."

Naruto replied " well beside the huge ass bugs and ninjas trying to kill me I thought It was pretty cozy. Maybe ill take a vacation there sometime."

TenTen Just laughed " Ha Naruto your to much"

Ino herd tenten laughing and looked over at her. When she realized that ten ten was with naruto her stomach started to turn. _What the hell is she doing talking to naruto. Wait what am I talking about what do I care if she talks to naruto._

Naruto and tenten kept talking and joking around until tenten accidentally tripped and fell into naruto. Naruto caught her. When she looked up they both looked at each other and blushed.

Naruto asked while still blushing " are you okay."

Tenten quickly let go of naruto and continued to blush " Yea I'll be fine"

Ino saw the whole thing and became angry as hell. She didn't even think she just wound up punching a hole in the wall.

Shino saw what was happening and chuckled. _I guess ino's finally realizing she has feelings for our blond idiot._

Ino turned around and glared at shino " What the hell are you looking at."

Shino started to sweat " Um nothing. Nothing at all." The bug user stared to slowly inch away from the angry blond _reminder to myself never mess with an angry ino. Defiantly bad for my health._

Naruto and tenten heard a loud noise and turned around to see ino punching a hole through a wall and scaring the shit out of ino. Tenten asked naruto " What's wrong with her."

Naruto answered " Don't worry she's always like that."

Ino was still fuming. _Who does that girl think she is. Touching naruto like that. Ahh I'm going to give her a piece of my mind._ Before she could do that hayate spoke " Alright the third match will be ino vs. sakura" ( Im skipping this pretty much the same thing happens as in the manga. They wind up knocking each other out.)

Naruto had an unconscious Ino in his lap. Ino wound up waking up to naruto's face. " Hey naruto how'd I do."

Naruto smile " you did amazing. You and sakura wound up knocking each other out."

Ino gingerly sat up. " I see so sakura has been getting stronger and stronger and I have stayed the same."

Naruto shouted. " Your wrong. It's tru sakura has grown stronger but so have you. Your no longer a sasuke obsessed fan girl. You are one of the strongest kunochi the leaf has to offer and you never forget that."

Ino shocked naruto by hugging him " Thank you naruto you really are a great friend." _I think I'm starting to have feelings for this idiot. _

Naruto couldn't help but blush. He returned the hug " You don't have to thank me I was just telling the truth."

It was ino's turn to blush. The intamint moment was broken up by hayate. " The forth match will be Tenten vs. Gaara.

Naruto and ino broke there hug and turned there attention to the match below. Naruto cheered for tenten " Good luck and be careful."

Tenten looked up at naruto an smiled. Let's just say this pissed ino off a little bit. Ino soon forgot her anger because the match began. Tenten pulled out a punch of shuriken and threw it at gaara. Gaara didn't even move. A thing of sand protected him.

Naruto looked at the sand nin with interest. _I knew it this guy is strong. He's strong but I can feel that he's unstable too._

Tenten smirked " Well if that didn't work why don't we try this. Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)." Tenten used a summoning technique to take advantage of her deadly accurate ability to throw edged weapons. To begin, she removed her two scrolls and set them on the ground, after forming the necessary hand seals, the two scroll rise into the air and begin to swirl around a middle vortex. Tenten then used this space to launch herself into the air between the spinning scrolls. From these scrolls she summoned her weapons which she used to throw at her opponent.

However none or her weapons made contact with gaara. His sand protected him from all of it. As tenten was coming down Gaara shouted. " Nothing can penetrate my Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand). You cant hurt me but I can hurt you. Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)." The sand nin threw harden balls of sand at teten. They hit her right in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall. She was hit so hard she lost consiouness. Gaara didn't care " I'm not done with you yet. Shukaku no Hoko (Halberd of Shukaku)." He formed a halberd made of sand. He made the sand so hard that it was unbreakable. " Time to die leaf nin."

Hayate tried to stop him " Winner gaara. you've already won so stop." But the sick jounin was to late the crazy sand nin already threw the weapon of sand.

Naruto screamed " NO TenTen." he quickly took off his chakra weight and jumped down to the arena. He managed to jump in front of the halberd before it hit TenTen."

Everyone in the room screamed, well except for the sound and sand teams. Pretty much everyone screamed " Naruto"

Right before the halberd hit Naruto he screamed " I'll protect her no matter what you bastard. I'm not moving an inch from this spot. Heavenly Body Hyouton ( Ice)." The halberd hit naruto right after.

Ino couldn't bear to look. She fell to her knees and started to weep. Shino however never looked away. He called to ino " Ino don't cry. Naruto's fine.' She couldn't believe it but when she looked down at the arena she saw naruto.

Naruto's body was completely covered in black ice. The ice protected him and shino from gaara'a attack. No one could believe it. The whole room just looked at naruto in awe except fo gaara. " You got lucky today uzumaki but I will kill you and that girl eventually."

Naruto just stared at the sand nin with anger " Gaara even if I die I won't let you touch her no matter what." With that said naruto's body of ice started to crack and naruto fell over in pain. _Damn it he's a monster but I wont lose. _Our hero slowly got up and walked over to tenten. He picked her up and gave her to the medics. Rock lee and gai soon jumped down and stood next to naruto. Naruto looked at them both and tear fully hugged them both. " I'm sorry guys but I promise that I'll stop him from hurting her ever again. I'll die before I let him touch her again."

Gai and lee both embraced the young gennin. " we know you will naruto."

Ino and shino then jumped down next to naruto. Naruto let go of gai and lee and walked over to his teammates. But before he made all the way over he fell down in pain. Gai ran over to his youthful student. He checked on naruto and saw his wounds from orochiramaru. " Naruto what the hell are you thinking. You shouldn't be able to move with wounds like that."

Hayate walked over to his student " Holy shit naruto. You need to quite this chunnin exam."

Naruto slowly got up and looked at all of them " Im not quitting shit. Im sorry hayate but I rather die then quit now."

Ino ran up and grabbed naruto in a hug. " Naruto you'll die if you continue."

Naruto whispered in ino's ear " I know but if I quit now gaara might attack tenten again. If I do quit he'll try and hurt you to get to me. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." He then broke away from ino's hug and walked over to hayate " Please hayate I must continue."

Gai looked over to hayate and nodded. Hayate talked with worry in his voice. " Alright naruto but please be careful. Now go rest up until your match"

Shino looked up at the Board and spoke up " Shit hayate I don't think he'll have time to rest up"

The board said Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba. When naruto saw the board he admietly looked at Kiba and unsheathed his black and red swords " Alright Kiba lets get wild"


	13. The Real Naruto

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Authors note: I got over a 100 reviews on this story so far. all i can say is thanks and keep reading and reviewing. In a couple of chapter there's going to be some big surprises. Oh yea i should have the next chapter up by next weekend. Alright see you guys later.

The board said Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba. When naruto saw the board he admittedly looked at Kiba and unsheathed his black and red swords " Alright Kiba lets get wild"

Kiba jumped down and stared at a beaten naruto. " Look naruto I know your injured but I'm not going to go easy on you."

Naruto smirked " Oh puppy boy I would expect nothing less."

Kiba got into a battle stance. " I'm sorry naruto but I'm going to end this quick. Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged Technique)" kiba got on all fours and became more canine like. He started to charge at naruto." Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)" kiba stared rotating and spinning. He became a small tornado. With great speed kiba shot out at naruto. Kiba was so fast naruto had no time to move. Kiba hit our hero right in the chest sending him flying back into a wall. Naurto made a huge Crater in the wall. Naruto's head slumped over."

Kiba looked at hayate " I think you should call the match now. He wont be getting back up."

[The sand team

Temari looked at her brother Kankurou " I can't believe he was defeated so easily. I mean a man that interested gaara couldn't be that weak."

Kankurou agreed with his sister " I agree with you, but I don't think the match is over just yet,"

Temari looked at her brother quizzically " What are you talking about. He's knocked out."

Kankurou looked over at gaara. " Look at his eyes temari."

Temari looked and shuttered at the sight. " Oh kami. He hasn't been this bloodthirsty in a while."

Kankurou closed his eyes. " I know, he only gets those eyes when he see's some one really strong that he wants to kill. The dog boy is not the one that interest him. So this fight can't be over yet."

[ Gai, ino and Kakashi

Ino screamed " Naruto"

Gai placed his hand on the blond girls shoulder " Don't worry ino. He's not done yet."

Kakashi came up and spoke to his rival " I'm sorry gai but it is over. Kiba's much to strong for a healthy naruto to beat, so an injured one has no chance."

Gai shook his head " I'm sorry kakashi but your all seeing sharigan eye missed something."

Kakashi was a bit shocked at what gai said " what are you talking about."

Gai had a heart filled smile on his face. " Your eyes have never seen the true naruto."

The mask wearing jounin asked " True naruto."

Gai nodded " Yes the true naruto. The happy idiot isn't really naruto. When he shows his true self he's on par with your uchiha."

Kakashi didn't believe it. " that impossible. Saskue was at the top of his class and naruto was at the bottom. There's no way he could of caught up to him."

Gai pointed to the arena floor " watch and you'll see for yourself." the white haired nin turned and watched.

[ Naruto vs. kiba

Kiba was walking away when naruto stood up and wiped the blood of his chin. " Hey puppy boy running away already."

Kiba turned around and barked " You idiot you should of just stayed down."

Naruto smiled " Sorry but I just cant do that. I'll always get up no matter what. I will become hokage and hokages never back down."

Kiba started to laugh " Ha ha you becoming a hokage what a joke. Your so weak I don't even need to use Akamaru to beat you."

Naruto shouted " You're suppose to excel in taijutsu right. Well lets see if I can show you how qualified I am to be a hokage by beating you with just taijutsu."

Kiba laughed even harder " That's even more unbelievable the you becoming hokage.

Naruto shouted " Believe it." he then charged at kiba with speed that surprised everyone. Kiba couldn't even move before naruto shouted " Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)" Our blond haired hero gave kiba one hell of a round house kick that everyone herd. Kiba went tumbling back wards a good 15 feet. Kiba was tough and got up pretty fast but he was still a bit groggy from the kick. However before he could fully recover naruto attacked again. " Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind)" Naruto did a spinning sweep kick to kiba.

Kiba was barley able to jump over naruto's kick but he was still cocky about It. " you missed you idiot."

Naruto looked up at kiba and smiled. " I won't miss this time. Konoha Raiken (Leaf Thunder Fist)" Naruto sprang up at kiba and started to spin. He gained a shit load of momentum and nailed kiba right in the face with his fist.

Kiba fell to the ground. He was hurt but not beaten yet. He started to slowly get up. _Shit I cant believe this is actually naruto. When did this idiot become so strong. I mean not to long ago he couldn't even do a correct transformation jutsu. _Pretty much everyone in the arena was thinking the same thing. No one could really believe that was actually naruto.

Naruto walked up to kiba " You shouldn't underestimate me. Maybe you should use your dog."

Kiba barked at naruto " You're an idiot. You might of gotten stronger but your no match for me and akamaru." He then signaled for akamaru to come over. When he was close enough kiba threw him a solider pill. Akamaru started to turn red and kiba started to do hand seals. "Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man Clone)" Akamaru turned into another kiba. Then both kiba's shouted Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)." Both of them became little tornados. They both shot out at naruto.

Naruto saw them coming in time and was about to dodge until his injured abdomen started acting up. _Shit my injuries hurt so much I can't move. _because naruto couldn't move he wound up taking a full force blow of kiba's Gatsuuga. Naruto flew back into the wall again but this time blood spayed everywhere when he hit. Naruto immediately fell down to his knees and started to cough up blood. " I can't fail here. Im going to be hokage so I cant stop here."

Kiba started to laugh " Naruto you'll never become hokage. Only the strongest become hokage and your one of the weakest. So its impossible for you."

[ Kakashi, gai, and Ino

Kakahi looked at gai " I'm sorry gai but it looks like the real naruto wasn't enough to defeat kiba. He surprised me though, he was a lot stronger then I thought."

Ino spoke up " He's a lot stronger then anybody thinks. I use to think he was just a dropout like everyone else, but I was wrong. He's not a dropout, he's a strong shinobi of the leaf."

The taijutsu master spoke " My youthful rival that isn't the real naruto."

Kakashi shook his head " Gai even if that isn't the real naruto, no one can get up after taking a hit like that with his injuries. No one."

Gai chuckled " Kakashi do you know that naruto is the most surprising ninja in the leaf."

The masked jounin asked " What the hell are you talking about." Gai never had to answer a few seconds after kakashi said that he felt naruto's chakra start to sky rocket up.

[ Back at the arena floor 2 minutes earlier.

Kiba was standing over a beaten naruto with confidents. " Looks like it over naruto. I guess I'm more suited to become hokage."

Kiba kept on boasting for a little bit until he started to feel naruto chakra rise. " What the hell is going on."

Naruto stood up and glared at kiba. " If you compete for the title of hokage you'll become the underdog. Heavenly body Raiton (Lightning). Naruto surprised everyone again when he showed them his bloodline when his whole body turned into white lightning.

Kiba just stood next to a transformed akamaru and bite his hand to calm down. " That a great bloodline but I'm still going to kick your ass."

Naruto just smirked " Oh really well I guess you have me a disadvantage since you have akamaru with you. Wait a second I'll even the numbers. Kage Bushin no Jutsu ( Shadow clone technique)." Another naruto made of lightning popped out. Both naruto looked a kiba and a transformed kiba. Then the real naruto looked at his clone " YO you take the puppy I'll get the real one." The clone replied " Alright lets get wild." They charged at the two and both screamed " Gai-sensei I will use this forbidden technique you taught me to protect my way of the ninja."

Rock Lee ran over to his sensei " Gai-sensei you taught him that technique."

Kakashi looked at his rival " What technique."

Lee answered kakashi " The Omote Renge (Front Lotus)"

Kakashi punched gai right in the face. " You taught him that technique. You idiot that puts a shit load of strain on a persons body when their healthy. Naruto's badly injured if he uses that he could die."

Gai rubbed his cheek where kakashi hit him. " I know but I taught him that technique for the same reason I taught lee. I wanted to give him strength to help him fulfill his dream."

Kakashi shouted " What if he dies because of that dream."

Gai smiled widely "Naruto's a ninja who will always follows his own path. He'll always do what he believes is right. No matter what happens he'll never give up. Even if he dies before he reaches his goal he'll be happy. Because he fought for what he believed in. Kakashi take a real good look at naruto. This is the first time you'll see the real naruto. A person who would gladly die for his friends and his way of a ninja. A ninja who fights against the world to prove everybody wrong. He's a ninja who would walk through fire to protect his way of the ninja. Kakashi that's the real naruto."

Lee and ino started to cry. Even kakashi looked at naruto and let a single tear escape. " Gai I was wrong. Naruto is truly strong beyond measure."

The taijutsu master gave his rival the good guy pose " I know."

Ino continued to cry as she looked at her blond haired teammate " Naruto show them who you really are."

Naruto an his clone charge at the two kiba and both shouted " Initial Gate Open, Omote Renge (Front Lotus)" Both naruto's Lightning bodies flared up and there speed doubled. With in a second they were both underneath a kiba and kicked him strait up in the air. They jumped up and put their chest to kiba and akamraru's back and grabed them. They started to spin them selves as they plummeted to the ground. Right before they hit the ground both naruto's let go a jumped away. Kiba and akamaru smacked into the ground leaving huge creators. Akamaru turned back to a dog. Naruto dispelled his clone and waited for hayate to check on them.

Hayate walked over and checked kiba " He's unconscious. Winner Uzumaki Naruto." After getting medics to take care of kiba hayate walked over to congratulate naruto. " Good job naruto. You did amazing."

Ino and shino both jumped down to also congratulate him. Shino shook naruto's hand " Naruto you truly are an amazing ninja."

Naruto smiled " So are you my friend."

The bug user smiled and was about to ask naruto something when ino jumped on naruto and gave him a hug " Oh my god naruto that was ridiculous. I'm so happy you won we have to celebrate once the preliminaries are done."

Naruto chuckled " Yea that sounds great but right now I think I'm going to go to sleep." Naruto passed out right there.

Hayate checked on naruto right away. " Oh shit he lost way to much blood we have to get him to a medic now."

As naruto faded into unconsciousness all he could think of was _I've become stronger._

[ At the medical room in the tower.

Naruto started to slowly open his eyes. When they were fully open he saw that he was in a medical room. Gai, Kakashi, Hayate, shino, and Ino were all standing around him. He looked at everyone and asked "How long have I been out."

Hayate spoke up " About two hours."

Naruto immediately sat up " Holy shit what about the preliminaries."

Gai spoke up this time " Naruto there almost over there's only one match left."

Naruto sighed " Oh so what happened in the other matches."

The young bug user answered " Well the sand nin Temari wound up beating Hinata. Temari uses powerful wind attacks with a fan. The other sand nin Kankurou beat kabuto's other teammate Tsurugi Misumi. Knakurou is a puppet user. The next match the sound nin Dosu beat Choji. The last match Nara Shikamaru beat the sound nin Kin Tsuchi by using some weird shadow technique."

Naruto took in all the information before asking another question " alright what is the last match."

Gai shouted and gave naruto the good guy pose " It's between both of my youthful students Hyuga Neji and the always youthful Rock Lee."

Naruto smiled " I see that should be one interesting match. I just hope lee kicks the hyuga's ass. He's a little to arrogant for my taste. He kind of reminds me of a certain Uchiha bustard."

Right after naruto said the ino picked up a bed pan and smacked him in the back of the head with it. " Hey don't talk about saskue like that baka." _God damn it I'm so confused right now. I still love saskue but I'm starting to developing feelings for this idiot to. _

Our blond haired hero developed a huge ass lump on the back of his head. " Damn mention one bad word about saskue and ino becomes roid rage ino." _Damn it she still loves that bastard. Man I started to think I had a chance with her. Guess I was just dreaming._

Ino got real pissed " What was that naruto."

The blue eyed genin got real scared and started to wave his hands " Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Ino glared at our hero " Good, that's what I thought."

_Damn she sure is scary. _" Anyway Gai how's TenTen doing."

Gai became serious " She'll be alright. She got a concussion and a broken wrist. She's sleeping right but you'll be able to see her soon."

Naruto's whole demeanor changed. He was really upset at himself. " Damn it I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't protect her."

Ino saw the hurt in his eyes and tried to comfort him. " Naruto there was nothing you could of don………"

Ino was interrupted when I chunin walked in " The 10th match is starting now. You guys should head to the arena now if you want to see it."

Naruto got up and started to gingerly walk to the arena. Ino screamed " Naruto what the hell are you doing. You have to stay in bed."

Naruto turned around to look at ino. " how can I stay in bed when lee's fighting. I havn't known him long but he's a friend, and I support my friends." With that said naruto walked out.

Ino was about to bring him back when gai stopped her." Ino he has to go. Him and lee are very similar. Both naruto and lee have worked their asses off to get where they are. They both want acknowledgment from people. Naruto want lee to know that he acknowledges him as a strong shinobi of the leaf."

Ino understood. " Alright but I still think he should be resting."

Hayate spoke up " Well lets go watch lee's match with him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Yamanaka agreed. " Alright lets go."

[At the arena.

Rock lee and Hyuga Neji were standing around waiting for hayate. Hayate came a couple of seconds later. " Shit I almost forgot im the proctor. Anyway sorry, match ten begin."

Neji stared at lee " Byakugan (White Eye). Lee with these eyes I can see almost anything. These eyes shows me that your destined to lose. A genius will always beat a loser like you."

Lee was about to say something but was stopped when naruto shouted " Bullshit, Lee his eyes can't see shit. Lee prove to him that hardwork can beat a genius. Show him that you are the strong shinobi that I know you are."

The hyuga grunted " Shut up Idiot. No one can escape destiny."

Lee looked up at naruto " Thank you naruto." He then turned his attention to neji. " Neji you are wrong. I will beat you and I will make my own destiny"

_Preview of next chapter: Who is left standing at the end of the Perliminaries _


	14. Who's left standing

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

Authors note: Yo, Whats up guys. I just wanted to thank you guys for the support so far. i also wanted to thank Rouge Stallion for finding the japanese word for Heveanly body for me. One more thing this story won't be a NarutoxtentenxIno. It's still a NarutoxIno fic. Alright Keep reading and reviewing. Hope you guys like the new chapter.

The hyuga grunted " Shut up Idiot. No one can escape destiny."

Lee looked up at naruto " Thank you naruto." He then turned his attention to neji. " Neji you are wrong. I will beat you and I will make my own destiny"

Hayate signaled the match to begin. Neji and Lee both got into there fighting stances. Everyone was on the edge of there seats waiting to see who would come out on top. The Hyuga with the Juuken Ryuu (Gentle Fist Style) or Rock lee and his Gouken Ryuu (Strong Fist Style) , witch one of them would be the last one standing.

Lee was anxious so he attacked first. He charged at neji and tried to hit him with a "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)" but neji ducked out of the way. So lee wound up sailing over him.

The hyuga had an evil smirk on his face. " Lee I already told you. You can not escape your destiny witch is to lose to me. Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist)." Neji ran up and thrust his palm into lee's gut, sending him flying back into a wall. " See your just to slow to fool my eyes."

Lee steadied himself back up and looked at his sensei. " Gai-sensei can I show him my true speed." Gai nodded. Lee immediately jumped on the statue in front of the ring.

Naruto asked Gai " What does he mean by true speed."

Gai pointed to lee's legs. " Your not my only student who uses weights to train."

Lee ripped off his weights and let them fall to the ground. Neji watched the weights falling to the ground. Confidently neji shouted " You think taking off a little bit of weight is going to help you. Then you are sadly mistaken." His confidents flew away right when lee's weights hit the ground leaving one huge ass crater. " Oh shit."

Everyone's eyes almost flew out of there sockets when lee's weights hit the ground. Ino Shouted at the green spandex wearing jounin. " Holy shit, gai how much is that."

Gai made a thinking pose " Not that much only about a ton."

Ino's jaw almost hit the floor " He was wearing 2,000 pounds of weight on him and you think that not a lot. Are you crazy."

Gai gave his famous good guy pose. " I'm as crazy as any other youthful ninja wearing green spandex."

Ino slapped her head " I give up."

[ Now back to the match.

Lee ran down the statue and got right in neji's face. " Oh did your eyes miss that. Well hopefully they wont miss this. Konoha Shoufuu (Leaf Rising Wind)." Lee did a swift upwards kick to neji's face.

Neji moved his head back to try and avoid the hit but didn't move quick enough. He was pushed backwards but didn't fall down. " Is that all you can do. Your destiny is to lose and no matter how hard you try you can't change destiny. Hakke Kyushu (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm)." Neji thrusted his palm at lee. At first nothing happened but a few seconds later a invisible wave of chakra hit lee in the gut.

Lee fell to one knee and started coughing, he tried to get up but couldn't. " I can't stop now. I must prove to people you can become a great ninja by just using taijutsu."

The cocky hyuga just laughed in his face. " You will never be a good ninja. You were born with a destiny that made you unable to use ninjutsu techniques. Destiny didn't want you to be a ninja."

Lee stood up and all of a sudden everybody in the arena felt a surge of chakra. Green chakra started to spill out of lee. " Fuck destiny. I'll show you that the power of my youth can overcome stupid destiny. Celestial gate kaimon ( initial gate) Open. Kyuumon ( Heal gate) Open. Seimon ( Life Gate) Open." Lee's face turned red and veiny.

Naruto utterly shocked at what was happening to lee. He turned to the thick eyebrows sensei " Gai what the hell is happening to lee."

Gai began to cry. " In order to protect his way of the ninja he's going to use an extremely dangerous jutsu called Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus). This jutsu is the big brother of the Omote Renge (Front Lotus) you used."

Kakashi turned to his rival in worry " Gai how many gates can lee open."

Gai prayed before answering " He can open 5 gates. This is lee's last attack no matter what happens to neji. Even if he should win this match I don't know if he'll be able to compete in the finals."

Ino screamed " Then why the hell is he going to do this. Even if he wins he might not be able to even finish the chunnin exams. Why take that risk. Why."

Naruto answered he " He has to take that risk. He has to prove to himself and everybody else that he's strong. He has to prove it to neji most of all."

Ino looked down at the arena floor consumed with worry about the thick brows gennin, Neji was also worried but for a very different reason. He looked a lee with his Byakugan (White Eye) and saw chakra engulfing him. " Lee what the hell are you doing."

Rock lee just stared at the hyuga for a while before looking up at gai and naruto and screaming " Changing Destiny. Forth Gate Shoumon (Wound Gate) and fifth gate Tomon (Limit Gate) open." Lee screamed in pain as his muscles started to rip but that didn't stop him he screamed again. " Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)." he quickly moved beneath neji and kicks him upwards. While in the air Lee will then pummel the cocky Neji throughout the air with high speed Taijutsu attacks to weaken him. Then at the apex of his attack he will strike the hyuga in the chest towards the ground. Lee then moves in close to the white eyed neji and attaches his bandage. Lee will then allow his Teammate to get some distance, he then pulls his target back to his body and does a hard downward palm strike to their chest causing them both to crash into the ground with massive damage.

Everyone was in shock at the amount of damage lee's technique caused. A huge cloud of dust and rock flew up so no one could really tell what happened after they hit the ground. Everyone was waiting to see who was the one left standing. As the dust cloud started to clear up everyone saw someone standing overtop of someone. No one could tell if the one standing was neji or lee. When the dust finally cleared the one that was standing was Neji.

No one could believe it. Gai rubbed his eyes almost a million times not really believing what happened. He asked his rival " I don't understand how can neji be perfectly fine after being hit with the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus). Did you see what happened kakashi."

Kakashi had his sharigan eye open the whole time so he did actually see what happened. "I'm sorry Gai but right before neji landed he used the Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin). He used the chakra barrier to protect himself."

Naruto couldn't believe that lee actually lost " I can't be. How could lee lose after using such a kick ass technique. Lee can't lose, he was suppose to prove to everybody you can become a great ninja with just taijutsu."

Hayate announced " Hyuga Neji is the Winner."

Naruto and gai both jumped down from the balcony to check on lee after hayate's announcement. When they finally reached him they saw neji spit on lee. " Fool I told you, you can not change destiny no matter how hard you fight. I mean look at yourself. If you just listened to me and accepted your fate you wouldn't have had to gone through such a beaten."

Lee was unconscious so he couldn't answer back but his sensei sure as hell did. " Neji you disrespectful brat. You and lee had an amazing match but you have to defile your victory with your hate. You took your hate of the hyuga clan out on your friend lee. As your sensei I am ashamed of myself for not being able to change you."

Neji got furious. " Shut up gai, I don't want to hear anything about the hyuga family and your just upset I kicked your favorite students weak ass."

Gai was furious but before he could respond to neji naruto punched him in the face. " You bastard, don't you dare call Lee weak. He is an amazing ninja and your just a uptight prick."

The hyuga rubbed his cheek where naruto hit him " So let me guess loser's and dropout have to defend each other. that's so cute."

Naruto almost went ballistic, if gai didn't restrain him naruto would of tried to beat him to death. " Naruto calm down, you'll get your chance to face neji soon enough in the finals but right now we have to make sure lee's alright."

The pissed of blond shinobi calmed down " your right gai-sensei.". The hyuga started to walk away, but before he could get very far naruto yelled " YO White eyes I'll show you that you should never underestimate a dropout." He then turned his attention to gaara up on the balcony " And you sand freak I'm going to kick your ass for hurting tenten. I'm going to be the last man standing in these chunnin exams. I promise you all"

Hayate, Gai, and kakashi all thought the same thing at that moment. _I believe you naruto_

Gaara and neji both grunted at naruto's comments. After Lee went to the medical wing to join his teammate tenten the hokage spoke up. " Alright guys you who are still standing pass the preliminary rounds. For those who have won there matches I would like you to pull out a piece of paper from this box." Morino Ibiki Walked out with a box full of small pieces of paper. Once everybody grabbed there piece of paper the old man spoke up again. " Alright now I want you to tell us your numbers."

Naeji's was 1, Naruto's was 2, Shino was 3, Kankurou was 4, Temari was 5, Shikarmaru was 6, Dosu was 7, Gaara was 8, and saskue was 9. Once everyone told them their numbers Ibiuki showed them a bracket. " The finals will be a tournament that will be held one month from today. We give you this month so you can train and prepare for your upcoming matches. Now if you look at your brackets it will show you who you will be facing a month from now."

Ibiki started to call out the matches " Match one will be Hyuga Neji Vs. Uzumaki Naruto. Match two will be Aburame Shino vs. Kankurou. Match three will be Temari vs. Nara Shikramaru. Match four will be Dosu Kinuta vs. Uchiha Saskue and whoever wins that match will have to face one more opponent then every one else. The winner of match fours opponent will be Gaara of the sand."

Naruto glared at neji _I'll prove to you that destiny is bullshit for lee. I'll kick your ass in honor of one strong ninja Rock Lee_

The hokage started to puff his pipe " well that all I have to say to you guys. Good luck in your upcoming matches and make your villages proud. Dismiss." Everybody in the room left to prepare for their matched.

[ The day after the preliminary's were over

Ino and sakura went to the hospital to check on Saskue while Naruto and Shino went to check on Lee and TenTen. Naruto and shino also wanted top find hayate there so that he could help them with their training. Saskue was out cold so ino and sakura just put a couple of flowers in a vase and left.

[ Naruto and Shino

The guys from team ten were walking to the room that lee and tenten were in when they rain into their sensei hayate. Shino spoke up first to his sensei " Hayate-sensei we were looking for you. We want you to train us for the finals."

Hayate sighed " Yes shino I will be training you however naruto I'm sorry but I won't be able to train you."

Hayate's answer shocked our blond haired hero. " Wait why can you train shino and not me"

The sickly jounin explained " Look naruto I'm a doton (Earth) user same as shino. I can help him more if I train him. I can't train both of you guys because you both need individual attention. Now Naruto I made a appointment with the hokage to find someone that will help you with your training."

Naruto understood but was still kind of pissed off. " Alright Sensei when do I have to meet with the hokage."

The sword loving jounin answered " In a hour."

Naruto waved goodbye to hayate and signaled shino to come along. When they got close to the hospital door they could here lee screaming " Gai-sensei I should be healed in no time my youth fullness will make sure of that." They also herd Gai crying "oh what a youthful perspective lee."

When naruto and shino walked in they saw Lee and gai hugging with a sunset behind them. A second later the two hugging ninja's was hit in the head with bedpans by one annoyed TenTen " Can you idiot please shut up." She then looked at the door and saw naruto. " Oh naruto I'm so glad you came."

Naruto smiled at tenten before turning around and talking to his bug user friend. " Hey shino can you check on gai and lee and make sure there not dead while I go talk to TenTen" Shino nodded and went over to the green spandex wearing ninja while naruto went over to TenTen and sat next to her. " So how you feeling."

She smiled " I'm feeling pretty good now thanks to you."

Naruto pointed to himself " Thanks to me."

The weapon mistress chuckled " Yes you. You jumped in front of me to protect me from that monster sand ninja."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head " I had to tenten. I couldn't bear to live with myself if anyone I cared about got hurt especially you."

TenTen blushed a deep shade of crimson before kissing naruto on the cheek " Thank you so much naruto."

Naruto was on cloud nine when gai called out to him " Yo Naruto I need to talk to you so can you come over here." He then looked at tenten " sorry tenten but this is impotent"

Naruto walked over to the taijutsu master " Yo gai what did you want to talk about. And where's shino."

Gai sighed " When tenten hit lee with a bedpan it knocked him out so shino went to get a nurse." After explaining where shino went gai pulled out a scroll and gave it to Naruto " I can't train you since neji is on my team but I would like you to use these techniques when you fight Neji."

Naruto opened the scroll. The scroll had two techniques written on it. The first was the Konoha Dai Senkou (Leaf Great Light Rotation) you will charge at your opponent and deliver a powerful kick to the side of the head witch will make your opponent and will spin your opponent away. The next technique was the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) and at the bottom of the scroll was a note left by gai. _Naruto I'm giving you these techniques so you can help Lee's way of the ninja come true. I believe you are the only one capable of this. Please honor my courageous student lee._

After reading the scroll naruto bowed in front of gai " Gai I promise you I will do as you ask." Naruto then looked up at the clock and saw it was almost time for his meeting with the hokage " I'm sorry but I have to go." He smiled and waived to tenten " See you later" Witch made tenten blush before walking out the door."

[ Ten minutes later at the hokage's office

Naruto was standing in front of the hokage waiting to see who his new teacher would be " So old man-jiji who's going to help me with my training."

The hokage put a pipe in his mouth and started smoking " Well I was thinking of having…." Sarutobi was interrupted when a older looking man with white hair was thrown into his office by a Female anbu Ninja" I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting but his pervert must be punished."

The hokage started to laugh " Well let me guess you caught him peeking at the women at the hot springs." The female ninja nodded " Alright you may leave I will take car of it." He then looked at the white haired man " Jirayia you never change."

Jirayia rubbed his cheek where the female anbu had hit him before " Yea you know me. Hey sensei the women in konoha are getting really strong."

Sarutobi laughed and naruto laughed as well " So sarutobi-jiji this ero-senin use to be your student."

Jirayia looked at the blond ninja up and down and couldn't believe how much he looked like his former student the fourth. He then wound up hitting the fourth look a like on the top of the head " Hey ero-baka learn how to speak to your elders."

Naruto tried to dropkick the white haired sanin but he side stepped him. Naruto completely missed with the dropkick and ate the ground hard. The hokage laughed at the two. _How nostalgic that's exactly what Minato did when he first meet Jirayia. Hmm maybe is should, yes that's a great idea. _" Naruto I just figured out who will help you with your training before the chunin exams."

Naruto pooped right up " Who is it."

The old man smiled " One of the legendary sanin's Jariya will be your sensei."

Everybody in the whole village herd both of them scream " WHAT."

[ Later that night at the hospital.

A certain snake bastard was staring at his body to be saskue " Soon you will be mine." Orochiramaru was licking his lips when all of a sudden a flash of black lighting struck right next to him. This spooked the sanin " That jutsu, it can't be."

A person hidden in the shadows started to speak. " Orochiramaru soon I will return, you and that Uchiha will help me make this world mine. Soon I will finish what I started 50 years ago" with another flash of black lightning the figure was gone.

Whoever that figure was sure as hell scared the snake sanin. Orochramaru wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared at saskue " It will begin soon."

_Preview of next chapter: What is going to begin soon and who is this dark figure that scares orochiramaru. More will be revieled in the next chapter Training with a Sannin_


	15. Training and a Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

Authors Note: Sorry about not updating sooner i had a shit load of test for school and i got a little side tracked with my other story. Anyway this chapter is my second longest and in this chapter you'll find a surprise about Hayate and shino. Anyway I'll make sure i update sooner for the next chapter. Alright see you guys later oh yea also i'm going to be working with KeoTalf as my beta reader soon. so some of the chapters could be edited soon.

[ The next day at a river bank.

The white haired sanin looked at naruto before speaking up. " I don't really know what I should teach you since I have no idea what your capable off. So how bout you show me everything you can do until your out of chakra."

Naruto stuck his tong out at the perverted ninja " Alright ero-senin here I go Kage Bushin no Jutsu ( Shadow clones)." 2 naruto's popped out. "Here I go you stupid pervert." The two shadow clones of Naruto started running at Jirayia. They both screamed" TenTai Raiton ( Heavenly Body lightning" The first shadow clone attacked first Toruneedo Raitoningu ( Tornado Lightning)." The second one yelled right after him " Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)."

Jirayia was able to side step and spin away from the lightning tornado but right after avoiding the tornado the lightning dragon came bearing down on him. Jirayia saw out of the corner of his eye and used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique) with a log to avoid the dragon. Right after that he Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) in front of the real naruto and punched him in the stomach. When naruto got punched his kage bushins wound up getting destroyed " That was pretty good naruto but not good enough. Right now the hyuga will kick your ass."

Naruto clutched his stomach in pain and screamed " I won't lose TenTai Hyouton " Heavenly Body ice." the blond's body turned into black ice. " ero-sennin I will become hokage and I will kick the hyuga and your ass. Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger)." A huge ice beast shot out at Jirayia

The white haired sanin expected this to happen and dodged the ice beast with relative ease. " Naruto still no good enough." _Damn I might be saying that but his ninjutsu's are ridiculous and from what I've heard he's been taught taijutsu from gai. With a little help from me he'll definitely beat that hyuga_."

Naruto was also in deep thought _shit that didn't work. I've only have enough chakra to pull of this last jutsu. I haven't mastered it yet but hopefully it'll work. _Alright old man lets see if this is good enough Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard)." a huge black ice dragon with red eyes shot out at the 50 year old leaf nin.

Jirayia just looked at the huge ice dragon bearing down on him_. Holy shit I have no time to dodge. I can't believe that this kid made me use this jutsu. _The sanin screamed " Hari Jizou (Underworld Guardian Spikes)." his hair grew and surrounded his body, his hair also became rigid and pointy. When the ice dragon hit jirayia his hair wound up protecting him. When the attack died down he released his jutsu. His hair went back to normal.

Naruto looked at jirayia in shock. _Damn he might be a pervert but he sure is strong._ Right after thinking that naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Jirayia saw this and ran over, when he realized naruto was fine he sighed in relief, " Damn kid you sure are something." he watched the blond haired gennin sleeping peacefully until something in his head clicked. _Wait a sec the resemblance and that weird bloodline he used. It couldn't be._ Jirayia lifted naruto's shirt up a little bit to see his stomach. He saw the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style) and the Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal). _So it's true this is the kyubi's jinchuriki. Now I see why you made me his sensei. Naruto now I know exactly what I must teach you._

[ Ino's house

Ino just woke up and was looking out of the window. _Naruto I wish I could join you and shino in the finals but I cant. However I'm not going to let you guys get ahead of me. I'm going to train during this month also. _all of a sudden ino's mom called out to her " Hey ino there's someone at the door for you." Ino came running down the stairs " Mom who is it." when got to the end of the stairs her mom didn't have to answer. It was Yuuhi Kurenai.

The red eyed jounin waved " Hey what's up ino."

Ino was a bit shocked at seeing the genjutsu specialist but didn't show it. " Nothing much since naruto and shino are training for the finals. Anyway what brings you hear."

Kurenai smiled " Well Hayate asked me to come over here."

The blond kunochi showed her shock this time. " why did he do that."

Kurenai smiled again " well he asked me to come over because he wanted me to train you while naruto and shino are training. He didn't want you to be left behind."

It was ino's turn to smile now. " wow I'm going to have to thank hayate-sensei for that later. So did he ask you to help since you're a friends of my mom."

The red eyed beauty shook her no " He asked me to help you since I specialize in genjutsu and I know a couple of suiton ( water) Jutsu's and he thinks we have similar personalities."

The only female member of team ten was beaming with joy " are you serious. Wow now I can show sasuke-kun that I'm a strong ninja. I'll also rub my strength into naruto's face." her eyes light up when she said the name naruto.

Kurenai saw this and had I slight smirk on her face._ She probably doesn't realize that it isn't sasuke who she really want to impress. _After that thought she calmed ino down and told her. " well I want to start your training right away so hurry up and get ready. Where leaving as soon as your ready."

Ino was so anxious to get stronger she sprinted up the stairs and stared to pack some supplies and get ready for training. Usually for ino it takes her an hour to get ready but not today. She was done in a matter of minutes. Right when she was don they walked out the door. Right before she closed the door she thought _I wont be a hindrance to naruto or anyone else anymore._

[ in the wood a couple miles away from Konoha.

Hayate and shino were sitting down having a conversation. Shino was sitting down on a rock while hayate was leaning up against a tree. Hayate looked at his student and stated " shino you are a very impressive young man and I thought it would be best if I trained you alone."

Shino asked " Best for me maybe but what about naruto. He need your training too. I know the thing about you being a doton user the same as me was just a bullshit answer" shino was actually losing his composer. Something that that rarely ever happens to the bug user, but fearing that his friend was pushed to the side was a real incentive to do it

The swordsman sighed " Look shino calm down. Your right that excuse was bullshit, but I had my reasons."

The sunglasses wearing genin raised his voice " Tell me what is the reason, please."

Hayate dropped his head in thought before answering. " Look shino the reason is that I promised and old friend of mine when this day came that I would train you personally so you could show all of konoha how strong you were and become a chunnin. He also wanted you to succeed where he failed. It was his dyeing wish and I plan on fulfilling it."

The bug user was shocked " Hayate what are you talking about why would someone ask you that and who's dyeing wish was it."

The sickly jounin started to tear up. " It happened 11 years ago when I was your age and you were only one. I was the teammate of your brother's."

Now shino was real confused " What are you talking about I never had a brother. I'm an only child. My parents never had another child."

Hayate sadly replied. " Shino you do have a brother but he is not the son of Aburame Shibi and Aburame Emi."

The more hayate talked the more shino was confused " Wait how is that possible. How can I be someone's brother if their not the son of my parents."

The sickly jounin sighed " Shino their not your real parents."

The bug user shouted " What the hell are you talking about."

Hayate walked over and placed a hand on shino's shoulder. " Look I know you want answer right now but just wait and listen to my story. If you listen your questions well be answered."

Shino calmed down " alright sensei tell me about my brother."

Hayate started to tall his story. " Your brothers name was Mifu Shinobu and your father was Mifu Murasame, your mothers name was Mifu Namida. Both of your parents were jounin's and loved you and your brother very much." Hayate had to wipe the tears away from his face before continuing his story. " Me and your brother were best friends. When ever we went on missions he would always tell me how he dreamed of becoming a legendary ninja feared all around the world. But when you were born his dream changed. now he wanted to become a strong ninja so he could train you into becoming a legendary ninja that would protect this village. He trained so hard so he could make his dream com true. Your brother was one strong man. When are team went to the chunnin exams he wound up winning the finals against me non the less." Hayate smiled " he never let me live that down. Anyway the third made me and him chunnins and we were so happy but our teammate had lost his first match to your brother and didn't pass. His name was Hijiri Hayase. He was always jealous of your brother and when he wound up losing to him he wound up snapping. The night that me and Shinobu became chunnin we went out celebrating. It was such a fun night until me and your brother got back to his house. When we went into his house we saw Hayase standing next to a huge man with an equally huge sword killing your parents. I was about to attack him but Shinobu stopped me. He told me to save you while he tried to hold of hayase and the other man. But before I could even move Hayase and the other man sliced down your brother. They were about to kill me to when Aburami shibi and emi came running in. They were your parents friends and neighbors. They were walking home when they herd the noise coming from your house. They came running to see what happened. When they got there they were able to scare off hayase and that other man. They managed to save me and you but your parents and your brother weren't so lucky. Right before he died your brother told me to train you when it was your turn to become a chunnin. He also asked me to help make sure you succeed in whatever dream you had. He didn't want you to fail in succeeding your dream like he did his. After that the Aburame's took you in as their own and I made sure you were on my team when you became a jounin"

Shino stood their in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he just herd. He just found out he had a brother and was adopted. He also herd the tragic story of how his family died. After hearing all that all he could do was weep " Why didn't anyone tell me about. I had a right to know. Why did everybody lie to me all these years."

Hayate continued to cry along with shino " I'm sorry but we all thought it would be best not to tell you until you could handle it."

About 5 minutes later shino stopped crying. He stood up and looked at his sensei. " Alright sensei I understand why you guys didn't tell me till now. However I need to know what happened to hayase and that other man right now."

Hayate saw the seriousness on shino's face and answered right away, " Hayase became a nuke nin and is still at large. I never found out who that man was but I'll never forget that mans sword. I became a swordsman so If I ever found that man I could cut him down just like he did your brother."

The bug user accepted the answer. " I see thank you for telling me hayate you really are a great friend. Umm could you answer one last question."

The sickly jounin asked " Sure anything. What do you want to ask?"

Shino took off his sunglasses " What was my brother like."

Hayate smiled " He was a lot like you shino."

Shino wiped the last of his tears away and put back on his sunglasses. " Alright Sensei let's make sure I make my brother proud and become a chunnin."

The Leaf swordsman pulled out his dual blades " Alright shino let begin your training."

[ Training area 10

Kurenai was standing in front of ino. " Hayate told me you are pretty good at genjutsu and have a couple suiton jutsu's. Well first off I want to see what Suiton Jutsu's you have. So show me what you got."

Ino walked into a clearing and yelled " Well here I go kurenai Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique." A large column of water crushed into a couple of trees. Ino shouted at Kurenai " How was that"

The genjustu mistress smiled " Pretty good I know exactly what I'm going to teach you during this month."

Ino couldn't hold in her eagerness " What are you going to teach me."

Kurenai smiled " alright calm down I'll show you. You know your acting just like another blond we know." Ino thought _another blond we know, what us she talking about. Wait she couldn't mean. _Ino didn't get the chance to finish her thought because kurenai started to do hand seals. " Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)." A 30 foot water dragon shot out and destroyed a lot of trees.

All ino could say was " WOW."

Kureani started to do hand seals again. " Oh I'm not done yet Magen Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion Tree Binding Death)." Ino found herself caught in a tree with kurenai above her coming out of the tree. Right after kurenai released the genjustsu she smirked at Ino "Now that is what I'll be teaching you during this month."

Ino just stood their and kind of squealed " Oh I can't wait to show everybody ho much stronger I've become after this."

[ back in the forest

Shino was sweating from the spar he was having with hayate. The bug user was about to start attacking his sensei again when hayate called out " Stop that's enough for now. I think it's time you start learning some new doton (earth) Jutsu's."

Shino stopped his attack and asked " Alright what are you going to be teaching me."

The sickly jounin smiled and started to do hand seals " Let me show you Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile)." a mud dragon pooped out of the ground a shot out solid mud ball from it's mouth. Some of the balls hit solid rock and destroyed the rock. Hayate started to do more hand seals " I'll also be teaching you this Doryuu Taiga (Earth Flow River)" The ground that shino was standing on turned to mud and made him lose his balance and start falling back. Hayate then stated " That this jutsu is good at keeping your enemy off balance and give you a perfect opportunity to attack."

After regaining his balance shino stared at his sensei " Alright hayate lets begin."

Hayate smiled _Shinobu I wish you could see how strong your brother has become. If you saw him you would be so proud._

[ back at the river bank

Naruto started to slowly get up. Right when he opened his eyes and sat up jirayia threw a bucket of water on him. Naruto yelled " What the hell was that for I was already getting up ero-sennin."

Jirayia chuckled a little " No reason really just felt like it." Naruto was about to attack him until jirayia spoke up in a serious tone " Now Naruto I figured out what I want to teach you. I have a two jutsu's I want you to learn. However I won't teach you the second on until you finish learning the first one."

Naruto nodded " alright I understand what's the first jutsu."

Jirayia's bit his thumb and slammed it down on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." a 15 foot frog came out. Jirayia was standing on it. " You'll be learning how to summon animals. But before you can do that you'll have to sign an animal summoning contract in blood." the frog then disappeared and jirayia stood in front of naruto.

Naruto ran up to the white haired sannin and anxiously asked " So will I be signing the frog contract."

The white haired sannin smile " No you will be signing a special summoning contract." He pulled out a huge scroll and opened it. He then pointed to were naruto had to sign.

The blond haired gennin bit his thumb and signed his name in blood then asked jirayia " What so special about this summoning contract."

The 50 year old ninja smiled ' well that summoning contract use to belong to a clan that had a special bloodline in the whirl pool country. This clan had the ability to turn their bodies into an elemental body. This summoning animal was suppose to be able to become the same elemental body of it's master. Since you have a bloodline kind of like there's I think it would be a good fit for you."

Naruto realized that was the clan the hokage told him about. He was suppose to be an ancestor of that clan. He had many though racing in his head but the on he said out loud was " Hey ero-sennin what kind of animal is it."

Jirayia walked over to naruto and punched him on top pf the head " I told you to sup calling me that. Honestly naruto I don't know. I already had a summoning animal when I found that scroll so I never signed it."

Naruto rubbed his head where jirayia hit him " Oww. Alright well lets see what it is." naruto was about to bite his thumb again when jirayia grabbed his hand " Why are you stopping me."

Jirayia had a serious look on his face. " I stopped you because you can't use this jutsu until you contact that damn fox inside you."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face " What are you talking about. How the hell am I to contact the thing inside of me and why would that help."

Jirayia answered admittedly. " You have two chakras. The fox and yours. You still don't have enough chakra to pull of this technique on your own. You need some of the fox chakra. And all I can tell you about how to contact him is your going to have to find out yourself, but what I can tell you is that if you don't contact the fox you won't be able to protect TenTen or ino those girls you were telling me about from that monster demon. And you won't be able to beat the hyuga and keep your promise to gai."

Our blue eyed hero showed his determination to the sanin when he screamed " There's no way I'm going to fail. I'm going to become hokage someday and hokages never back down." Naruto sat down and started to think about how he was going to contact the fox.

After sitting around for an hour jirayia spoke up " Hey naruto I think I figured a way for you to contact that demon fox."

Naruto simply asked " How?"

Jirayia had naruto follow him for a while before he turned a pushed naruto off a cliff. "You have to die" _Please Kami let this work._

As naruto plummeted to the ground he though _I can't die now. If I die now I would have failed my friend. And I would have failed to protect my friends._

All of a sudden naruto was in a sewer like area and was standing in front of a huge prison. Naruto walked closer to the bars but stopped when he herd a deep voice say **So my jailer has finally come to see me. Hey I have and idea why don't you come closer and let me eat you.**

Naruto stared into the demon fox eyes and yelled " so you're why my life has been so crummy. You bastard for what you've done to me you better give me some of your chakra."

The huge beast started to laugh evilly **Alright you got some courage you little bastard. So as an award ill give you some of my chakra. But don't think that just because in behind these bars I won't find a way to kill you if you dare threaten me again.**

Our hero responded " Alright whatever just give me your chakra." All of a sudden naruto was wrapped around red chakra. Naruto found himself back in the real world plummeting to his death. He quickly bite his hand and said " Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" All of a sudden naruto stopped plummeting.

He didn't know what he was standing on untill he herd a deep voice growl " it has been 50 years since I Akaokami( red wolf) Has been summoned. So who has summoned me."

Naruto looked at what he was standing on and realized he was standing on a 50 foot black wolf that had red fangs and claws. His eyes were also red. It took a couple of seconds before Naruto finally answered. " My names Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the one who summoned you."

_Preview of the next chapter: What is this new summoning beast that naruto stands on. What about Shino's brother and who was that man with the sword that killed shino's family. Also who was the guy in the shadows with black lightning from last chapter. Naruto and the rest of team 10 will find out more about these thing in the next chapter Training Ends and The Finals Begin_


	16. A Heavenly Beast Revieled

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Authors note: Yea sorry this chapter took so much longer then the other's. i wasn't really sure what i wanted to do in this chapter at first so that why it took so long. this is however my longest chapter yet, over 5,500 words. anyway the next chapter might take a while. i'm going to fix up the other chapters first before i start a new one.

He didn't know what he was standing on until he herd a deep voice growl " it has been 50 years since I Akaokami( red wolf) Has been summoned. So who has summoned me."

Naruto looked at what he was standing on and realized he was standing on a 50 foot black wolf that had red fangs and claws. His eyes were also red. It took a couple of seconds before naruto finally answered. " My names Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the one who summoned you."

The giant wolf let out a huge laughing roar. " is this some kind of joke. There's no way a stupid kid like you could ever summon me. I have only been summoned by two other people and they were much stronger then you. You don't even deserve to sit on my head."

If there was one thing that really pissed naruto off besides sasuke it was being looked down upon. " Shut the hell up you stupid puppy. I summoned you so just accept it."

Akaokami roared again but his time was much sinister " You dare call me a stupid puppy. I'll show you no one disrespects me and gets away with it." The black wolf jumped out of the cave so fast it almost made naruto fall off." So you haven't fallen off my head, impressive but that's not enough for you to have summoned me."

Naruto held on to the wolfs fur tight as hell before smacking his hand on top of its hell. " You know what I just want to ask you a question."

The great wolf summoned asked " Fine what is it."

Naruto had his trademark smirk on " Do you like Christmas."

The wolf was taken aback by the sudden question. " Yea but why the hell would you be asking me something like that now."

Naruto's smirk got even wider " I asked you that because your about to be lite up like a Christmas tree. TenTai Raiton (Heavenly body raiton)" Naruto turned his body into lightning hoping to shock the wolf but what did happened he wasn't expecting at all.

Akaokami's body turned into white lightning along with naruto's body. When this happened the wolfs red eyes almost popped out of their sockets. " You from the Tentai (Heavenly Body) clan but how is that possible. The last Tentai that existed died over 50 years ago."

Before naruto could answer Jirayia screamed "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Soon after the white haired sannin stood on a toad that was as tall as Akaokami. The toad smoked a giant pipe before shouting " Jirayia why the hell did you summon me." Jirayia looked down at the toad a stated " Gambunta I wanted to talk to that summon beast over there and I thought it would be easier for me if you were with me."

The toad known as gambunta looked ahead and saw Akaokami. He almost dropped his pipe when he saw the wolf. " Holy shit is that really you Akaokami. I Haven't seen you my good friend in almost 50 years."

Akaokami was equally as surprised " yea it's me gambunta, and I know it has been 50 years since we fought together against that bastard." He then realized he still hadn't gotten an answer about the tentai clan yet. " I'm sorry gambunta but we must talk a little later. Your summoner still needs to answer a few questions."

Jirayia sighed " we believed the tentai were extinct but a couple of months ago that boy on your head unlocked there bloodline. Since we don't know who this kids parents are so we can't be completely sure but we believe that he is a descendant from that clan and one of his relatives must of survived the slaughter." Right after that naruto passed out on top of Akaokami's head.

The huge wolf laughed " seems like that boy ran out of chakra."

The toad hermit smiled " I should tell you that it was that blond idiot that summoned you. Even though he's an idiot he still strong."

The red eyed wolf smiled showing all of his fangs. " you didn't need to tell me. I knew it was him that summoned me as soon as he activated his bloodline. I'm not exactly sure how I knew but I just got this feeling of overwhelming strength from him."

Jirayia smiled but his smile didn't last long. Gambunta got a good look at naruto and asked " Jirayia is that boy who I think he is. Is he the nine tails kid."

This shocked the great wolf " Wait a minute did you say nine tales kid. You don't mean that this kid is the jinchuriki to the kyubi?"

Jirayia frowned " Yes he is. Is that a problem."

The wolf red eyes showed a bit of anger at what jirayia meant by that question but knew he was just looking out for the kid. " No it's not a problem at all. I'm just surprised that kid is a jinchuriki."

Gambunta and jirayia both simultaneously asked " Why."

Akaokami smirked " I've met a couple of jinchurki before. There usually mistreated and wind up becoming murderers and psychos. Some even let there demon take control of them. This kid seemed happy and determined. This village must have treated him differently then the others,"

The toad hermit admittedly dropped his head at those words. " it saddens me deeply but Naruto was treated like any other jinchurki. He's been shunned, beaten up, made fun of, has had people try and kill him. He was all alone for a while. He found friends now but a lot of people still hat him."

The summoned beast was in shock. " Hows that possible."

The white haired jounin picked his head up ans smile. " Because he's naruto the most surprising shinobi konoha has ever seen."

The two summoning beast both smiled. The fox then said " I better get back now. It sounds like I'll need to prepare for some huge battles soon. Wait I almost forgot can you give me naruto's swords."

Jirayia took naruto's black and red swords and threw them up to AkaOkami. After the wolf caught the swords in his mouth the toad sanin asked " What do you want with naruto's swords."

The great wolf growled. " I thought I recognized those swords. Jirayia these two swords were made about 50 years ago by a great sword smith called Gatsu . Originally the swords were combined and it had the power to slice through any kind of element. Including a Elemental body of the Tentai. One of the tentai clan used it in the battle against That Man. The tentai warrior was able to knick the mans face. Before the warrior could attack again he was killed and out of fear that man broke the sword in two. He did this because he knew the swords could not hurt him if they were apart. For naruto to have these swords is truly amazing. How did he get them."

Jirayia was surprised by the wolfs story but answered right away " Um I think our hokage gave them to him."

" I see well tell that brat to summon me 3 weeks from now. I'll give that idiot his sword back then. "The wolf proclaimed.

Jirayia asked " what are you going to do with his swords."

AkaOkami smirked. "I'm going to combine them " The wolf then disappeared

After akaokami left Gambunta looked up at jirayia and stated. " I better get going to." Before he left he told the sannin. " that kid looks kind a weak, I can't believe he could summon something like AkaOkami."

The old pervert chuckled " You know what they say looks can be deceiving."

The toad blew on his pipe and the mumbled " Corny." The disappeared along with AkaOkami.

Jirayia yelled " Bastard toad.". He then walked over to a sleeping naruto and pulled a blanket out of his bag, then placed it on to of the blond. After that Jirayia pulled out his notebook and started to do research."

At the hospital

Uchiha sasuke had just woken up and sat up. " Damn I'm in a hospital. I Have to get out of here. I need to become stronger so I can kill that bastard." All of a sudden sasuke felt hotter. Then out of no where a burst of purple flame exploded in front of sasuke's face. When the flame died down it revealed a letter. The young uchiha pick it up and read it. Once he finished reading the mysterious letter he had an evil smirk on his face. " Hmm sounds interesting. I guess I should go find kakashi now." _I wonder who this letter is from. Oh it doesn't matter if he's going to help me kill my brother I'll do exactly whatever he wants._

back at the river bank 3 hours later.

Naruto slowly awoke. He pulled of his blanket and looked around to see where ero-sennin was. He eventually saw him peeping at some girls in the bushes. The blond gennin then screamed " There's a Pervert in the bushes."

Jirayia tried to place his hand over naruto's mouth but he wasn't in time. The girls heard him and ran away. The white haired sannin yelled " You little brat you ruined my research."

Naruto gave him the middle finger " Bullshit Ero-sennin that's not research you were just peeping."

The old ninja smiled. " Peeping gives me inspiration for my books Icha Icha Paradise."

Naruto just shook his head. " what ever ero-sennin. Come on though you got to train me." They walked over to a wide open area. " Alright pervert what was that other technique you wanted to teach me."

" Well I'm going to be teaching you a sword technique so." He reached into his bag and pulled out a normal katana. " here use this" He threw it at Naruto

Naruto caught it and looked at the toad hermit quizzically " Why can't I just use my swords." He realized right then that he didn't have them. " Ero-Sennin where are my swords."

The white haired sannin scratched his head and said " AkaOkami took them"

Naruto screamed " What."

Back at the hospital

Ino had finished her training with Kurenai for the day and Decided to visit TenTen and Lee in the hospital. She went to TenTen's room first. She opened the door an smiled " Hay how you feeling TenTen."

She waved to ino. " I'm alright just a little soar. Um have you seen naruto around."

She smiled but deep in her gut she felt a little bit of jealousy " No I havn't seen him but knowing naruto he's probably training his ass off." _what is this feeling I get when ever I hear something about naruto._

Tenten Smiled " Probably. Umm can I ask you something."

Ino replied " Sure what is it."

The weapons expert looked directly into ino eyes and pleaded with her " Ino I really like Naruto but I always have the feeling he's hiding something. Your on his team don't you get that feeling to or am I just thinking to much."

The blond kunochi head dropped and she told tenten with a somber tone. " No I know exactly what you mean. He's always smiling and goofing around even when he's really hurt. I think he's just hiding his feeling and other things from the rest of us and I don't know why. I feel bad about this but he was made fun of a lot at the academy. I was someone who made fun of him." Ino started to cry .

TenTen grabbed her in a embacing hug and told her " Go on finish what you wanted to say."

Ino kept crying. " he was always alone. He had no parents no nothing. He was always alone. Even when we became teammates I though oh no not naruto, anyone but naruto." Ino was able to stop her crying for a little bit a pulled away from tenten.

TenTen was the one crying now and ino was the one who hugged her. TenTen asked "why did everyone make fun of him."

Ino wiped her own tears away and said. " he was the worst ninja in our class he always messed up. Plus he would always pull pranks and was loud. My Dad told me to stay away from him to because they thought he was bad kid but he wasn't. So I just made fun of him and went along with everyone else. But that changed shortly after we became teammates."

The brown haired kunochi asked " What happened that made you change your mine."

Her tears started to flow" he almost died trying to protect me twice."

Tenten pleaded with ino " Wait what happened."

Ino went into story telling mode " Alight lay back both stories are kind of long."

Flashback

One of the mist nins were charging at ino who was protecting tazuna. _Oh shit I'm going to die. I'll never get to see saskue's face again._she was trying to picture saskue coming to her rescue but she couldn't. right after that ino closed her eyes expecting to die but death never came to her. When she opened her eyes she first thought that somehow saskue has come and saved her. But when her eyes fully opened she realized it wasn't saskue who saved her but her blond teammate naruto.

30 seconds earlier

Naruto realized that ino was going to die if he didn't do anything. So he released his chakra weights and sprinted over to her.

The mist chunnin didn't even know naruto was anywhere near him until he heard the blond gennin yell "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)" Right after hearing that the mist chunin got roundhouse kicked in the face. It took him a couple of second before he was able to stand up again and look for who kicked him. When he saw that it was naruto he threw his chain at naruto. Naruto was able to block it with one of his swords but the chain wound up wrapping around the sword.

" You idiot now I'm going to break your little sword then I'm going to kill your girlfri…" the chunnin never got to finish his sentence before naruto cut him off.

"Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Saber )" Naruto sword was engulfed with lightning before he send the lightning through the chain.

"Oh Shi…" was all the chunnin got to say before naruto light him up like a Christmas tree.

The other mist chunnin saw what happened to his partner and started charging at ino and tazuna. Naruto saw the mist nin coming after them but he didn't have enough chakra to stop him. But before the mist nin could get there he was hit in the back of the head by the blunt side of a sword. It was hayate.

"sorry for being late" hayate said

" I thought you died " ino shouted while tears came down her face.

" no I used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique)" he paused for a second before he spoke again. " I'm sorry I should've helped sooner but I had to see who they were after. Anyway you guys did great for you first actual fight with other ninjas." he than looked over at naruto and saw he had a gash on his hand. " Oh shit naruto you got cut by one of their claws we got to get you to a hospital soon."

"Why its just a scratch" naruto asked.

"Their claws had poison on them if we don't get rid of the poisoned blood you could die." he took a second to catch his breath. " tazuna you lied on your mission application and one of my ninjas are hurt. I'm sorry but we have to abandon this mission and go back to konoha."

" No" naruto shouted.

" Naruto what are you talking about you could die if you don't get treatment " Ino shouted while tears started coming down more fiercely then ever

" Its Alright ino" Naruto said before taking his kunai and stabbing it into his hand so that all the poison would bleed out. " I swear on the pain in my hand that I wont need anyone's help that ill become strong enough to protect the people I care about. I swear on this pain that ill never give up that ill never run away. That'll be my ninja way. I will not be a burden. Let's finish the mission."

Tazuna just looked at the boy he thought was the weakest ninja ever. _Holy shit Does that boy have no fear."_

Shino just stared at someone he use to think was just a happy idiot. _I don't know what drives you to push yourself so hard naruto. I might not know what drives you but I do know you are one amazing bastard."_

Ino just stared at the boy she use to think was a loser and a dropout._ why do you keep protecting everyone. Why are you always getting hurt for others. Why do you spill your blood for me._

End of Flash back

Ino cryed a little bit more before starting her next story. " The second time he saved me was only a little while ago."

Flashback

Right when shino finished talking they all herd a female scream. Ino knew that scream. She had to go help. " Shit that was sakura. Naruto we need to help them."

Naruto took one deep breath before agreeing " Alright ino lets go help. I just hope we get there in time."

Our 3 hero's started jumping from tree to tree. They were still a little while away when ino herd sakura scream again. This freaked her out. She started to shake in worry. " I don't know what I'll do If sakura gets hurt. I know we fight all the time but she's one of the few really good friends i have."

Naruto reached over to ino and tried to comfort her. " it's alright ino. I wont let her get hurt I promise An you know me with my promises. I always keep them because that's my way of the ninja." He then gave the worried girl one of his real smiles.

Ino just smiled " Thanks Naruto"

Our hero just smiled back. " No problem"

Naruto started to pick up speed. They were really close to where sakura's scream came from. Right before they got there ino just stared at her blond haired blue eyes teammate. _I don't know what it is but whenever naruto smiles like that it seems to calm me._

Ino wasn't calm for much longer. Team 10 arrived on the scene right when the grass nin bit Saskue on the neck and gave him something called the curse seal. Before jumping down to help, naruto quickly looked around to see if he could find sakura and kiba. He found them bloodied and beaten a couple feet from where saskue was. But right when naruto saw them the grass nin was charging at them ready to kill. The blond genin throw a couple of shuriken. The shuriken flew right in front of the grass nin, stopping him in his tracks.

The grass nin looked up at team ten and licked his lips " I see some fresh meat wants to join the party."

Team 10 quickly jumped down in front of sakura and kiba. Ino then went over to check on team 7 while naruto and shino made sure the grass nin didn't attack. Ino took out a first aid kit and started treating sakura's wound.

Sakura woke up right when ino started treating her wound " Omg it you ino. Are we safe is that monstor gone." She then looked over and saw saskue on the grown and the grass nin not to far away. " Oh god he managed to beat saskue where dead for sure."

Ino tried to calm down the hysterical girl. " Calm down. Don't worry where here to help. Naruto and shino will take care of him."

Sakura was still a wreck " How can naruto and shino beat him. Saskue loss and he was the strongest gennin in the leaf."

Ino grabbed her into a hug. " You'll be fine. Naruto promised me. So you don't have to worry. The one thing that you know about is that he never breaks a promise."

Sakura knew that was true and calmed down a little. She just held onto ino as tight as she could, tears flowing from her eyes. " I know I know but im so scared."

Ino turned away from a crying sakura and looked a naruto. _Please naruto find a way to beat him._

( Now let the action begin) The grass nin had and evil smirk on and stared at naruto and shino " Alright boys lets have some fun. Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Viewing Technique) (Killing Intent)."

Naruto and shino saw images of their own death in painful ways. Shino was frozen stiff and terrified. Naruto was alright though._ He hasn't figure out that jutsu doesn't work with me. I'll just play along and maybe I can catch him off guard._

The grass nin was laughing evilly " Ha Ha that was to easy." He pulled out two kunai and threw them at shino and naruto.

Ino saw what happened but sakura was still holding her so she could help them " Guys what are you doing. Move goddamn It"

Naruto waited till the kunai were inches away from them before he dodged. He took shino and jumped out of the way. He then took shino over to ino " That asshole over there messed with his mind. Try and snap him out of it I'm going to need help." He then turned around and stared at the grass nin with hatred in his eyes.

The grass nin was a little surprised that a genin could break away from his jutsu so easily " How did you break my jutsu. I Gave you both a jutsu that simulated a painful death. Your friend over there is still messed up but your fine. How?"

Naruto pulled out his twin blades and replied with hatred in his voice " A jutsu like that won't work on me. My life has been far more painful then that jutsu."

That answer surprised everyone especially sakura and ino. The both looked at each other with worry in their eyes " What did he mean by that." They both asked each other.

The grass nin was surprised also " Interesting. Well let's begin. Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" A huge gust of wind blew naruto into a tree. The impact caused the blond genin to coughed up blood.

The blue eyed ninja wiped the blood of his mouth and stood back up. " Let's get wild. Heavenly body Raiton (lightning)." naruto's body turned into white lightning.

The grass nin was utterly shocked " What the hell type of bloodline is that."

Naruto screamed " well why don't I show you. Toruneedo Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning)." a tornado made up of lightning shot out at the grass nin.

The grass nin saw the tornado coming and bit his thumb " Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique." a 15 foot snake took the blast head on and protected the mysterious nin. The blast hit the snake dead on but it didn't do to much damage. " Ha ha lets see you play with my snake for a little bit." The huge snake came charging at Ino ans everyone else not naruto.

Naruto saw what the snake was after and got scarred. He released his chakra weights and sprinted in front of the snake.

Sakura and ino were scared to death they each closed their preparing for death. When the snake was a couple feet from them ino opened her eyes. She didn't see a snake all she saw was naruto, Standing between them and a 15 foot snake.

" Don't worry Ino I won't let anything happen to you. Heavenly body Hyouton (Ice)." He then started to do hand seals. _Please kami let this work. _"Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger)" Kami answered naruto's plea for help. A 25 foot ice tiger came flying out at the snake.

The grass nin was standing on top pf the snakes head and saw the icy beast coming right at him. " Oh crap he can use Hyouton jutsu's." right before the ice tiger hit the snake the grass nin jumped out of the way avoiding danger. Well the snakes wasn't so lucky the ice tiger made a whole strait through the giant snake.

Ino and sakura were shocked. Naruto actually managed to stop the giant snake. Naruto wasn't done yet. " Yo freak let me introduce you to a technique I created myself. Hyouton Saaburu (Ice Saber )" ice covered naruto blades making them 2 times harder and sharper. " Let go you little snake freak Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)"

Naruto made three shadow copies of himself and charged at the grass nin. Right before he reached the grass nin naruto jumped up in the air.

The grass nin seem to know wich on was the real naruto " I'm sorry little leaf nin but you made your final fatal mistake. Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)." A couple of snakes shot out of the grass nins arm. Naruto was able to dodge by doing a corkscrew in the air.

When naruto was inches away from coming down and slicing the grass nin in half. I mean mere seconds before narutos blades touched the grass nin, a sword came flinging out of his mouth. I stabbed strait threw naruto. He then pinned naruto up against a tree. " Ha Ha so how do you like my Kusangi(Grasscutter)."

Ino watched in horror as naruto spat up blood. _no it cant be. He cant die, he hasn't become hokage yet._ Ino burst into tears. Sakura joined her. Ino just let tears fly freely_why did I make him promise to save us. He fought so hard to protect us. Why does he always do that. He always gets hurt so other's won't have to. Naruto please don't die. _Ino screamed " Naruto"

The grass nin smirked " You seem to have an interesting bloodline. Maybe ill make you my back up plan." he then tried to bight naruto on the neck like he did saskue.

Even if he was impaled with a sword, Naruto wasn't going to let the crazy snake nin bite him. " Get the hell away from me you freaky bastard. Heavenly Body Raiton ( Lightning)." He turned his body into lightning. When the grass nin tried to bite him he got a little shock.

The shock of lightning that hit the grass nins face seemed to singe off his face. The grass nin had a different face. His true face showed a much older pale skin ninja. " Feisty aren't we. It doesn't matter the uchiha was stronger so I really don't need you."

Ino couldn't just sit there and watch anymore. She pulled sakura off of her and pulled out a couple kunai's. she was about go until someone grabed her arm.

It was shino. He seemed to finally snap out of the jutsu the pale skin nin placed on him. "

Wait up I' ll help. Naruto's one of my few good friend I cant just sit here and let him die."

Ino just nodded. They both started to run at the grass nin. But before they could even get close Naruto yelled at them. " Don't even think about fighting this guy. He'll just kill you."

Ino pleaded with her blond hair teammate. " But if we work together we might be able to save me."

Naruto coughed up some more blood " No, just leave me. Take saskue, kiba, and sakura and get the hell out of here."

Ino started to cry again. She couldn't stand seeing naruto hurt like that. " Naruto I can't just leave you here to die. Please naruto let us help."

Shino started to tear also " Naruto I can't leave you either. Your on of the few people who accepted me right away even knowing I was a little different."

A single tear trickled out of naruto eyes. " Thanks, but I rather die then see you guys get hurt. I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to finish this exam without me." He then pulled the sword out of his stomach and threw it to the ground. " I'll hold him off for a little while but you guys got to go. NOW!"

Ino started to cry even harder " No naruto I cant do tha….." She was cut off when shino grabbed her arm and started to pull her away." Shino what the hell are you doing he's going to die."

Shino pulled down his sunglasses and showed ino his eyes for the first time. There were great saddens in them " It is his last wish that we survive and I plan to honor it." Ino understood.

Naruto picked up his blades again and looked at his teammates. " Thanks shino and make sure you protect Ino."

Shino picked up saskue and kiba before turning back to look at naruto " I'll protect her no matter what." he took a second to wipe the tears out of his eyes before he started to run.

Ino looked back at the boy she use to think was a loser. " Naruto you truly are strong." She then grabbed sakura and tried to catch up to shino.

End of flash back

TenTen and ino were both crying hysterically. " He managed to survive somehow. That's why he was so hurt when he was fighting in the chunnin exam."

Tenten grabbed ino into a fierce hug " Naruto really is amazing but why does he hide thing from us the people who care about him."

Ino hugged tenten right back. " I don't know but lets make a promise to each other that well do whatever it takes to make him feel comfortable telling us."

The both smiled at each other and said " That's a promise of a lifetime." They both laughed right after saying that.

There laughter stopped right away when they felt a huge amount of blood lust and heard clapping. " How touching. Im glad you guys want to know him so bad. It will make it so much more fun when I see the terror in your eyes when you lose that chance for ever."

Both girls got scared and asked " Gaara what do you want."

The sand nin gave them both one evil ass smile. " All I want you two to do is deliver a message to Uzumaki."

TenTen asked " What's the message"

" Tell Uzumaki that if he losses to anyone before he can fight me in the chunnin exams I will kill the both of you. Oh yea tell him if he losses to me either I kill the both of you. Well I guess I should be going. See you guys later." He still had on that evil smile as he left.

Both girls looked at each other and thought the same thing_" Naruto protect us."_

a month later outside the chunnin exam areana

There stood a blond gennin holding up a beautiful white sword. The sword had a black fox on one side with " the will of" engraved on it. On the other side had a red fox with the engraving " Fire". The blond genin stared at his sword and said. " Alight lets go kick that hyuga's ass." naruto all of a sudden heard some one scream "Naruto" he turned around and saw that it was ino and TenTen. " Hey whats up I havn't seen you two in a while."

They had something important to tell him but they got distracted when they saw his sword. Ino asked " Naruto where did you get that sword."

Our blue eyed hero smiled " I got it from a friend. It's called the Amatsu Yajuu (Heavenly Beast) ( Thanks rougestallion and koukou ra-men for helping with the translation.) You didn't want to talk to me about my sword. So what did you and TenTen want to tell me."

TenTen spoke up " It's about Gaara………….."

_Chapter Prieview: The finals begin. what did that note say to Sasuke. what is the 2nd technique jirayia taught naruto. Find out next chapter A Wolf vs A Hyuga_


	17. A Wolf vs A Hyuga

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors note: this chapter took a little longer than i wanted. anyway i hope you guys like it and i'll try to get the next one up by next Saturday. oh yea thanks rouge stallion for translating some words for me.

There stood a blond gennin holding up a beautiful white sword. The sword had a black fox on one side with " the will of" engraved on it. On the other side had a red fox with the engraving " Fire". The blond genin stared at his sword and said. " Alight lets go kick that hyuga's ass." naruto all of a sudden heard some one scream "Naruto" he turned around and saw that it was ino and TenTen. " Hey what's up I haven't seen you two in a while."

They had something important to tell him but they got distracted when they saw his sword. Ino asked " Naruto where did you get that sword."

Our blue eyed hero smiled " I got it from a friend. It's called the Heavenly Beast ( If anyone can translates that into Japanese for me it would be helping out a lot.) You didn't want to talk to me about my sword. So what did you and TenTen want to tell me."

TenTen spoke up " It's about Gaara………….."

Naruto was standing with the other eight contestants in the chunnin exams. Well 7 since Uchiha Sasuke wasn't their yet. But naruto wasn't thinking about that. He was more worried about what garra said to Ino and TenTen. _Shit I can't believe what that maniac said to them. I'll beat neji and garra. Before I wanted to win but now I have to. _

The proctor for the finals Shiranui Genma announced to the crowd " Now for the event you have all been waiting for is about to begin. The First match combatants Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto will you please step forward and all of the other contestants move to their viewing sections"

Naruto and neji stood facing each other as the crowd roared in anticipation. No one in the crowd screamed louder then Ino and TenTen. " Come on naruto kick his ass."

Sakura who was sitting next to them asked " Do you really think its alright to be cheering for naruto, TenTen. I mean neji's on your team aren't you suppose to be cheering for him."

Tenten smiled " I would if it was lee but neji's kind of stuck up, plus I like naruto better." She blushed when she said this.

Ino clenched her fist tightly but wasn't really sure why. _Damn it when ever she talks about naruto I get really pissed but I don't know why. It's not like I like him myself. I'm in love with Sasuke. _Ino memories just started to flash in her head. She kept on seeing images of naruto rescuing her and smiling. When she look at the images of naruto smiling in her mind she started blushing. _Do I. _

Sakura saw ino blushing an couldn't help but mess with her friend " So ino-pig you must be thinking of something pretty nice for you to be blushing like that. You better not be thinking about my sasuke-kun."

She turned to her pink haired friend realizing what she was doing and stated " No I'm not thinking about him Forehead and he isn't your sasuke."

Sakura stuck her tongue out " Yes he is Ino-pig."

Tenten curiosity got the best of her and asked ino " SO if you weren't thinking about the uchiha. Who were you thinking about?"

Ino started to stutter, she didn't want to admit she was thinking of the blond idiot. " wel..l I w…as thin…king about na…na……"

She was interrupted when genma shouted " First match Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto Begin."

TenTen and sakura took their attention off of ino a turned them to the arena. Ino wiped the sweat of her forehead. _Damn it pretty corny but I was actually saved by the bell._

Arena

Naruto and neji got into their battle stance. Neji looked into naruto eyes and saw that he was confident in his abilities. Neji didn't like that so he decided to try and unnerve naruto a little. " I can see that your confident but Lee was confident to before I beat him to a pulp liked a dropout should be beaten. Lee's destiny was to lose to me and what do you know so is yours. I'm sorry but theirs nothing you can do to change that destiny."

Naruto was pissed, no he was beyond pissed " Shut the fuck up you bug eyed bitch. Lee fought a great fight and almost won. Wait a second if your so sure about not being able to change destiny then why were you sweating when it looked like lee might beat you."

The hyuga prodigy glared at naruto. " I guess you just can't argue with a loser. No matter how hard you try and convince a loser their a loser they just won't except the truth. Hakke Kyushu (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm)." Neji thrusted his palm in the air and a gust of wind shot out at naruto. He wasn't prepared for neji to do such a sudden movement and was to surprised to dodge. The burst of wind hit naruto in the stomach. Naruto clutched his stomach in pain but before he could even move neji was on the attack again/ neji ran up to naruto and shouted " Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist)" neji thrusted his palm in to narutos gut. He pushed chakra into his palm sending naruto tumbling backward into the arena wall. " See I told you destiny has branded you a loser at birth. Just as I have been branded as a branch family member."

Naruto slowly stood up. Blood was spilling out of his mouth. After coughing up some blood the he asked the hyuga. " What the hell are you talking about."

The white eyed gennin smirked " well since your about to be beaten down by destiny I guess I can tell you about the hyuga seal of hatred." Neji pulled down his forehead protector and revealed the bird cage seal. ( Yea you guys know what happens here so I'm just going to skip it.) " Now you see why a person is going to always lose to their destiny they are born with."

" I don't believe that at all. People destinies aren't shaped by how they came into the world but the choices we make."

The hyuga prodigy yelled at the blond " You only say that because you don't have some uncontrollable label on you."

Naruto grabbed his gut and coughed " I do know how it feels. So what." Naruto then began to do hand seals as fast as he could "Toruneedo Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning)." A ten foot tornado of lightning shout out at neji. He was able to dodge it. However naruto had taken off his chakra weights and sprinted right in front of where neji was. Naruto yelled " Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)" A hyperactive ninja did a pretty powerful round house kick to neji's face. The kick made the hyuga slide back.

up in the stands

Both ino and TenTen were cheering on naruto " Great job naruto." yelled sakura " Keep it up you idiot." That was ino of course. TenTen was happy but still worried for our hero. " That was amazing but naruto don't get to laid back neji hasn't gone all out yet."

Ino turned to her weapon loving friend. " Why are you so worried did you just see that naruto doing great."

TenTen answered. " He's doing great but neji hasn't shown his true strength yet."

Ino smiled and said something uncharacteristic of herself. " Don't worry Naruto hasn't shown his true strength yet either,"

TenTen smiled " yea your right. Come on naruto kick his ass. He's not that tough, he still sleeps with a nightlight."

Ino looked at her funnily " really"

The weapon kunochi giggled " Yea he actually does"

back to the arena.

Neji rubbed his face " I see that was one of lee's move. It actually kind of hurt. To bad for you this is going to hurt worst." Neji got into his Juuken Ryuu ( Gentle fist) stance.

Naruto wasn't going to let him catch his breath. Right when neji got into his stance naruto was already finishing up hand seals for one of his more powerful jutsu's " Rairyuu no Tatsumaki ( Lightning Dragon Tornado)." a huge 35 foot tornado lightning dragon shot out at the ninja who has inherited the thickest hyuga blood.

Neji had no time to dodge but he didn't seem worried at all. Right before naruto's jutsu hit him he started to do his own ultimate technique " Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)." a sphere of chakra deflected naruto's powerful lightning dragon. " See I told you already you have no chance of defeating me."

Our favorite blond genin coughed then shouted " Bullshit, I'm not done yet. Kage Bushin no jutsu ( shadow clone.)" 1 more naruto popped out. Both naruto's Yelled " Tentai Hyouton ( Heavenly Body Ice )." Both naruto's bodies turned into black ice. The shadow clone naruto then sprinted behind neji. So their was a naruto at the front and back of neji.

Neji started to laugh " My Byakugan (White Eye) has 360 degress of vision. There's no way you can hit me from behind." the blue eyed gennin started to laugh too which unnerved neji a little. " Your going to lose why are you laughing."

Naruto continued to chuckle. " I'm sorry I just find it funny that you think I'm trying to attack your blind spot. It seems to me that you can't see everything with those hyuga eyes of yours."

Neji shouted in anger " What the hell are you talking about."

Naruto simply stated " Just watch." The two naruto's started to do hand seals. The clone finished first and shouted " Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger)." the real naruto finished his jutsu right after " Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard)" both ice jutsu came at neji from both the front and the back so he had no way to dodge.

Right before the ice monsters collided into neji his mind raced with ideas. _a genius can't lose to a dropout. My destiny is not to lose to this guy. Shit my Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin) won't be enough to block those attacks. I guess I'll have to use that technique. _Neji got into his juken stance and started spinning again but this time must faster "Hakkeshou Kaiten Shippuden (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin Hurricane)." A huge hurricane of chakra surrounded neji. Both ice jutsu collided into to the hurricane.

Naruto's powerful ice jutsu's were rendered useless by neji's absolute defense. Naruto was shocked by the strength of neji's jutsu. He might have been shocked but he was also determined." You truly are a genius but I will still defeat you."

The hyuga stopped spinning and started laughing. " Bullshit. You can't beat me no one can. You know what I think you're the only one who thinks you can win. I bet you all of your friends has already written you off." The white eyed ninja smirked " I bet TenTen and Ino also think your going to lose. They know you're a loser. They already know your destined to be a dropout."

Naruto looked down to the ground and contemplated if the hyuga was right._ do they really think I can't win."_

Ino and tenten both heard what neji had said and were furious. TenTen screamed " Naruto I know you can kick his ass. I believe in you."

It was ino's turn to scream " Naruto I know what your capable of. Now it's time for you to show every one else."

Naruto looked up at tenten first and smiled. " Thank you." he then looked at ino, she was smiling at him and he just couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't know hat came over him. He was in a life and death match and he was getting distracted. _Wow she looks amazing._

Ino saw naruto looking at him and started to blush. She just couldn't help it. When naruto looked at her that way she just felt so at ease. _how does naruto manage to always make me feel this way. Sasuke never makes me feel like this._

TenTen saw the looks naruto and ino were giving each other and became jealous. _why is he looking at her like that. _" Ino what was that."

Ino was still looking at naruto when replying " What was what."

TenTen got slightly irritated by her answer " Why are you staring at naruto like that."

Ino turned her head around immediately " what do you mean."

TenTen raised her voice a little. " Your looking at each other like your in love with each other."

Ino was shocked she only liked naruto as a friend. There was no way she could love naruto. Could she. " I don't love naruto. I'm in love with sasuke-kun."

TenTen was about to say something but stopped when she heard a large thud.

a minute earlier

Naruto was staring at ino and was contemplating his feelings. _I don't understand. I like tenten a lot but with ino its like something completely different. What do I do know I have feelings for two gir….._Naruto was thrown out of his thought when he saw that neji was right in front of him.

" You idiot. You should never take your eyes off your enemies. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand). neji hit him in naruto in his body so many times. " Naruto I closed up all your tenketsu points. You can't use chakra anymore. So now do you accept your destiny"

Naruto could barley stand and his clone disappeared. He was about to pass out from the pain when he herd garra's words in his head. _If you lose I'll kill both of those girls._Our blond hero got a sudden burst of energy and remembered his training with jirayia. He then yelled at he hyuga " I don't accept shit." naruto wound up back in front of the prison

The hyuga prodigy started to laugh " then you shall die." he was about to deliver the final blow to naruto when he felt an a wave of chakra. " What the hell was that." He then realized the chakra was coming from naruto. " how is this possible I closed your all of your tenketsu points."

The blue eyed gennin had red chakra pouring out from him. " It's time for you to realize that your eyes are blind. Kage bushin no jutsu ( shadow clone.)" another naruto popped out.

The white eyed gennin was nervous but hid it under arrogance. " You should know by now that your Kage bushins can't do shit to me."

The blond haired blue eyed ninja smirked " Well you won't know if I don't try." The clone yelled " TenTai Raiton ( Heavenly body lightning.)" Then the real naruto yelled "TenTai Hyouton ( heavenly body ice). Now let see if you can block this jutsu. It's not finished yet but this should be enough to beat you."

The hyuga hide his fear behind his arrogance again. " you are not strong enough to penetrate my defense. Hakkeshou Kaiten Shippuden (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin Hurricane)." he spined so fast that a hurricane surrounded him.

The clone yelled " Rai Urufu Kiritateru (Lightning Wolf Fang)" The real naruto yelled at the same time " Koori Ookami Kiritateru ( Ice Wolf Fang.)" A 40 foot Ice wolf stood next to the real naruto while a 40 foot lightning wolf stood next to the clone. Both naruto then screamed "Soshi Ookami Nida (Elemental wolf pack) (thank you kyuubi rain for translating that for me )." both wolfs charge at the swirling hurricane. Both wolfs smacked into the hurricane with a huge amount of force. When they hit there was a huge explosion. Dust was everywhere, no one could see what happened.

Ino cried out " what happened. Wheres naruto."

Tenten yelled " What happened is naruto ok. Did he beat him."

It tool a minute but the dus eventually cleared and both girls had their questions answered. Neji was bleeding and barley standing but naruto was on his knees coughing up blood. The hyuga pronounced " Looks like after all that you still lost. I'm impressed that your jutsu was able to hurt me but it seems to me that, that jutsu hurts you to. So your destiny was still ultimately to lose."

Naruto groaled. " I havn't lost yet." _Lee I'm going to finish this with your move. _" Omote Renge (Front Lotus)" in a blink of an eye naruto was under neji and kicked him in the face and up in the air. Naruto jumped up and placed his ches behind the genius and wrapped his arms around him. He then began spinning until he became close to the ground and jumped away right before they hit the ground. Neji went crashing into the ground.

Genma walked over to where neji had crashed and announced " winner Uzumaki Naruto"

The whole crowd couldn't believe it the loser Uzumaki Naruto beat the genius Hyuga Neji. They all uproared with cheer. None of them were louder then Tenten and Ino. Ino screaming as loud as she could " Hell yea naruto. You actually seem kind of cool right now." _You never give up do you naruto. Just by watching you it makes me want to try naruto. It really is amazing._

TenTen was practically crying because she was yelling so loud. " Naruto your amazing._" your something else naruto._

Naruto stood over neji. " I told you your eyes were blind."

Neji actually smiled " it seems to me that you actually managed to defy destiny."

Uzumaki told the genius " I didn't defy destiny. Neji destiny is not decided by how you came into the world or can it be decided by others. Your destiny is decide by the choices you make. Everyone has control of his destiny even you. If you hate that seal so much then when I become hokage you and me will change the hyuga clan."

A singel tear fell dow the prodigys face." Thank you."

The blond dropout gave him the good guy pose " No problem." as soon as he said this he passed out.

Right before he hit the ground two people jumped down to the arena floor and caught him."

It was Hayate and shino. Shino smirked at his teammate. " That was a great fight but don't think I'll lose to you."

Hayate smiled at both of his students. _wow I didn't think naruto was that strong. I wonder who trained him this pass month. He really did and incredible job._

A white haired sannin stood on a perch at the top of the stadium. _good job kid. I still can't believe how powerful the elemental wolfpack was. It was only 2/5 complete. I kind of don't want to see someone who can use it at full power._

Jirayia wasn't the only one watching the match where no one else was. A man in a akatsuki cloak looked on. " It seems to me that naruto has been getting stronger. He might become a problem. It'll be quite regrettable if I'll have to kill him. Well I better go and prepare for the party that about to happen." then out of nowhere a bolt of black lightning appeared out of nowhere and the dark figure was gone.

Jirayia felt some sort of dark aura. _what was that. It felt menacing but familiar at the same time. Maybe it's orochimaru. No it can't be him it was to strong but if it wasn't him then who._

a room where competitors in the chunnin exams can rest

Naruto was taken by hayate and shino and placed in a resting area. Tenten and ino came down and sat with him. When ino first saw naruto beaten and resting she couldn't control her own body and wound up grabbing his hand and holding on to it tightly. " Naruto why do you always push yourself so hard."

TenTen saw ino grab his hand and asked " Ino I need you to be honest with me. How do you really feel about naruto." ino looked at her with shock in her eyes. " Look I really like naruto but if you like naruto also I would like to know. I don't want to be fighting for his feelings."

Ino looked at the blond haired fool. " I care about him a lot but I honestly I don't know how I feel about him. I love sasuke I know that but I think I might love naruto too." Ino stopped and saw the sadness in tentens eyes and decided to lie. " I might love naruto but more like a brother then anything else." her inside were tareing apart when she said this.

Tenten's eyes lite up when ino said that. " Thank you I needed to hear that. I don't think I could deal with losing naruto to someone else right now"

Ino was surprised by what the weapon specialist said " why is that."

TenTen's eyes saddened again " about a year ago I cared about this kid called goshiki. I liked him a lot. However I could never get the nerve to tell him but then the day I graduated I somehow found the courage and tried to find him so I could tell him my feeling. I looked around for hours I eventually found him but it was horrible." She started to tear up. " after he graduated he went into the woods to train. When he was out there he saw a ninja from kumo scouting ahead. The ninja was the personal guard of the raikage. He was visiting for a peace meeting with the hokage. Goshinki didn't knw the ninja was a friend. He thought it was a enemy so he attacked. The ninja killed him out of instinct. After that the kumo nin reported back to the raikage about how a konoha nin attacked him and the raikage cancelled the peace meeting and made the relationship between are two villages worst. I found his dead body. Even though he died that wasn't the worse part about it. The village blamed him for what happened and a crazy villager wound up killing his parents also. It was so horrible. He was a good person and I cared about him but I can't even tell my parents because they would scorn me for having feelings for the ninja who ruined are chances of a alliance with kumo. the last person i cared about died and i never got to tell him how i felt about him and no one else can know either. all because i was to scared. I can't lose naruto to before i work up the courage to tell him how i feel. "

Ino wrapped tenten in a huge hug. " Its alright don't worry about it."

Tenten then began to laugh " It seems to me that were making a habit out of this."

Ino chuckled a little too " I guess your right."

Naruto was awake but he was in so tired he couldn't really move. He herd tentens story and felt so horrible but what made him feel even worse was that ino said she loved him but only like a brother. _I guess I lost to sasuke again._

Shino then came into the room. " Come on let naruto rest. The next match is starting anyway."

Both girls reluctantly replyed " alright."

_Preview of next chapter: Exams ends and a War begins._


	18. Exams End and A War Begins

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Authors note: im real sorry about taking so long with this new chapter. i've been reall busy with work and school. i promise the next chapter should take no longer then another week to be finished. anyway hope ypu enjoy this chapter. i think you'll like the ending

Naruto was awake but he was in so tired he couldn't really move. He herd tentens story and felt so horrible but what made him feel even worse was that ino said she loved him but only like a brother. _I guess I lost to sasuke again._

Shino then came into the room. " Come on let naruto rest. The next match is starting anyway."

Both girls reluctantly replied " alright."

3 hours later.

Naruto was lying in a bed past out in the resting room, trying to recuperate from his battle with neji. All naruto needed was a peaceful rest but for our weary hero he wouldn't receive it.

Naruto's dreams

A young naruto was sitting on a swing crying. All of konoha was pointing and yelling at him. " Die you bastard." " Monsters like you don't deserve to be breathing the same air as the rest of us."

The little blond boy tries to run away from the angry mob but cant. A couple of tails grabbed all of his limbs and made him immobile. He looked back and saw that it was the kyubi. Naruto couldn't move and was stuck between his two worst fears. Konoha village all together in a mob trying to kill him and the nine tail demon fox Kyubi. All naruto could do was scream "No."

The demon fox stared at the young naruto with his hate burning in his eyes. " Kit when the time comes which one of your greatest fears destroy you, me, or the villagers yo fight so hard to protect."

The blond haired gennin woke up frightened and sweating. _Damn that was one hell of a nightmare. _The words the fox spoke of in his dream repeated in his head. _Kit when the time comes witch one of your greatest fears destroy you, me, or the villagers you fight so hard to protect._However before he could ponder anything about it he was blown out of his bed. BOOM was all he herd before he was blown out of his bed. When he composed himself and looked to see what happened he almost died of shock. " Why the hell is sound and sand nins attacking us."

Naruto wasn't expecting a reply but got it anyway. " They attacked us during the chunnin exam finals. It seems that orochiramaru is leading them"

Nartuo looked at the person who told him that with a confused expression. " Holy shit this can't be real."

The man told out favorite blond in a stern voice. " Im sorry but it is real and I need your help. So harden your resolve."

Naruto immediately answered with determination in his eyes. " Of course Hayate-Sensei I'll do what ever you ask but please tell me exactly what happened first."

Hayate deflected a kunai with his sword and slashed down an attacking sand nin." Alright but im going to have to explain this fast. We don't have much time. After your match their was two more that went by quickly. Shino's opponent kankurou of the sand forfeited before the match began. Probably wanted to save his chakra for the attack. However the other sand nin did fight and won her match against shikamaru. That shikarmaru had her on the ropes when all of a sudden he gave up. He said he was out of chakra."

Naruto actually chuckled " sounds like that lazy ass. Anyway hayate what happened between the two bastards match."

_Naruto's not going to like this but I have to tell him._" well sasuke was fighting evenly with garra and even managed to hurt him with Kakkashi's jutsu the Chidori (Thousand Birds). But then all of a sudden garra started to turn into some monster and that's when the attack start, they used some genjutsu to put the crowed to sleep. Plus sarutobi is fighting orochimaru as we speak."

The utter shock could be herd in the young gennins voice. " I can't believe that. Sensei what happened to garra and saskue."

The sickly jounin coughed. " Honestly I don't know what happened to saskue. He just seemed to disappeared. However I did see garra run off into the woods. I sent Ino, Shino and TenTen to go after him."

Naruto kind of lost it. " Why the hell would you send ino and Tenten after him. He's already threatened them. He'll kill them."

Hayate yelled at his student. " Naruto tenten and ino are both kunotchi of the hidden leaf they can handle themselves. Their ninjas risking their life comes with the territory and their prepared for it."

The young blond felt ashamed of himself and lowered his head. " I'm Sorry. It's just that I'm worried about them."

The sword master sympathetically but his hand on naruto shoulder. " I know naruto, I know. That why I want you to go after them and make sure their ok."

Naruto perked. " Aye sensei. But how do I find them."

The leaf jounin smiled. " This guy should help. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." a small ninja cat popped out." this is Menma she will be able to follow them by their scent."

The cat sniffed a little bit then spoke " It seems to me that Kakkashi"s summoning dog pakkun is with them. There not to far away but we should hurry if we want to catch up to them."

Naruto just pointed at the cat with wide opened eyes and stutterd " Th…..That ca…ca…cat just spo…spok….spoke."

Hayate slapped his forehead. _well I guess that's naruto for you. "_ yes that cat can talk. You don't have enough time to be messing around."

Our hero immediately replied " Your right. Menma lead the way."

The cat took a couple sniffs " alright follow me youngster." she then turned to hayate " You be careful now."

" Don't worry I will." naruto's sensei watched them leave before turning around and joining the battle once more. He sliced down two sand nins right a way. He was about use his Mikadzuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon) but before he completed his jutsu the sound nin was stabbed in the neck by a kunai." nice hit Kakkashi."

The white haired jounin had a dire look in his eyes. " are you sure they'll be able to handel this"

A swordsman sighed " Honestly I don't know, but all I can do is believe that they'll survive."

The copy ninja sighed too " well I guess you'r right but you can't slack off. You have to also survive."

Hayate chuckled " you don't have to worry about me. I won't die until I find those two."

The sharigan user ran off to fight once again. _he still blames himself for shinobu's death. Where ever you are hayase, you should be praying to kami that you never see hayate again._

After kakkashi left him, hayate just stared into the sky " Please come back alive." With that said he ran off into the arena to fight.

In the woods

The young bug user called out to his female teammates as they jumped from tree to tree. "Ino, tenten be on guard. My bugs are sensing one of garra's teammates is up ahead."

Ino yelled back. " alright shino." the blond kunochi turned to her other teammate " TenTen do you think everybody's alright back at the arena."

The weapon mistress smiled " Yea I'm sure there alright. Every shinobi in konoha is strong."

Ino smiled afer hearing that " Your right." Shino made a sudden stop and held back the others. " What the hell are you doing."

He pulled down his sunglasses and looked ino in the eyes. " you go ahead I have something I have to do."

The blond kunotchi saw his eyes and knew he had to do something. " alright but you better catch up."

Shino smiled " don't worry I will."

The two kunochi's left along with pakkun. Teten soon after spoke up " are you sure he'll be ok by himself."

With determination in on her face ino said. " I'm positive he'll be ok. He's strong."

Back at where shino was. Shino yelled " so kankurou why don't you come out of hideing so we can have that match you forfeited anyway."

With an a loud booming laugh. " I was going to try and stall you guys but what I really wanted was a fight." _and for me to get as far as I can from garra._

Shino got into his fighting stance " alright lets begin." ( I decided to just have this fight end the same way as the manga. I wanted to get to the main fight quicker.)

at the wood with naruto

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree when he found a beaten kankurou and shino. He immediately ran over to shino to see if he was ok. He shook him a couple times " hey shino. Shino you ok."

At first their was no response so naruto shook a little harder. Shino's eyes finally opened " Yea I'll be ok as soon as you stop shaking."

Our young hero smiled in relief. " Phew you scared me there."

The bug user coughed " You know me I'll be fine. But naruto you have to hurry Ino and TenTen might not be so lucky you have to hurry. He'll kill them without a hesant's notice. You're the only one that can stop him."

Kyubi's jinchuriki tried to get shino to relax. " Just relax. I'll make sure their safe."

Shino slowly drifted off to sleep " Good," after saying that he was out.

Menma the cat purred " Come on lets go. There not to far away."

Naruto started to sprint from tree to tree once again. _I have to make it in time._

Ino and tenten

The girls had just caught up to garra when he was half transformed into the shukkaku of sand. As the sand engulfs his body he screamed. Not like a scream from pain but more like a scream from over rushing power.

TenTen and ino looked on in horror. They both looked at each other and asked " What the hell is that."

Temari came down from her hiding spot to answer their question " he's using the demon's shukaku power. When he's like that he's unstoppable."

Ino screamed " Bullshit, I know he strong but no ones unstoppable."

TenTen screamed next " and what the hell do you mean he's using some demons power."

The sand's wind mistress replied " He is the container of the one tailed raccoon. Your telling me you never herd of the tailed beast. The strongest one attacked konoha 12 year ago. The kyubi no yoko."

On both of the leaf kunotchis faces had a Oh Shit look on there faces. Ino couldn't believe someone could contain something like that. " How is it possible for a human to contain monsters like that."

Temari shrugged " Honestly I don't know. All I know is that it gives the container amazing powers."

Ino quizzically asked " Why are you telling us all this . Aren't we your enemy."

She chuckled " Of course were enemies. It's just that once garra has a taste of blood their no stopping him. So im trying to warn you so you run away and don't provoke him. If he's provoke there's nothing that can stand in his way. He'll kill the ninja's from both konoha and suna."

TenTen and ino were both frightened. They knew garra was strong but not this strong. For a second both of them actually thought of running away until an image of naruto flashed through there heads. Ino looked over to tenten and asked " I really do want to run away but I can't betray my friends. The put their trust in us. We can't just run away with out even trying.

TenTen had a nervous smile. " Your right Ino. Anyway what would naruto say in this situation."

Ino chuckled thinking of the dumb blond. " He would probably look at garra and say No One Can't defeat me No one can kill me until I become Hokage and If you hurt my friends you'll have to feel a future hokage's wrath."

Tenten laughed " he would definatlry say that."

Temari looked at the two girls like they were crazy. " Are you guy's crazy. You can't defeat garra. No one can. You'll just die a fools death."

Tenten and ino's nervousness from before seemed to fade away. Tenten then looked at temari and with determination said. " Your right we might die, but at least will die with honor."

The sand shinobi just shook her head in disbelief. " You guys are idiots. I tried to warn you. Whatever just die but I'm getting away before he goes on a rampage." with that said she left to get a safe distance away. She was safe but she was also able to see the fight from where she is. _maybe by some small chance they can actually stop them._

Garra was still transforming when the konoha kunochi decided to attack. Tenten attacked first. She yelled "Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)"Tenten used a summoning technique to take advantage of her deadly accurate ability to throw edged weapons. To begin, she removed her two scrolls and set them on the ground, after forming the necessary hand seals, the two scroll rise into the air and begin to swirl around a middle vortex. Tenten then used this space to launch herself into the air between the spinning scrolls. From these scrolls she summoned her weapons which she used to throw at her opponent

Right after TenTen attacked ino went to work. " Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)." a huge 30 foot water dragon hit garra the same time tentens Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons) hit him. There was big pile of smoke and ino asked " Did we get him."

When the dust settled a fully transformed garra was staring at the girls unharmed. " Wow I didn't realize I had company. Mother will be happy she'll get to feed sooner then expected. Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)" garra swung his arm of sand and multiple sand shurikens went flying out. TenTen and ino both tried to avoid the shurikens but couldn't. they got hit hard by them and both went flying into trees. " mother seems like were about to have some more inresting prey.

Tenten and ino were both trying to get up when garra jumped over to them and grabed them both in claws of sand. TenTen was trying not to pass out but she couldn't help it. Right before she passed out she whispered " Naruto"

Ino yelled over to tenten " Tenten stay awake." Garra hand crushed down on her harder. "Ugh you bastard. Someone will kick your ass."

Garra was staring behind ino " So are you going to be the one to kick my ass"

Ino turned her head around to see that garra was talking to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. " Oh thank kami. Sasuke kick his ass."

Sasuke just smirked " na garra I'm not here to fight I'm just passing through." he ran by ino and just stared at her with his cold sharigan eyes. " sorry I got more important things to do then save some weak little kunochi."

Ino struggled to break free from the sand claw. She was screaming " Your not sasuke you bastard. You just can't be. The real sasuke would never turn his back on his friends."

Garra started to laugh " You really don't know him do you. That was the real sasuke." he tightned on his sand claws."

As she was fading from consciousness all she could think was _that just cant really be sasuke. The sasuke I know is the cool heroic type. He would never abandon me right. Damn I can't die like this._ She passed out soon after.

Gara broke both of his sand claws and stuck them on separate trees. He turned his sand arms into sand spears. He was about to kill ino and tenten, but right before he could finish the job someone came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face.

The person who kicked him was none other then naruto. ( Man now that was a surprise.) " Get the hell away from them."

"Well your going to have to kill me cause I'm not stopping until I taste the blood of those two ladies." the sand nin licked his lips.

Naruto took a deep breath. " If I must. TenTai Hyouton ( Heavenly Body Ice)." Naruto body turned into black ice. " Alright lets go."

The crazy sand jinchriki grabed his face and started to laugh psychotically " It's time for my sand to be mixed with blood."

Orochiramaru vs. the Third

( I'm just going to skip to the end of the fight because that all that really mattered in this story.)

Sarutobi had orochimaru in his Shiki Fuji (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method). Orochimaru witnesses his kusangi( Grasscutter) on the ground and was trying to use his Kusanagi no Tsurugi Kuu no Tachi (Sword of Kusanagi Long Sword of Sky). But couldn't because he was out of chakra. He hissed " Shit I will not die here you old man."

" you can say that but I already have your arms out soon you whole soul will be out real soo….ahhh" before the hokage could finish his sentence he was stabbed by the Kusanagi." how did this happen he was out of chakra, orochiramaru couldn't have done this."

The snake sannin couldn't help but laugh. " I didn't do anything."

Sarutobi couldn't believe it. He slowly turned his head and realized he was staring into a pair of sharigan eyes. He couldn't believe it. In completely utter shock all he could say was " Sasuke."


	19. The Wolf and the Racoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: Yea i just wanted to say thanks to everybody who reads this story. you guys have reviewed this story over 200 time. so thank you and keep reading its going to get a lot more interesting in the next couple chapters. they'll be big changes in the story after the tsunade ark also a main character will die soon. so wait and see who it'll be

" you can say that but I already have your arms out soon you whole soul will be out real soo….ahhh" before the hokage could finish his sentence he was stabbed by the Kusanagi." how did this happen he was out of chakra, orochiramaru couldn't have done this."

The snake sannin couldn't help but laugh. " I didn't do anything."

Sarutobi couldn't believe it. He slowly turned his head and realized he was staring into a pair of sharigan eyes. He couldn't believe it. In completely utter shock all he could say was " Sasuke."

The old hokage drew closer to taking his last breath and asked " Why sasuke. You're a shinobi of the hidden leaf. Why would you betray us"

The young uchiha laughed maniacally similar to a snake sanin " Simple, Power. Orochimaru will give me the power necessary to kill my brother. I can't let you kill him before he helps me. I'm an avenger I do what ever is necessary to kill my brother."

Sarutobi coughed up blood " They'll know it was you that killed me."

Sasuke just smirked. " No they won't I sent a kage bushin ( Shadow clone) out into the woods. He's making sure people see him. All I had to so was hide in the arena and wait for my opportunity."

With his last breath the great hokage spoke " You bastard." He then looked at his former student " I might not be able to kill you but I will take away something you hold precious. You'll experience what I had to go through years ago when you took away my first love."

The 50 year old nuke nin hissed " You can't still be upset I used Amayo for one my experiments right after I left the village."

Sarutobi did something uncharacteristic of him. He flipped out. " don't you dare speak her name. I'll take your arms now and even after I die I will have my revenge." with that said he used the last of his strength to use the death god and seal orochimaru arms.

Orochimaru screamed " You old fool. Taking my arms might be an inconvenience but I can get them back."

Sasuke looked at the dead hokage before spitting on him. " You old bastard that was for holding me back all these years."

All of a sudden orochimaru and sasuke both hers clapping and a deep evil sounding voice say " Wow that was an amazing fight. Orochimaru I'm glad you survived you are needed for my plans."

Sasuke looked over to orochimaru and saw the fear on his face. _it seems like he knows who's talking. He also seems to be afraid of whoever this person is but what type of person could instill fear in someone like orochimaru._

Orochimaru started to sweat when he asked " What are you doing hear. You know I already quit that organization. This is the second time you talked to me why don't you just leave me alone."

Then all of a sudden a bolt of black lightning crashed in front of the snake sannin, A cloaked man with a hidden face came out. " I'll leave you alone when your dead. If you don't want me to kill you go fix your arms and come back to akatsuki." Orochimaru reluctantly agreed out of fear. After whispering into orochimaru's ear the cloaked figure walked over to sasuke. " Good job uchiha, I know you want strength but you'll have to wait just a little longer."

Sasuke confidently asked " I've waited long enough I want power now."

The cloaked figure let out a killing intent that made sasuke get on his needs " You do as your told." Sasuke shakily got up and nodded in understanding. " Now that a good little shinobi. I have a job for you to do before you can receive training from orochimaru."

" What do you need me to do, M…Master." the youngest uchiha stuttered. _you might be stronger then me now but that won't be forever. I'll play the good dog for now but when the time comes I will bight the hand of my master._

" no need to call me that. Just call me Abiru. Now for your mission I want you to stay in konoha for a little while longer and act as a spy/ secret agent for me."

The young uchiha asked " why do you want me to do that."

The cloaked man known as Abiru stated " well im pretty sure who they'll pick as the next hokage. You should know her well orochimaru. She use to be your teammate."

The snake sannin started to sweat " You can't mean Tsunade."

Abiru nodded " Yes and you'll need her to fix your arms and I need you. So sasuke I'll make sure you'll be on whatever team that goes to find her. All you have to do is make sure they fail in convincing her to become hokage."

Sasuke looked at abiru quizzically " How are you going to make sure I'm on the team."

Abiru laughed maniacally " I have my ways. Now go into hiding until this battle is over." He then looked over to orochimaru. " You better get out of here soon." with that said he burst into a white flame and disappeared.

With abiru gone sasuke and orochimaru went there seprate ways knowing they would meet up again real soon. They were also thinking the same thing._I'll play along for now but you will die by my hand Abiru._

on top of the hokage mountain

The dark figure known as abiru looked of konoha. _I'm truly sorry about this konoha. I love this village so much but for my dream to come true you must be destroyed._he looked over the village and saw jirayia use his Kuchiyose Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Food Cart Destroyer Technique) to summon a huge frog that destroyed two of orochimaru's snakes. _wow it seem that jirayia has gotten stronger since the last time I saw him fight. I hope he doesn't become a threat to me. I really don't want to have to kill him but if he threatens my dreams he also must be destroyed. _Abiru was thrown out of his thoughts when he saw Shukaku the ichibi ( the one tailed demon raccoon.) _hmm this seem interesting. I wonder who made garra transform._

20 minutes earlier

Gara broke both of his sand claws and stuck them on separate trees. He turned his sand arms into sand spears. He was about to kill ino and tenten, but right before he could finish the job someone came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face.

The person who kicked him was none other then naruto. ( Man now that was a surprise.) " Get the hell away from them."

"Well your going to have to kill me cause I'm not stopping until I taste the blood of those two ladies." the sand nin licked his lips.

Naruto took a deep breath. " If I must. TenTai Hyouton ( Heavenly Body Ice)." Naruto body turned into black ice. " Alright lets go."

The crazy sand jinchriki grabbed his face and started to laugh psychotically " It's time for my sand to be mixed with blood."

Naruto looked at the sand nin and asked " why do enjoy killing so much. What posses you to do these things."

Garra stared at him and smile " a demon posses me. The one tailed demon raccoon."

Naruto was shocked and in a desperate plea to avoid fighting " Garra I have a demon in me to. But I don't kill because the demon tell me to. I fight against it and do what I want. Don't let your demon control you."

Garra started to laugh again. " You think that the demon inside me forces me to kill. that's to funny. I kill because it helps me prove my existence. The stronger the person I kill the more I feel fulfilled. My dad has sent assassins to kill me since I was 6. I killed them all and I continued living. That why I kill it's my purpose in this world."

Naruto looked at him with utter fear. Yes the great uzumaki naruto was afraid. _He's been alone all this time and survived while I had people who helped and supported me._

The sand demon jinchuriki looked at naruto " don't tell me your afraid of me. I guess you'll just be a disappointment. I guess the painful death of those two girls will have to satisfy my hunger." the sand claws clenched down on the girls even harder. " Look at the pain on there faces. Isn't it beautiful."

Naruto turned around and saw the painful expressions on their faces. _fuck I can't let them die. Even if he stronger then me I have to defeat him. _Our blond genin howled like a wolf.

The deranged sand nin yelled " No matter how much you scream It won't change the facts that I will prove my existence with the blood of you three. Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken). Ten sand shuriken hit naruto and sent him flying back into a tree. Naruto slowly stood up. " Oh I guess that didn't finish you then how about this Shukaku no Hoko (Halberd of Shukaku). He threw the halberd right at naruto.

The halberd soared right at naruto with incredible speed. However right before the halberd made of sand could connect naruto caught it, centimeters away from his face. Naruto then howled " I'm going to kick your ass. Ice didn't really help me to much so lets see how you handle Tentai raiton (Heavenly body lightning)." Naruto's used his bloodline to turn his body into white lightning. " I won't lose my friends because of you"

Garra's half demon form started to laugh " Finally things are going to get interesting,"

Naruto blurred out of vision and reappeared right behind garra. " Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)." he delivered a round house kick to the back of garra's head. However the sand act as a cushion and protected him from it. Naruto realized what happened and immediately attacked again. " Konoha Dai Senkou (Leaf Great Light Rotation)." naruto delivered another powerful kick to the side of garra's head it had no effect again.

Garra swiped naruto away with his sand arm. Naruto flew up into the air garra immediately took advantage. "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Infinite Dust Great Breakthrough)." a huge gust of wind blew back naruto slamming him hard into a nearby tree. He feel down hitting a couple of branches on the way down. Garra growled " You can't beat me."

Our hero coughed up some blood. _shit I think I broke a couple of ribs. I can't attack him directly. So lets see how he can handle some jutsu's. _" Kage bushin no jutsu ( shadow clone.)" a single clone came out. The clone activated his bloodline " Tentai Hyouton ( Heavenly body ice.)" both naruto's started doing hand seals. The clone finished first " Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard) " the real naruto followed right after "Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)" a lightning tornado dragon and a black Ice dragon shot out at garra.

Garra yelled " Oh now its getting interesting. Ryuusa Bakuryuu (Quicksand Waterfall Current)." a huge water fall of sand engulfed the two dragons and naruto. " Is that all you have Uzumaki."

"no" garra realized that the real naruto was behind him and the one he destroyed was his clone." gai sensei thank you. Kaimon (initial gate) open. Omote Renge (Front Lotus)." naruto kicked garra up in the air. It took a couple of kicks to actual get garra up in the air because of how heavy he was with the sand surrounding him. Once in the air naruto put his chest to the sand nin chest and was about to finish off his technique when something happened to garra and naruto was sent flying. Once he landed he lost his Tentai raiton (Heavenly body lightning)."

Temari was speechless. _this is going to be big trouble. He fully transformed, I can't believe it. Uzumaki naruto you are a lot stronger then I expected. But I don't think your strength will be enough._

Once naruto regained his composure he saw his enemy. " You got to be kidding me." it was a huge 50 foot sand raccon.

Garra scratched down his face. "Naruto, it's time for you to die. Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)." sand started to engulf naruto.

The sand inched closer and closer to naruto face. He looked over at ino and tenten and saw the painful expression on there face._Ino, tenten I won't fail you. I just can't._the Sand demon's jinchuriki was about to use his Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral) jutsu to finish off naruto. Something happened naruto howled like a wolf " Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique)." The huge 50 foot black wolf known as akaokami had appeared.

Garra looked at naruto on top of the wolfs head_. Uzumaki naruto you entertain me greatly._

Akaokami asked in his booming voice " Uzumaki why did you summon me."

" I need your help. If I don't defeat him" Pointing to garra in his demon form. " If I don'y he'll kill two people I'm very close to. Akaokami I can't let that happen. Please help me."

The huge wolf showed off his red fangs and growled " I'll help you little one. Lets kick this big ass raccoons ass." they charged at the sand demon and bite down on him. " Garra I won't let you kill my friends."

Hereing those words made garra even more deeply disturbed " I will kill those girls and prove my existence. My desire is greater then yours. Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)" a huge air bullet hit Akaokami right in the chest. The huge wolf went flying back. " Lets me show you the power of my will Tanukineiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)." garra feel asleep.

Our blue eyed hero was confuse " What's he doing"

The red eyed wolf pronounced " Shit this isn't good. My little friend he's releasing the full strength of the Shukaku the Ichibi (One-Tailed Demon Tanuki). We need to wake him up it's the only way to defeat him"

Kyubi's jinchuriki asked " all right how do we do that."

The summoning beast snarled " I'll bite and grab on to him. After that you have to knock him awake. But first I need you to use your raiton (lightning) body."

This time it was naruto's turn to snarl " alright let's do it. This is the last of my chakra though Tentai Raiton (Heavenly body lightning)." Naruto and akaokami's body turned to lightning. They both charged at shukaku

Shukaku laughed " Im finally free. Now I can cause some destruction." the demon saw naurto and screamed " Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)" akaokami was able to dodge it by jumping in the air but shukaku launched another one " Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)"

There was no way they could dodge in mid air so akaokami had to use one of his own jutsu's " Raikyuu (Lightning Ball)" a huge lightning ball collided with the wind bullet. Canceling each other out. Right after that the huge wolf leaped down and sunk his claws and teeth into the sand demon. " Alright naruto go."

Naruto tried to move but couldn't " shit I can't move" he looked down and saw that his feet were engulfed in sand.

Shukaku laughed again " That was close but no close enough. Time to die brat. Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)." Naruto was engulfed in sand. " HA Ha looks like you were worthless. You couldn't save anyone."

Rage filled up in naruto. A deep rage _I'm not worthless. Everybody calls me that but not anymore._Naruto yelled with all of his might " Shut the hell up." all of a sudden naruto felt something inside of him. He felt power burning inside of him. That burning power finally decided to explode " Tentai Katon ( Heavenly Body fire)." Naruto and akaokami bodies turned into Blue Fire. The blue flames from both of their bodies were so hot they turned shukaku into glass. Naruto shattered the glass around him and preceded to head butt garra awake.

Shukaku hollered " No I was finally awake." with that said it's body shattered into a million pieces."

Both naruto and garra fell rabidly to the ground. Akaokami caught naruto while Temari caught garra. Naruto was barley awake while garra fell into unconsciousness. Temari then looked up to our bloodied and beaten hero before saying " Naruto you really are amazing. I didn't think anyone could defeat garra. I just wish I could of stopped him. He would of destroyed everything even me and I could do anything but watch. I don't deserve to be his sister."

Naruto sat up and gave temari a huge smile " I'm glad you care about him. That's what he needs. I went through the same kind of loneliness as him and the only thing that saved me from that were the people that cared about me. Can you tell him when someone fights to protect something that is when a shin obi's true strength will be reveled. Temari as long as you smile towards him he'll be fine. Trust me on this."

Teamri just looked at the battered leaf shinobi and cried " Thank you Uzumaki." with that said she left.

Naruto passed out right after. Akaokami looked at the boy._I can't believe this kid. He managed to awaken a Tentai in the middle of a fight. Naruto you are one Cray shin obi that this world has yet to see. Sniff sniff what that smell. Its real familiar._

All of a sudden a cloaked figure was standing on top of a tree in front of akaokami. " It's been a long time old friend. It's been about 50 year since I've seen you."

The great wolf snarled at this cloaked figure " Abiru how the hell are you alive." Sniff sniff " Wait a second your definitely abiru but there something different about you. I smell two different smells on you."

Abiru started to clap " You are very clever old wolf. I am indeed abiru but I am also not abiru. And about be alive you'll just have to guess"

The summoning beast growled " it not wise to try and make a fool out of me."

Abiru smiled " I'm not making a fool out of you I'm telling you the truth, but I didn't come to talk to you about me.

" then what is it you want to talk about." akaokami asked

The mysterious abiru answered " That young boy right there" Pointing to naruto. " He seems to be getting stronger. See what I wanted to say is that boy is part of my dream. I need the demon inside of him but I think that boys to interesting to kill now. You better make sure he gets stronger. If he doesn't he will surely die by my hands."

Akaokami growled again but this time more fiercely " If you even try to touch naruto I will bite off your head."

Abiru laughed " Are you sure you can protect him. I mean you couldn't save goshiki from me so what do you thin you can do now." That was it akaokami lost it and lunged at abiru. But abiru disappeared before he could sink his teeth into him. " You have a little more then three years to make naruto stronger."

Akaokmi looked up at the sky and howled so loud the howl fire country could hear it. _Naruto I'll make sure you don't fall into that mans hands and become like goshiki. I promise_

Abiru watched akaokami from a distance. _Naruto I saw you when you came into the world and I'll be there when you leave it. _( What does that mean, I guess you'll have to wait till later.)

_Prievew of next chapter: The Aftermath of a War_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: the next chapter will be the end of part 1 in my story. i'm not going to give this chapter a name till the end. The chapters name will be at the very end of the story. hope you like this chapter. i think you will

Abiru laughed " Are you sure you can protect him. I mean you couldn't save goshiki from me so what do you think you can do now." That was it akaokami lost it and lunged at abiru. But abiru disappeared before he could sink his teeth into him. " You have a little more then three years to make naruto stronger."

Akaokmi looked up at the sky and howled so loud the howl fire country could hear it. _Naruto I'll make sure you don't fall into that mans hands and become like goshiki. I promise_

Abiru watched akaokami from a distance. _Naruto I saw you when you came into the world and I'll be there when you leave it. _( What does that mean, I guess you'll have to wait till later.)

a week later in konoha

Naruto was sitting at his favorite ramen shop in deep thought._ I can't believe the third is gone. He always took care of me ._ _I'll miss you old man. _He finished his 8th bowl of ramen got up and went for a walk. He stopped in front of the hokage stone and looked up at sarutobi's face._ I'll make you proud. One day my face will be on that mountain along with you._

Naruto was soon thrown out of his thoughts when ino came running down the street calling out to him. " Naruto where have you been. I've been looking for you for almost an hour."

The young blond scratched his head and smiled " sorry I was just walking around."

Ino was taken aback by that smile. It held so much warmth but so much sadness at the same time. She smiled back " It's alright. Jirayia-sama wants to talk to you and me. He's waiting for us at the front gates." Naruto started to laugh and that pissed her off " Why are you laughing. I swear to kami if you don't stop I'll kick you so hard in the……"

Our hero went pale white and covered up his boys. He pleaded with his teammate. " I'm sorry I just found it funny that you called ero-sennin jirayia- sama."

She was confused. " Why do you think that's funny,"

Naruto tried to suppress his chuckle. " As soon as you spend time with him you'll understand."

Ino sighed " Whatever. Come on lets just get going."

Naruto smiled " Ok"

five minutes later at the front gates.

As soon as jirayia saw his student walking up he immediately ran over to him and punched him in the back of the head " Baka what the hell took you so long." He then looked over at ino and immediately after his eyes narrowed and a evil sinister smile swept across his face. " Naruto don't tell me you where late because you and that beautiful girl where doing I…………ugh"

Ino heard what jirayia said and decided to kick him in the balls. She then looked over at naruto slightly blushing " Now I understand while you were laughing earlier."

Our favorite blond idiot saw that ino's cheeks were red so he walked over to her and placed his hand on her head causing her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red. " are you alright. Your face is all red are you feeling well."

Naruto wound up getting the same treatment his teacher got form ino. A kick to the balls. Of course the blue eyed fool feel down in a fetal position wincing in pain. Ino looked down and yelled "baka"

Jirayia chuckled as he slowly rose trying to endure the pain. _looks like my idiot student doesn't know anything about women. _" alright enough playing around I called you both here because were about to go on a mission."

Naruto popped up from his fetal position all excited "what kind of mission." Immediately after that the pain rushed back to him and he fell down again. " Ah shit ino did you really have to kick me."

The blond kunotchi pouted and turned away " Yes" _I didn't really have to kick him but when he touched me I got nervous. It was so weird that never happened when anyone else touched me._

While naruto was on the ground someone from behind spoke " laying on the ground is a good place for you dobe. All weakling should just lay on the ground and die."

Naruto turned around to see sasuke smirking at him. As soon as he saw him he got up and started screaming at ero-sennin. " Hey ero-sennin what the hell is that bastard doing here."

Jirayia sighed " He's shino's replacement for this mission. Shino's still hurt so he couldn't join us."

Naruto yelled again " Why the hell does that weak pathetic bastard have to be his replacemnet. He doesn't even come close to shino."

Before jirayia could say anything ino shouted " Naruto shut up and let him explain the mission." _Yes yes. I get to go on a mission with sasuke-kun. Yes the god of love shines down on me. Take that sakura._ all of a sudden images from before started flashing in her head.

flashback

_Ino yelled over to tenten " Tenten stay awake." Garra hand crushed down on her harder. "Ugh you bastard. Someone will kick your ass."_

_Garra was staring behind ino " So are you going to be the one to kick my ass"_

_Ino turned her head around to see that garra was talking to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. " Oh thank kami. Sasuke kick his ass."_

_Sasuke just smirked " na garra I'm not here to fight I'm just passing through." he ran by ino and just stared at her with his cold sharigan eyes. " sorry I got more important things to do then save some weak little kunochi."_

_Ino struggled to break free from the sand claw. She was screaming " Your not sasuke you bastard. You just can't be. The real sasuke would never turn his back on his friends."_

_Garra started to laugh " You really don't know him do you. That was the real sasuke." he tightened on his sand claws."_

_As she was fading from consciousness all she could think was that just cant really be sasuke. The sasuke I know is the cool heroic type. He would never abandon me right. Damn I can't die like this. She passed out soon after._

end of flashback

She sunk into deep thought. _this gives me the chance to talk to him about that. He'll explain everything. I bet you he was just tricking garra. He's probably the one to save me and TenTen. Probably. _ino was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of sasuke's voice

Sasuke smirked " It's ok ino let him talk all he wants. He's just upset that I'm stronger then he is. "

Jirayia punched his student on the top of the head before he could attack. " Shut up brat and let me tell you about the mission. Alright as of now konoha has no hokage. Where going to meet up with the person most suitable to become the 5th and escort her to konoha. My old teammate Tsunade. She in a small town about 50 miles outside of konoha " _I don't understand why the council told me I had to take the uchiha with me. Hmm I better keep a close eye on him._

Naruto thought that name familiar but couldn't figure out why. " Hey ero-sennin who is that. Her name sounds familiar but I don't know why"

Ino gave naruto a ridiculously hard uppercut " Baka Tsunade-samma is a sennin, she's the strongest kunochi in the history of konoha. She's also the granddaughter to the first hokage."

Naruto rubbed his chin " Okay, damn your dangerous when your angry" this of course got naruto another uppercut. This one harder then the last.

Everyone was smiling at naruto's misfortune except sasuke. _those idiots. Continue to fool around and have fun. It's just a matter of time before you die. _he then glanced at naruto. _I'll make sure to kill that idiot first. _the he glanced back at ino eyeing her up. _it would probably be a waist to just kill her. Maybe I should have some fun with her first._

Our favorite blond is usually oblivious to everything but for some reason the look he saw in sasuke's eyes, he knew exactly what it meant. He clenched his fist and glared at sasuke. _that bastards up to something. That look he gave ino sent chills up my spine. I swearer to kami if you hurt her In any kind of way I'll kill her._

Sasuke realized that naruto was staring at him._ does he suspect something. Wait what am I talking about naruto's an idiot he doesn't know anything, _" Yo dobe what are you looking at."

For the first time naruto didn't say anything back he just looked at jirayia " Yo sensei when do we leave"

" meet me back here in an hour. Dismiss." _why did naruto personality change so suddenly. He was acting like he was facing an enemy. _he saw sasuke. _that must be it. The uchiha. I thought they were just messing around but they really don't like each other. _

Ino also realized the change in naruto's demeanor. _what was that about._she ran after him. " Hey naruto wait up. What's wrong. "

He stopped and looked back at the beautiful blond. _damn she's cute. _" It's nothing don't worry about it."

She could tell he was lying but decided not to press the issue. " Alright."

Ino was about to leave until naruto spoke up " Ino be careful of sasuke. There something different about him."

Ino was really confused " What are you talking about he seemed the same to me."

Naruto looked down to the ground " Um his eyes are different. The way he looked at you was different. It was like a wolf staring at his prey."

The blond kunotchi was getting even more confused and slightly angry. " Naruto what the hell are you talking about. Sasuke isn't the type of person to look at a girl that way."

Our hero sighed " Your probably right. It most likely just in my head."

Ino could here the concern in his voice. " look I know you mean well but you can't let your hatred for him make you make up stuff about him. Sasuke's an amazing guy."

Hearing ino say that hurt naruto because he knew that the love she felt for him clouded her eyes. The reason that hurt so much is because he knew she would never care about him that much to think like that. " Yea your right. Umm ino are you sure your seeing the real sasuke." naruto ran away from ino after that

" Shit what was that all about." Ino said to herself. Then all of a sudden naruto word rang in her head. _Umm ino are you sure your seeing the real sasuke_. _ah that idiot he's just jealous of sasuke. _right then garra's word rung in her head. _You really don't know him do you. That was the real sasuke_ ._god damn it I got to talk to sasuke ._

An hour later outside of naruto apartment

Naruto gathered all the supplies he needed and was heading out to meet his team when tenten came running up " Hey naruto wait up I want to talk to you."

Our hero waved at the kunochi " Hey tenten what's up. What do you want to talk to me about"

The weapon mistress was blushing " Well I heard you were going on a mission to find tsunade-sama."

The wolf summoner smiled " Yeah I was just about to leave. This probably would've been a fun mission id sasuke-teme wasn't coming to."

Tenten asked " You really don't like the uchiha do you."

Naruto facial expression changed into to a sad smile " It's just that saskue has everything. The whole village love him he's blessed with the sharigan. He has everything and everything comes easy to him but that's not enough for him. When I have to work hard for everything and still have noth…..never mind."

Tenten got upset " Why do you always do that"

He looked at her right in the eyes " Why do I always do what."

She started tearing up " You always close your self off you never let anyone see whats going on inside."

He wiped away tenten tears " my feelings don't matter everyone else's does not mine."

Her tears started up again " That not true naruto. Your feelings do……" She was cut off by naruto " Look I have to hurry up or I'll be late." he started walking away when tenten grabbed his hand. Our hero turned around " Look tenten I have to…." TenTen kissed him. A deep passion filled kiss.

The weapon mistress looked up into naruto's blue eyes " Your feeling do matter….. To me." with that said she ran away leaving naruto standing there dumbfounded.

The blond gennin touched his lips " She kissed me." He stated jumping up and down. " she kissed me. God damn that felt good." naruto started leaping from roof to roof. He was just about to reach his destination. _not even saskue-teme could ruin my mood now. Nothing can. _To bad naruto was wrong. When he reached the gates he saw a scene that forever will be sketched in his mind.

On the ground was a bloodied ino with a sword through her abdomen. Saskue was leaning over ino smirking with blood all over him. He gave her a bloody kiss before he realized that naruto was there " Oh naruto looks like you missed out on the party. Ah too bad your time will come soon."

Naruto screamed and lunged at sasuke " You bastard how could you. she loved you. Why would you do this "

Sasuke side stepped naruto " Oh it was quite easy. Trust me she didn'e love me. This might come as a shock to you but she loved you. It definitely came as shock to me. I mean who would want and idiot like you instead of me an Uchiha."

Naruto anger was so great he started to tap into the kyubbi's chakra. As the red chakra covered him he roared " You killed her because she loved me."

The uchiha laughed such a evil hideous laugh that naruto will never forget. " Of course not. She realized that I was the one who killed The third when orochiramru was fighting him."

Everything that just occurred and what he found out was just to much. Naruto fell to the ground and wept. " Why sasuke. You had everything why woulsd you hurt ino and killed the third. I always thought you were so strong and cool deep down."

Sasuke started to fake cry " bo hoo. That was such a touching speech naruto. I guess you really want to know why don't you. Well the truth is power. I need power to kill my brother itachi. That's it. Orochimaru and abiru offered me power and I accepted. This puny village couldn't give me it but they could. Oh you know what I'll tell you how ino found out about me and brought this down on herself."

30 minutes ago

Ino was arriving at the meeting spot when she saw that sasuke was already there. _yes me and him are alone. Now I can ask him about it. _" Hey saskue what happened with garra did you trick him and save me."

Sasuke laughed " No that sasuke was a kage bushin he was just roaming around trying to find an enemy."

Ino smiled " oh I see so you came later and save me."

The uchiha smirked " No I didn't come and save you I had my own matters to attend to."

Ino couldn't believe it " Then who saved me and why didn't you help you bastard."

That sharigan eyed bastard started laughing " Why would I help a weak little kunochi like you. It wouldn't benefit me. Maybe if you offered me your body I might of help." A sinister look in his eyes told her that he wasn't kidding.

Ino was taken aback _I can't believe this. So this is the real sasuke naruto was talking about. If he didn't save me then who did. _then it hit her when the image of a blond ninja kicking garra back entered her mind. _It was naruto. He saved me. He always save me. Always protecting me. He's a real hero. And I realize now that that I love that idiot. _" you bastard im going to make you stab yourself in the balls as payback. Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Change Technique). " _Alright now lets have sasuke feel some pain. _She was just about to stab him in the balls when she saw some of sasuke's memories. She saw him kill sarutobi. The shock was so great she was thrown out of his mind. She looked at him in utter disbelief " Yo…you killed the third."

Sasuke sighed " God damn it you shouldn't have seen that. You won't tell anyone will. You wouldn't do that to someone you love right."

With utter disgust she yelled " I don't love you. Naruto the one I love and you'll never compare to him."

Sasuke was shocked " Oh well that's surprising. To bad you'll never get to tell him that." Ino couldn't even see him he moved so fast and stabbed her right in the abdomen. " It's really a pity me and you could of had one hell of a time together."

The blond spit on him and with the last of her energy she said " Naruto"

back to regular time

Sasuke smiled " that's about the time when you came into the picture."

Naruto's anger overtook his grief " You bastard I'll kill you for what you did." Before he could move a hand was placed on his shoulder.

It was known other then jirayia. " Naruto let me. You traitorous bastard you killed my sensei and now its time for you to die. Endan( fireball)." A huge fireball was sent at the uchiha. However right before it was going to engulf him a wall of purple flame came out of no where and protected him.

When the flame wall died down naruto and jirayia saw a man in a black clock yelling at sasuke " You stupid bastard what have you done. You completely fucked up your mission."

Sasuke said " Sorry master."

Naruto and jirayia looked at each other " Master." Jirayia then yelled "who the hell are"

Abiru chuckled " my names abiru that's all you need to know. Jirayia I would have liked to talk to you more but I have to go." a bolt of black lightning came down and sasuke and the mysterious abiru were gone."

Jirayia asked himself " who the hell was that." he then looked over at naruto leaning over a bloodied ino. It hurt jirayia greatly yo see the person he thought of a grandson in so much pain. " Look naruto we have to get her to tsunade quickly. She can still be saved."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Jirayia and naruto both shouted at the same time " Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique" Gambunta came out for jirayia while akaokami came out for naruto. Naruto grabbed ino and jumped on akaokamis back " Look akaokami I don't have time to talk just follow the old man and hurry."

The great wolf didn't be need to be told twice. _something wrong. I better listen to the kid. _The two giant summoning beast made the trip to the town in about 5 minutes. They were just about to get to where tsunade was when ino finally spoke up " Naruto"

Naruto sat beside her and rubbed her blond hair that was drenched in blood " don't talk just rest you'll be fine."

With the last of her strength she lifted her head up " Naruto I….. I love you" She kissed him with all her might. It seemed like an eternity that kiss lasted between the two of them. To bad eternity wasn't enough time for them.

They had finally reached tsunade house. They both dispelled their beast. The white haired sannin yelled over to his student " Come on naruto the house is right their." He then saw naruto carrying ino bridal style crying. " Naruto whats wrong"

Naruto could barley get the words out. It was the most difficult words he ever had to say in his life. " She's dead."

**THE NIGHT INO DIED!**


	21. The Curtin Call of a Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Author's note: This chapter is the last one for part one. the first chapter for part two should be out in a couple days. i hope you guy's like this chapter. Peace

With the last of her strength she lifted her head up " Naruto I….. I love you" She kissed him with all her might. It seemed like an eternity that kiss lasted between the two of them. To bad eternity wasn't enough time for them.

They had finally reached tsunade house. They both dispelled their beast. The white haired sannin yelled over to his student " Come on naruto the house is right their." He then saw naruto carrying ino bridal style crying. " Naruto what's wrong"

Naruto could barley get the words out. It was the most difficult words he ever had to say in his life. " She's dead."

For a 50 year old ninja who has been surrounded by death most of his life never felt so horrible until now. Jirayia tried to comfort his student but couldn't find the words. He just didn't know what to say. The only thing he could get out was " I'm so sorry naruto."

The blood soaked blond didn't reply he just collapsed to his knees. Never letting go of the girl he loved. Truly loved. He only realized how much he loved her once she was gone.

Tsunade heard voices outside the house she was staying at so she decided to check and see who it was. When she walked out she saw her old teammate, " Jirayia you're a bit early." she started to walk over to him. She got slightly annoyed because he didn't answer her. She was about to hit him until she the horrible scene of naruto holding a bloodied lifeless ino in his hands. She gasp " Oh my god. Jirayia what happened."

Jirayia looked at his teammate. He wiped his tears away before answering " It's a long story. We'll talk once we get naruto inside."

Tsunade gasped again " Naruto, that's naruto. Oh no. does that boy ever get a break" she started to shake and cry herself.

Jirayia hugged her for the first time tsunade accepted it " what's wrong. Do you know naruto."

The slug sannin replied " Yes. It was about five years ago."

flashback

_Tsunade was just leaving konoha after having a meeting with the third. " I'm so happy I didn't have to stay long. This village brings back to many bad memories." She had just passed through the front gate when she saw something shivering out of the corner of her eye. Her curiosity got the best of her . What she found was definitely unexpected. She thought it wood be a wounded animal not a wounded boy. In the bushes was a young naruto beaten_ _half to death. " Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique) wow his wounds are pretty bad but there healing miraculously. Who is this boy." She got her answer soon after when she saw the fourths seal on the boys abdomen, " The kyubbi container. Well I better start a fire and wait till he wakes up."_

_2 hours later_

_The young boy started to cough and the finally lifted his head up, when he woke up he saw tsunade next to the fire cooking some fish. " Who are you and where am I."_

_Tsunade walked over to naruto and gave him some water. " Don't move around to much your still hurt. Anyway my name is tsunade and where about a mile away from konoha."_

_Naruto slowly sat up " Oh ok. Thanks for helping me out."_

_The slug sannin smile " No problem but if you don't mind me asking what happened to you."_

_With a sad smile he answered " Every year on my birthday a group of people from konoha beat me up and drag me into the woods. I've ask them why they do it to me. The people said the were reenacting the beating of a monster whatever that means."_

_The beautiful blond kunotchi fumed " That's horrible, why doesn't anyone stop it."_

_The young blond sighed " Most people cheer them on and anyone who would stop it doesn't know about it."_

_She asked " how old are you."_

_The young jinchuriki coughed " I just turned 8 today. How old are you."_

_She didn't really want to answer but couldn't resist naruto's face so she coughed out the answer " 47"_

_You could see the shock sketched on his face . " 47 but you look like your in your 20's"_

_Tsunade put her finger up to his mouth. " it's my own secret jutsu. Don't tell anyone." Naruto just shook his head up and down stupidly. " anyway if the villagers do this to you why don't you just leave. If you want you can come with me."_

_Naruto smiled so wide you could see all his teeth. " Thank's for the offer Baa-chan" A vein popped out on tsundae's head " but I'll have to refuse."_

_The ninja princess asked " Why won't you leave this place. I have bad memories here too. My brother and boyfriend died for this village so when ever I come here all I can think of is bad memories." ( I'm skipping what happens to tsundae's brother and boyfriend because you guys already know what happened and I'm lazy.)_

_Naruto teard up a little " I'm sorry about what happened to them but I can't leave because I share there dream. I want to become hokage and protect this village."_

_This blond haired boy was a complete mystery to tsunade. She couldn't understand him. " Why do you want to protect people that hate you."_

_The blond wannabe hokage scratched the back of his head " All the hokage's had to sacrifice things for this village. I want to be recognized as a person not a monster. that's one reason I want to be hokage. The other reason is because I want to be a hero that sacrifices himself for the benefit of everyone. So if I have to be hated and despised by everyone to make them feel better, then so be it. I'll sacrifice my happiness for them because that's what a hokage would do."_

_A ninja with years of experience and has seen so many different things in her life has never seen such a courageous and crazy kid. She couldn't help but smile. Dan, nawaki it seems like your dreams still live on in this kid. " Alright looks like I can't convince you to come. Naruto I'll be waiting to see the day you become hokage." She picked up her stuff and started to leave " I got to go now naruto but why'll definitely meet again" _

_Naruto waved goodbye " Goodbye baa- chan" when tsunade heard that she decided to let naruto be the only one allowed to call her that._

end flashback

Jirayia gave a sad smile to tsunade after hearing that story. " That sure does sound like naruto."

Tsunade couldn't believe it " I can't believe I meet naruto again like this. Jirayia why does such horrible stuff always happen to him."

The toad sannin just shook his head " honestly I don't know but we can't leave him like this we got to get him inside." jirayia let go of his teammate and walked over to the two blonds. " Naruto we got to get you inside. You can bring ino with you."

Naruto didn't say anything he just stood up and started walking over to the house. He looked at tsunade when he passed her. She saw such sadness in his eyes. Once naruto was inside the house she walked over to jirayia again and whispered in his ear " I've never seen someone with such sad eyes."

inside the house

Tsunade yelled to shizune " Hurry up and pack where leaving sooner then we thought"

Shizune ask " Why did something happen."

The slug summoner screamed " Don't ask just get ready to leave."

Shizune knew that there was something wrong but didn't press the matter. The white haired sanin's hair got even whiter when he looked out side " Shit you have got to be kidding me."

The only female sannin didn't really want to know the answer but asked anyway " What now"

He couldn't believe their luck " why the fuck does that snake bastard have to show up now. He even brought friends."

A 50 year old kunochi panicked " Orochimaru is here. Fuck what does he want."

Jirayia stated " I don't know but where sure as hell about to find out."

A certain snake bastard yelled " Tsunade I know your in there. Look all I want is for you to heal my arms. If you don't me and the sound four are going to have to kill you and who's ever with you."

The self proclaim lady's man became deadly serious. " I'm sick of this shit. Tsunade why don't we go out side and have are selves a little reunion."

Tsunade answered " alright let's go." both of them walked outside and began and epic battle.

Naruto could hear the sounds of a fierce battle outside but could care less. He just sat and looked at ino lying on the bed. " I'm so sorry ino I couldn't protect you. The person I cared the most about I failed. The villagers were right I am worthless" Images of ino flashed through his head. When they first became a team. The wave mission everything went through his head. " I love you ino and I never got to tell you that." Sasuke face popped up in his head. A fury like he never felt before was rising up in him. " Ino this is a promise of a lifetime I'll kill that bastard uchiha for what he did to you. I'll become a warrior of vengeance. No matter what happens to me you'll get your justice." he gave ino a peck on the cheek and went outside to pay orochimaru a visit.

The sannins battle scared the earth. When naruto went outside he saw craters and debree everywhere. He walked a little farther away and found Jirayia battling Orochiramaru, sakon, and jiroubou. While Tsunade fought Kabuto, kidoumaru, and Tayuya . The slug and toad sannins were on the verge of defeat when naruto yelled at the snake sannin. " Yo snake bastard I want you to deliver a message to sasuke. Tell him I'm coming for him. I'll find him and kill him for what he did to ino."

Orochiramaru hissed " Now that would be bad for me if you kill him. I need those precious eyes of him so I can't allow you to do that. Jiroubou, tayuya kill him for me please. "

Half of the sound four charged at naruto. They were just about to attack him when the kyubbi container let his fury out. " TenTai Katon ( heavenly body fire)." The blue flame surrounded his body. However this time he released so much chakra that the blue flame created a huge flare surprising the two sound nins. Before they could react they were incinerated. " Orochimaru I'm not playing around anymore. Get out of here and deliver my message to sasuke."

The snake bastard was surprised by naruto's strength " Shit that brats stronger than I thought. Let's retreat for now. I'll deliver your message naruto but I won't let you kill my precious uchiha. oh yea tsunade theirs other ways for me to heal my arms." With that said orochimaru and his sound nins disappeared.

Tsunade and jirayia both ran over to naruto " That was incredible. What was that." before naruto could answer he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Jirayia frowned " That idiot the thing he just did used up all of his chakra it could of killed him."

Tsunade looked over to her teammate " I don't think he would've cared"

The toad sannin sighed " I hate to admit it but your probably right. Anyway we better get him inside and have you and shizune check on him."

the next morning

Naruto really didn't want to open his eyes because he knew as soon as he did it would be the first day living without ino. After a while he finally opened them and walked downstairs. He saw tsunade and jirayia sitting at the table. He couldn't face them all he could do was say. " I'm sorry I failed baa-chan I couldn't protect her. I told you I would protect the whole village but I couldn't even protect the person I cared about most. I'm sorry sensei for being weak. I'll become stronger."

They both looked at him with sad eyes tsunade spoke first " You didn't fail me there was no way you could've known that the uchiha was a traitor."

Jirayia then spoke up " I know you'll become stronger. I'm sure ino knew you become stronger and a great hokage."

The boy who never cried couldn't help but cry. " I'm sorry sensei but I need you and baa-chan to do me a favor."

The first hokages grand daughter answered right away " Anything what is it"

He took a couple seconds to regain his composure " I need you to tell everyone I died along with ino yesterday."

Jirayia yelled " what are you talking about. Why do you want to be pronounce dead."

He replied " Look I can't go back to konoha. If I do go back I'll go crazy. Everything will remind me of her."

The toad sannin countered " I understand but why do you need to have people think your dead. I can't let you do that until I know why."

The usually energetic blond could barely find the energy to answer. " I need to go a training trip to get stronger and I need to be by myself. I don't know how long it will be before I'll come back to konoha. I don't want anyone waiting or worrying about me while im gone. If you say I'm dead she won't wait for me she'll move on with her life. She'll find someone who can make her happy"

Jirayia couldn't think of who he was talking about until it finally hit him "TenTen"

A sad smile crept up on naruto's face. " she deserves better then me. I need her to let me go and this is the only way possible. Please just do this for me."

The toad sannin was against but tsunade new what naruto was feeling. She knew that this was probably the best choice. Plus she wanted naruto to have some sort of freedom from the pain in his life. " Okay naruto. As the 5th hokage I'll pronounce you dead but you need to make me a promise."

He quickly answered " Anything"

The new hokage walked over to naruto and gave him a kiss on his forehead " Promise me that when you become a strong man you'll come back to konoha and become the 6th hokage. Promise me you'll come back."

The blond jinchuriki nodded " I promise." Tsunade then placed a necklace on him. " What's this"

The old sannin smiled " This is the necklace the shodai hokage gave me. I'm giving it to you in the hopes of one day you'll give it back to me. When you become hokage."

Naruto ran up and gave her a hug " Thank you Baa-chan." when he pulled away from the hug he looked at his sensei " Look I need to do this sensei."

The perverted sage sighed in defeat " Alright you win. When you come back I'll be waiting for you. I give you a good ass kickin then but before then take these" Jirayia pulled out 6 scrolls.

The blue eyed shinobi asked " What are these"

Jiryaia smile " Call it a goodbye gift. I was going to teach you these in the near future. There a lot of high powered jutsu's."

Naruto hugged his sensei " Thank you I'll never forget this." he wipped the last of his tears away " Look I'm going to be leaving soon. I'm just going to get some stuff." He ran up stairs to the bathroom. _In case I ever meet someone I know I can't let them realize it's me. _

5 minutes later.

Naruto walked down stairs and what tsunade and jirayia saw surprised them " wow nice hair." his hair was no longer blond instead it was a dark red. He smiled " just in case I see someone I know down the road I don't want them to recognize me."

Jirayia smirked " The red a nice choice but why."

Naruto face instantly saddened. Jirayia new he asked the wrong question but naruto still answered. " It's to remind me of what sasuke did to ino. He made her blond hair dyed with red. And I want his to be the last thing he sees when he dies so he knows how ino felt."

Naruto was just about to leave when a small wolf came out of nowhere with naruto's Amatsu Yajuu (Heavenly Beast) sword. " My master told me to make sure you get this."

The small wolf surprised naruto " How the hell did you get here. I didn't summon you."

The small wolf growled " My master akaokami can send me into this world. My master also told me to tell you to call on him to help with your training when needed. He says he has many things to teach you." then the wolf poofed away.

The konoha gennin picked up his sword " Oh I missed you. Me and you are going to go through a lot from now on but will get through this." He then walked over to the room ino was in " I'm going ino. When I become a stronger man I'll come back to visit you. I love you and goodbye"

Naruto said his goodbyes to ero-sennin and tsunade before finally leaving. He could barley see the house that he was just in. he looked back one more time " For now Uzumaki Naruto is dead." As he was walking off in the sunset he said to himself " An the Amatsu Okami ( heavenly wolf) Is born"

Back at tsundae's house

" Hey jirayia we better get leaving. I'm going to bring ino's body so we can give her a proper funeral." she yelled

The perverted sannin replied " Alright Just hurry up." He was about to walk out the door when he herd a scream. " Tsunade what wrong" He ran over to where she was and all he saw was her pointing at the bed.

Tsunade said in disbelief " She's gone"

Jirayia slowly walked over to the bed and found a note. _I'll take real good care of her. Abiru_

_Preview next chapter Five years later_


	22. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: so here's the beginning of part two of my story. there's going to be some major fights coming up so be prepared. anyway i hope you like the chapter. tell me what you think about it. oh yea abiru will start having a much bigger part in this story.

Part two - Five years Later

hokage office

Team gai was standing in front of tsunade. They were summoned in the middle of practice so everyone was nervous. They knew something big was happening.

Tsunade looked at the them " Look I just been in formed that an army consisting of Otogakure, Kirigakure and information has also concluded that Akatsuki is with them. Are preparing to attack Sunagakure."

Neji screamed " What are you serious. When are they going to attack."

The hokage sighed " I'm not sure. All I know is there preparing to attack with in the next month. So I need you team 7, team 8, and hayate to go over there and help out in any way possible."

Gai and lee screamed " Oh yes are springtime of youth shall defeat them." Of course they hugged and cried a little.

The slug sannin finally had enough of it and threw a huge book at them. super strength + book to the face pain. The two taijutsu specialist went flying in to the wall. " Will you two shut up." after calming down a little she addressed neji and tenten " Is there anything you two would like to know before you go."

The stoic hyuga asked " Why would akatsuki help in attacking the sand. There a famous band of s class criminals why would they help out another village."

" well from what I've heard from jirayia is that there collecting the 9 tailed beast." The 5th stated.

The weapon lover tenten asked " What are the nine tailed beast."

The 50 year old kunochi lectured team gai as if they were students and she was the teacher " Well the nine tailed beast our mystical chakra monsters. There animal like monster that have horrendous power. Some ninja nations have put them into people to use there immense power as weapons. there are nine in total the amount of tails signify their strength. 1 tail being the weakest and nine tails being the strongest. The kyubi no yoko that attacked this village 17 years ago was the strongest."

After hearing that neji still hadn't received his answer " So why are akatsuki attacking Suna"

" It's quite simple the sand have a person who has one of the tailed beast sealed inside of him." the only female sannin answered.

Tenten perked up a little and asked " Who's the container of the tailed beast. Should we look out for him while where over there"

Tsunade chuckled " No that won't be necessary. Their kazekage Garra is the container."

Even knowing that garra has been an ally of the leaf for a couple years now tenten still got a chill down her spine when she herd that name " Oh great."

Lee had finally gotten up from being hit with the book when he said " Oh yea when the sound and the sand attacked us didn't you face garra," Neji and even gai smacked him in the back of the head " Oh why'd you hit me." he then saw the tenten sad face.

However teten was a tough women and still and answered her green spandex wearing teammate. " Yea. Me and ino got into a confrontation with him" everyone went completely silent when they herd her say ino names. Lee then understood why he got smacked " He beat us with ease. We were wrapped up in some kind of sand cocoon. He was about to kill us when I passed out. Next thing I knew I woke up I the hospital completely fine. I still don't know how I was saved or how that monster garra became the kazekage and our friend."

After hearing that story she wasn't sure if what she was about to say was the right thing to do but she said it anyway. " Look teten I know the answers to those questions. Are you sure you want to know."

The female member of team gai responded " Yes I want to know."

With a sad smile the 5th answered " Well both of your question have the same answer. The one who saved you and changed garra was" She paused for a second trying to prolong the answer for a little bit because she know it would hut her. " Uzumaki Naruto beat him to save you and during his fight with naruto garra realized how he was living was wrong. Naruto changed him."

Everyone was surprised by that answer and were also deeply saddened. Everyone stood in silence for a little while until neji spoke up and broke it. " Well he did have the power to change people. He changed me that's for sure."

Next to speak was gai " Man I remember when I first saw him training and the hokage allowed me to help teach him.

flashback

_The jounin known as Maito Gai walked into training ground preparing to train but when he got there he saw a young blond genin training. Hmm looks like there's a young shinobi training. I guess I'll just come back in a couple of hours._

_Gai Came back 5 hours later and to his surprise the blond genin was still there. he's still here, this boy is something. Well he can't be here to much longer so I guess I'll just wait and see what he's trying to learn. As Gai watched the boy train he realized that there was three of him. Oh this boy know kage bushin no jutsu at such a age. Man the fire of youth sure does burn brightly in this one. He just sat there and watched for a little while before he noticed what one of the naruto was practicing. Holy Shit that's my style the Gouken Ryuu. I can tell by looking at him he just started learning today but this boys determination is making him learn it at a ridiculous rate. This boy is just like lee he may not be a protégé but he is a genius at hard work. Gai continued to watch naruto in awe as the hours went by. He was finally about to leave until naruto activated his bloodline. What is that, his body just turned into white lightning. I must find out who this boy is. Gai walked over to the sleeping boy and took out a blanket and laid it over the tired blond. I got to talk to the hokage. Hopefully he'll let me train him._

_Hokages office_

_Gai came bursting through the door running on his hands " Hello my youthful Hokage"_

_The old man responded in an aggravated tone " Will you just shut up and tell me what you want" Oh kami just what I need this late in the morning._

"_of course Hokage-sama' gai responded. " well when I went training I saw this amazing blond shinobi and I was wondering if"_

_He was cut off by the hokage " did you say a blond ninja" A blond ninja. He couldn't mean._

_The hokage was flung out of his thoughts by the man with huge eyebrows. " yes I observed a blond genin training, and it was truly amazing._

"_Amazing you say. How so" sarutobi asked_

" _well sir let me put it this way after he trains twice as hard as I do." Gai said with shock in his voice._

_After hearing this hokage almost fell off his chair. " Are you serious I watched one of your training session and it was ridiculous."_

" _I know sir but it's the truth, and the boy is also learning my style to." gai answer_

"_Hmm I see so this boy has blond hair, learning your style, and has a determination that surpasses my own." the hokage said to himself but gai herd._

" _yes sir but that's not it at the end of his training session the boys body became a body of white lightning. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." the green spandex wearing man said while replaying the image In his mind._

"_The boys name is Uzamaki Naruto" the old man said with pride in his voice._

"_That's the boy with the nine tails sealed inside him isn't it" gai asked_

"_yes"_

" _Wow that boy just keeps on amazing me" Gai smiled_

_The hokage smiled back " yea he has that affect on people. He truly is amazing. This village has treated that young boy horribly, but instead of hating this village or wanting to destroy it, he wants to protect it. His dream is to become the hokage so that he can protect his village and prove to them that he is not a monster but a leaf shinobi. That boy is stronger than I ever could be."_

"_Wow, Hokage-sama please let me help train this boy. After hearing what this boys gone through I want to help him achieve his dream." Gai asked filled with hope in his voice_

" _well he already has a team and a sensei but I believe Naruto will flourish if someone like you helped him train. So ill assign you to train him on the weekend and the days his team are off." Hokage said with joy in his voice._

_Gai screamed " yes now I have another youthful student. Lee will be overjoyed to hear this."_

_The hokage could just laugh at jounin with the humongous eyebrows antics._

_end of flashback_

Everyone had a sad smile on after hearing gai's story. Teten even began to cry. " It still hard for me to talk about him. I miss him so much. I loved him and I never got to tell him."

Tsunade got out of her desk and walked over to teten and gave her a hug " I know. We all miss him." _Naruto where the hell are you. You better come back. _after a couple of second she pulled away " I'm sorry but I need you guys to get going." Team gai was just about to walk out the door when tsunade remembered something " Wait" They all stopped in their tracks. " I just remembered there has been reports of a shinobi called Amatsu Okami ( heavenly wolf) taking out Otogakure nins lately. If you some how run into him I need you to find out if he's an enemy or ally."

Lee exuberated " if he's taking out sound nins doesn't that make him an ally."

The hokage replied " Maybe. If he does turn out to be an ally I want you guys to offer him money to help out. From the reports he seems to be extremely strong. He would be an amazing asset. If he's an enemy, you know what to do."

All of them answered " Yes" and left to go get ready with there mission.

A cave deep in the rice field country

All the members of akatsuki were there along with the mizukage. Abiru looked at orochiramaru " Are your men ready." The snake sannin shook his head up and down to signal yes. " alright good, what about the uchiha. Is his team ready."

The snake sannin spoke " Yes his team is ready to take care of garra."

Itachi questioned his superior " are you sure about this abiru. I really don't think it's a good idea to let my idiot brother take care of this. It's to important."

Abiru didn't answer but tobi did " Come one itachi let your brother have a little fun. I mean you'll eventually kill him anyway so if he fails here it just makes things easier for you."

The akatsuki leader slammed his fist against a wall creating a huge creator " Look sasuke is fine even if he does fail diedara will be his back up."

Diedara smirked " Don't worry leader my art will secure victory."

Abiru pulled his fist out of the wall " That good to hear. Now is there anything else."

Orochiramaru told " Leader their seems to be some nin killing off some of my men. I don't know who he is but he goes by the name Amatsu Okami ( heavenly wolf). He's becoming a pain in the ass."

" thanks for reporting this to me. Hm amtsu okami we'll deal with that nuisance later." the evil bastard then looked at Zetsu.

The former grass nin reported " konoha has sent out three teams to suna as reinforcements." He then looked at the mizukage " Hayase it seems to me that your former teammate Hayate is among them."

Hayase laughed " Oh I havn't herd that name in a while. Kisame you remember him."

The shark look a like grunted " Yes I remember that brat. My samehada is still upset he never got to sink his teeth into him."

Hayase smirked " It seems you'll get the chance."

Zestu interrupted " There's on more thing it seems like your other teammate shinobu's brother is with them to."

The mizukage frowned " Damn looks like I have some unfinished business to take care of too kisame."

Abiru was about to dismiss the meeting when hidan spoke " Um when we get this biju how many will we have."

The leader stated " this will be the eighth one."

" good so where at our goal, but what about the last one. I know we don't need it but couldn't it prove a problem if we let it be." Kakuzu implied

" this is true but we don't know where he is or even if he's alive. Even if he is he won't be much trouble." Abiru calmly stated. " Now I need you guys to to star getting ready. Well be attacking suna in a week." everyone left except for pein and konan, " I want you to go back to the hidden village of the rain. Tobi will join you."

The rinnegan eyed amekage questioned " Why won't you let me fight. You know I've never been beaten."

" That's why your to valuable to me to waste on this attack. I'm saving you for when we attack konoha. Now leave." Pein didn't say anything he didn't want to risk the wrath of abiru. Even the powerful pein was scared of him._ soon I'll be able to achieve my dream. Very soon._

somewhere in the lightning country

A man with a black wolf and red eyes tattooed on his back was practicing with a beautiful white sword under a waterfall. After about an hour of practice he dried himself off and started a fire. He was just about to go fishing when a red wolf came running up to him "Hey Akamatsu what's up."

The wolf growled " we got a problem. The sound, mist, and akatsuki are going to attack suna. Their going after garra."

The man with the tattoo got anxious " Oh shit I better hurry up. Garra's a good guy I'm not going to let those slimy bastards get a hold of him." he grabbed a red t shirt with a wolf picture on the back of it. The same as his tattoo. Then placed his sword on his back and was about to leave when the wolf told him more information.

" there's one more thing. Uchiha sasuke will be there" the wolf growled

The man howled like a wolf " Finally I'll get to meet that bastard again. Soon very soon he'll feel my wrath. The wrath of Amatsu Okami and Uzumaki Naruto."_ Ino I'll never forget what that bastard did to you Never. _Naruto had chaged over these five years. He was now at least six feet tall and a master of kenjutsu. even though he changed greatly he also stayed the same too. He still cared about konoha but he need to finish everything with sasuke before he can go back and see everyone he cared about. _Tenten i miss you but i can never forget ino. I'm sorry but i promise i'll do what i can to make everything right for both of you. No matter how long it takes. _

_Preview of next chapter: The Nightmare Begins. ( abiru's true identity will be reviled)_


	23. A Nightmare Begins

disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Author's note: this chapter a bit longer then most but i think you'll like it. also in the next chapter or two i'm going to have poll for who naruto will wind up with. besides that the ending might be surprising. hope you like it.

3 days later

The group from konoha had just arrived in suna and were greeted by the kazekage personal guard. They took them to meet garra right away. As soon as they saw garra he immediately started debriefing them on the situation. " Now I'm glad you guy could come and help out. I have been informed that their army has gone on the move and should be here in about 4 days. I want you guys to be prepared. Is there any questions."

Shino now apart of team 7 asked " where will we be staying and is there any where we can train."

Garra's brother kankurou answered " the men outside will escort you to your rooms and if you want to train go see my sister she's at the hospital."

They were all pretty tired from the trip so they all said " Alright." then went to get escorted to their rooms. Before they went in the room hayate and kakashi to told the squad " everyone rest well. Tomorrow at 9 am will be training this will help you prepare for the battle."

the next morning at the hospital

Shino asked a nurse " Um excuse me. Is Temari here."

The nurse replied " Yes she's here. I'll go get her for you." She leaves and comes back 3 minutes later. " She'll be here in a second."

Temari arrived a little while afterwards. " sorry to make you wait I was looking after a patient."

TenTen and sakura was surprised. " What. When did you become a nurse."

The sand kunotchi answered " well I just started a couple months ago. We were running low on capable me nins so my brother asked me to try so it came natural to me."

Sakura was surprised at first but now was intrigued " Wow, I'm a med nin too. Maybe we can share some notes later on."

The fan lover smiled " sure that would be cool. I want to see what you peaceful konoha nin medical jutsu you have. I'm sure it's amazing since tsunade is your hokage."

Sakura was trying to be modest but it wasn't really working " we are amazing. I mean thank you."

Kiba then growled " can you girls please stop talking. Your hurting my ears. I mean can we please go to the training grounds now." both girls glared at him. This scared the shit out of him" Um akamau is probably lonely outside. I'll go check on him." he sprinted out of there with speed equal to gai.

Gai screamed " Aw now that one is very youthful." kakashi just sighed at that comment. This angered gai of course " God damn you and your hip attitude."

The copy ninja just looked at gai " What did you say something" the green spandex wearing jounin screamed. Lee confronted him. Kakashi sighed again " Look in all seriousness we should be going to the training ground now. Temari could you take us there."

Temari responded " Yea sure, it only about five minutes away."

All of them left the hospital and ran towards the training grounds. When they were really close all of them felt a wave of chakra pass by them. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Hayate was the first one to speak. " who the hell was that. He must be strong. Definitely jounin level maybe stronger" he looked over at temari. " do you recognize the chakra signature. It fells familiar."

Temari was dumbfounded " I have no idea. No one in the sand has that strong of chakra presence beside garra."

Kakashi pulled up his head protector and reviled his sharigan eyes. " look everybody be on guard. Were going to see who it is before we do anything."

Akamaru started barking. Kiba looked at the dog who use to be so small and rode on his head. Now kiba rides on his head." Hey boy what wrong."

Neji looked over at kiba " What's wrong with him."

The dog lover looked confused " I don't know. He never reacts like this."

Tenten asked " Is he afraid of that chakra presence."

Kiba shook his head no " Its not that. He seems happy and excited I don't get it." right when he finished his sentence akamaru ran off. " Shit what's he doing."

Gai yelled " Catch him. If that guys an enemy our youthfulness will be put to the test."

Everybody sprinted after him but the couldn't catch up to him, not even lee or gai. They saw akamaru run up to a man with red hair and jumped on him and started licking him.

The man yelled " Ugh." He lightly pushed the dog off of him and started petting him. " That's a good boy. Now where's your master."

Kiba yelled " Akamaru what the hell are you doing. Get over here." the dog slowly walked over to him as if he knew he was in trouble.

Naruto took a double take. _Holy shit that akamaru. He's gotten big._ then the realization hit him and he cursed in his head. _shit this is going to be interesting. Hopefully they don't recognize me. I have changed a lot . Wait a sec. _Nauto grabbed a black mask out of his pocket and quickly put it on.( the mask is like kakashi's. Everyone else caught up to them right after and when he saw tenten with them he almost ran away. _why does she have to be here to. Damn what luck._

Tenten asked kiba " Is he alright." he shook his head yes. Then she looked at naruto. _he looks some what familiar_ " I'm sorry about that, but were going to have to ask you who you are and why are you here."

Temari walked over to tenten and whispered in her ear " He's kind of hot." this made tenten blush.

Naruto just kind of stood there dumb founded. _wow she's beautiful. _he then saw temari. _damn she's hot . Shit what am I thinking garra would kill me._

Hayate pulled out his sword, kakashi a kunai, gai his nun chucks. Hayate looked at the now red haired naruto. They all had the same thoughts. _he looks familiar. _Hayate then spoke with a forceful tone. " tell us who you are and what your doing or we'll be force to use force on you."

Naruto smiled " You said force a lot." he was reaching for the bottom of his shirt but hayate flashed in front of him with his sword at naruto's neck. "wow your fast. Anyway calm down I'm sweaty I'm just changing my shirt." Naruto took of his black t shirt. In the past five years of training his body got really defined. When that shirt cam off all the girls blushed. Temari's face was probably the redest."

Hayate backed up and whispered to kakashi " Who is this guy. He's not in the least bit nervous."

The sharigan user agreed " Yea I know but is it just me or does he seem familiar to you."

The leaf sword master whispered again " Its not just you I have the same feeling. Just keep and eye on him."

The red haired hero turned his back to them and bent down to grab his shirt. Everyone saw the tattoo of the wolf on his back. Shino asked everyone " You guys don't think that this guy is the Amatsu Okami ( heavenly wolf) guy tsunade told us about."

Gai hollered " maybe but why don't I test his youthfulness" gai sprinted at naruto " Konoha Gouriki Senpuu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)." the taijutsu master tried to hit naruto with a monstrous roundhouse kick.

Naruto picked up his sword quicker then anyone could see besides kakashi and blocked the kick with the hilt. " Hey what the hell was that for."_ Damn that hurt_

Everyone was surprised by this man speed especially gai. " Wow that was amazing"

Uzumaki scratched the back of his head " well thank you I guess but you still didn't tell me why you attacked me out of the blue."

Hatake spoke with an ominous tone. " we were testing you. Our hokage told us to look for a man called Amatsu Okami to recruit him. And I'm pretty sure after that display it's you. Am I rig….."

Tenten hysterically screamed " Where the hell did you get that sword."

Shino ran over to her " what's wrong tenten. Calm down."

She wouldn't settle down " shino look at that sword you should recognize it too. Just look at it. Once you see you won't be telling me to calm down."

He took a good look at the sword. The white blade with a wolf on one side and a fox on the other. It didn't hit him until he saw the engraving. "The will of fire." the usually calm shino lost it " where the hell did you get that sword. Where the hell did you get that."

After hearing them scream about the sword hayate took a good look at it. His reaction was more shock then anger " how do you have that."

Temari was confused along with everyone else. " what's wrong with this guys sword."

All three of them sounded like a wounded animal " That was Naruto's sword."

Everyone went silent. No one knew what to say. Naruto didn't know what to say either. _shit what am I going to do. I can't let them know I'm alive not yet._

Temari went up to naruto and grabbed him by the shirt " If you stole that from naruto I will kill you right here right now. That man saved my brother and I will have no one disrespect him. That man stood up to a monster and how do you honor his memory you steal his sword."

Naruto looked In her eyes and saw something that completely shocked him. The strong willed temari was crying. _wow I didn't realized that she felt that strongly about me. _He whispered " I didn't steal it. Trust me on this"

Seeing his blue eyes and hearing those words trust me on this. A memory of naruto popped up in her head.

_Memory_

_Both naruto and garra fell rabidly to the ground. Akaokami caught naruto while Temari caught garra. Naruto was barley awake while garra fell into unconsciousness. Temari then looked up to our bloodied and beaten hero before saying " Naruto you really are amazing. I didn't think anyone could defeat garra. I just wish I could of stopped him. He would of destroyed everything even me and I could do anything but watch. I don't deserve to be his sister."_

_Naruto sat up and gave temari a huge smile " I'm glad you care about him. That's what he needs. I went through the same kind of loneliness as him and the only thing that saved me from that were the people that cared about me. Can you tell him when someone fights to protect something that is when a shin obi's true strength will be reveled. Temari as long as you smile towards him he'll be fine. Trust me on this."_

_Teamri just looked at the battered leaf shinobi and cried " Thank you Uzumaki." with that said she left._

_end of memory_

The eyes the way he spoke made her step back " I have to be losing my mind. You can't be him."

Naruto tried to play it cool " whoever flashed in your head I'm not him."

With all the force she could muster. The wind user smacked him across the face. Everyone was stunned by this especially naruto. Temari was stunned to but not because she slapped him. No the force of the smack made his mask fall a little. She saw one whisker mark. Hysterically she grabbed at his mask. " Take that mask of right now."

Hayate ran up and pulled her off of him " Temari what the hell is going on." Garra's sister struggled against his grip. " I'm not letting go until you tell me what's up."

Breathing heavily from trying to escape his grasp she answered " I saw a whisker mark. Like naruto use to have."

" Impossible" the swordsmen kept his hold on temari but stared at naruto."

Our hero pulled up his mask and started to run escape plans through his head. He knew if he didn't do something soon he'd be found out. However all of his thoughts vanished when he saw shino comforting tenten. Shino was hugging tenten and whispering in her ear "it's alright" but that's not what shocked naruto.

TenTen and shino kissed. The weapon mistress calmed down and said " I'll never stop loving naruto. But I also love you. My Fiancé."

The bug user smiled " I know, I love you too. An when this war is over we'll have our marriage."

Naruto herd everything and couldn't move. He had this bittersweet feeling. _this is what I wanted. I wanted her to move on and find someone better for her. I care about her but her happiness means more to me then mine. _He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't realize temari had escaped from hayate and was reaching for his mask."

Garra's older sister was reaching for Amastu Okami's mask. She was inches away when he grabbed her hand. She was surprised by how strong his grip was. She couldn't break free but it didn't hurt her. She looked at his eyes again and saw a single tear falling from his eyes. She couldn't figure out who was the is mysterious man " Who are you." _he reminds me of naruto. Could it be him. No that's impossible _

The former leaf nin smiled under his mask " I'm a friend." he let go of her hand but before she or anyone else could react he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Gai yelled over towards neji " Hurry up neji activate the Byakugan (White Eye) see if you can find him."

The hyuga yelled back at his sensei " I already activated them but I can't find him. Gai-sensei this is the first time someone's been able to hide this well against my eyes."

Kakashi calmed everyone down and regrouped them. " Alright this situation is serious but we need to focus on training and getting ready for this war. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" a pack of dogs came out including Pakkun " These nin dogs well chase down that man's scent."

Pakkun barked " I'm sorry hatake I can't find his scent. He must of done something to camouflage it. There's nothing we can do." with that the dogs disappeared

Kakashi finally lost his cool " Who the hell is this guy."

His arch rival calmly stated " I don't know but he's definitely strong. I hope he's on are side."

This time it was hayate who talked " I think he is. He could of attacked us or ran away from the beginning but he didn't. I think he's here to help but I could care less about that right now. I just want to know why he as naruto's Amatsu Yajuu sword (Heavenly Beast)."

Tenten and temari spoke forcefully at the same time. " so would we." They looked at each other before turning there attention back to hayate.

The usually sick leaf jounin announced " I know everyone's a little stressed out right now but we need to train. We will talk about this tomorrow." No one was really in the mood to train but they did anyway.

a mile away

Naruto was washing off the mud he had rubbed on himself to hide his scent in a oasis. " Phew that was way to close for comfort." he shook the water out of his hair. " I can't believe tenten's getting married. To shino no less. I should be happy this is what I wanted but I can't seem to bring myself to smile." he finished washing himself off got changed and went searching for a place to sleep.

3 days later

Akatsuki and their army was camped outside of suna preparing for their attack. Every ninja in suna was spread out all over to defend the attack. Team gai was at the south gate. Team 7 was at the north gate, Kankurou was with team 7 while temari was with team gai.

Garra was sitting in his office talking to baki about the battle. Baki nervously pleaded " Garra were out numbered 3 to 1 plus akatsuki with them. This is bad real bad sir. What should we do."

The sand jinchuriki calmly answered " We will fight and prove that every man in suna is worth more then three of there's. now I need you to calm down and go help defend south gate."

Baki pleaded again " What about you sir shouldn't I stay and help protect you sir."

The kazekage glared at his assistant " I'll be fine no get going before I lose my temple." baki left " So are you going to stay out there or are you going to come in."

Naruto jumped through the window " I thought you'd never ask."

The kazekage slowly walked up to naruto and was about to attack him but instead put out his hand do they could shake hand. Of course they did. ( Scorpion king style). " It's good to see you again naruto. Thank you for coming."

He smiled " It's good to see you too my old friend, you know I couldn't let you kick akatsuki's ass all by yourself now can I."

Garra was in a good mode seeing naruto there " I guess not. Anyway this is going to be more like a nightmare then a battle."

Red headed and blue eyed naruto smiled " my life's been a whole nightmare. I'm ready. There's one thing I need to ask you."

Sand jinchuriki answered " yea of course."

" I wound of seeing temari. She was pretty upset when she saw my sword. She though I stole it but that's not the point. She saw part of my face. Did she say anything to you about it."

" No but she did tell me about meeting you. She told me you looked familiar and that you were strong. that's it. Oh and to be careful if I saw you." naruto sighed in relief but it was short lived. A large explosion went of. " Shit there attacking."

The former blond yelled at his fellow jinchuriki " YO we got to get to the roof. That's where the explosion came from." the went running up to the roof. Naruto opened the door first and when he did he came face to face with his arch enemy " sasuke"

north gate

Thousands of enemy nins cam rushing at them. Kiba and akamaru ran into a group of them and yelled " Tsuuga - Piercing Fang." the spinning kiba took out about 5 nin simultaneously while akamaru bit into another one.

Sakura Yelled " Magen Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique)" she caught three sound nins in the genjustsu. They all saw there greatest fear but their fear didn't last long. She stabbed on in the back sliced another one's throat and snapped the last one neck. She had become quite vicious in the past five years.

Now it was shino's turn he slammed his hands into the ground " Retsudo Tenshou (Revolving Split Earth Palm)" the earth spread apart an then crushed about ten nin. He was not done yet though " Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile)" a mud dragon shot out of the ground and shout out mud projectiles. Taken out about another five mist nins. One of the mist nins tried to use the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique). However it had no effect on the bug user. He concentrated " Mushi Dama (Insect Sphere)" the bug covered the mist nin and ate away his chakra.

Kakashi was just kicking ass. The copy nin lived up to his name. his sharigan seemed unbeatable to the mist and sound nins so some of them ran away from him. They didn't get far though. A man looking like a scorpion stabbed them with the end of his tail. " I'm not a patient man so I'm going to have to kill you all now."

Kankurou saw the emblem on his tail and freaked out " Shit that's sasori. Be careful he's strong. He uses puppet like me. Actually he created the puppets I use."

All of team 7 cursed " SHIT"

north gate.

Team gai and hayate were doing alright. Pushing back the sound and mist nins back until Kisame and the mizukage showed up. Kisame pulled out his samehada while the mizukage pulled out a three bladed blue sword called the Ryuugan's Gariantou (Garian Blade). Kisame the smiled showing his shark like teeth. " Lets sink our teeth in."

roof at kazekage building

Naruto was looking directly in the eyes of the man he hated the most. " sasuke." garra got to the roof right when he said that. He knew something bad was going to happen when he saw naruto looking a sasuke.

The uchiha spoke " you know my name but what about my team mates." three nins dropped in from the sky. " This is Suigetsu. Juugo and the lovely karen." the uchiha smacked her butt and licked his lips " now finally the man above us is diedara" naruto and garra looked up and saw a man on top of a huge clay bird. " So since I've introduced myself why don't you introduce yourself."

The fury could be seen on naruto's face " well most people know me as the Amatsu Okami."

The uchiha smugly reacted to the name " Oh so your that fool that's been messing with sound nins. Well since your about to die why don't you tell me you real name."

Naruto's eyes became kyubified and his teethe sharpened. " Well you can call me Uzumaki Naruto." the shock on sasuke's face was priceless. Even karen seemed somewhat startled by that name. " sasuke I want you to look into my eyes. These will be the last thing you'll see in this world. Look and see my hatred." he then charge fearlessly at sasuke. He pulled out his sword and was about to attack when a Purple flame stopped him. " What the hell is this." He looked around an saw that he was caught in a ring of fire.

Garra ran towards the fire and yelled " Naruto are you ok." he was stopped however by a meat clever sword the was flung in front of him. Suigetsu pronounced " You should be worrying about yourself. "

Abiru walked thought the purple flame " Oh naruto it's been a long time. Allow me to introduce myself I'm the leader of akatsuki."

Our red haired hero pointed at the villain " I remember you. Your that bastard that helped sasuke escape when he killed ino."

"You are correct but you know me better then that. I mean I've known you since birth. It hurts me that you don't recognize me."

Naruto raised his sword preparing for battle " What the hell are you talking about".

" well I guess you'd have to see my real face to remember me." He waved his hand in front of his face changing his appearance. " Now you remember."

Naruto dropped his sword to the ground " You can't be him. He's dead. You just can't be him."

Abiru laughed " well I'm alive and kicking."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. " Your not him. He was a great man he wasn't an evil maniac."

The akatsuki leader continued to laugh " But I am him an naruto I'm not evil I'm a savior. I'm saving this world from itself."

The former leaf nin dropped to his knees. " Your not him. You just can't be Sarutobi-Jiji"

Abiru looked naruto in the eyes and said " but I am"

_Preview of next chapter: The truth about abiru. Is he really sarutobi and if he is how is that possible. Find out next chapter A Terrible Truth_


	24. A Terrible Truth

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors note: sorry this chapter took so long to get out. it took a while to figure out how I wanted to write this also I had to work a lot. anyway I started a new story the red fang. I think you guy's will like it. also I'll be making sure I get the next chapter out a lot quicker. also I'm having a poll for who you guy's would like to see Naruto end up with. finally there will be a Sarutobi Gaiden soon that shows you how he became the way he is. hope you like the new chapter read and review.oh i almost forgot the first five chapters have been edited.

Abiru walked thought the purple flame " Oh Naruto it's been a long time. Allow me to introduce myself I'm the leader of Akatsuki."

Our red haired hero pointed at the villain " I remember you. Your that bastard that helped Sasuke escape when he killed Ino."

"You are correct but you know me better then that. I mean I've known you since birth. It hurts me that you don't recognize me."

Naruto raised his sword preparing for battle "What the hell are you talking about?"

"well I guess you'd have to see my real face to remember me." He waved his hand in front of his face changing his appearance. " Now you remember."

Naruto dropped his sword to the ground " You can't be him. He's dead. You just can't be him."

Abiru laughed " well I'm alive and kicking."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Your not him. He was a great man he wasn't an evil maniac."

the Akatsuki leader continued to laugh " But I am him an Naruto I'm not evil I'm a savior. I'm saving this world from itself."

The former leaf nin dropped to his knees. " Your not him. You just can't be Sarutobi-Jiji"

Abiru looked Naruto in the eyes and said " but I am"

"Bull shit, your just fucking with me. I saw his body he died fighting Orochimaru. Protecting our village."

"Well you see I used an Uchiha technique Itachi taught me. It's called the Great Fireball. I gave some dumb sap 30 percent of my strength and he fought in my Place. It was the perfect way to fake my death so I could continue my work for Akatsuki. Once the guy died I placed a genjutsu only an Uchiha could see through over the body." Abiru pronounced

"alright let's say I believe that's true how could you have the TenTai (Heavenly Body) bloodline." the red haired nin asked

"well you see Naruto my dear boy, remember when I told you about your clan how it was wiped out by a single man and all 5 Kage's had to combine their strength to defeat him over 50 years ago. Well I was there I saw the whole epic fight take place. I saw the devastating power of the TenTai Bloodline. Once the battle was over I took a sample of that mans blood for study. I am known as the professor you know so I tried to find a way to clone that man. It took so many years to figure it out but finally 6 years ago I succeeded and used Orochimaru's technique Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection) and transfers my soul into the clone. At first I did this so I could protect Konoha but then I realized that the only way for Konoha and the rest of the world as a matter the fact to be safe and peaceful would be for one man to rule it all. Unite all the nations under on flag that is the way for true piece to be achieved." the former Hokage stated

It took all of Naruto's inner strength to not fall to his knees and cry. The man he once saw as his grandfather was actually a monster. Then with a howl he practically pleaded with the old man. " Please think about what you just said. For you to conquer every nation millions of people will die, not just soldiers but women an children too. The Sarutobi I knew would have rather died then see one innocent person suffer."

Sarutobi roared " Shut the fuck up. The Sarutobi you knew was a lie. The only reason I was nice to you was because I wanted to use you. I gave you all those scrolls tried to make sure you got stronger for one purpose and one purpose only so you could use that TenTai blood of yours to help me conquer this world, but I see now that I was foolish. You are to weak to help me. I never cared for you the only thing I care about is making this world peaceful and beautiful once again. In fact I hated you. You took away something very precious to me"

All of Naruto's strength completely vanished from him. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist against the floor. Tears flowed down his face. " No this can't be happening, this has to be a lie or a bad dream. Yea that's it a bad dream."

With laughter that could make any man hairs stand on end " This isn't a dream Naruto it's reality. You might think of me as a monster but I'm not. I'm an angel of peace you're the true monster." then all of a sudden their was a loud scream. " Oh it seems to me that Gaara has been defeated I guess this little chat is over." the wall of flame died down.

Naruto couldn't move he just couldn't. his world was shattered. A man that helped raised him and took care of him was a fake. The first person that he thought cared about him in fact hated him.

Sasuke put up the beaten body of Gaara on top Deidara " Alright upsy daisy." with a sigh he looked at Suigetsu " Damn that guy was annoying."

Abiru aka Sarutobi smiled at the beaten Gaara and clapped " Good job men. With this guy in our hands were one step closer to our dream."

Sasuke then pointed at Naruto " What should we do about him. I mean do we kill him or take him. He does have the nine tailed beast. I mean we don't need it but you can never be to safe."

" neither, he has already been broken. He won't be a problem for us and I think it's a fitting farewell gift. I'll let him live knowing the truth, that he's a monster."

The Uchiha smirked " Damn you are one evil bastard." Abiru immediately glared at him. Sasuke backed off " sorry I didn't mean it." _man this guy still thinks he's a good man. He thinks he's gonna save the world. All he's really doing is getting ready to hand the world over to me he just doesn't know it yet._

Sarutobi ordered " Alright men lets get the hell out of this sandy piece of shit village." all four of them jumped on the clay bird. " Deidara let's go." as they left he turned back and looked at Naruto. _I'm sorry Naruto but it had to be done. I'm truly sorry. I hope that this will destroy your spirit and you will give up. I don't want to have to kill you but I will if I must. Hopefully it doesn't come to that and this worked._

Abiru wasn't the only one who was looking back at Naruto. Karin was also staring a the broken red head. _Naruto damn that name sounds familiar. Ah what ever its probably nothing. _

Naruto sat there motionless until he herd a loud scream coming from the North Gate. He slowly raised his head. His eyes were red from the Kyuubi chakra that was flowing out of him. He stood up and howled with such ferocity that every one in the mist of battle heard him.

south gate

Hayate and Gai confronted the two Akatsuki members while TenTen, Lee, and Neji fought off the approaching enemy nins along with their sand allies. Hayate looked at the shark mans sword and realized who he was " You're the bastard that killed Shinobu. I've been waiting 16 years for this."

Gai grabbed his friend shoulder and asked "You know this man Hayate?"

"Of course I know this man he's the one who killed the Mifu family. He killed my best friend. Him and that bastard Hayase."

The Mizukage smirked " OH I don't think you should say such mean thing's about me Hayate. I mean you haven't seen me for such a long time." he pulled back his hood reveling his face.

When the sickly sword master saw that face 16 years of rage busted out. He charged at the Mizukage with incredible speed. He put all of his strength behind a downward slash, hoping it would slice him in half. However Hayase easily blocked it with his 3 bladed sword Ryuugan's Gariantou (Garian Blade). " Hayase you traitorous bastard."

"If you keep using language like that I might start getting the impression you don't like me." He pushed Hayate off of him and prepared to attack, "You know what I'm in such a good mode seeing you again my good friend I think I'll give you a present. Mizu Daiquiri (Rising Water Cutter)" he slammed his foot on the ground making water shoot out like a blade aimed at Hayate. The leaf jounin was barley able to roll out of the way. " Oh I see you've gotten stronger. Man this is going to fun."

"Not for you I'm going to kill you, you psychopath. Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)." a flame dragon shot out huge balls of fire.

"Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique)" the huge waterfall engulfed the balls of fire. The fireballs turned most of the water to steam. " You know name calling can hurt people's feelings. Or it could wind up hurting you."

Gai saw the crazed look in the Mizukage's face and ran over to Hayate " Don't fight him alone I will help you out."

He was 10 feet away from the sickly leaf nin when a huge sword came flying by his face. "I don't think so this is between two old friends. If your so impatient to die I guess I can sink my teeth into you now." Kisame walked over and picked up his sword while licking his shark teeth.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to sink your teeth into my youthful body. Dainamikku Akushon ( Dynamic Action)." Gai leaped at the shark man and delivered a flurry of punch and kicks.

Kisame was able to block all of them with his sword but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling them. His hand was shaking from the force of the blows. _damn that guy might look like an idiot but his kicks and punches got some pop to them. _" Nice but not enough. Taihoudan (Large Projectile)" The shark man shot a huge gushing stream of water out of his mouth hitting Gai right in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Gai slowly got up from the hit " Shit that hurt."

"Well this is going to hurt a lot more. Suitenhoufutsu (Sky and Water Convergence)" Gai was caught in a huge ball of water. He was caught he couldn't breath or move. "Feeding time boys. Goshokuzame (Sharks Eating)." A huge shark was summoned into the ball of water ready to eat Gai. The shark was getting closer and closer. Then everyone herd a loud wolf like howl. Kisame looked over to the Mizukage " Shit, what was that."

"I have no fucking idea." he then turned his attention back to Hayate waiting for him to strike.

The howl made Kisame distracted just long enough for Gai to break free " Seimon (Life Gate) release." His body turned a brownish red. The power overflowed threw his body. He punched the shark on the nose then released his chakra out more making the ball of water burst. By the time Kisame realized what happened it was to late Gai was already right in front of his face. Konoha Gouriki Senpuu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)." The round house kick landed square on Kisame's jaw. Knocking him down immediately.

Even with such a strong kick and the third gate opened Kisame wasn't hurt that bad. He got up pretty quickly. He was bleeding from his mouth. The shark man licked the blood off his mouth " Delicious but I want more."

Hayase started making hand seals " Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)" he put his finger near his mouth and shot a strong jet of water out of his mouth.

Hayate slammed his sword down into the ground " Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall)" A wall of rock popped up from the ground and blocked the jet of water. " I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

"I'm sure you are" the Mizukage then saw Deidara's clay bird flying away with Gaara "Nice it looks like were done here Hayate. Kisame where going."

"Come on why I was just starting to have fun." Kisame pleaded so he could continue the fight.

"Where going and that finale. We got what we wanted plus if this fight last to long will lose our ninjutsu. If you can tell there's not much water here for us to use. The airs dry here so there only so much water that was can take out of it."

"alright you win." He then turned to speak to Gai " Will finish this another time.

The youthful leaf nin glared " Don't think were going to let you escape so easily."

"Oh but I think I will." Hayase laughed "Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)" both Gai and Hayate dodged the jet of water but soon realized that Hayase and Kisame were already gone.

Hayate screamed " Hayase I'll find you again so be ready because I'm bringing hell with me."

north gate.

Sasori looked at team 7 and the sand nins " So you guys are the famous team 7 of Konoha, ah to bad you guy's are one man short." Every body slightly flinched at that remark. " Oh looks like I hit a mark. Well no matter. Oh I must not forget about Gaara's siblings. It must be hard on you living with a monster. Never knowing when your brother might just snap. Finally copy nin Kakashi man of many talents, one of them is getting his friends and teammates killed. You guys better be careful or you might be next. Correct that you are next."

Kakashi addressed the others " Everyone be calm he's just trying to provoke you. We have the number advantages so just work together and be careful. Now from what I know he is a puppet user they use a lot of surprise attacks and most likely every weapon is poisoned."

"well that was amazing Kakashi you got everything right except for one thing. I'm not alone. There a present from Orochimaru, a way to make sure I don't kill him" 2 nins came out of no where and kneeled next to Sasori "To my right is Sakon and to my left is Kidoumaru."

The copy nin cursed " Shit this makes things so much harder. Alright listen up this is how were going to do this. Were splitting up into three teams. Kiba and Shino will take that Sakon guy. Temari and Sakura you two take care of the spider guy. Me and Kankuro will get Sasori. Kankuro I'm going to really need your help with this one you're a puppet user so help me predict his moves. Everyone got that." every one nodded their head. " Good"

Sakon vs. Kiba and Shino

Kiba barked along with Akamaru " sweet we'll kick this guy's ass. 2 on 1 easy as pie."

Shino interrupted his partner " Don't underestimate the enemy you never know what will happen in a fight."

Sakon snickered " You are right on sun glasses guy. Oh yea dog breath it isn't 2 on 1. It's 2 on 2" Sakon body started to grow a head an split apart. Soon enough there were two Sakon's " alright guy's meet my brother Ukon."

Shino fixed his sunglasses and told Kiba " You get Sakon I'll take on Ukon."

"alright but witch is witch." Kiba could tell Shino was glaring through his glasses so he just decided to shut up and attack. " Alright Akamaru you stay back for now I want to test this guy out first. See what type of techniques he use's Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)"

Kiba rotated his body creating a Mini hurricane and launched himself at Sakon. Sakon didn't even move he just stood there waiting for him to attack. Once Kiba was close enough he began his own attack " Taren Ken** (**Multi-Connecting Fist)" He moved his fist so fast and in so many direction that he caught Kiba's face right in the middle of his attack.

Inuzuka grabbed his bloody nose " Fuck this guys good at taijutsu."

A second later Sakon was in front of the dog master's face. Taren Kyaku ( Multi-Connecting Leg). Same thing happened as last time only with his legs this time. Kiba tried to block but it was to no avail. He went flying into a wall. Sakon was relentless he just kept hitting. Eventually Kiba fell to the ground. " Aw it looks like I went to far. On the bright side your dog will have more dog food." he turned around trying to find his brother to go help.

"Your and idiot. You should never turn your back on an enemy." The bloodied Kiba was barley able to stand. He was leaning against Akamaru who came over to help. " instead of dog food why don't you have some of Garouga (Dual Wolf Fang)" Kiba and Akamaru combined transformed into a 15 foot dog with two heads. They started spinning with such force it created a Mini sand storm. They then launched themselves at Sakon. Sakon tried to block it with his Taren Ken and Taren Kyaku (Multi-Connecting Fist and Leg). However it had no effect he was completely obliterated by the taijutsu move. After that Kiba and Akamaru split up. The beaten Kiba leaned on Akamaru looking for Shino. " Yo Shino I won, where are you."

About 20 feet to the right was Shino standing there " What took you so long I've been done for a little while now."

The dog teen was in shock " But how you don't even have a scratch on you. Those guys weren't easy."

The bug user readjusted his glasses " Well I used Mushi Dama (Insect Sphere). My bugs covered his body right away and sucked away at his chakra and that was it."

Kiba stood there dumbfounded, he whispered to himself " bastard." He then asked "should we go and see how the other's are fairing"

Yes but in a little bit we should rest an regain some chakra just in case we need help." Kiba whispered again " Bastard."

10 minutes earlier Sakura and Temari vs. Kidoumaru

Kidoumaru opened his mouth "Kumonendo (Spider Sticky Vomit)" He spread webbing from his mouth witch made the girls feet stick to the ground. " Now you girls are stuck.

They both looked at it and said " Eew, you are one freaky 6 armed bastard. Shit I can't believe I forgot my flyswatter guess my fan just have to so" Temari taunted

"You little bitch Kumoshibari (Spider Bind)." This time the web surrounded their whole body immobilizing their arms. " Lets see you use your fly swatting fan now pretty."

This time it was Sakura's time to taunt " Yea well your ugly as shit." Temari chuckled " simple but good. Were going to need to work on your taunting a little bit though."

"That's it your both dead Kumonenkin (Spider Sticky Gold)" a bunch of gold boomerang like thing came out of his mouth. He held one in each of his six hands " Time to die girls." With all six arms he flung the golden weapons.

Those things were going to kill the girls except it phased right threw them " Now how did that happen." Temari asked Sakura. Sakura replied " well it's a little thing called genjutsu and here's another one Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique)."

Complete blackness surrounded Kidoumaru. "Those stupid bitches. It doesn't matter if I can't see you I'll still rip you to shreds. Kumosenkyuu Suzaku (Spider Warbow Horrible Split)." he spit out that golden stuff again turning it into a bow while making his webbing into an arrow. " Time to die." He just shot, shot after shot in all directions hoping to hit them.

He didn't realize that they were far away beyond the reach of his arrow. Sakura smiled at the sand nin " alright your turn." Temari smiled right back " No problem. Dai Kamaitachi (Great Cutting Whirlwind)" the whirlwind blades smacked into the spider sound nin sending him flying. " alright now that's taken car of let's see if the other guy's need help."

Kakashi and Kankuro vs. Sasori

The sand nin called out to Kakashi " Be careful of his tale arms and mouth. We need to break that puppet shell if we want to stand a chance against him. I'll distract him with my puppets while you destroy the body. Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppetry Technique)" the puppet charged at Sasori.

"Foolishness, I designed your puppet. I know all of it' s secrets." he whipped his tail around knocking the puppet away. However before he got hit the puppet spit out "Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles)"

The needles didn't penetrate his hide. " Not good enough."

"Oh but I think it is Raikiri (Lightning Blade)" with his lightning fist he slammed into the puppets body. Destroying the top pf the puppet.

Sasori popped out of the shell revealing that he himself was a puppet. " Oh that was close, to bad you missed me."

Kankuro couldn't believe it " No way. You made yourself into a puppet how is that possible."

"I'm a genius anything is possible. With this body of mine I'm immortal and ever evolving."

"shit" The sharingan user cursed " no one's immortal and we'll prove that to you."

"Think whatever you like it's not going to change the fact that you will die and I can't. Hitokugutsu (Human Puppet)" the third Kazekage puppet hovered over Sasori " Meet my favorite technique the human puppet. I can take any person I defeated and turn them into a puppet. The great thing is now I can control what ever powers or abilities the person had take the Kazekage for example I can use his iron sand."

"Iron sand?" Kakashi questioned. Kankuro answered " Yes the third Kazekage had the ability to infuse iron into his sand making him the strongest Kazekage to date."

"Now that's just great, alright Kankuro be on guard I'm going to try and get in close." Kakashi pulled out an kunai an flung it at the puppet, he then charged at Sasori.

He was only a couple feet away when Sasori "Satetsu Shigure - Iron Sand Autumnal Showers" chunks of iron sand came raining down on Kakashi.

He was only able to dodge them thanks to his sharingan eye. He had to back away it was getting too dangerous. " alright new plan."

The puppet master didn't give them time for a new plan" Satetsu Kaihou (Iron Sand World Method)" A huge sphere of iron sand hovered in the air. " The iron is dipped in poison so if you get cut you dead. Lets see you try to avoid this." The huge block of iron sand broke apart shooting out a large abound of iron tentacles.

There was to many iron tentacles to dodge them all. They both knew this so they stood their ground and tried to blow the iron back. The sharingan user did hand seals at ridiculous speed " Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique" the huge water dragon got blown away by the iron sand.

They braced themselves but something unexpected happened "Kirikirimai (Whirl)" a weasel with scythes sliced away all of the iron sand. Kankuro looks like your sister had to save you again."

"Sakura, Temari what are you two doing here. What happened to that other guy." Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled " well we finished up with that spider guy pretty fast and thought we could help you out."

" More people for me to kill oh great, it looks like I'm going to be late and I hate being late."

" well then your really going to hate this. Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile)" a huge mud dragon shot out multiple earth balls. Destroying the Kazekage human puppet.

Sakura looked over and saw " Shino, Kiba you're here two."

Kiba " Yea our guy was easy so we came over here to help."

Temari looked and saw how beaten and bloodied Kiba really was " Yea I can tell it went really easy for you."

"Ah shut up. Well this should go easier with all of us here." He then turned his attention to

Sasori "why don't you just give up we have you outnumbered."

"Ow I see maybe I should give up if I'm out numbered but maybe you should give up because your outnumbers."

Temari looked at him quizzically " What "

"Akahigi Hyakki no Souen (Red Secret Technique Performance of the Hundred Puppets)." Sasori looked like a demon with a hundred minions behind. "I would have to say that you guy's are the ones outnumbered."

Once their shock passed they all prepared for a battle. The 100 puppets came charging at them. They were about to attack themselves when they herd a howl that was so ferocious it mad everyone stop in their tracks.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba barked. Kakashi just looked at him with worry written all over his face " I have no idea but we got bigger problems right now."

"Well you guy's should be happy that howl just gave you a few more seconds to live." The puppet master commanded his puppets to attack again. " Hibachi "Running Fire" a jet of blue flame surrounded the puppets. Burning and destroying at least half.

Everybody looked around and had the same question running threw their heads. Who the hell was that. Sasori screamed in anger " Who the hell destroyed my puppets. Come out and face me."

"alright" Naruto stood right in front of the 50 puppets that were still intact. The broken hero stared into the puppet army. _I Don't know what to think anymore. I don't know if Sarutobi is really evil. All I do know is I have to keep moving forward and never look back. Ino I can never stop because if I do all I'll think about is you. _" Sasori tell your boss that I'm coming for him. Tell them that this wolf will chase them till the end of the earth."

"Now why the hell would I do that " The Akatsuki member asked

"Well because your out of puppets Ikadzuchi no Kiba (Lightning Bolt Fang) " A massive lightning bolt struck down form the sky destroying the rest of the puppets.

Sasori stood there and couldn't believe it. One man destroyed all of his puppets in a matter of seconds. He knew he didn't stand a chance so he made a break for it.

Naruto didn't give chase, instead he summoned a little wolf and whispered in it's ear to follow him and find out where they were taking Gaara.

Team 7 looked and the sand nins looked at the man's back in awe. Kakashi walked up to the nin and thanked " Thanks you helped us out a lot. You really saved us there."

"I might have been able to save you guys but it seems to me I can't save the people I really care for." Naruto replied Kakashi didn't know what to say. He could tell this man must of lost someone close to him. " Gaara has been captured by Akatsuki my wolf is following Sasori to find there hideout. Once he's found them we should go after him. Until then you should tell your men to rest up and gather your strength."

"alright but why are you helping us out." Kakashi inquired

" Because I can't run away from my past anymore" He looked over to Shino then Temari. Then a flash of TenTen's and Ino's face popped in his head. " I can't run away any more"

_preview: Naruto faces off against the man he hate's the most. More information on Sarutobi's transformation. Next Chapter The eyes of a Killer_


	25. The Eyes of A Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, wish i did

Author's note. Here's the next chapter of my fanfic. thanks to you guy's this story has gotten over 350 reviews. thanks and keep reviewing and reading. oh yea keep voting for who you want to have naruto wind up with. the results for the poll so far are Ino 6, Temari 4, Temari an Tenten 4, TenTen 3, Temari an Ino 3, Ino an TenTen 2. make sure you vote if you see you favorite couple lacking in the votes. one last thing they'll be two more chapters until the Sarutobi Gaiden Arc Begins.

Naruto didn't give chase, instead he summoned a little wolf and whispered in it's ear to follow him and find out where they were taking Gaara.

Team 7 looked and the sand nins looked at the man's back in awe. Kakashi walked up to the nin and thanked " Thanks you helped us out a lot. You really saved us there."

"I might have been able to save you guys but it seems to me I can't save the people I really care for." Naruto replied Kakashi didn't know what to say. He could tell this man must of lost someone close to him. " Gaara has been captured by Akatsuki my wolf is following Sasori to find there hideout. Once he's found them we should go after him.

Until then you should tell your men to rest up and gather your strength."

"alright but why are you helping us out." Kakashi inquired

" Because I can't run away from my past anymore" He looked over to Shino then Temari. Then a flash of TenTen's and Ino's face popped in his head. " I can't run away any more"

10 minutes later Gai and hayate's group meet up with kakashi's team. Gai and hayate ran up to kakashi. Gai was the first to speak " Oh my eternal your alright that's good to see. We ran into some akatsuki but they left after hearing some sort of howl. Anyway the youthfulness of our nins were able to stop there advancements in the south gate. What happened here."

" well we ran into our own akatsuki member here, sasori of the sand." Kakashi told his friends.

" Sasori of the sand man I've herd stories of him. I'm surprised you guy's are doing so well his strength must have been over exaggerated" Hayate pronounced in surprise.

" no it wasn't over exaggerated his strength was monstrous." the sharigan user said to the two jounins shock.

" I know you guy's aren't in perfect shape or push over but how. If the rumors were true howled you come out of that fight barley injured." Hayate asked. He really couldn't fathom sasori being beaten without severly injuring one of them,"

" It was because of him, he's the one who defeated sasori by himself." Pointing at naruto, known as the amatsu okami ( Heavenly wolf) to them."

Naruto was standing on a stand dune waiting for his summon to contact him. Our hero was looking into the sunset with the wind blowing sand around him. If the jounins didn't know better they would of though they were staring at a painting. " Wow, who the hell is that guy." the leaf swordsman asked himself but everyone herd it.

Kakashi knew the question wasn't directed towards him answered anyways. " I Honestly have no idea but something about him makes me fell sad for him. I don't know what it is but I feel like he's lost something dear to him."

" as excepted of my rival, you can see into a person like no one I know. Anyway where's sasori's body." the taijutsu master completed his rival.

" he escaped." Both jounis screamed "what" drawing everyone's attention. The copy nin used his hands to signal both nins to lower their voices " Shh calm down we only let him escape so we could find out where akatsuki took garra." They both answered with a simultaneous "oh."

While the three leaders were talking the rest of the nins had there own conversation going on. Each side told the other what happened at their gates. Once kiba was done with the explanation shino actually reacted. He pulled his glasses off and couldn't believe what he herd. " So your saying he destroyed over a 100 of sasori's puppets by himself. Wow this guy's strong."

Tenten reaction was definitely different from her fiancé's " I don't care how strong he is, I still don't trust him. I won't ever trust that man until he tells me how he got that sword."

Right then an there everyone's thought went to naruto, temari agreed with tenten " I agree with her, until he tells us the truth about that sword I won't trust him either."

Kiba basically barked at the two girls " I don't know how he got that sword and I want to find out just as much as you two but he saved our lives. And I don't know but there something about him that makes me want to trust him."

The bug user was shocked " Kiba I don't think I've ever herd you talk like that about anyone one."

The dog lover scratched his head " I Know but for some reason I have this felling that I need to believe in that man. Call it an animal's intuition."

You could here the anger in the weapons kunochi user's voice. " Shut up, what the hell is animal intuition. I won't ever forgive that man if he's a grave robber an if you call yourself naruto's friend neither should you. "

Shino immediately wrapped her up in a hug " Stop tenten calm down. Please calm down" deep down in his hear shino new right then an there that he could never replace naruto in her heart.

Temari looked on at the tenten an felt deep sadness _It looks like that girl really loved naruto. I wish I got to know him as well as she does. Maybe I could of lo…. What the hell am I thinking. Snap out of it temari this isn't like you. _she didn't realize it but that deep sadness she felt wasn't for tenten but herself.

Sakura the coolest head of the group suggested " Alright were all going to have to work together on this next mission. We need to work together with this guy. So I suggest one of you ask him about the sword because that's what is bothering you guy's. once we get they settled with we will be able to make this mission a little easier."

Kankuou looked over to the pink haired nin " Well said, that was quite impressive."

Sakura blushed " Thank you." Temari had an evil smirk on her face when she saw the reaction of sakura. " Now who will go ask him about it."

Tenten was about to raise her hand when kiba included " No offense tenten but I think some one else should ask, your way to emotional to ask him you'll probably lose it before he can answer."

She was about to throw a kunai at kiba when she looked up at shino eye's realizing it was true. " Alright but who's going to ask."

The sand kunochi raised her hand " I'll go ask him. If that's ok with everyone." She asked the whole group but it was directed more at tenten. Everyone agreed even tenten." alight I'll go ask him now."

She walked over to the sand dune where our hero was standing. He realized she was coming up. _shit I was hoping to avoid this until this fight was over but I guess I got no choice. It doesn't matter this was going to happen sooner or later. I'm not going to run away like 5 years ago. If she asks I'll tell her the truth along with everybody else._

The fan user Looked the mysterious nin in the eyes. _here I go. _" I know this is going to sound weird asking this all of a sudden but I need you to answer this question honestly. How did you get that sword."

" The leader of the wolfs I have a summoning contract with gave it to me to help fight against the akatsuki and people like them." He looked right into her eyes

She blushed slightly then she realized" Alright I remember naruto summoned a giant wolf to beat my brother so I can see why he had the sword to give to you. I'm sorry for thinking you were some grave robber." she was about to walk away when naruto grabbed her shoulder " even knowing you didn't steal that sword if you don't get your hand off of me I'm going to stick my fan up your ass." when she finally turned around an got a good look at his eyes the memory of a few day ago pooped in her head.

flashback

_Tenten hysterically screamed " Where the hell did you get that sword."_

_Shino ran over to her " what's wrong tenten. Calm down."_

_She wouldn't settle down " shino look at that sword you should recognize it too. Just look at it. Once you see you won't be telling me to calm down."_

_He took a good look at the sword. The white blade with a wolf on one side and a fox on the other. It didn't hit him until he saw the engraving. "The will of fire." the usually calm shino lost it " where the hell did you get that sword. Where the hell did you get that."_

_After hearing them scream about the sword hayate took a good look at it. His reaction was more shock then anger " how do you have that."_

_Temari was confused along with everyone else. " what's wrong with this guys sword."_

_All three of them sounded like a wounded animal " That was Naruto's sword."_

_Everyone went silent. No one knew what to say. Naruto didn't know what to say either. shit what am I going to do. I can't let them know I'm alive not yet._

_Temari went up to naruto and grabbed him by the shirt " If you stole that from naruto I _

_will kill you right here right now. That man saved my brother and I will have no one disrespect him. That man stood up to a monster and how do you honor his memory you steal his sword."_

_Naruto looked In her eyes and saw something that completely shocked him. The strong willed temari was crying. wow I didn't realized that she felt that strongly about me. He whispered " I didn't steal it. Trust me on this"_

_Seeing his blue eyes and hearing those words trust me on this. A memory of naruto popped up in her head._

_Memory_

_Both naruto and garra fell rabidly to the ground. Akaokami caught naruto while Temari caught garra. Naruto was barley awake while garra fell into unconsciousness. Temari then looked up to our bloodied and beaten hero before saying " Naruto you really are amazing. I didn't think anyone could defeat garra. I just wish I could of stopped him. He would of destroyed everything even me and I could do anything but watch. I don't deserve to be his sister."_

_Naruto sat up and gave temari a huge smile " I'm glad you care about him. That's what he needs. I went through the same kind of loneliness as him and the only thing that saved me from that were the people that cared about me. Can you tell him when someone fights to protect something that is when a shin obi's true strength will be reveled. Temari as long as you smile towards him he'll be fine. Trust me on this."_

_Teamri just looked at the battered leaf shinobi and cried " Thank you Uzumaki." with that said she left._

_end of memory_

_The eyes the way he spoke made her step back " I have to be losing my mind. You can't be him."_

_Naruto tried to play it cool " whoever flashed in your head I'm not him."_

_With all the force she could muster. The wind user smacked him across the face. Everyone was stunned by this especially naruto. Temari was stunned to but not because she slapped him. No the force of the smack made his mask fall a little. She saw one whisker mark. Hysterically she grabbed at his mask. " Take that mask of right now."_

_Hayate ran up and pulled her off of him " Temari what the hell is going on." Garra's sister struggled against his grip. " I'm not letting go until you tell me what's up."_

_Breathing heavily from trying to escape his grasp she answered " I saw a whisker mark. Like naruto use to have."_

" _Impossible" the swordsmen kept his hold on temari but stared at naruto."_

end of flashback

She moved closer to him. Everyone else that was looking on thought they were going to kiss. She was that close to his face. She reached her hand up to his face. The usually composed temari was shaking. Her head was saying to herself it was impossible but her body was disagreeing. Her hands slowly started to pull of this man's mask. The mask slowly cam down revealing more and more of his face until all the was still covered was his mouth and the lower part of his nose. She hesitated a moment thinking that he would stop her but her didn't." could you really be him." temari was about to see the face of this mysterious man an have her answer when everyone herd a maniacal laugh.

" Oh I'm sorry to break up such a touching moment but I just had to kick this guy's ass." Uchiha sasuke stood in front of the tired ninja's with a huge smirk on his face. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo were all with him

The red headed former konoha nin stopped temari's hands and pulled his mask back up. " You fucking egotistical bastard." He lunged at him only to phase threw him. " what the hell."

" I'm not that stupid to face all of you on your home turf one of my summoned snakes has the ability to project images to far away places. Anyway I know your going to go after garra but I have a better suggestion why don't you bring some friends and we finish what we started 5 years ago. I'll be waiting at a oasis 50 miles from here. Come and get me my old friend. Oh yea one last thing you'll come because she's still alive and I know where she is."

"She can't be I saw her body. It's got to be a trick I have to go save garr, but what if it isn't, what if she is alive. fuck I have to go." Naruto fought with himself over what to do.

Hayate and kakashi ran up to naruto " Don't listen to them, I don't know what they were talking about but it's most likely a trick." Kakashi pointed out.

He swung his head around and looked hayate and kakashi in the eyes. They both saw the tears in this man eyes. He didn't even need to say it they both already knew his answer. He summoned a 4 foot blue wolf and commanded them " Follow him, he'll show you where the other wolf an garra are."

For a slight instant hayate saw the boy's eyes glow red. He saw the boy leaving and tried to reach his hand out to stop him " Wait." But he had already used his speed to disappear only leaving sand behind._ I couldn't be him_

The rest of the nin didn't even know what was going on " What the hell just happened."

Hayate looked at them " I'm sorry but we need to leave now. Follow that wolf along with kakashi. He will explain to you what just happened."

Gai asked his fellow leaf jounin " Hayate what are you doing aren't you coming with us."

" I'm sorry but I have to chase after that man." The sickly jounin pronounced

The sharigan user punched hayate right in the jaw " What the hell are you talking about that man left on his own accord. We have a mission to accomplish you going to help that man will jeopardize that. I'm thankful for his help but our mission is more important." He then saw the fierce determination in his friends eyes. " Why do you need to go after that man."

" Did you see his eyes. They turned red I'm not sure but I need to know if he's the same person from that past." hayate exclaimed.

It took a few minutes to realize who he was talking about " You can't be serious he's dead accept it."

Gai intervened " Let him go. This is something he must do. Even if he did come along with us. If his thoughts continued to linger over this he wouldn't be much help to us anyway. Let him go, he has to go you should realize that."

Kakashi new his rival was right. " Alright hayate go but make sure you came back alive. Everyone else where going now. Don't ask any question right now that's an order." With that said everyone departed following the blue wolf except for hayate an one other person. " Hayate I'm coming with you. I need to see if it's him too."

Hayate realized it was temari an with out even looking at her answered " Alright I understand but are you sure it's ok don't you want to make sure your brother's ok."

" my brother and everyone are capable of saving my brother. I'm truly needed to help you and the amatsu okami." _an I need to know the truth._

" Fine let's go we don't want to fall too behind." _if by some miracle your really him I will truly believe kami exist._

2 hours later at the oasis

Sasuke was sitting on a rock right next to a body of water. Karin was sitting on his lap when he suddenly threw her off " SO your finally here I was getting worried you wouldn't come. I would of died of boredom if it wasn't for the beautiful Karin over here." She got up an dusted her clothes off.

" Sasuke I can't figure out how any women could ever like such filthy scum like you but that doesn't matter anymore because I'm here to make sure another women never looks at you again."

Karin hugged sasuke from behind " Hey don't talk to my sasuke-kun like that." Hearing her say that reminded naruto of ino back in the academy. It was like a mirror image of back then.

" That's it I can't take it anymore. For five years I thought about making you pay. You use to always go on about how you had to kill him. How you were an avenger. What you did five years ago. You stood over ino's bloodied body staring at me with those damn eyes of yours. The eyes of a killer. That image has drove me to become an avenger just liked you. So why don't we finish it here and now. Avenger vs. Avenger."

" Well that sounds like a great idea but I have a better one. If you can defeat all my friends" Suigetsu and jugo popped out of the water and stood next to sasuke. " an myself I'll tell you the truth about wither ino is still alive or not."

" Don't you dare say her name. it doesn't matter what you say to trick me I know ino's dead and I have to accept that but not before you feel the same pain she did."

" Ok, well if that how you want it let me see you so that when it's four against one." The uchiha ordered suigetsu and Jugo to prepare them self's to fight."

" Fine" Naruto stated with authority. " But before that I want you to stare at my face. I want you to see what you turned my eyes into. The eyes of an avenger." He ripped his mask off " Tentai raito….."

He was cut off when a teary eyed temari appeared " Is that really you , naruto. Are you really him."

He turned around an with a sad smile answered " Yes it's me an I'll explain everything later but right now I'm not naruto. I'm the Amatsu Okami( Heavenly wolf)" He turned back around and face his most hated enemy " Tentai Raiton ( Heavenly body Lightning)" his body turned into white lightning. " Let see if your sharigan eyes of yours can withstand the sight of my anger."

Temari fell down to her knees and cried for the first time since she herd that he died. _he's actually alive. I can finally properly thank the man that saved my brother from the darkness with his light. _she just stared into the bright light that was emanating around naruto, She couldn't help but blush. " theirs a huge battle that's about to occur but I can't help but feel so comfortable for the first time in my life."

Hayate was a little behind temari because of his injury's he received from hayase. But all that pain soon disappeared when he saw a sight he use to see all the time but though he would never see again, naruto's raiton body. The hardened nin of 20 years actually allowed a few tears to fall out. " He's alive. Uzumaki's Naruto's back."

_Preview: The epic battle five years in the making begins also Kakashi an the other's meets the infamous abiru Aka Sarutobi . Next chapter Avenger vs. Avenger_


	26. Avenger Vs Avenger

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto wish i did though

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter. schools been a bitch. anyway i hope you like this chapter it's a bit shoter the the others but it's good. i promise the next chapter will be out sooner. oh yea the results so far in the N,D,D,I,J,H couple poll. Next chapter the poll will be closed so if you didn't vote yet i suggest you do so. Temari an Ino Are in the lead with 22 votes next is TenTen an ino with 19, Ino 14, Temari an TenTen 14, Temari 8, TenTen 4. also next chapter is the last chapter before Sarutobi Gaiden. oh yea wich of my story's would you liked for me to update next Blood Stained Peacemaker, Fire, Lightning, And a White fox, or should i enter a new story that is a superhero comic book take on naruto. tell me which you would like most.

Hayate was a little behind temari because of his injury's he received from hayase. But all that pain soon disappeared when he saw a sight he use to see all the time but thought he would never see again, naruto's raiton body. The hardened nin of 20 years actually allowed a few tears to fall out. " He's alive. Uzumaki's Naruto's back."

Suigetsu leaped at the electrified naruto but before he could do anything sasuke grabbed his ankle. " I've changed my mind I wish to kill this man with my own hands. You and jugo step back and make sure those two don't interfere." pointing to hayate and temari. " Alright naruto let's see if your hatred is greater then mine."

The electrified naruto practically roared making his lightning body to spark all around him. " MY hatred, you never could understand could you sasuke you became the thing you hated the most. You became your brother. I hate you with every fiber of my being. You killed the women I loved, you threatened konoha the village I love, and you killed her God damn it." Naruto unsheathed his sword. " Separate." his sword disconnected and became the original two. One black and red katana. " Sandaa Saaburu(Thunder saber)" Both katana became electrified with naruto's white lightning.

" Oh neat trick but your not the only one who can use lightning attacks." The sharigan user unsheathed his kusangai (grass cutter) " Kusanagi no Tsurugi Chidorigatana (Sword of Kusanagi Thousand Birds Katana)" Yellow lightning surrounded the grass cutter. " oh looks like I can do pretty much the same thing but I bet that mine is better, because honestly lets face I'm just better then you in every way, I have been since we were kids."

" Things change Sasuke, but it seems there are still things that stay the same. I mean your still a self centered prick." Our red haired ninja smirked.

He was so furious a vein started throbbing in the uchiha head, after a few seconds he calmed down an reverted to his usual self. " It's alright naruto at least I know I was loved by ino more then you ever was."

That was the final straw. The battle that was five years in the making finally began. Both naruto an sasuke charged at each other. There blades crashed against each other white lightning vs. yellow lightning. The force of these two created a huge explosion an that created a huge pillar of lightning.

30 miles in the wood

A group of ninjas following after garra heard a huge explosion and saw a pillar of yellow and white light. Kiba an akamaru both barked " What the hell was that."

" I don't know but whatever it was I'm glad im over here and not over there." Sakura pronounced jokingly.

" It's begun, the fight between sasuke an the Amatsu Okami ( Heavenly Wolf.). That's going to be one horrific battle." Kakashi stated.

" Look we don't have time to stare we have to find my brother. Lets keep on moving." Kankurou aggressively told the others.

" My sand friend is correct we should keep moving or my shining youthfulness might diminish." the green spandex wearing nin known as gai smiled.

" Gai sensei as wise as ever. I can not let my youthfulness diminish either." They stared at each other like two lovers. " Gai" "lee" Gai" lee" they said to each other as they ran toward each others arms.

However before they could reach a fist landed in both of their faces. Kakashi's fist went into Gai's as Tenten's hit Lee. " Will you two just shut up" they both yelled.

After gai and lee recovered everyone continued there journey. After about a minute tenten looked back and saw that shino was still looking at the pillar of light. The stoic konoha nin pulled off his sunglasses and just stared. _that's pillar made up of lightning. I see that half of it looks like a regular powerful lightning based jutsu. But the other half, there was only one man I ever knew or even herd of that could create white lightning. It can't be him he's dead, isn't he._

The kunochi who loved weapons called to her fiancé. " shino what are you doing everyone's leaving."

The bug user called back " Sorry I'm coming" _could he really be alive._

30 minutes later

The group was still following naruto's wolf till kiba picked up a scent. He started to sniff for a few seconds until he finally realized what the smell was " Oh shit everyone duck." all of them precede to hit the ground.

Sakura yelled over to the dog lover. " Kiba what the hell is going on."

The beast nin shouted " I can smell blood and fire and it's coming towards us."

A mere second later a huge they herd a sinister laugh " Endan (Fireball)" a huge purple fireball passed over there heads. Everyone stood up once the purple fireball passed by. They all looked back an saw the powerful fire justu left a wake of destruction up till a half mile back.

The copy nin began to sweat " Whoever just did that is extremely powerful."

" You are correct copy nin kakashi. I am indeed strong as you will find out first hand very soon. Man I've haven't seen so many familiar faces in a while. First Naruto and now you guys." A man in a black akatsuki cloak walked out of the woods and faced our hero's.

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. I don't think anyone cared about the danger they were in just the few words that left that mans lips. TenTen screamed at the man " What the hell did you just say."

" Oh I guest you guy's didn't realize that the man you know as Amatsu Okami is actually Your beloved Uzumaki Naruto." abiru smirked

Everyone was in shock they couldn't believe it. Naruto was alive. Kakashi pulled down his headband reveling his sharingan eye. " Who the hell are you and why should we believe you."

" Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my self how rude. My name is Abiru. I'm the leader of akatsuki. An to answer your second question why should you believe me is the simple fact that I don't have garra. Sasuke does."

Kankurou prepared his puppets for attack " You lie don't you dare try to use naruto's name to trick us."

" well I guess I have no choice but to prove it to you ." one of diedra's clay birds appeared from the sky. It shot out picture just like sasuke's snake did a little while before. " If you really don't believe me take a look for yourself."

The picture first showed garra tied up behind a huge boulder surrounded by explosive tags. The picture was from the sky looking down. Then the picture shifted to an oasis. The whole area was completely destroyed. Smoke , dust, and debrie was everywhere. The picture finally zoomed in an everybody could make out two characters. The picture slowly moved in closer and closer until everyone could see who it was. Sasuke had stabbed his sword through the shoulder of naruto. After a little bit the picture had a face view of naruto. At that moment all of them knew it was true. Naruto was alive.

Tenten fell to her knees and put her hands over her face. " NARUTO."

45 minutes earlier

After the pillar died down both nins flew back. " Looks like you improved a little bit naruto but it still not enough to defeat me."

" Oh really then why is your face cut." Naruto smirked

Sasuke wiped his hand across his cheek and saw the blood on his hand. The uchiha's perfect face had a cut on it. " How dare you scar my face. You realize what you just did."

" Yea I'm pretty sure I just cut the face of a pompous asshole." our hero answered

An evil smile graced the youngest uchiha " no you cut the face of the man ino loved."

You could see the flame of hatred burning in naruto's eye's. " You, you piece of shit. Ino could never love such a sadistic bastard like you and I'll prove it to you by kicking your uchiha ass." he stabbed both of his sword's into the ground. " Ikadzuchi no Utage (Lightning Bolt Feast)" naruto used his swords as a conductor sending an electrical current threw the ground.

Sasuke was able to barley jump up in the air before being shocked. In the air he threw multiple "Chidori Senbon (Thousand Birds Needles)"

Uzumaki was able to avoid all of them however sasuke attached wire to a few of them redirecting it into naruto's arm and thigh. He yanked the needles out before the electricity could numb his senses. " Ah shit."

" Ha ha I told you. you'll would always be a second slower then me. now I think it's time we end this uneventful battle. You disappointed me naruto" the young akatsuki member snickered

" Oh really" Sasuke herd from behind him. With a stunned look he saw nothing in front of him and realized he was in trouble. " Kage bushin always come threw for me. Well this works too Konoha Dai Senkou (Leaf Great Light Rotation)" A powerful kick landed on the raven haired nins face. Sending him spining sideways. " Wow it looks to me that you were the slow one."

Sasuke slowly got up and rubbed the blood off of his lip. " that was just a fluke it won't work again. I'm sorry my old friend but your time on this earth is over. Sharigan ( copying wheel eye)."

"Wow, I'm really scared now but I think those all seeing eyes of yours are being blinded by your own arrogance and stupidity. TenTen hyouton ( Heavenly body ice)" black iced covered our hero's body. " Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard)."

A huge black ice dragon shot out at sasuke. The uchiha made a few hand seals "Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)" and epic confrontation of ice and fire. The two cancel each other out. Sasuke followed up with " Senei Ta Jashu (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands). " 10 snake shot out of the uchiha's sleeve

The kyubi's jinchuriki sliced all the heads off of the snakes before attacking himself. "Souryuu Boufuusetsu (Twin Dragon Blizzard)." A huge blizzard made up of multiple ice dragons came to judge the youngest of the sharigan user's.

" oh this looks interesting. I think it time for the curtain to fall on this tragedy." Orochiramru's pupil pointed to the sky. " Kirin (Kirin is a god the punishes the wicked)." Naruto had no chance of avoiding this lightning jutsu. He took a direct hit. " Sorry uzumaki but you had to die. Jugo, Karin, suigetsu it's time to leave."

Temari cried out " No it can't end like this. You can't just come back to be taken away again."

Hayate grabbed the sand kunochi's shoulder. " It's alright."

" What the hell are you talking about naruto's dead again." she smacked the leaf swordsman.

Sasuke herd the smack and started walking over to temari. " Oh I see so you must be garra's sister. Hmm I think you'll make a good trophy for me. I do love beautiful things, they remind me of myself an you are beautiful."

" come and try to take me I'll chop off that stupid looking face of yours." temari hissed with hatred towards the uchiha

" stupid looking face." With a burst of anger sasuke charged at temari ready to impale her.

He was to fast for temari to dodge or block so she realized that it was her time to die_sorry garra I couldn't save you or naruto. _she herd sword pierce threw skin but she didn't fell any pain. She soon realized that it wasn't her that was stabbed but naruto. He was burnt all over his clothes were practically destroyed and now he had a sword threw his shoulder. " Naruto your alive

Sasuke glared " you bastard I don't know how you survived that last attack but that doesn't matter your going to die now." He tried to pull his sword out of naruto's shoulder but he wouldn't let him. Our fearless hero grabbed that uchiha's bastards hands an pulled him into him, resulting in the sword going threw his shoulder and coming out the back but it also made uchiha unable to move

" Ow fuck. I'm not going down that easily." _phew I was lucky my ice armor took most of the damage for me. Still that attack messed me up I can barley move anymore. I don't care though this bastard is going to hell even if I have to drag him down there with my teeth._

"Suigetsu kill this bastard he's getting on my nerves." he commanded to the water nin

Suigetsu charged at naruto ready to slice his head off. However he was cut off by hayate. " Your not touching my student. You want him you'll have to kill me first,"

" that fine with me." Suigetsu smiled. An epic sword fight was just beginning.

Sasuke soon realized that suigetsu was being held up. " Karin you kill this bastard instead."

Before Karin could even move a huge burst of wind blew right by her. " Don't even think about it bitch," Temari wielded her fan ready for battle.

" Looks like those two are occupied but don't think your safe naruto you forgot about one other person. Jugo finish this asshole and free me."

Jugo came running preparing to deliver a killing stroke. Naruto started laughing " Hey dumb shit. You didn't realize that I wanted both of you extremely close to me." Jugo was a few feet away when naruto howled " TenTen Katon ( heavenly body fire)" A blue fire engulfed our favorite ninja. " Sasuke this is going to hurt a lot. You deserve every second of this pain. Fire Bomb ( I don't know how to say that in Japanese if you know please tell me. It will be a big help.)" Naruto exploded in a huge burst of blue flame knocking away jugo and completely burning sasuke and rendering him unconscious. Once the dust settled naruto stood above the uchiha with his sword over his head ready to end his five year agony.

Before he could strike Karin screamed. " No stop." She was in the midst of battle with temari but when she saw sasuke on the grown she ran away from temari so she could try and stop naruto from killing him. However she wasn't fast enough and temai caught her and held her back. " You can't kill him."

Naruto howled in anger " Why not he killed ino the women I loved." that comment made two women watching the battle extremely jealous and sad at the same time.

" But she's not dead. He didn't kill her she's still alive. If you spare his life." Karin pleaded

Naruto didn't know what to do should he risk it all on the hope his love is still alive, or give into his anger and kill sasuke.

_Preview: Suigetsu_ _vs. Hayate. Naruto's decision, an a reunion all happening in the next chapter of naruto. Next chapter: A Wolf's Decision_


	27. A Wolf's Descision

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've just been caught up at school. anyway the poll is done and i know who naruto will end up with now thank you all for voting. if your wondering who won I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait and see. next chapter will be Sarutobi Gaiden

Before he could strike Karin screamed. " No stop." She was in the midst of battle with temari but when she saw sasuke on the grown she ran away from temari so she could try and stop naruto from killing him. However she wasn't fast enough and temari caught her and held her back. " You can't kill him."

Naruto howled in anger " Why not he killed ino the women I loved." that comment made two women watching the battle extremely jealous and sad at the same time.

" But she's not dead. He didn't kill her she's still alive. If you spare his life." Karin pleaded

Naruto didn't know what to do should he risk it all on the hope his love is still alive, or give into his anger and kill sasuke. " Alright I'll spare his life if I believe what you say is true. Where is ino."

Karin stared down naruto with hatred in her eyes. She reluctantly answered " She is being held in the akatsuki head quarters."

" if she is there why is she still alive and how is she still alive." Naruto beseeched the sound nin to answer.

" I might get killed for telling you this but I don't care I'll do anything to save sasuke. I don't know how she's being kept alive but what I do know is that they need her blood." Karin explained desperately

Our red haired hero said in shock " Her blood."

" yes for some reason I do not know they need a constant supply of her blood. They torture ino to draw out her blood then they heal her every night so they can begin a new. They'vebeen doing this for about five years."

On the brink of tears an praying to kami that she was lying he asked " How do you know all this."

" because I was the one assigned to bring her food. See when you first told me your name I thought it sounded familiar and when you started fighting sasuke it hit me. When she was being tortured the first couple years she would only speak these words. _He'll come for me and when he does you all will be sorry. Uzumaki Naruto will come an rescue me. You wait and see. _She use to say it everyday up until about a year ago. I guess she gave up waiting for you to come and rescue her."

After years of sorrow believing inowas dead he finally knew the truth she was alive. To be honest this truth didn't bring him happiness. He realized that all the pain she is going threw he could have stopped only if he was stronger. He blamed himself. A mountain worth of sadness and pain fell upon the shoulder of our brave hero. He fell to his knees and put his hands in his face.

Temari began to cry while holding Karin back. She wanted to do something to help but she couldn't find the words that would help naruto. The only thing she could say was " Naruto"

After hearing temari say his name, for some reason Naruto's last memory of ino played in his mind like a movie.

[flashback

_Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Jirayia and naruto both shouted at the same time " Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique" Gambunta came out for jirayia while akaokami came out for naruto. Naruto grabbed ino and jumped on akaokami's back " Look akaokami I don't have time to talk just follow the old man and hurry."_

_The great wolf didn't be need to be told twice. something wrong. I better listen to the kid. The two giant summoning beast made the trip to the town in about 5 minutes. They were just about to get to where tsunade was when ino finally spoke up " Naruto"_

_Naruto sat beside her and rubbed her blond hair that was drenched in blood " don't talk just rest you'll be fine."_

_With the last of her strength she lifted her head up " Naruto I….. I love you" She kissed him with all her might. It seemed like an eternity that kiss lasted between the two of them. To bad eternity wasn't enough time for them._

[ end of flash back

For the first time in a long time naruto cried. It seemed like the heavens felt naruto's sadness as well because it started to cry along with the blue eyed nin. After sitting in the rain for a couple minutes naruto all of a sudden roared " Abiru". to answer naruto's call the heavens started thundering. Somehow naruto compressed all of his sadness into anger and determination. He immediately stood up and walked over to Karin. His demon blood started to boil turning his eyes red. " Karin where is the akatsukihide out. If you tell me I'll let that piece of shit live."

Karin was practically shivering in fear because of naruto's blood lust. " it's in the monument of Uchiha Madra at the valley of the end."

In an instant naruto slightly calmed down and his eyes slowing returned to normal. " alright temari let her go. Karin take that pitiful excuse foe man and leave. You make sure I never see him again or I will find him and finished what I started hear today."

Temari was shocked and disagreed " Naruto we can't let someone like uchiha sasuke live he's to dangerous."

The Amatsu Okami walked over and whispered into tamari's ear " Please don't argue with me right now. I promised the girl and I don't go back on my word that's my ninja code. My ninja code is the only thing I have left right now. So please just let them go."

After hearing all that the sand nin just couldn't refuse his plea. " alright but naruto your ninja code isn't the only thing you have left. You have your friends and you also have…..me." she let Karin go.

Naruto blushed slightly at her comment. Karin then walked over to sasuke an bend over to pick him up. The leaf and sand nins turned around to find out how hayate was doing when they herd a scream a second later. They whipped there bodies around and saw sasuke's hand piercing threw Karin's chest.

The uchiha began drinking her blood within second the sharigan user stood up fully healed. He glared down at Karin.

With tears falling down her face she asked " Why. I loved you why would you do this."

That raven haired bastard smirked " Why because you were a useless bitch. The only reason I kept you around was so I could get some ass. The only thing I really wanted from you was the healing ability of your blood." Karin just wept until sasuke stomped on her head. " finally that bitch shut up."

" she tried to save you. All she did was care about you. How could you do that." Temari was trying to comprehend someone being that evil. _Garra was messed up in the past but you could sense he wasn't mentally stable. This guy knows how evil that was but doesn't care. No he enjoys it. _

Blood red eyes of the sharigan stared at the blond " Know that I'm all healed up I think it's time I finish this fight and go back to sweet and beautiful ino. Oh how I can't wait to here her cry's of pain go unanswered."

Teamri got sick of hearing sasuke talk and decide to do something about it " Will you stop flapping your mouth. I already stop listening to you now all I hear when you talk is blah blah blah I'm stuck up brat who can't get it up so I take it out on all the girls I meet. It must be hard to be impudent." she sarcastically remarked

With a hint of anger " Oh really." With in a second the uchiha was behind temari. She had no time to react before he grabbed her throat with his right hand and her inner thigh with his left. " You want to find out if I really am impudent." he then preceded to kiss her ear and whispered " help me kill naruto and I'll tell you where he is."

Garra's sister tried to elbow him in the gut but he avoided it. " Get the hell off of me you sick fuck an who the hell are you talking about. Oh yea before I forget you need to brush your teeth because you got some real bad breath."

Sasuke's grip got tighter around her throat. Naruto finally shook of the shock of seeing what his former leaf comrade did to Karin and saw what that bastard was doing temari. "Get the hell off of her. I will not let you hurt another women you son of a bitch."

That sadistic bastard whispered into temari's ear " The man I'm talking about isn't your brother garra. No he's another man who took something away from you when you were younger. It was something very precious witch can never be returned." The sand kunochi eye's opened wide when she realized who he was talking about. After that the youngest uchiha acknowledged our hero. " Oh I won't hurt her if you do something for me."

" What do you want I'll do anything just don't hurt her " our blond nin pleaded

" alright it's quite simple you stand there and let me hit with a single attack unguarded, you do that I let her go." orochiramaru's pupil licked his teeth in excitement.

_The past doesn't matter Uzumaki is more important then that bastard, I can't let naruto do this for me. _" Naruto don't do this. I'm not important enough to lose your life over. Just kill this bastard don't worry about me. You still need to rescue ino you can't die here" temari hadn't cried in five years but today the tears fell down her face for the second time.

With a sad smile our hero replied to the sand kunochi's pleas " Trust me you are important to everybody that cares about you. Garra needs you if you died he would probably fall back into darkness. Tem the truth is that I'm not worth it you are. When I lost ino I ran away. I'm not afraid of dieing but im scared no I'm petrified of seeing some one I care about die again. I was a coward and I hurt people because I ran. But I'm done running. It's time for me to show my true courage so sasuke you depravebastard hit me with your best shot. You better make sure it kills me because if I survive you'll have to face my fury."

" oh shut up and just die. Jagei Jubaku (Snake Authority Spell)" a medium snake wrapped around temari. " Alright I'm going to need my hands for this technique but don't worry that snake well strangle her if you try anything. Oh yea I'll tell ino you said high." he pointed to the sky with his right hand " Time to die Uzumaki Naruto Gouryuuka no Jutsu(Great Dragon Fire Technique)" Two massive dragons shot into the air. " Chidori (Thousands Birds). Oh don't worry naruto I'm not going to hit you with a chidori I have something much better in mind."

_What the hell is he trying to do. This really can't bode well for me. _Uzumaki figured

Naruto's most hated enemy raised his chidori up in the air " Kirin (mystical beast who punishes the wicked )" a chimera like creature shot from the sky and engulfs naruto in lightning. The lightning hadn't stopped yet when sasuke released temari. " Look closely naruto is dead and so is anyone else who dare challenges me."

[ back with Tenten and the rest of naruto's allies

Tenten screamed " No not again I can't lose him again just when I found him."

Kakashi got fed up of just watching " Alright that's enough we're going to where garra is now."

Kankurou glared at the akatsuki leader " Abiru I dare you to try and stop us. I won't let that traitorous bastard hurt my brother or sister."

Shino sighed in sadness and put his hand on his fiancées shoulder " Please just stop crying I'll do anything please just stop crying my love."

The weapons kunochi turned and looked at shino with eyes of a dead person. " You'll do anything then bring naruto back."

" Tenten I ca….." sakura stopped the bug nin " I think you should just leave her be for a while. There nothing you can do for her right now."

Kiba barked " God damn that sasuke. I'll kill him myself." akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

Abiru laughed which angered Gai greatly " How dare you laugh at the mourning for someone as brave as naruto."

" It quite simple" He paused a second in thought " how about I make you a deal. I'll take you to where garra is but I think it's best if you just stay here and continue watching."

Lee youthfully busted out " Why should we make a deal with you. Your probably just trying to stall you."

" why would I try to stall you. It would take you over 3 hours to reach where garra is, by that time he'll be dead. If you sit and watch for a little I'll get you there right away."

Lee and gai was about to attack the akatsuki leader when kakashi stopped them. " You two stand down. Right now if we fought him we would most certainly be killed." That statement shocked the group.

Gai stared at his rival " Friend is he really that powerful."

Sasuke's old sempai replied " yes my eye can feel it." he then turned his attention to sarutobi in disguised " we accept your deal but why do you want us to continue watching such tragedy."

Abiru didn't answer he just turned his head back to the screen . _this is my farewell gift to you konoha._

[ Back to sasuke and temari

Temari buried her head in the ground._why naruto why. How could you sacrifice your self for someone unclean like myself._

A hundred feet away hayate stood over the lifeless body of suigetsu. " Seam's like that bastard managed to escape." The body on the ground turned into water. Once the water clone disappeared hayate turned his attention to the light in the sky. " That can't be good I better get over there."

Sasuke looked at his handiwork with terrible pride. He yanked garra's sister hair to pulled her head of the ground. " Look at that. Isn't it so beautiful." at first tem's eyes showed great horror but in a matter of seconds her eye's showed something quite different disbelief. This look disturbed the akatsuki lackey. He slowly turned his head to see what cause this surprising look.

What he saw was like something that could only be drawn by and artist. With lightning still surrounding him a burnt and bloody naruto walked threw the lightning. It looked like he was parting the lightning like mosses parted the red sea. " Sasuke you have failed now it's time for you to face kirin an be punished for your wickedness. " TenTai Raiton (Heavenly body lightning). Our hero's body turned to lightning like he did many time's before, however this time was different. Naruto started absorbing all the lightning that was left from sasuke. With all that extra electricity it made naruto look like an actual kirin. Turning five years worth of feelings into power he charged at his mortal enemy. Within a second he was upon sasuke. He launched a punch that sent the uchiha's head crashing to the ground. All of his anger started to release as he threw punch after punch. Naurto went berserk. He leapt hitting sasuke until all that he was hitting was mush. He wouldn't have stopped if temari hadn't ran up and embraced him in a powerful hug.

" Naruto that's enough you've done it. He's already dead. Please let that fact give you some peace."

Breathing wildly like a wolf after finally killing it's prey. " He's finally dead but I'm not done yet. I can't havepeace until I save ino and everyone in akatsuki pas for the sin's they've committed."

Tightening her hug temari tearfully asked " Why must you be the one who does all this. Why do you always have to suffer and carry such burdens."

" Because if I suffer and I carry all those burdens no one else will have to. I'm not important everyone else is." Amatsu Okami turned to face tem an wiped the blood from his face so he could see her more clearly.

This unlikely answer hardened the fan user's resolve. " that's not true you are important. Why can't you see that."

The blue eyed nin lightly pushed her away. " I'm not important trust me on that but ino is. I have to go rescue her." he started to walk away from her when he fell over in pain.

She ran over to him and looked at his body more closely. There were burns and cuts all over his body " Your in bad shape, you shouldn't even be conscious with wounds like this. The pain should be unbearable. I can't believe you didn't die from that attack."

_I would've died if my body hadn't built up some resistance to lightning damage thanks to the constant use of my Tentai Raiton ( Heavenly Body Lightning). Shit I can't just be sitting here licking my wounds while ino's out there in pain. _Naruto thought to himself before slowly getting up and starting to slowly staggering away.

" Naruto where are you going." garra's sister questioned

" I Haveto go save ino. I can't let something like this stop me." a determined naruto answered

" You idiot you'll die." the wind user begged Uzumaki not to leave

" Maybe but no one's destiny's written in stone." the one who use to be called a brat showed us the strength of his will.

Temari was about to say something but she was beaten to it " Naruto don't go."

He turned around and replied with a hint of happiness and sadness at the same time " TenTen"


	28. Sarutobi Gaiden Part 1

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Author's note: Sorry guys my computer was broken so i had this chapter dona a while ago but i couldnt upload. well i finally got it fixed and here is the first chapter of ssarutobi gaiden. Hope you like it. oh yeas sarutobi gaiden well probally be 3 chapter long. Don't worry you will find out what happened to naruto and tenten very soon.

55 years ago

A young sarutobi was sitting on top of the hokage mountain when his friend the first hokage came up and smacked him on the back of the head " Yo monkey what are you up to."

A 15 year old sarutobi sighed "nothing much just kind of bored, haven't really had any missions lately, I guess I'm just anxious for some action."

Shodaime laughed a big roaring laugh " trust me when you get old you'll never be anxious for a fight. Trust me peace is much better then excitement."

"Bull I'm sorry but I'm never going to be as old as you senju. Plus who said you can't have both peace and excitement." The monkey summoner protested

"First off I'm not that old second someday you'll also be as old as me hopefully an third, this is the most important, sometimes you can't have everything. Anyway I think I've lectured you enough for today." The first leader of the leaf proclaimed.

With a sigh of relief the future hokage laid down on the ground and closed his eyes and relaxing every part of his body. " Senju I don't wish for battle. I love peace more than most it's just that I know peace can't be achieved by just sitting around. I want to be out there fighting for it not just hearing your lectures about it. No offense hokage."

" none taken. I'm glad to hear you say that. I need someone to help me on a mission that is of the utmost importance to keep this world from being destroyed. After hearing you speak your mind I would love for you to join me."

Immediately after the words rolled of senju's tong sarutobi popped up full of excitement. "Are you serious. What's the mission, what do you want me to do."

" alright this is s level mission. A man by the name of abiru has become so powerful thanks to his bloodline that he was able to destroy his entire village. This man is so powerful all of the five great nations have come to a temporary truest an are sending their kage's to deal with him Before he destroys anything else." The Mokuton user explained

A young third eyes rolled in the back of his head. " You have got to be kidding. He can't be that powerful that 5 kages need to fight him."

" I'm sorry to say but he is that powerful. Have you ever heard of the whirlpool village?" Sarutobi shuck his head no. "Well that's not surprising there a very small ninja village. Anyway the whirlpool might be small but there power could equal the weaker of the five great villages."

The monkey summoners asked eagerly waiting for the answer. "Wait a sec if there such a small village how can they be that powerful and if they are that powerful how come no one's really herd of them."

Senju smiled at his curious friend " Well to answer your first question the reason for such a small village being that powerful is because most of their ninja's have a special Kekkei Genkai ( bloodline inheritance) called Tentai ( Heavenly body). This bloodline allows the user to create elemental bodies for themselves. However it was quite hard for a person even with the blood to achieve their elemental bodies to awaken. From what I have heard that each body must be awaken by proving themselves to their own body that their worthy of that elemental body. It is quite unique. Anyway I was told that the strongest members of this clan could only create 4 body's, but it seems that this abiru character has managed to acquired 5 elemental bodies." Senju took a second to catch his breath. "Now Sarutobi me just explaining it doesn't really show you how powerful this bloodline limit is. Alight well let's see if I can give you a little idea how strong those ninjas are a man who awoken 1 elemental body would equal a high level chunin in our village. 2 elemental bodies would equal a low level jounin 3 elemental bodies a very high jounin. Now 4 would but you at kage level and most of the village has at least 3 of these bodies. Now think about this if four would equal kage level then five must be…."

Sarutobi finished the first hokage sentence for him " Tailed beast powerful. Holy shit now I see why there sending five kage's, but shodaime you still haven't answered my other question."

Pretending to be annoyed The first leader of the leaf replied " Well I would of if you let me finished before cutting me off." Sarutobi smiled at the hokage. He could always tell when senju was actually upset or just messing with him. Senju smiled back " not many people know about them because they don't want to be well known. Back when their village was first created many leaders of country's exploited there power. After some sort of incident, I'm not actually sure what happened but the ninja's of the whirlpool decided they would never fight a battle or take a mission that they didn't see just. They all together stopped taking missions from lords and only took missions from regular people. However if a war ever took place they would side with a nation that had a just ruler. Because of their beliefs not many ninjas ever saw them and if they did not many would live to tell about it."

The future hokage was confused about one thing "Then how do you know about them."

" Well you see any village that powerful a kage of one of the five great nations would make sure he knows about them just in case one day they might become an enemy." He answered half heartily.

"You're not telling me the whole truth are you? I can tell when you're not telling me everything, you should know this." They leaf nin told his superior.

"Damn it I can never get anything by you. I guess that's why some people call you the professor." That brought a big toothy grin to the future thirds face. "Well one of my best friends lives in that village. I met him when I was about your age; we both were both defending a small fishing village from bandits. He saved my life that day and ever since then we've been close."

"You must be worried about him. I'm sure he'll be alight. Now when do we leave for this mission?" The nin known as the professor tried to comfort his elder.

" I don't know about that. Anyway we leave in 2 hours get ready and meet me at the front gate." You could see sadness in the hokages eyes but there was something else. There was a hint of confusion.

Sarutobi didn't see this because he was too excited about his mission. " Alright lets go." He began to leave when he suddenly thought of something. " Senju what am I suppose to do during this mission."

The hokage grinned " You and my brother are going to search for survivors and be my back up should I need it."

"Aw crap your brothers coming to. Damn it all I'm going to hear is monkey jokes from him." The future third grimaced at the thought of tobirama jokes.

"come on you know there funny and you two make a great team. Trust me it won't be that bad." Senju tried to reassure him. _I can't believe that were about to face the most dangerous ninja this world has seen in decades and all he's worried about is being made fun of. He has all the making to become a hokage. I promise you I won't let you die. When I'm gone this village will need nins like you and my brother._

The professor waved his hand dismissally at him " Sure" The left to get his equipment ready.

[3 hours later at the front gate of konoha.

Sarutobi was just arriving at the gate when he saw senju and his brother. The future second hokage smirked "Oh you just made it on time monkey."

" Looks like it senju 2" sarutobi verbally jabbed tobirama

Tobriama grabbed his chest pretending to be hurt. " Oh aw I think I'm going to cry."

Senju looked uncomfortable standing between the two glaring at each other. They both just glared at each other for a few seconds before both burst out laughing. " saru good to see you. You ready for this. It's going to be one dangerous mission."

" Yeah you know me I'm always ready tobi. So you guy's ready to go." Sarutobi anxiously expressed.

Senju just shook his head at his brother and sarutobi. _those two are ridiculous. Ha it seems to me that tobirama looks at sarutobi as his younger brother._ " Yea lets go you fools."

Tobirama faked an angry response. "Who's a fool certainly not me. I'm just to pretty to be a fool." That comment made saru roar in laughter. " What are you laughing at you know I'm beautiful." Tobirama couldn't hold it in anymore he started to laugh along with his 15 year old friend.

" Little brother your more of a monkey than sarutobi ever could be." _He's an idiot but you got to love him. I'll let them have their fun now because soon we'll be in a life or death situation._ Senju contemplated

After laughing for a little while the future third hokage looked up and asked "So where are we going to face this abiru dude."

The first hokage turned around and looked at his junior "Well where going to meet up with the other kage's at a town 20 miles away from the whirlpool village called Blossom. Before you ask the reason where meeting there is because there someone there with information on what going on at the village."

" Alright." Sarutobi said

" Um brother have you've gotten any word on suien." The future second hokage asked out of concern.

" No I haven't but I'm sure I'll find something out once we get to blossom." The older senjus answered his brother's question.

"Is suien your friend that you mentioned earlier?" The monkey summoner asked. The shodaime only answered with a head nod.

[1 hour later at the meeting place in blossom.

" Looks like where the first one here." The shodaime spoke to himself even though it was loud enough for anyone to hear. About 5 minutes later a man around 6 feet tall and grayish brown hair came. He was followed by two subordinates. At first you couldn't see his headband but as soon as he got a little closer it became clear. It was the Mizukage from the hidden mist. "Oh ranmaru good to see you."

" Good to see you too hashirama. It's been a long time. Between you and me I hope we can get through this meeting. The Raikage and Tsuchikage won't be happy to see us." The mizukage shook his hand and stated.

A little while after every kage arrived and the only one they were waiting for was the informant. The tension between the head of the villages were slowly rising. It was probably just about to boil over when the informant came.

Senju exclaimed in surprise " Gatsu is that you. You old sword smith."

Gatsu an older nab around 50 or 60 with white hair a white goatee and piercing blue eyes. " He wore a simple gray kimono. " Oh senju my old friend it's good to see you."

Sarutobi looked puzzled " You know this man Shodaime."

" Yes remember that friend I was speaking of this is his father, the finest sword smith in the land. Speaking of which Is Suien ok." The hokage asked with youthful and hopeful eyes.

You could see the old eyes of gatsu age a little when senju asked that question. " No he is not. I made my most masterful sword for suien. He fought bravely and was able to cut that bastard's abiru's face but he wasn't strong enough and abiru killed my son right after an then broke my sword in two."

The first hokage was about to say something when the Raikage a middle aged man with raven black hair and black eyes to match, he also had a scar across his left eyes shouted " Can you two stop talking we have a mission we must get too or does the leaf hokage want to run away."

" No I think I wouldn't want anyone of you to think I'm a coward." It took a lot for senju to keep his rage in check. He didn't want to start something right now. He then turned his attention back to gatsu. " You should probably tell us what happened and what going on in the whirlpool village."

Gatsu nodded and began to tell his story. " Around a week ago somehow abiru awakened a fifth body of the tentai ( Heavenly Body) Bloodline a feet never before achieved. Somehow this body gave him so much extra power he systematically destroyed our whole village in 4 days. Right now abiru is planning what to do next in the council building of the whirlpool. He has power beyond belief. I didn't all of his power I but I do know He controls a Purple Flame and Black Lightning."

" So what your telling me is we have to fight this monster and all we know about him is that he can control fire and lightning but that's not even scratching the surface of his power." A Man in his mid 20's with frail build plus darkish red hair and green eyes known as the kazekage stated.

" As much as I hate it I agree with Nejiri I don't think it's smart to attack with such little information." A Massive man well over 6 foot 8 and 300 pounds made his point. His brown eyes matched his hair.

" Everyone we have to fight now if we wait any longer he might grow in power. This is a crappy situation but if we don't fight now all of our villages are in danger." The shoidame tried to make them understand.

The other four kage's stood around an looked at each other for a little bit trying to decide what to do in each of their minds. The first one to break the silence was the Raikage also known as Omoi " well I'm not going to let the leaf take all the glory. Plus I need a new story to tell my Son Gashira."

Ranmar was the next one to speak " I can't let a man such as abiru live. He is truly a hurricane of destruction that we must stop."

" Well said mizukage I will show the world that no one should mess with the sand. Soon abiru well regret that his hurricane kicked up so much sand." Nejeri proudly boasted

The Last One to speak was Shiore the earth's Tsuchkage " Well I don't agree with what where about to do but I won't let anyone call earth nins cowards. I will join in on this fight but be wary I do not trust anyone of you." He then pointed to senju. " I especially don't trust this leaf bastard."

" That's fine you don't have to trust me to fight with me this day." The first hokage retorted.

Gatsu then realizing they had made their decision he decided to speak " Now I don't want to tell you what to do but I think you guys better get going. I'm not sure how much longer abiru will stay in the village."

" Well if everyone's fine with it why don't we set out now. It should only take about 20 minutes. Gatsu I need you to come with us so you can show us where abiru is staying in the village" Senju exclaimed. All four kage's and gatsu nodded in agreement. He then looked back at his brother and sarutobi. " You two be prepared. I'm going to need you to search for the swords gatsu made when we reach the village."

The formal speech they used before disappeared and what replaced it was a soldier speaking to its leader " Yes Sir" They said simultaneously."

All five kage's left to fight a battle for the fate of their respective homes. They were men determine to win or die trying. Sure most of them hated each other but they all knew that this fight was more important than their own vendettas.

20 minutes later

All five kage's left to find abiru while tobiramaru and sarutobi scavenged the ruins of the village. The destruction they saw scared both of them for life. Building were destroyed bodies were lying around all over. Some was small children. The scene of carnage made sarutobi think. _I can't believe this. Why would anyone want to do this? I said I loved peace to senju but the truth was I hated it. I thought peace was boring and I wanted the excitement of fighting. How stupid could people may call me a genius but the truth is I'm the opposite. I've seen my fare share of death but they were always ninja never civilians. Peace if there's anyway for you to be achieved I swear from this day forth I will do anything to accomplish it._

" Phew this crap is pretty gruesome" Tobirama words shook sarutobi free from his thoughts.

" You can say that again. So where do you think these swords are." Sarutobi replied.

" Well my guess is somewhere up near there where the corpses are most dense. Man I really don't want to go over there. I've seen many different people die it come with the job but I have never seen a massacre like this." You could hear the sadness in the future nidaime's words.

" I know what you mean but we have to do it your brother needs us." They began walking to the pile of corpses when the future sandaime caught the glimmer of something out of the corner of his eyes. " I think I might of found it." He ran over to a man that was burned alive he was barely able to keep himself from throwing up. The swords were lying next to the man. " Here they are" He gagged

Senju's brother ran over to where his friend was. He saw the swords in saru;s hand. One was black while the other was red. Then he saw a crystal like necklace on the man's body. "Holy shit." It was now his turn to almost throw up. " That man is suien my brothers friend."

" How can you tell you can't even see what this man looked like thanks to all those burns." Saru questioned

" Do you see that questioned" The monkey summoner shook his head yes. " That was a gift from my brother to suien." He reached down and grabbed the necklace " I'll return this to my brother so he'll have something to remember suien by."

Tears rolled off both of their eyes. Before they could get a control over their emotions a huge explosion happened right near them.

Sarutobi saw the five kage surrounding one man he couldn't really see his face at first but soon he could see it clearly. He saw the man that created all this carnage and began to charge. He screamed " Abiru" As he prepared to join in on the fight.


	29. im back and so is nddijh

Hey wuzup guys im back sorry for being gone 4 so long just havent had the time 2 write but not anymore. i just started the new chapter it'll pick up right where i left off should be up in a couple days.


End file.
